Cinder & Ella Happily Ever After
by ClarissaIvashkov
Summary: [Adaptación] La estrella de Hollywood Sasuke Uchiha y su princesa, Sakura Haruno, han encontrado por fin el amor fuera del mundo virtual. Pero, tras dejar atrás el anonimato, la joven pareja se enfrenta a una nueva serie de problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Pov. Saku_

Mis ojos se cayeron mientras yacía tendida en el lujoso sofá, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el reposabrazos, mirando la computadora en mi regazo. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y las palabras en la pantalla comenzaban a difuminarse juntas. Debo haber estado más cerca de dormirme de lo que pensaba, porque salté cuando mi mensajero instantáneo me llamó la atención.

**_Cinder458_**_: te extraño._

Yo resoplé. Él era un tonto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, no pude evitar escribir una respuesta.

**EllaTheRealHero**: ¡Ja! Eres un idiota.

**_Cinder458_**_: Hablo en serio._

**EllaTheRealHero**: Eso te hace aún más idiota.

**_Cinder458_**_: No, me hace romántico. Eres una mocosa._

**EllaTheRealHero**: Y tu molesto. Déjame sola. Estoy ocupada.

**_Cinder458_**_: Pero te extraño. Te necesito. Ahora mismo._

Cuando una mano comenzó a cosquillear ligeramente mi pie cubierto por calcetines, miré por encima de mi laptop y resoplé con exasperación al hombre que estaba escribiendo en su teléfono en el otro extremo del sofá.

—En serio, Sasuke—, gemí. —Tomo el GED mañana. Me dijiste que, si venías, me dejarías estudiar. Hasta ahora, no he estudiado mucho.

—Ya pasaste los dos exámenes de práctica. ¿Cuánto más necesitas estudiar?

Sasuke, habiendo tenido suficiente de mi ignorancia, robó la computadora de mi regazo y la puso sobre la mesa de café. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras se arrastraba por el sofá hacia mí, siendo consciente de mis piernas cicatrizadas y dañadas. Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos otra vez, la que hacía que las mujeres de todo el mundo fantasearan con tener a sus bebés.

Todavía no podía creer que, de todas las mujeres en el mundo, él eligiera darme esa mirada a mí. Habíamos sido una pareja oficial durante una semana, y la novedad de salir con una de las estrellas de cine más populares del país todavía me golpea con regularidad. Especialmente en momentos como este, cuando él estaba tratando de derretirme con sus ojos humeantes de dormitorio.

Él se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi cara. Su cuerpo alto, musculoso y perfecto flotaba sobre el mío, esperando mi permiso para caer en mi contra. A la espera. Construyendo tensión sin siquiera tocarme.

Temblando, aspiré con fuerza. Mi cabeza nadó mientras llenaba mis sentidos. El calor de su cuerpo me calentaba. Su colonia, un sutil almizcle picante, me golpeó cuando inhalé, activando mis hormonas como si hubiera sido diseñado para hacerlo. Probablemente se llamaba Eau de Bottled Lust.

—Sasuke, vamos. En serio.

—Saku—, susurró en voz baja. Peligrosamente. —Olvídate de tu prueba ya, y bésame.

Y eso hice. El hombre conocía mi debilidad. Con un gemido, levanté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acerqué su boca a la mía. Estaba más que lista para el beso. Nos conectamos con la pasión, y él me besó profundamente. Era como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida para besarme, y no solo las últimas horas.

—Realmente no es justo cuando utilizas tu voz de audiolibro en mí—, respire en cuanto soltó mis labios.

Él sonrió contra mi boca. —Lo sé. —Su cabeza se movió hacia un lado de mi rostro, sus labios encontrando algo nuevo para torturar: el punto suave de la piel sensible justo detrás de mi oreja. —¿Por qué crees que lo usé?

Mis ojos se movieron en mi cabeza, y enterré mis dedos en su cabello suave. Sasuke lo tomó como el visto bueno para convertir nuestro beso en una sesión completa de besos. Bajó su cuerpo sobre el mío, inclinándose levemente hacia un lado para no aplastar mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo bajo todo su peso. Casi me quedé sin aliento, tanto por placer y miedo.

Tener sus músculos duros presionados contra mí de la cabeza a los pies y sus manos vagando por la parte superior de mi ropa fue una experiencia nueva para mí. Solo habíamos

estado saliendo desde hace una semana, pero incluso durante una semana, había sido bastante tímido acerca de obtener físico. Nunca había hablado en serio con nadie antes de mi accidente, y después... bueno... había tenido un gran miedo a salir con alguien. Terror, incluso.

Aparté mis nervios por unos minutos, dejando que mi deseo gobernara mis acciones. Sasuke se sentía tan bien, y tan ansioso como yo, lo ansiaba tanto como él me deseaba. Mientras reajustaba nuestros cuerpos, sentándonos cómodos en el sofá que de repente parecía demasiado pequeño, mis manos encontraron su pecho.

Toqué su increíble cofre merecedor de premios una o dos veces antes. Descansé mis manos allí mientras él me abrazaba y me besaba, pero nunca antes había estado en condiciones de explorarlo. Impulsado por la lujuria y sin pensar claramente, arrastré mis dedos por sus abdominales, sintiendo cada músculo individual, duro y definido.

Me estremecí de nuevo. Él era la perfección.

A Sasuke pareció gustarle que lo tocara, porque se detuvo por un momento, como sorprendido. Y entonces algo dentro de él se rompió. Encontró mi boca otra vez, devorándome en un beso caliente.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y se hizo difícil respirar, pero de la mejor manera posible. Mis manos encontraron el dobladillo de su camisa y se deslizaron debajo del material. Cuando sentí su ardiente piel caliente, volví a mí misma. Chillé de sorpresa y calmé mis dedos.

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta. —Sí, Saku. Hazlo. Pon tus manos en mí. Quiero que me

toques.

Lo quería. Lo quería más que nada, pero dudé, sorprendida y un poco avergonzada

por lo que dijo. Sus palabras habían sido una petición desesperada más que una orden, pero habían sido tan directas. Sasuke tenía mucha más experiencia en el departamento de citas. Habían solo tres años de diferencia entre nosotros en edad, pero a veces se sentía como veinte. Cada vez que las cosas se ponían físicas entre nosotros, me sentía como una pequeña colegiala inocente que sale con un hombre maduro en toda regla.

Cuando no actué, Sasuke se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. Cubrió mi mano temblorosa, con su mano grande y fuerte, y guió mis dedos hacia su cuerpo, deslizándolos sobre su estómago. Esta vez, ambos nos estremecimos.

Su piel, tan suave y dura al mismo tiempo, ardía bajo mi toque. Sentí como si estuviera en llamas, y me hizo casi fuego también. Dejé de ser tímida. Dejé que mis manos vaguen, explorando cada centímetro de su estómago, pecho y hombros.

Mis labios encontraron su cuello y se desplazaron a su hombro desnudo cuando mis manos se encontraron con su espalda. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y, con un gemido bajo, me apretó contra él, siendo mucho menos gentil conmigo de lo que había sido antes.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi playera, explorando, pero cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mis cicatrices, apagaron mi deseo como si hubiera caído en un lago helado. Jadeando, me apresuré a sentarme, y Sasuke inmediatamente se recostó, dándome espacio. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, llenos de preocupación.

—¿Te lastimé?

Mi cara se calentó con vergüenza. —No.

—Entonces qué... — Su voz se apagó mientras resolvía el misterio. Su expresión se volvió dolorida. —¿Tus cicatrices?.

Respiré profundamente y me mordí el labio.

Sasuke tomó mi mano dañada y frotó su pulgar sobre la parte de atrás. —Tus cicatrices son parte de ti, y te amo, toda tú por completo, —Su pulgar se detuvo y me miró a los ojos con una mirada penetrante. —Tú lo crees, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo solo... —Mi garganta se cerró, y mis ojos comenzaron a arder. Odiaba que esto me molestara. No debería haberlo hecho. Sabía que no le importaban las cicatrices. Lo sabía. Pero me importó. Su cuerpo era impecable y hermoso. El mío lo fue...

—Saku—, dijo Sasuke con voz áspera. Su voz estaba demasiado cargada de emoción como para asumir esa baja y estridente cualidad que me hace derretir, pero esta voz nueva y forzada era igual de abrumadora. Él me apretó la mano. —Te amo mucho.

Había dicho esas palabras a menudo esta semana, y casi reventaban mi corazón cada vez. Ahora, con las emociones volando alto entre nosotros, casi me hacen llorar. Pasé el año pasado pensando que nunca más sería amada. Sasuke había demostrado infundadas mis inseguridades miles de veces. —Yo también te amo—, susurré, tragándome los sentimientos crudos que me estaban ahogando.

Sasuke metió un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, acariciando mi piel mientras lo hacía. —Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Quédate conmigo esta noche, y pasaré cada minuto hasta que te lleve a casa por la mañana para demostrarte lo hermosa que eres. Cada. Minuto. Saku. Tienes mi palabra.

Él estaba haciendo la mirada ardiente de nuevo. El deseo en sus ojos habría derretido a la mayoría de las mujeres, pero a mí me provocó miedo.

—Lo siento—. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de mantener los movimientos lentos para que no adivinara cuán asustada estaba. —No estoy lista para eso.

Al ver a través de mi endeble fachada de calma, Sasuke se sentó y dejó que la lujuria desapareciera de sus ojos. —Bueno.

Él no me preguntó. Simplemente aceptó que iba a frenar. Él era el hombre más perfecto del mundo. Mi corazón se hinchó de amor y, sin embargo, la culpa también me atormentó. Tanto es así que sentí la necesidad de tratar de explicar. —No es solo por las cicatrices.

Sasuke me sorprendió riéndose. —Si puedo ver eso.

Su carácter juguetón evaporó mi culpabilidad, pero triplicó mi vergüenza. Cubrí mi cara llameante con mis manos y me recliné en el sofá, gimiendo.

Sasuke no tenía simpatía. Su risa se convirtió en una risa real.

Lo miré a través de mis dedos. —¿Realmente te estás riendo de mí en este momento? Muchas gracias, idiota.

Apartó mis manos de mi cara, y golpeé su brazo. Cogió mi mano en la suya, sonriéndome, sus ojos brillando con deleite. —¿Qué? Creo que es adorable.

Ahora que era difícil de creer. Me volví a sentar y le dirigí mi mirada más desafiante, la que guardé cuando discutíamos sobre libros y películas. —No estoy lista para acostarme contigo, ¿y te parece adorable?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero siguió sonriendo. —Saku, te conozco. Sé que nunca has salido con alguien en serio. Sé que tus abuelos fueron muy estrictos, y que tu madre estaba demasiado paranoica con respecto a que te involucraras con chicos.

—Sí, y ahora sé por qué—, gruñí. Considerando que era una sorpresa accidental e indeseada que causó a mis padres ocho años de conflicto, la paranoia de mi madre tenía

mucho sentido. Desafortunadamente, me había convertido en una mojigata inexperta y tal vez incluso me hizo sentir un poco de miedo al sexo.

—Cualquiera que sea el motivo—, dijo Sasuke, su sonrisa pasó de lúdica a seria, —sé que esto es todo nuevo para ti. Sí, esperaba que aceptases quedarte esta noche, tenía que intentarlo, pero no estoy para nada sorprendido de que me hayas rechazado.

—¿Y realmente estás de acuerdo con eso? — Me mordí el labio de nuevo, la incertidumbre se apoderó de mis pensamientos. —Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrado.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dándome una sonrisa triste. —No eres como a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Eso es exactamente lo que amo de ti, y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero.

—Pero nada. Deja de sentirte cohibida. Me considero el hombre más afortunado del mundo por haber encontrado a una mujer que me ama en vez de a la estrella de cine. No voy a arruinar algo tan especial presionándote en cosas para las que no estás preparada. Lo prometo.

Sus palabras fueron muy románticas. Estaba siendo increíble, comprensivo y comprensivo. Aun así, tuve que ir y arruinar el momento con un repugnante bufido de risa.

—Eso sonó un poco demasiado perfecto. Realmente espero que no haya sido una línea de una de tus películas.

Una cosa que había aprendido sobre mí esta semana, por todo lo que me gustaba el cursi romance en libros y películas, no podía manejarlo en la vida real cuando estaba dirigido a mí. Me encantó; me costaba creer que me lo merecía. Yo no era una princesa de la pantalla grande. Yo no era una heroína de una novela. Solo era una niña normal con un millón de defectos, demasiado equipaje emocional y un cuerpo roto.

Sasuke suspiró. —Uno de estos días, Saku, vas a aprender a hacer y aceptar un cumplido.

Él se puso de pie con un bostezo y un estiramiento. Aún no llevaba puesta la camisa, y yo estaba viendo cómo sus músculos se expandían y se contraían debajo de su piel de porcelana, lamenté matar el estado de ánimo. Mis ojos volvieron a su rostro cuando se aclaró la garganta. Él me mostró una sonrisa arrogante, que respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento. Solo estaba aprovechando el espectáculo gratuito. La mayoría de las chicas tienen que comprar un boleto para obtener esta vista.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja hacia mí. —¿Quién dijo que este espectáculo era gratis? — Había estado bromeando, pero su voz se volvió pesada rápidamente, y su sonrisa desapareció. —Ser mi novia tiene un precio muy alto.

Él no estaba bromeando. La semana pasada había sido una locura. El mundo estaba obsesionado con Cinder y Ella. La única paz que encontramos fue dentro de la privacidad de nuestros hogares. Y teniendo en cuenta que mi casa venía con una familia incómoda que miraba boquiabierta —y por lo general un grupo de amigos de mis hermanastras con la esperanza de conocer a Sasuke— pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos encerrados en su casa.

—Lo vales, —prometí, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Me apretó con fuerza contra él, y me deleité con la sensación de su pecho desnudo contra mi mejilla.

—Espero que todavía pienses que después de que la novedad desaparezca—.

La preocupación y la inseguridad en su voz rompieron mi corazón. —Siempre lo pensaré, —le aseguré. Luego, queriendo aligerar el estado de ánimo otra vez, pasé los dedos por su estómago y dije: —Especialmente cuando tienes abdominales como estos.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con deseo. Lanzó un ronroneo creciente de aprobación mientras bajaba la boca hacia la mía.

—Entonces es mi cuerpo por el que me amas, ¿o sí? ¿No es mi cerebro? ¿O mi sentido del humor? ¿O mi encantadora personalidad?

—Mmm. Nop. Solo tu cuerpo. —Pasé mis manos por su estómago y las enrollé alrededor de su cuello. —Y tal vez tus habilidades para besar.

—¿Tal vez?

Sonaba genuinamente herido, pero luego, era actor, por lo que debería sonar sincero. Sin embargo, sabía que solo estaba tratando de superarme, así que me encogí de hombros. —Eh. Podría ser tu dinero, supongo. Es difícil decir exactamente lo que hace por mí.

Sasuke resopló, pero no se molestó con un ingenioso regreso. Nuestro tiempo para la noche estaba llegando a su fin, y aparentemente prefería pasarlo besándome que bromear. Lo complací hasta que la alarma sonó en mi teléfono.

Ambos suspiramos.

—Es hora de que esta Cenicienta llegue a casa.

Sasuke volvió a ponerse la camisa, una parodia, aunque era necesario, supuse, si iba a llevarme a casa. Después de darme mi bastón, recogió su billetera y llaves.

—Sabes—, dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a su garaje, —estoy bastante seguro de que el Príncipe Azul tiene que mantener a Cenicienta al final de la película.

Me reí mientras me ayudaba a subir a su auto. Una vez que él estaba sentado detrás del volante, dije: —Estoy bastante segura de que Cenicienta no tenía un padre sobreprotector con el que estaba tratando de reconciliarse.

Sasuke tronó su cuello y apretó con más fuerza el volante. —Tu padre no se merece el respeto que le das.

Me resistí a la tentación de suspirar cuando él abrió su puerta y salió al sinuoso y estrecho camino del cañón donde vivía. Hubo mucha tensión entre Sasuke y mi padre. El día después del estreno, a mi padre le hicieron una verificación de antecedentes sobre Sasuke. No importa la gran invasión de la privacidad; lo único que le importaba era que había un tema fuerte en los resultados: las mujeres.

No hace falta decir que mi padre no estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de que un playboy tan famoso saliera con su hija. Sasuke, por otro lado, no creía que mi padre tuviera derecho a una opinión en lo que a mí respecta. Equilibrar a los dos hombres dominantes estaba resultando difícil.

—Esta es casi la última vez que tienes que preocuparte por eso—, le dije, acariciando la mano de Sasuke. —Después de Navidad, me ayudarás a mudarme. Entonces solo tendré que respetar las reglas de los padres de Hinata. —Solté una risita ante la idea de que me dieran el toque de queda. —Dada la forma en que Hiashi y Hizashi te adoran, dudo que les importe a qué hora me traes a casa.

Sasuke giró hacia Mulholland y se deslizó a lo largo de la cresta hasta el cañón vecino que mi padre y Rin llamaban hogar. Fue un poco alucinante pensar que todos estos meses había vivido a menos de tres millas de Sasuke y nunca lo había sabido.

—¿Qué pasa si no te traigo a casa? —, Preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Me lanzó una rápida mirada antes de volver su mirada al oscuro y retorcido camino.

Tenía las cejas bajas sobre los ojos, y su pierna rebotaba nerviosamente.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si, cuando te ayudo a mudarte, traigo tus cosas a mi casa en lugar de a la casa Hinata?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Pov. Saku_

¿Simplemente sugirió que me mude con él? Me reí, pero mi risa rápidamente murió.

Cuando se hizo evidente que no estaba bromeando, mi mandíbula se abrió. —¿En serio?

Se detuvo en el pequeño camino de mi papá y se estacionó frente a la puerta de mi casa, pero no abrió la ventana para marcar el código de seguridad. En cambio, giró en su asiento para mirarme. —Escúchame.

—¿Te oyes? Sasuke, me acabas de pedir que me mude contigo. Hemos estado juntos por una semana.

—He estado enamorado de ti durante tres años, Sakura. Somos más que una pareja de una semana.

Abrí la boca para discutir, pero no pude encontrar ninguna palabra. Tuve que conformarme con fruncir el ceño. —No. No puedo. Eso es una locura.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —Es más que solo que te quiero allí. Si realmente vas a mudarte de la casa de tu padre, al menos deberías considerar venir a vivir a mi casa. Si no estás lista para que sea una situación de convivencia, podría ser una cuestión de compañeros de habitación. Podrías tener tu propia habitación, tu propio baño. Incluso podrías etiquetar tu propia comida si quisieras, y solo la robaría cuando me molestases.

Me reí a pesar mí, pero la cautela rápidamente entró sigilosamente. Estaba siendo tremendamente insistente. —¿Por qué?

Cuando dudó, supe que mis sospechas habían sido fundadas. —¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

Él suspiró. —Me preocupa que vivas en casa de Hinata.

Me reí. —¿Por qué demonios? — La noción era ridícula. —Hinata y sus padres me aman. Están emocionados de que vaya. Estaré mucho mejor allí que en la casa de mi padre.

Sasukeme miró seriamente. —No me preocupa la familia de Hinata. Es la seguridad en su departamento.

Hinata vivía en un típico complejo de apartamentos estilo LA en West Hollywood. Fue construido en la década de 1960 y el modelo de un motel de dos pisos. Solo había ocho unidades en el complejo: cuatro en la planta baja y cuatro en la planta superior. Cada uno

de ellos tenía puertas que se abrían hacia el exterior. El complejo ni siquiera tenía estacionamiento, y mucho menos una puerta.

Fruncí el ceño. —Su edificio de apartamentos no tiene seguridad. A menos que cuentes el cerrojo en la puerta de su casa.

La cara sombría de Sasuke pareció decir: ese es exactamente mi punto.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba preocupado. —No es un mal vecindario. Tal vez no sea Hollywood Hills, pero Hizashi y Hiashi le aseguraron a mi padre que es completamente seguro. Nunca tuvieron un problema. Hinata dijo que es un gran vecindario, y que ama a sus vecinos.

Sasuke suspiró. —Estoy seguro de que es un gran lugar para Hinata y sus padres, Saku, pero ahora eres diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke se frotó la cara con la mano y luego tomó la mía. Se lo llevó a los labios, forzándome una sonrisa dolorida. —Te dije que salir conmigo tiene un costo. Los medios no tardarán en darse cuenta de que te has mudado, y les tomará menos tiempo descubrir a dónde te mudaste. No tendrás privacidad en la casa de Hinata. Serás perseguida todo el tiempo por todos, desde los paparazzi hasta los fanáticos y los turistas.

—Oh, vamos, la novedad de nosotros desaparecerá pronto.

—No será tan malo.

Sasuke entrelazó nuestros dedos y dejó que nuestras manos cayeran sobre su regazo, pero no me devolvió la sonrisa. —No entiendes. La exageración de celebridades como la mía no desaparece. He tenido problemas el año pasado con fanáticos obsesionados. He tenido muchos problemas. He tenido que obtener algunas órdenes de restricción. He tenido varias personas que intentan ingresar a mi casa. Es por eso que me mudé al lugar en el que estoy ahora. La seguridad es de vanguardia.

—Whoa. ¿En serio has tenido gente que quiso entrar a tu casa?

La cara de Sasuke era grave. —Mi nivel de fama es intenso, Saku. Los fanáticos no ven a las celebridades como personas reales. No respetarán tu privacidad ni las de los padres de Hinata, ni sus límites personales. No quiero que tengas que lidiar con eso por tu cuenta.

Empecé a pensar dos veces antes de quedarme en casa de Hinata. Hundiéndome en mi asiento, miré por el parabrisas a la puerta de la casa de mi padre. Siempre consideré las casas cerradas pretenciosas, una forma para que los ricos se sientan importantes. Nunca consideré que algunos de ellos pudieran necesitar la seguridad. O privacidad.

¿Pero mudarme con Sasuke? Ese es un gran compromiso. Sí, dijo que podríamos vivir como compañeros de habitación, pero ¿podríamos realmente? No estaba tan segura. Y yo simplemente no estaba lista para una relación de vivir.

Ni siquiera cerca.

—Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, y es realmente considerado contigo. Gracias por estar tan preocupado por mí, pero no creo que sea necesario que me mude contigo.

Cuando Sasuke frunció el ceño, seguí hablando para que no pudiera discutir conmigo.

—Las cosas están locas en este momento porque creamos un gran drama con toda la cosa de Cenicienta—. Estoy segura de que morirá pronto. Seremos viejas noticias para fin de año.

Sasuke buscó mi cara. Detecté desilusión en su mirada y traté de no dejar que eso me influyera. No pude aceptar su oferta. No si mi ansiedad actual era algo por lo que pasar. Traté de ocultar cuán asustada estaba. Lo amaba, pero la idea de mudarme con él me aterrorizaba. También es increíblemente atractivo. Y tal vez eso era lo que era tan aterrador. Fue demasiado, demasiado rápido.

Rindiéndose por el momento, Sasuke finalmente bajó la ventanilla para marcar el código de seguridad de mi puerta. Mientras presionaba los botones, un brillante destello se apagó, y una figura oscura saltó desde detrás de los árboles.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no le dijo nada al chico. Siempre me había alentado a hacer lo mismo, pero no era muy bueno en eso. —¿En serio? — Pregunté, inclinándome alrededor de Sasuke para fruncir el ceño al hombre. Continuó haciendo clic fuera, cegándome con su flash. —¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que acechar mi casa a la una de la madrugada, con la esperanza de obtener una foto de nosotros?

—Saku, no te molestes. — Sasuke sonaba cansado, y sabía que no era por la hora tardía.

No podía ver al hombre afuera, pero podía imaginar su sonrisa entrecortada mientras se reía y decía: —¿Estás bromeando? ¿Sasuke Uchiha tiene que llevar a su novia a

casa antes del toque de queda? Es noticia de primera plana. Me ganarás dinero en efectivo esta noche, cariño.

La condescendencia del tipo me irritó tanto que tuve la tentación de saltar del auto y romper su cámara. —Es un toque de queda autoimpuesto, muchas gracias.

—Saku…

—Mi padre se preocupa por mí, así que mientras yo sigo viviendo bajo su techo, me aseguro de estar en casa a una hora razonable.

—Saku…

—No soy una niña.

De acuerdo, entonces tal vez el comentario del tipo le dolió porque golpeó demasiado cerca de casa. Es posible que me hayan concedido todos mis derechos como adulto ahora, pero odiaba haberlos perdido durante un año. Y odiaba aún más que el mundo lo supiera.

La primera noche que Sasuke me trajo a casa después del estreno de The Druid Prince, un par de extravagantes paparazzi lograron seguirnos hasta mi casa, y mi identidad había sido descubierta. Solo pasaron horas después de que los periódicos informaran todo sobre mi accidente, mis discapacidades, la pérdida de mi madre y mi inestable salud mental. La custodia con mi padre a causa de mi intento de suicidio había salido también.

Sasuke subió su ventana y atravesó la puerta, mirando su retrovisor para asegurarse de que los paparazzi se quedaran fuera de la propiedad. Una vez que su ventana se cerró, golpeé mi cabeza contra mi reposacabezas y gemí. —Ese tipo estaba siendo un imbécil a propósito, tratando de obtener un aumento de nosotros. Odio que funcionara.

Sasuke me apretó la mano. —Aprender a ignorarlos requiere práctica.

—Lo sé. Es embarazoso. Quiero decir, el chico tiene razón. Regreso a casa por el toque de queda.

—Cierto. Pero también estabas en lo cierto. Lo haces por respeto a tu padre, que creo que es más que admirable.

—Sí, bueno, dudo que esa información llegue a su titular.

—¿A quién le importa su titular? Tú sabes la verdad. Yo sé la verdad. Tu padre sabe la verdad.

Solté un bufido de frustración, tratando de dejar ir mi enojo. No había herido nada más que mi orgullo, y eso solo me dolía si lo permitía. —Tienes razón. Lo siento. Me acostumbraré a eso.

Sasuke me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. —¿Te he dicho lo agradecido que estoy de que estés dispuesta a lidiar con esto por mí?

Le di una sonrisa irónica. —¿Como si me hubieras dado una gran elección? ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si la Cenicienta de Sasuke Uchiha no apareciera para reclamar la zapatilla de cristal, o en nuestro caso un par de guantes y un libro autografiado?

—Definitivamente fue un movimiento secreto—. Se rió entre dientes. —No me siento mal. Vivir sin ti era inaceptable, así que tuve que garantizarme la victoria.

Bufé, y después de verificar que la puerta estuviera completamente cerrada detrás de nosotros, abrí la puerta del automóvil. Sasuke saltó del automóvil y lo dobló para ayudarme a pararse. Lo despedí. —Está bien. Entiendo.

—Saku.

—Llámame vanidosa, pero mi ego ya está magullado por esta noche. Déjame al menos defenderme por mi cuenta.

Él retrocedió, sin ofenderse porque estaba refunfuñando por su oferta de ayuda. Él me conocía demasiado bien.

Él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras lentamente me alejaba del auto. — Mujer obstinada.

—También es algo bueno, de lo contrario me estarías ayudando a subir a mi silla de ruedas en este momento.

—Lo sé. —Sasuke cerró el auto como un caballero y me acompañó a la puerta principal. —Me encanta que te esfuerces para ser más fuerte. Pero también lastima mi ego masculino cuando no me dejas rescatar a mi damisela en apuros.

Él estaba bromeando, pero mi corazón todavía se derritió un poco. —Ya me has rescatado un montón—, le dije al llegar al porche delantero. —Eres mi caballero de brillante armadura. Literalmente, Príncipe Cinder.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se volvió ridícula, y él dio un paso atrás para darme una reverencia cortés. No tenía dudas de que era auténtico, algo que había aprendido en preparación para su papel como el preciado Príncipe Druida. —Milady—, murmuró mientras se inclinaba por la cintura y dejaba caer sus labios a mi mano. —Sacerdotisa justa, te deseo buenas noches.

No pude evitar la risita que se me escapó. Me encantó cuando su fanático de fantasía interno salió a la superficie. Era tan tonto, pero era mi tonto. Hice una reverencia lo mejor que mi cuerpo me permitió.

—Y a ti también, Su Alteza.

Sasuke soltó mi mano y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome contra él. Acoplándonos a los modales del Viejo Mundo—. Si te niegas a venir a vivir conmigo, entonces necesito un beso real para superar la separación.

Riendo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. —¿Quién soy yo para negarme a un príncipe?

—Como la poderosa sacerdotisa mística, eres la única que puede negarme cualquier cosa, pero yo no lo recomendaría. Tiendo a ponerme mal cuando no consigo lo que quiero.

—Mmm. Eso es porque eres una celebridad. Eres uno muy consentido, ¿sabes?

Sasuke se rió entre dientes, jalándome un poco más fuerte hacia él. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse arriba y abajo de mi espalda, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar mi sensación antes de tener que dejarla ir. —Sí—, estuvo de acuerdo descaradamente. —Muy mimado, de hecho. Y egocéntrico. Y necesitado. Me temo que voy a ser un novio con mucho mantenimiento. ¿Estás segura de que estás preparada para la tarea?

Fingí pensar en eso. —Va a ser difícil, pero conduces un Ferrari, entonces…

—Ah. Entonces es el auto por el que realmente me amas.

Sonriendo, miré detrás de nosotros el fino automóvil italiano al que Sasuke se refería como su Precioso. Fue ostentoso, pero no pude negar que fue divertido andar en él. — Definitivamente es el automóvil.

—Y finalmente sale la verdad—. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y luego su mirada se posó en la mía con una nueva mirada que era difícil de etiquetar. —Dilo de nuevo por mí.

Entendí la mirada ahora. Fue amor. Puro y simple. El hombre parado frente a mí, sosteniéndome en sus brazos, estaba completamente enamorado de mí. ¿Cómo en el mundo alguna vez tuve tanta suerte?

Traté de reprimir una sonrisa cuando puse los ojos en blanco, pero solo tuve la mitad de éxito, y no pude negar su pedido. —Coche—, dije, añadiendo un poco más de CH a la palabra, exagerando mi acento de Boston.

La cara de Sasuke se iluminó de placer. —Eres tan hermosa.

Estaba en medio de mis ojos cuando Sasuke finalmente capturó mi boca con la suya. Me olvidé de todo en el momento en que nos conectamos. Mis únicos pensamientos se volvieron de él. Nunca me cansaría de la sensación de sus labios, el sabor a menta de su boca, o la forma en que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo de pies a cabeza y me dejó aturdida porque me dejó sin aliento. Podía encender un fuego dentro de mí con un solo toque y hacerme débil en las rodillas con solo una mirada. Besarlo fue mágico.

Debo haber tenido el mismo efecto en él, porque cuando finalmente me soltó, estaba jadeando, y sus ojos parecían febriles.

—¿Crees que eso te ayudará a pasar la noche? — Bromeé.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de contestar. Parecía como si estuviera considerando arrastrarme de vuelta a su automóvil y mantenerme para siempre. Si lo hubiera intentado, no estoy segura de haberlo detenido. Pero él siguió siendo un caballero y retrocedió un paso. —No te sorprendas si aparezco al amanecer.

—No te atrevas. Esta Cenicienta necesita mucho su sueño de belleza.

—Ok. Después de la prueba —. Sasuke suspiró y se inclinó para un beso más. Este fue suave y rápido.

Un casto beso de despedida. La despedida perfecta —Buenas noches, Saku. Te amo.

En silencio, abrí la puerta de entrada y volteé hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa. —Yo también te amo. Te llamare mañana.

Sasuke saltó de mi porche y lentamente comenzó a retroceder hacia su auto. —Ya te extraño.

—Adiós, cursi.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Pov. Sasuke_

El beso de despedida de Saku había sido increíble, pero no me había ayudado a alejarme de ella la noche anterior. Y definitivamente no me ayudó a dormir. Permanecí despierto por toda la noche, y cuando finalmente me desmayé, soñé. Soñé sueños vívidos y sexys toda la noche. Estaban tan calientes y tan detallados que cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el olor a café recién hecho ondeando en mi cara, pensé que tal vez los sueños eran reales y que haber llevado a Saku a casa había sido el sueño. Rodé hacia la taza con un gemido de placer.

—¿Me hiciste un café? Eres la mujer perfecta en serio.

—No lo hice, y en realidad estoy bastante lejos de ser perfecto o una mujer, pero aún asumo el cumplido.

Eso mató mi fantasía, abrí los ojos y gemí. —¿Suigetsu?

Mi asistente personal se inclinó sobre mi cama, mostrándome una brillante sonrisa mientras sostenía una taza de papel caliente de mi cafetería favorita. —Buenos días, jefe.

Aceptando mi derrota, porque, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué Suigetsu estaba allí, sabía que no me dejaría quedarme en la cama, me senté y me quité el sueño de la cara antes de aceptar mi café.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No lo suficientemente temprano como para justificar una conferencia tuya.

—¿Entonces…?

—Casi las nueve.

Gemí de nuevo, provocando una sonrisa de Suigetsu.

—¿Noche difícil? —, Preguntó.

Tomé un sorbo de café, sin saber cómo responder, ya que recordaba todos mis sueños sexys. Me habían dejado frustrado, pero no habían sido exactamente desagradables.

—Depende de cómo lo mires.

Suigetsu arqueó una curiosa ceja. El virgen de veintiséis años era tan inocente que probablemente no quería los detalles, pero no pude resistirme al menos dándole la idea correcta. Él era demasiado divertido para burlarse. —Digamos que estar junto a Saku y tener que llevarla a su casa todas las noches está causando complicaciones graves, dolorosas y azules que han afectado mi sueño y me hacen sentir incómodo a primera hora de la mañana.

—Oh. —Las mejillas de Suigetsu se pusieron rosadas, y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que lo perdoné por despertarme. Trató de cubrir su sorpresa y actuar como si estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de conversación al aclarar su garganta y encogerse de hombros.

—Entonces... ¿tú y Saku no han... ido allí todavía?

Maldición, fue divertido. Me puse de pie con una sonrisa y lo aplaudí en el hombro.

—Ojalá, amigo. Ella es tan pura como tú.

Suigetsu se rió afablemente. Le traté mucho sobre sus maneras morales de Goody Goody, pero sabía que estaba bromeando. Realmente lo respeté realmente. No solo debe ser extremadamente difícil mantener su forma de vida, sino que también era un tipo tan bueno: confiable, trabajador y leal. El mejor asistente personal que jamás haya tenido.

—Necesitamos encontrarte una mujer, Suigetsu. Una buena como la mía, que tiene algo especial para los Boy Scouts.

—No, lo que tienes que hacer es vestirte rápidamente. Mi familia está llegando a la ciudad hoy. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto en una hora, así que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi pecho desnudo y mis pantalones de pijama con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que primero me baño esta vez, no?

—Esta vez no estarás sudando dos días de alcohol, así que no será necesario. — Suigetsu se rió mientras salía de mi habitación. —Date prisa, jefe. No hay que perder el tiempo.

Mientras vagaba por el pasillo, grité detrás de él. —¡Eres demasiado alegre por las mañanas, Suigetsu!

No fue hasta que me puse una camiseta y seguí a Suigetsu a la mesa de la cocina que pensé en cuestionar su presencia. Le hice la pregunta del millón cuando saqué un par de rebanadas de pan de trigo de siete granos en la tostadora. —¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? Juro que no tengo ninguna reunión programada hoy de la que me esté olvidando.

Suigetsu me miró desde detrás de la computadora portátil que ya tenía abierta en la mesa de mi cocina. —No, todavía no tienes reuniones programadas. Ese es el problema.

Su razón de estar aquí finalmente hizo clic, y mi buen humor desapareció. — Olvídalo.

—Sasuke—. Suigetsu se reclinó en su silla y se pasó una mano por la cara. —Todo tu equipo me está persiguiendo día y noche.

—Entonces no respondas sus llamadas. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Una extraña mirada de enojo apareció en la cara de Suigetsu. —Sé que los estás ignorando. Es por eso que me están llamando. Me gustaría disfrutar de mis vacaciones, jefe, así que no me iré hasta que tenga algo que contarles. Preferiblemente un horario de reunión programado.

Le devolví su mirada de irritación y alcancé mi tostada. Después de tirar el pan caliente en un plato, fui a por la botella de mermelada de frambuesa en la nevera. Suigetsu continuó molestándome mientras cubría mi tostada con la mermelada. —No puedes evitar esto. Esconderse como lo ha estado haciendo toda la semana no va a hacer que desaparezca.

Maldito, el hombre por tener un punto. Esta última semana estuve escondiéndome con Saku como si el mundo no existiera había sido increíble. Sabía que llegaría a su fin; Solo deseé que no tuviera que ser tan pronto. Suigetsu tenía razón, sin embargo. El frenesí de los medios no desaparecería hasta que lo resolviéramos.

Me apoyé contra el mostrador, comiendo mi tostada, frunciendo el ceño a Suigetsu mientras sostenía una mirada sin tonterías y esperaba a que me rompa. No tomó mucho tiempo. —Bien—. Era muy bueno en esa mirada de —yo—negocio—mal—. —Hay que programar una reunión.

—Les gustaría que vengas hoy, si es posible. Yo resoplé. —Por supuesto que les gustaría.

Ignorando mi sarcasmo, Suigetsu abrió nuestros dos calendarios en su computadora portátil y escaneó nuestros días. —¿Qué tal después del almuerzo? ¿A la una en punto de trabajo para ti? Regresaré de recoger a mis parientes para entonces y podré escapar por un tiempo.

—Está bien, lo que sea. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes podremos disfrutar nuestras vacaciones.

Suigetsu levantó la vista de su computadora portátil, todos los indicios de irritación fueron reemplazados por una sonrisa sarcástica. —Observación muy astuta, jefe.

Traté de imitar su mirada de —yo soy serio y tú harás lo que yo digo—, pero perdí la compostura y esbocé una sonrisa. Nunca le confesaría esto a Suigetsu, pero su burla es una de las razones por las que consiguió el trabajo. Solo puedo soportar tanto beso de culo. Soy consciente de que a veces puedo ser difícil. Lo que hace a Suigetsu tan bueno es que siempre parece saber cuándo darme lo que quiero, cuándo retroceder, y cuándo está bien darme una mierda.

Con la tensión rota, rodé los ojos y arrojé la corteza de mi tostada hacia él. — Cállate.

Esquivó la comida voladora, riendo entre dientes, lo que me hizo reír. —Ok. A la una en punto.

—Estupendo. Y llevarás a Saku contigo, ¿o debería mandarle un auto?

Me congelé, con mi segunda tostada a medio camino de mi boca. ¿Por qué me tomó esto desprevenido? No debería haberlo hecho. Mi equipo me estaba persiguiendo sobre Saku, después de todo. Por supuesto, querrían que la trajera para que pudieran hablar con ella.

Abandonando mi tostada y mi café, me senté frente a Suigetsu y me crucé de brazos. Ahora era fácil mantener una mirada seria. Suigetsu se sentó derecho, haciendo juego con mi actitud. —Sasuke, sabes que esto sería más fácil si solo la llevaras contigo.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Esto es sobre ella tanto como contigo.

—Porque son un grupo de bastardos agresivos. Ellos la convencerán para que acepte cosas que ella no quiere hacer. Todo lo que tendrán que hacer es decirle que es lo mejor para mí, y ella se registrará sin importar lo que signifique para ella.

Suigetsu cerró su computadora portátil, lo que era una señal de que realmente hablaba en serio. —Te guste o no, Sasuke, ella está en esto. De hecho, tienen los ojos en ella. No podrás evitarlo para siempre, y cuando la alcancen, tendrá que tomar algunas decisiones reales. Si no la traes contigo, entonces tu equipo de gestión, junto con todos los demás en la ciudad, te puenteará e irá directamente hacia ella. ¿De verdad quieres que se reúna con la gente y tome decisiones sin ti?

Mi mandíbula se apretó. La gente de Hollywood podría ser lo suficientemente amable, pero todos eran tiburones con piel de cordero. Sakura era una mujer fuerte e inteligente, pero no estaba acostumbrada a jugar su juego. De ninguna manera quería que ella tuviera que navegar sola por este negocio.

—Tienes toda la razón en que tu equipo intentará usarla tanto como sea posible—, dijo Suigetsu. —Es por eso que deberías estar allí cuando lo hagan—. Al menos si están juntos, puedes decirle cuándo están tratando de superarla.

Maldita sea de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar en lo cierto? Dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota, me froté la cara con las manos y luego las pasé por mi cabello. —Está bien, está bien, está bien. Vamos a programar una reunión con Saku. Pero no todavía. Después de las vacaciones. Después de Año Nuevo.

La postura de Suigetsu se alivió un poco, y él me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. —No creo que quieran esperar tanto tiempo. Ustedes están en los titulares ahora. Son la historia más grande del año. Con la publicación de la película en dos días, quieren aprovechar toda esta publicidad gratuita.

Resoplé exasperado. —El Príncipe Druida es el lanzamiento más grande de las vacaciones. El estudio ha puesto millones de dólares en publicidad. ¿Cuánta publicidad más necesitan?

—No es la película, Sasuke; eres tú.

—No me importa la publicidad. No quiero la atención.

Me puse de pie con un gemido y me dirigí a mi café de nuevo. No estaba tan caliente ahora, así que lo tragué como si tuviera la respuesta a todos mis problemas.

—Esta vez es lo que quieren —, insistió Suigetsu. —Y también lo quieren con Saku.

Todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero me apoyé contra el mostrador de nuevo y le presté toda mi atención. Saltó a la ventana de oportunidad, pero habló con cautela, como si temiera que explotara si no me gustaba lo que decía. —La forma en que Saku y tú lidian con esta atención afectará su futuro, y lo sabes. Ahora mismo, el mundo los ama. Son un cuento de hadas de la vida real. La gente se muere por verlos a los dos vivir felices para siempre después de lo que les prometiste.

—Olvida el mundo. Quiero eso. Pero si los malditos medios de comunicación no nos dejan en paz, nadie tendrá ese feliz para siempre, porque Saku va a dejar mi famoso trasero. —El bufido de incredulidad de Suigetsu fue solo moderadamente tranquilizador.

—Saku no es como todas las demás, Suigetsu. A ella no le importa el dinero, y mi fama es un problema en sus ojos, no un beneficio divertido. Ella es frágil. Si esto se vuelve demasiado loco, ella arrojará la toalla. Saku tendrá que hacerlo. Y tendré que dejarla ir.

—Si pudieras hacer un par de apariciones juntos, hacer una entrevista o dos y una sesión de fotos, eso saciaría al público, y las cosas se apagarían.

—Dile eso a Kim y a Kanye.

Una vez más, Suigetsu habló justo sobre mis cínicos murmullos. —También les ayudaría a los dos de otras maneras. Ella es exactamente lo que necesitas para tu carrera. Esta relación borrará por completo tu último año de libertinaje.

Levanto una ceja a Suigetsu, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonreír. No fue fácil. — ¿Libertinaje?

Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas, pero se mantuvo firme. —¿Tienes una mejor palabra para todas las fiestas y mujeriego?

Mantuve su mirada un momento más pero luego se rompió. —Claro. Libertinaje.

—Bien. Y después de algunas apariciones con Saku, tan enamorados como ustedes, ni siquiera Karin Hebi recordará su reputación previa como un playboy arrogante e inmaduro.

Mi ceja se levantó de nuevo, y esta vez fue Suigetsu quien cedió. —Está bien, Karin podría. Pero nadie más lo hará; Lo garantizo. Serás el maduro actor de la lista A qué eligió estar con una mujer con discapacidad física cuando podía tener a alguien. Serás admirado por todo Hollywood. Y un hombre como ese podría ganar un Oscar, ya sea que lo ganó en la pantalla o no, eso es simple política de la Academia. No es que no te lo hayas ganado, pero nadie en la Academia dudaría en votar por ti. Y ningún director dudará en considerarlo para un papel en el futuro. Juega tus cartas correctamente ahora mismo y ganarás treinta millones de fotos para las secuelas de "Cinder Chronicles" y rechazarás los papeles que pidas en este momento.

Hace un año, eso hubiera sido un argumento persuasivo. —No soy yo el que me preocupa. Ganaré mi estado lista—A eventualmente; No necesito usar a Saku para llegar allí.

—Ella tal vez quiera usar esta oportunidad, sin embargo. Al menos deberías explicarle qué está pasando y qué significa para ella. Por lo que me has dicho, ella es una mujer extremadamente independiente y no va a querer vivir del dinero de su padre para siempre, ni del tuyo. Este podría ser un momento muy lucrativo para ella. Podría ayudarla con su futuro e incluso darle algo en lo que enfocarse. Podría darle razones positivas para vivir con la fama y tal vez ayudarla a dar sentido a cuánto ha cambiado su vida.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante a Suigetsu, odiando esa última acusación, y obtuve su Super—Asistente—Mirada—Abajo de nuevo. —Te guste o no, Sasuke, en el momento en que diste esa entrevista a Cenicienta en The Maito Guy Show, cambiaste su vida. No hay vuelta atrás para ella, así que ayúdala a seguir adelante. Ayúdala a sacar lo mejor de una situación difícil. Facilita esta transición para ella siendo directa con ella. Sabes que nadie más lo hará.

Me froté la cabeza. Todo esto pensando en el futuro a primera hora de la mañana me causaba un dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento, jefe, sé que no es lo que quiere hacer, pero es lo que necesita hacer. Dejaría que sigas ignorándolos y apague mi teléfono durante las vacaciones si no fuera así.

Mis manos cayeron a los costados mientras toda la pelea me abandonaba, y me encontré de nuevo con la mirada de Suigetsu, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Alguna vez te cansaste de tener razón?

Las comisuras de la boca de Suigetsu se crisparon. —No realmente, no—. Yo resoplé. —Entonces, ¿la traerás contigo esta tarde?

Me relajé un poco. Todavía tengo algo de tiempo. —Que hipocresía. Ella está tomando su GED hoy.

—Oh—. Parpadeó un par de veces y se detuvo a pensar. El Sr. Siempre-tengo-un- argumento-listo no tenía defensa para eso. —Bien por ella. Está bien... entonces... ¿qué tal...?

Miró a su computadora portátil de nuevo. —No hasta la próxima semana.

—Sasuke.

—No. He esperado tres años para estar con esta mujer; la prensa puede esperar otra semana. Saku y yo solo hemos tenido una semana para conocernos en persona, y todavía es un poco extraño. Quiero mantenerla para mí solo unos días más, antes de tener que compartirla con todo el maldito mundo. Es un día festivo. Tengo la intención de disfrutarlo. Hablaré con Saku sobre todo después de Navidad, y podemos programar una reunión. Eso debería ser una promesa suficiente para sacar al equipo de nuestra espalda por unos días, y si no, deja de responder a tu teléfono.

Suigetsu me evaluó con los ojos entrecerrados y eventualmente asintió, aceptando el compromiso. —Es suficiente. —Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, y después de estirar, miró su reloj. —Todavía tengo unos cuarenta minutos. ¿Quieres repasar todo lo que necesitas discutir con Saku? Podría ayudarla a sentirse menos abrumada si tienes un plan para encargarse de todo cuando lo dejes caer sobre ella.

Esa fue una buena idea. No podía imaginar cómo se sentiría ella cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora era una celebridad de buena fe. —Sí. Vamos.

—Bueno. Y mientras estamos en ello, también hay algo que quería que manejar contigo, una idea que tuve para Saku.

Fruncí el ceño. Sus palabras no coincidían con su repentina tensión. —¿Por qué hiciste que eso suene ominoso? ¿Esto va a requerir más que una tostada?

Suigetsu suspiró. —Porque no te va a encantar, pero es una buena idea que creo que Saku estará emocionada.

Le di mi mejor ceño fruncido, pero él me devolvió la mirada con determinación. Maldecir al hombre y cualquier idea brillante, pero inconveniente, que estaba corriendo por su cabeza. —Bien. Tengo Tortillas. ¿Quieres una?

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar correos electrónicos o archivos o lo que sea que hiciera en su computadora portátil. —Desayuné hace un par de horas, jefe. Gracias, sin embargo. Te eliminas a ti mismo. Puedo escribir una lista mientras comes.

—Bien.

Media hora después de nuestra sesión de planificación, estaba lleno. Me había tomado una segunda taza de café, y me sentía mucho más segura de tener que explicarle a Ella que era la nueva "It Girl de Hollywood". Incluso perdoné a Suigetsu por su brillante plan que tanto amaba como odiaba. La idea no era tan mala.

Luego, con un timbre, mi teléfono destruyó todo el progreso que había hecho con mi buen humor. De acuerdo, no era el teléfono sino la persona que me llamaba. Pensé en enviarlo al correo de voz, pero mi padre se parecía mucho a Suigetsu en que, si lo ignoraba demasiado, él aparecía y me sermoneaba en persona.

Con un suspiro que Suigetsu encontró curioso, descolgué el teléfono. —Hola papá.

—Bueno, ¿qué sabes? La Navidad es el momento de los milagros. El hijo pródigo respondió a su teléfono.

—Como dijiste, es Navidad. Me sentía generoso.

Papá se rió, a pesar de mi tono seco. Probablemente porque no podía ver mi ojo.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Me acaban de informar que tú y Sakura aún no han respondido a la invitación de mi fiesta. Mucha gente me pregunta si los recluidos Cinder y Ella estarán allí.

Sonreí. Ella dijo que no le importaría ir, pero estaba más que feliz de cancelarlo. No quería tener que asistir a la fiesta anual de la Nochebuena de papá, donde usaría la fama actual de Saku y de mí para impulsar su propia popularidad. Encontraría la manera de hacerse cargo de nosotros de alguna manera y probablemente pasaría la noche insultándome y acosando sexualmente a mi novia.

—Lo siento. Acordamos cenar en casa con su familia para Nochebuena.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Yo lanzo mi fiesta cada Nochebuena. Tú lo sabes.

—Y sabes que decidimos cancelar todos y cada uno de los planes descabellados de este año. Eso incluye grandes fiestas en las que habrá mucha gente que querrá vernos y hacernos muchas preguntas. Te lo dije. Saku incluso canceló a su familia extendida que planeaba ir a Navidad para conocerla. Y cancelé mi viaje a casa de mamá. Solo necesitamos algo de tiempo para mentir y ajustarnos a todos los cambios.

—Oh vamos. Cancelaron su viaje a Wisconsin, ¿pero mi fiesta? Es solo una noche. ¿En serio vas a dejarme colgando?

—Sí.

Mientras esperaba el dramático suspiro de mi padre, Suigetsu echó un vistazo a su reloj y señaló que ya era hora de irse. Asentí con la cabeza, y él comenzó a empacar su computadora portátil.

—Bien—, dijo papá. —El día de Navidad, entonces. Ven a ver la película conmigo por la tarde.

—El punto es mantener las cosas bajas este año, papá. Saku ha pasado por mucho recientemente, y está abrumada por la fama.

—¿En serio? — Parecía genuinamente sorprendido. —Nunca lo adivinaría.

—No la has visto lejos de las cámaras.

—Ese es exactamente mi punto, Sasuke. La conocí por unos minutos en el estreno, y eso es todo. Ven a la película el día de Navidad. Será discreto; Lo prometo. He alquilado un teatro completo, y estoy manteniendo la lista de invitados pequeña.

La definición de mi padre de pequeña y de Ella sería muy diferente. —Papá, ya lo prometimos. La familia de Saku iría a verla con ellos el día de Navidad. Ella quiere verlo con su hermanastra.

—Así que tráela. Traigan a toda la familia —. Su voz se animó ante la idea de tener más personas para impresionar. —Estoy seguro de que verlo con todos nosotros en una presentación privada le dará a Saku algunos puntos interesantes con ellos, ¿verdad?

Podrías pensar eso. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que su padre estaba en contra de que saliera con una celebridad, no estaba seguro de que ese sería el caso. Había algo aterrador en tener que presentar a mi padre a la familia de Saku, pero sabía que su familia estaba planeando ver la película el día de Navidad de todos modos, y tener nuestra propia vista privada sería agradable. —Está bien, les preguntaré. Pero no hay promesas No estoy seguro de que lo hagan.

—Oh por favor. Por supuesto, dirán que sí. Los pondré abajo por eso. No me sueltes. Y después de la película, tú y Saku deberían escabullirse y hacer la cena de Navidad conmigo. Solo los tres. Lo tendré atendidos.

Suspiré. —Papá, creo que su familia...

—Ya les estás dando la Nochebuena. Pueden perdonarte a los dos por un par de horas la noche de Navidad.

— Pero

—Vamos, Sasuke. Es Navidad. Nuestra primera película juntos fue la del lanzamiento, y va a ser un gran éxito. Quiero celebrar contigo y quiero pasar un tiempo con esta mujer que aparentemente es más importante para ti que tus propios padres. Sí, tu madre me llamó y me mordió cuando cancelaste tu viaje a Wisconsin. Como si fuera culpa mía. Como si hubiera conspirado contigo para arruinar su Navidad o algo así.

Hice una mueca. Mamá era la otra persona cuyas llamadas había estado evitando en los últimos días. Había planeado pasar la Navidad con ella este año, pero después de que Saku apareciera en el estreno, cancelé mi viaje porque no podía dejar a Saku en casa para tener que lidiar con toda la atención de los medios por sí misma. Mamá me había rogado que trajera a Saku a Wisconsin, pero no pude hacerlo. Solo finalmente la conseguí como quería. No me atrevía a compartirla todavía. Mamá dijo que entendía, pero que había escuchado su decepción. Si ella había llamado a mi padre, entonces debe haber estado realmente enojada.

—Hijo, ¿no puedes al menos pretender que te gustaría pasar un tiempo con tu viejo, por una vez?

Y aquí vino el viaje de culpa. Típico de él. Pero funcionó, porque tenía una queja legítima. Yo era su único hijo, y realmente no pasé mucho tiempo con él. Eso fue porque él era un poco idiota, pero aún así, él me amaba. O... Yo era su trofeo favorito, de todos modos, y le gustaba exhibirme. Pero creo que eso fue amor en sus ojos. —Está bien, mira, me comprometeré con la película por la tarde y hablaré con Saku sobre la cena de Navidad. ¿Lo suficientemente justo?

Papá suspiró. —Supongo que, si eso es todo lo que obtendré, tendrá que ser así.

Ignoré el pinchazo y forcé la alegría en mi voz. —Estupendo. Envíame los detalles de la película y te veremos el día de Navidad.

Tan pronto como colgué, me incliné y golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina con un gemido largo y torturado. Suigetsu —todos empacados y de pie— se rió entre dientes.

—Siento tu dolor, jefe. Soy el más joven y el único chico en mi familia. Tengo seis hermanas mayores, que están todas en la ciudad durante la semana. Todos están felizmente casados, con casas de niños, y no he tenido una novia estable en dos años. Como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, estoy a punto de ir a buscar a mi abuelo, que cree que he decepcionado a la familia porque tengo veintiséis años y todavía no he tenido un heredero para llevar el apellido, y mi abuela, quien sin duda tendrá una gran lista de candidatas adecuadas para mi futuro matrimonio en su mano; cuando ella baje del avión. Va a ser una larga semana.

¿Seis hermanas mayores? Eso explica mucho sobre Suigetsu. Su historia también me hizo sentir mejor acerca de mis propios problemas. Riendo, me puse en pie y lo acompañé hasta la puerta. —Buena suerte con eso, hombre. Cada vez que necesites un descanso, dispárame un mensaje de texto. Me complacerá interpretar el papel del empleador mimado, exigente y famoso. Da la casualidad de que podría necesitar que alguien me traiga un paquete de six y mire los partidos de fútbol conmigo.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta principal y me mostró su sonrisa distintiva de Boy Scout. — Oh, estoy contando con eso, jefe. Que tengas una feliz navidad.

—Igualmente. Disfruta tu regalo.

—¿Qué regalo? Ya me diste un regalo de Navidad.

Mirando por encima del hombro a la repugnante Toyota estacionada en mi camino de entrada que tenía al menos una década de vida, sonreí.

—Ya verás.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Pov. Saku_

Aprobé mi GED, pero no pude pensar en un solo regalo de Navidad aceptable para Sasuke. Ahora, era el día antes de Nochebuena, y yo estaba en el centro comercial. Se suponía que era un día divertido y relajante con mis amigas, pero entre el ruido, el caos de personas frenéticas desesperadas por terminar sus compras de último minuto, y el hecho de que Temari y su nuevo novio Deidara se habían conocido en la fiesta y habían venido con nosotros, rápidamente me estresé. Y duele. Estuvimos aquí durante horas. Esta fue la actividad más exigente físicamente que había hecho desde mi accidente. Cuando pasamos por un banco vacío, detuve el grupo.

—Lo siento chicos. Tengo que descansar por un tiempo.

Lentamente me senté en el banco, suspirando de alivio cuando me quitaron el peso de los pies. Temari se encogió de hombros y dirigió su atención a Deidara, pero Ino y Hinata fruncieron el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —, Preguntó Hinata.

—Sí. Solo necesito sentarme por unos minutos. ¿Por qué no van a ayudar a Ino a encontrar un regalo para papá y luego regresar?

—¿Estás segura? — Preguntó Ino.

—Si estoy segura. Ustedes, sigan adelante. Ya le conseguí un regalo, y realmente necesito sentarme por un tiempo, o voy a tener que irme a casa temprano.

—Me quedaré contigo—, ofreció Hinata, sentándose a mi lado. —Terminé mis compras, y no tengo idea de cómo ayudar a Ino con tu padre.

Ino me lanzó una expresión esperanzada, como si de repente pudiera tener la respuesta a su problema. Ella había estado teniendo problemas esta mañana decidiendo un regalo. Me encogí de hombros. —Le conseguí un maletín.

Ino frunció el ceño. —A él le va a encantar—. Miró a Temari. —¿Qué le conseguiste a él?

Temari le dio a su hermana una sonrisa malvada. Las dos tenían una competencia cada año para ver quién podía obtener mejores regalos para sus padres. Temari había sido muy reservada sobre el regalo de papá, pero como la Navidad estaba a solo dos días, finalmente se derramó. —Le conseguí una copia de la nueva novela de Janice Bishop. El que no sale hasta marzo.

—¿QUÉ? — Chilló Ino. —¡Ni siquiera le va a importar lo que le tengo ahora! ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Temari se encogió de hombros y sonrió en mi dirección. —Saku. Los editores le dan todos los libros que quiere.

—¡Eso es hacer trampa! — Los ojos de Ino se hincharon, y ella me lanzó una mirada herida. —¿Ayudaste a Temari con El regalo de papá?

—No lo hice. —Negué con la cabeza, confundida. —Ni siquiera sabía que a papá le gusta leer.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué crees que estaba tan emocionado cuando descubrió que eras un blogger de libros? Era algo que ustedes tenían en común.

Esta noticia se instaló en mi corazón, creando calidez y tristeza. —Él nunca dijo nada.

Ino se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente se sintió incómodo. Estaba tan asustado de ti cuando llegaste aquí.

Me sentí mal por eso, pero no demasiado, porque creo que estaba igualmente aterrorizado por él. —Nunca lo había visto leer. ¿Qué tipo de libros le gusta?

Temari resopló. —Aquellos en los que los buenos siempre atrapan a los malos.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Papá no odiaba nada más que perder un caso. Por lo que había oído, no le sucedía a menudo, pero fue devastador para él cuando lo hizo. Fácilmente podría imaginarlo leyendo sobre el detective desvalido que atrapa al famoso criminal contra todo pronóstico. —Nunca lo he visto recoger un libro.

—No tiene mucho tiempo para eso—, dijo Temari, —pero es su hobby favorito.

Le disparó a Ino otra sonrisa petulante, y Ino suspiró, derrotada. —Hay un autor cuyos libros siempre le da tiempo de leer y esa es Janice Bishop. Va a caerse cuando vea la primera copia. —Ella frunció el ceño a Temari. —Temari ganó totalmente este año.

—Lo sé—. Temari me sonrió. —Gracias por la conexión, Saku.

Negué con la cabeza enfáticamente cuando Ino me lanzó otra mirada herida. — Juro que no.

—Pero siempre deja su correo electrónico abierto en su computadora portátil—, señaló Temari, —y su dirección de correo electrónico es muy útil para los editores.

Mi mandíbula cayó floja. —¿Usaste mi correo electrónico? ¿Fingiste ser yo?

—¡Temari! —, Jadeó Ino. No estaba segura de sí estaba más horrorizada de que Temari lo hubiera hecho o simplemente enojada de que no había pensado en eso primero.

—¿Qué? Lo siento. Eso fue antes de pensar que Sakura me ayudaría si se lo pedía. Fue solo un correo electrónico. Y fui totalmente profesional al respecto. Estaban emocionados de escuchar que estás interesado en probar un nuevo género. Dijeron que, si te gusta, tienen muchos más libros de donde vino ese. Ah, pero creo que tienes que publicar una crítica sobre eso ahora.

Ino le dio un puñetazo a su hermana, mientras yo ponía una mano sobre mi cara. Pero, realmente, no se hizo daño. La habría ayudado si lo hubiera pedido, y ahora tenía curiosidad por ver estos libros que a mi padre le gustaban tanto. Estaba desesperada por encontrar cosas que teníamos en común. No parecía haber mucho. —Bien. Lo que sea. Solo... por favor pregunta en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien.

—No puedo creer esto. —Ino gimió. —He estado haciendo hincapié en el regalo de papá todo el día, ¡y sabías que no tengo oportunidad!

Los ojos de Temari se iluminaron. —Por el lado positivo, ahora puedes conseguirle esa botella de colonia que no ha estado insinuando durante semana.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco, pero todavía asintió. —Supongo. No tengo nada mejor, y estoy lista para almorzar. Podemos golpear a Sephora y luego ir a comer.

La idea de ir a una tienda con todos esos olores que harían que mi cabeza empeore aún más de lo que ya estaba hecho me revolvió el estómago. —O.… ustedes pueden ir por la colonia y luego regresar y hacer que vaya a almorzar.

Las gemelas asintieron, sin hacer preguntas, y se dirigieron hacia el atestado centro comercial. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, Hinata me dio un codazo con el codo. —¿Realmente necesitabas el descanso tan mal o solo necesitas un descanso de Temari y Deidara?

—Ambos.

Temari y yo, aunque estábamos haciendo un esfuerzo por ser civilizadas, todavía no éramos amigos de ninguna manera. Y Deidara era el tipo que accidentalmente me había roto el injerto de piel cerca de mi codo antes de Halloween. Vale decir que pasar el rato con cualquiera de ellos nunca estuvo en mi lista de prioridades. Pero Deidara era el novio de Temari ahora, y tanto él como Temari estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para suavizar las cosas conmigo. Fue incómodo, pero también intenté jugar bien, porque quería que se resolviera la disputa entre Ino y Temari. Técnicamente no era mi culpa que no estuvieran cerca de lo que solían ser, pero se sentía de esa manera.

—Ella en realidad no ha sido tan horrible hoy—, reflexionó Hinata. —Creo que Deidara la suaviza.

—Eso, y mamá y papá la han enviado a citas semanalmente con mi terapeuta.

Hinata resopló. —Bueno. Si me preguntas, esa chica tuvo muchos problemas mucho antes de que aparecieras. De todos modos, ya basta de ella. ¿Cómo estás? Apenas he escuchado de ti esta semana. Las cosas deben estar yendo bien, ¿eh?

Ella movió las cejas sugestivamente, y aunque sabía que solo estaba jugando, todavía me sonrojé.

—Ha sido bueno. —Mi cara se encendió aún más, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata casi se salieran de su cabeza. —No tan bueno—, enmendé. —Simplemente nos hemos estado escondiendo. Las cosas han estado locas, ambos necesitábamos la paz y la tranquilidad y un tiempo para conocernos cara a cara.

Hinata estalló en carcajadas. —Sí, cara a cara. Y cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Cállate! No hemos hecho nada más que un beso.

La empujé tan fuerte que casi se cae del banco. Ella se rió aún más fuerte. —Oye, no estoy juzgando. Estoy viviendo vicariamente. ¿Todavía están realmente solo besándose?

Me encogí de hombros. —No es que no le guste llevarlo más allá. Me pidió que me mude con él anoche.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. —¡De ninguna manera!

—Es enserio. Estábamos hablando de un día de mudanza, y me preguntó si podía llevar mis cosas a su casa en lugar de a la tuya.

Mi valiente amiga extrovertida se sentó a mi lado, con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente sin palabras. Entendí su incredulidad. Todavía me estaba recuperando del impacto de su pedido. —Dije que no.

Hinata se sacudió de su estado congelado y se mordió el labio antes de decir: — ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? Lo entendería si quieres deshacerte de mí.

Ella era completamente sincera, y por mucho que hubiera considerado sus sentimientos al respecto, no era necesario. —No. —Negué con la cabeza. —No puedo mudarme con él. No estoy lista para eso.

Hinata dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración. —Bien—. Su cara explotó con euforia, y ella agarró mis manos. —Amo a Sasuke. Realmente lo hago. Pero estoy tan emocionada de que vengas a ser mi roomie.

Su entusiasmo fue contagioso. —Yo también. Voy a necesitar tener más tiempo ahora. Sasuke es tan intenso. No quiero envolverme por completo en nuestra relación y olvidarme de todo lo demás. Sasuke podría estar listo para eso, pero estoy llegando al punto donde finalmente puedo comenzar a vivir mi vida otra vez. No quiero que Sasuke sea lo único en eso.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que te deshagas de mí, incluso si me has dejado sola en la escuela y has atrapado al novio más increíble del mundo. Ahora que Sasuke hizo la transición al estado de novio, eso me convierte en tu nueva mejor amiga. Me necesitas aún más ahora.

Me reí. Ella estaba bromeando, pero de alguna manera, también tenía razón. — Si, lo hago. Y después del almuerzo, pero realmente, realmente necesito que me ayudes a resolver mi dilema de regalo.

—Hallaremos algo.

—¿Están listas para volver a caminar? — Preguntó Ino, regresando con una pequeña bolsa de Sephora agregada a su pila de botín. —Porque me muero de hambre.

—Yo también. —No había comido mucho en el desayuno esta mañana, y definitivamente había quemado esas calorías por ahora. —No es el patio de comidas, sin embargo. Vamos a un lugar oscuro y silencioso, donde podamos oírnos hablar y nadie me mirará fijamente o pedirá un autógrafo mientras cómo.

Me han reconocido varias veces hoy. Era tan extraño cada vez que un extraño me detenía. Creo que estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

—Buena idea—, estuvo de acuerdo Ino. —Sé exactamente el lugar.

El restaurante que queríamos estaba abajo, y como el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio, me vi obligado a usar la escalera mecánica. Las escaleras mecánicas no eran mis mejores amigos. Podría usarlos, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadosa para entrar y salir de ellas. Era una tarea lenta, medianamente vergonzosa, pero a pesar de lo difícil que podían ser las escaleras mecánicas, aún eran mejores que un largo tramo de escaleras.

Cuando por fin coloqué mi peso en el escalón móvil, me empujaron a un lado y casi pierdo el equilibrio. Hinata tuvo que agarrarme para evitar que me cayera y me lastimara severamente.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas? — Preguntó Ino, mirando al idiota que se había acercado a la escalera mecánica.

—¿Campos de fuerza mágicos? — Gruñí, frotando mi cadera palpitante. —¿Un comprador personal?

En serio, uso un bastón. Cojeo. Pensarías que la gente podría darme un lugar más amplio, pero no. Esos cuatro pies que el Sr. Pushy me adelantó en la atestada escalera mecánica deben haber sido realmente importantes para él.

—Una pistola Taser—, respondió Ino, pretendiendo dispararle al hombre en la espalda con el dedo. —Entonces puedes freír idiotas como él.

Me reí, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera bromeando.

—¡Oye, amigo! — Gritó una extraña voz detrás de mí, llamando la atención del chico que me había apartado de su camino. Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro, justo a tiempo para ver a un bombón que sostenía la bolsa hinchada de Macy mirando al idiota frente a mí. —¿Tratas a todas las mujeres tan irrespetuosamente, o solo las hermosas discapacitadas?

El rostro del señor Pushy palideció cuando me miró y notó mi bastón. —Lo siento—, murmuró. —Pensé que solo hablabas con tus amigas y no prestabas atención.

—No. Solo soy lenta porque estoy discapacitada.

—Lo siento—. El hombre hizo una mueca de nuevo, y tan pronto como llegó al final de la escalera mecánica, se fue como si sus pantalones estuvieran en llamas.

Tanto Ino como Hinata rieron disimuladamente. —Sirve a la imbécil derecha—, dijo Ino.

Hinata chocó con mi defensor. —De acuerdo, amigo.

Después de pisar con cuidado el suelo sólido, me volví hacia el tipo que estaba detrás de mí. Parecía universitario, despeinado con el cabello castaño y llevaba una camiseta arrugada y pantalones cortos de baloncesto. Definitivamente acababa de levantarse de la cama y encontró algo semi-limpio en el piso de su dormitorio antes de ir al centro comercial, pero de alguna manera todavía era entrañable. Podrían haber sido los llamativos ojos verdes o la sonrisa juvenil que lo salvó.

Detrás de él, Ino estaba haciendo muecas y abanicándose. Estoy bastante segura de que ella articuló las palabras que quiero.

Tragando una risa, le sonreí a mi salvador. —Gracias. No tienes que hacer eso, pero gracias.

Miró en la dirección en que el Sr. Jerk se había escapado. —Sí, realmente lo hice. No soporto a la gente así. Lo siento. Espero no ofenderte al mencionar tu discapacidad, pero ese tipo necesitaba darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Está bien. Creo que le enseñaste una buena lección.

Hinata se rió. —Sí. ¿Viste su cara cuando te vio apoyado en Candy Cane? Clásico.

—Lo extrañé—, dijo Ino. —Estaba demasiado ocupado notando el héroe de Saku. —Ella sonrió al extraño. —Así que, Sr. Knight en camiseta arrugada, ¿tiene un nombre para ir con toda su nobleza? ¿O prefiere permanecer en el anonimato mientras defiende a las mujeres de los compradores desconsiderados?

El tipo miró a los tres, como si lo estuviéramos abrumando, pero luego se rió y le tendió la mano a Ino. —Soy Kakuzo.

Después de breves presentaciones, Kakuzo tomó las bolsas de Ino y Hinata y miró mis manos vacías con una sonrisa. —O ya has terminado con tus compras navideñas, o eres el peor procrastinador que he conocido.

Suspiré. —Solo me queda uno, pero estoy teniendo problemas para averiguar qué comprar.

Kakuzo asintió con simpatía. —Comprar regalos a tus padres puede ser complicado.

Tragué saliva, pero ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para estar a punto de romper a llorar cuando se mencionó a mi madre. Él estaba equivocado, sin embargo. Mi madre siempre había sido la persona más fácil del mundo para comprar regalos. No como a Sasuke. Negué con la cabeza.

—Supongo que estoy equivocado.

—¿Hermana? —, Preguntó esperanzado. —¿Hermano? ¿Mejor amigo?

— Novio —, admití.

Él hizo una mueca. —Maldita sea. —Miró a Ino y Hinata con un puchero coqueto. —¿No me digas que las dos están aquí comprando sus novios también?

Sonreí a mi pesar. Él era adorable. Y tenía a mis mejores amigos mirándolo con nostalgia. —Ambas estamos solteras—, dijo Ino. —Entonces la verdadera pregunta para ti es, ¿prefieres rubias o teñidas?

Siempre me sorprendió lo avanzado que podría ser. Pero supongo que cuando te parecías a Beverly Hills Barbie, tenías una razón para estar seguro. Solía enojar a las chicas como ella, pero después de conocer a Ino, era más divertido sentarme y verla trabajar su magia. Tendría una cita con el chico para el final del almuerzo.

Los ojos de Kakuzo se balancearon entre los dos, y su sonrisa creció. —¿Puedo mantener mis opciones abiertas por un tiempo? ¿Al menos a través del almuerzo? ¿Yo invito?

—Eso es justo—, respondió Ino. —Nos dirigíamos al Piazza Lounge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Pov. Saku_

No me importó la compañía extra que habíamos adquirido. Kakuzo hizo un buen trabajo manteniendo entretenidos a Ino y Hinata, lo que me dio la oportunidad de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Sasuke.

_**Hola extraño. ¿Sobreviviendo otro día sin mí?**_

_No. Estoy solo y miserable, mujer. No puedo creer que me hayas abandonado dos días seguidos._

Me reí. Sin duda, estaba molesto. Él solo me llamó mujer cuando lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero había algo adorable en su texto gruñón. Podía imaginarlo revisando su teléfono cada diez minutos durante las últimas horas, poniéndose más irritable cada vez que no tenía un mensaje de espera. Había sido así desde que comencé a enviarle correos electrónicos. Si esperaba demasiado para responder, me enviaba un mensaje otra vez, gritándome por ignorarlo.

Cuando comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros, pensé que era solo un tipo solitario que no tenía muchos amigos o mucha vida. Pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Tenía un millón de amigos y una vida loca. Obtuvo todo lo que quería cuando lo quería. Él no estaba solo y sin amigos; él fue mimado y no tuvo paciencia. Una vez que me di cuenta de eso, lo mantendría esperando de vez en cuando solo para volverlo loco.

_Ah, y olvidé decirte esto ayer, pero mi padre me llamó. Tenemos que pasar tiempo con él un rato el día de Navidad._

_**¿Por qué lo haces sonar tan horrible?**_

_Porque lo es. Créeme. Pero al menos ha alquilado un teatro para ver la película en privado, así no tendremos que tratar con el público. Invitó a toda tu familia a ir, si crees que estarán dispuestos a hacerlo._

_**Eso es generoso de su parte. Estoy segura de que estarán bien con eso. Estaban planeando ir, de todos modos. Probablemente pensarán que es genial.**_

_Todo bien. Él mencionó hacer la cena de Navidad después, solo nosotros tres también. Traté de salir de eso, pero parecía bastante desesperado. Él realmente no tiene a nadie más de significado real. Creo que lo siente durante las vacaciones. No pude decir que no, así que lo siento de antemano, pero tendrá que agregar la cena con mi papá a la lista de tareas esta semana._

Hizo que pareciera el fin del mundo, pero tenía menos miedo de conocer a su familia que de conocer a la mía. Su padre parecía un poco sórdido, pero podía decir que bajo la animosidad que Sasuke tenía por él, todavía se preocupaba por él. En el fondo, Sasuke todavía era un niño que quería enorgullecer a su padre. También tuve la impresión de que era un chico de mamá total, que encontré más que adorable.

**_Eres un buen hijo Y está bien. Estoy segura de que todo estará bien._**

_Bueno. Gracias. ¿Cómo va tu día? ¿Sigues comprando?_

Gruñí internamente. No necesitaba ver su cara para saber que estaba sonriendo en este momento. Sabía que estaba teniendo problemas con su regalo, y estaba siendo tan doloroso por eso. El hombre disfrutó torturándome demasiado.

_**Sabes quién soy. Eres IMPOSIBLE de regalarte algo, no tengo idea de que comprarte. ¿No puedo al menos tener una pista?**_

_Te dije que no necesito un regalo. Tú eres mi regalo. Ahora que te tengo, no hay nada más en el mundo que quiera._

**_UGH! Me estás volviendo loca ahora mismo. ¿Me conseguiste un regalo?_**

_Por supuesto lo hice. Te va a encantar._

_**¡SASUKE! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Solo dime lo que quieres para Navidad!**_

_Te lo dije. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú._

Me di por vencida. Sin duda estaba cantando el popular villancico de Navidad en este momento. Por lo menos, lo estaba tarareando en su mente. Él me había estado cantando la canción toda la semana cada vez que le pregunté qué le gustaría para Navidad.

**_¡AGH! ¡BIEN! Me tengo que ir. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa._**

_Estoy esperando ansiosamente. Buena suerte con las compras. ;)_

Gruñí de nuevo y metí mi teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero.

Hinata se rió mientras se deslizaba en un lado de la cabina que nos habían acompañado. —¿Supongo que Sasuke todavía no es útil?

Cuando Kakuzo se deslizó a su lado, me senté frente a ellos. —¿Útil? Por favor. Él está siendo un verdadero dolor en el trasero. No sé por qué ama tanto torturarme.

Corrí todo el camino para que Ino pudiera sentarse a mi lado, pero se apretó contra el otro lado de Kakuzo. Cuando arqueé una ceja hacia ella, ella me dio una sonrisa tímida y asintió con la cabeza hacia Kakuzo.

Temari estudió los arreglos de los asientos y solo dudó un segundo antes de deslizarse en la cabina contigua a mí, dejando que Deidara se quedara al final. Antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, Kakuzo sonrió a través de la mesa y me preguntó: —¿Entonces Sasuke sería el novio para el que no puedes encontrar un regalo?

Suspiré. —Sí.

—Quizás pueda ayudar. Soy un hombre, después de todo.

— Ooh. Buena idea —, dijo Ino.

—Bien, bien—. Realmente necesitaba la ayuda. —Como hombre, ¿qué quieres para la Navidad de tu novia?

—Eso depende—, dijo Kakuzo. —¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo?

—Una semana—, le dije, mientras que Hinata y Ino respondieron: —Tres años.

Las cejas de Kakuzo se elevaron por su frente, y con razón. Esperó por una explicación.

Iba a cambiar de tema, pero estaba tan confundida acerca de mi relación actual que la idea de la perspectiva de un tipo era totalmente atractiva. —Es complicado. Nos conocemos en línea desde hace tres años, pero solo nos juntamos en persona hace una semana.

—Hmm. — Kakuzo se hizo a la idea como si realmente estuviera tomando esta tarea en serio. Me encontré conteniendo la respiración por su respuesta. —¿Estuvieron juntos como pareja en línea antes de conocerse?

Negué con la cabeza. —Solo amigos, pero nos enamoramos.

—¿Y definitivamente es una relación ahora...?

—Sí. Exclusivo.

—¿Se han dicho unos a otros que se aman?

—Sí.

Él frunció el ceño. —Entonces... ¿por qué tienes problemas para encontrarle un regalo? ¿No lo conoces muy bien ahora?

Gruñí ante la pregunta y caí hacia adelante, golpeando mi frente en la mesa frente a mí. —Lo sé todo sobre él—, gemí, dejando mi frente contra la fría mesa. —El problema es que él es realmente rico y ya tiene todo lo que posiblemente quiera o necesite. Cada vez que le pido que me dé una pista, dice que no necesita un regalo. Simplemente me canta esa estúpida canción: 'Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú'.

Temari resopló. —Estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que debe ser. Sé exactamente lo que debes hacer. —Todos nosotros la miramos, esperando esta milagrosa respuesta a mi dilema. Ella me deslizó una mirada astuta y se encogió de hombros. —Dale tu virginidad.

Kakuzo se atragantó con el agua helada que estaba sorbiendo, y Deidara estalló en una risa detestable. Tanto Ino como Hinata le gritaron a Temari, pero ella solo había estado bromeando, por lo que sus regaños vinieron con risa. No estaba enojada, pero no tenían idea de cuán sensible era el tema para mí. Como no quería que supieran cuán profundas eran mis inseguridades, me obligué a reírme junto con ellas. —Cállate, Temari. Eso no está sucediendo.

—En realidad, no es una mala idea—, dijo Ino.

—¡Ino! — Di un grito ahogado ante la traición y arrojé mi servilleta hacia ella.

—No iré allí con él después de solo una semana.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Ustedes no son una pareja de una semana, y lo sabes. Tal vez ustedes no tengan que recorrer todo el camino, pero una noche agradable y romántica, llevando juntos la relación al siguiente nivel, lo que sea que eso sea para ustedes, podría ser el mejor regalo que puedas darle.

Mi rubor se hizo más profundo. Me restregué las manos sobre la cara, pero no hizo nada para eliminar el enrojecimiento de mis mejillas. —Oh, Dios mío, ustedes, ¿Cómo, podemos, no tener esta conversación en particular frente a Deidara y un tipo que conocimos hace cinco minutos?

Miré a Kakuzo con una mueca. —Sin ofender.

Él rió. —No hay problema. Pero si pudiera pesar un poco aquí, creo que tus amigos tienen razón.

Me reí una vez. —Por supuesto que sí. Eres un hombre.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No en serio. Si realmente ya tiene todo, entonces tal vez no bromee cuando dice que todo lo que quiere eres tú. Tal vez te está dando la pista que has estado pidiendo.

Todos nos quedamos sentados allí por un momento, contemplando la sugerencia de Kakuzo. Tenía mucho sentido. Tal vez eso es lo que Sasuke realmente quería. Me había pedido que me mudara con él, por el amor de Dios. Tal vez estaba desesperado por una conexión más profunda.

—Eso fue muy perspicaz—, canturreó Ino, sonriendo a su presa. —Debes ser un tipo bastante sensible.

Él se encogió de hombros, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Sí, Ino definitivamente tenía este en la bolsa.

Miré a Hinata, y ella me sorprendió con un gesto de disculpa. —Creo que él también tiene razón, Saku. Sabes cuánto te ama Sasuke. Y sabes que le preocupa que te canse de... —Miró a Kakuzo y censuró sus palabras. —... su vida loca ahora que están juntos en persona. Esta semana ha sido intensa para ustedes. Probablemente esté bastante estresado por eso. Y sabes que un tipo como él no puede acostumbrarse a sentirse vulnerable. Tal vez esta es su forma de llegar a ti. Quizás necesite un compromiso más sólido de parte de ti, y simplemente tiene miedo de pedirlo porque ustedes dos son tan nuevos.

— Tal vez, —estuve de acuerdo.

Temari se encogió de hombros. —¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? No es como si realmente solo te conocieras por una semana. Ustedes han estado enamorados por años. Ustedes saben todo sobre el otro. ¿Qué dolería hacer las cosas un poco más serias?

Mi estómago se torció en nudos. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con Temari en esto, pero la ansiedad me hizo temblar las manos debajo de la mesa. —No es tan fácil, chicos. Tienes razón: nos hemos amado durante años. Pero eso es lo que da mucho miedo a nuestra relación. Es intenso porque nos adelantamos emocionalmente. En un nivel, Sasuke y yo somos nuevos el uno para el otro. Pero en otras formas, somos como una pareja que ha estado juntos durante años. Una pareja así estaría lista para cosas como el sexo y la convivencia, pero yo no. Siento que estoy en ambas relaciones, la vieja y la nueva, y no sé cómo fusionar ambas cosas.

—Algo me dice que Sasuke no tendrá problemas para combinarlos—, murmuró Ino.

Asentí. —Exactamente. Y si le doy el tipo de regalo del que están hablando, entonces me voy a encontrar en mi cabeza. Él es tres años mayor que yo. Vive solo y tiene una carrera estable. Él ha estado cómo con mil millones de mujeres. Básicamente soy una niña ingenua saliendo con un hombre adulto. Él podría estar listo para entrar directamente, pero me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarnos a ser nosotros.

Ino suspiró, y Hinata se desplomó en la cabina. —Entonces, volvemos al punto uno. ¿Qué tal una placa personalizada que dice Precious?

Me reí, agradecida de que la conversación hubiera vuelto a ser trivial y fuera de mi vida amorosa. No tuve valor para decirle que eso ya era lo que decía su matrícula.

—Olvídate de Precious—, dijo Hinata. —Necesita decir Lo siento, señoras, me han arrebatado.

Kakuzo se rió. —No creo que puedas caber eso en una matrícula.

—Entonces lo tatuaremos en la frente—, dijo Hinata, guiñándome un ojo. — Créeme. El hombre lo necesita.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ya basta de Sasuke y Saku—, interrumpió Ino. —Pasemos a buscarme un novio. Ahora que Temari y Saku tienen relaciones constantes, debo moverme. No puedo ser la única hermana soltera del grupo. Eso no es genial. —Se inclinó sobre Kakuzo para hacerle una mueca a Hinata. —¿Te importaría horriblemente si le pido a Kakuzo que me saque a la próxima semana?

Los ojos de Kakuzo se hincharon tanto que todas las chicas se rindieron. —Es todo tuyo—, bromeó Hinata. —De ninguna manera me voy a mezclar en una competencia de las hermanas Hatake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ino convenció a Kakuzo de que se quedara con nosotros después del almuerzo para terminar sus compras, pero resultó que todos habían terminado, excepto yo. El grupo decidió que era necesaria una intervención y comenzó a arrastrarme a la tienda después de la tienda. No aguanté ninguna pelea. Me estaba desesperando, y seis cerebros eran mejores que uno.

—¡Oh! — Temari se detuvo tan rápido que Hinata chocó contra ella desde atrás.

—Sí. Esta es.

Gruñí cuando vi toda la ropa interior en las ventanas. —Tengo serias dudas de que Sasuke quiera un par de sujetadores y bragas de encaje negro para Navidad.

Temari pasó su brazo por el mío, sonriendo. —Por una vez, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Con su tono de piel, podemos ir mucho más brillante. Estoy pensando en vixen red.

Tan sorprendida por su amigable alegría, me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de que me estaba guiando a la tienda. Puse los frenos muy rápido y saqué mi brazo del suyo. — Temari, no vamos a entrar allí. Hay muchachos con nosotros.

Se volvió hacia Deidara y Kakuzo con el ceño fruncido. —¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna objeción a ir allí y ayudar a Saku a elegir algo sexy para usar para su novio como el infierno?

Mi cara llameó cuando Kakuzo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Sería un placer.

—¿Debo ayudar a elegir algo para mi novia sexy como el infierno, también? —, Preguntó Deidara. Temari le lanzó un lento guiño, y él sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Cariño. Estoy dentro.

—Temari, vamos. No voy a conseguir ropa interior de Sasuke para Navidad.

Ella comenzó a arrastrarme a la tienda de nuevo. —Deja de ser tan mojigata, Saku. ¿Cuándo más vas a tener la oportunidad de tener dos opiniones de tipos diferentes mientras seleccionas algo sexy?

—No importa. Ya te dije, no iré allí con Sasuke.

—Podrías, si tu posees algo tan sexy como eso—. Ella marchó hacia una pared de sujetador de encaje muy elegante y conjuntos de panty y tomó un sujetador de color rojo rubí. —Créeme, Sasuke amará esto.

—Me encanta esto—, dijo Deidra, sonriendo mientras recogía un par de bragas diminutas, se fue con el negro tradicional.

Le arrebaté el sujetador a Temari, mirando a Deidara. A él no pareció importarle. Él me sonrió de nuevo y sostuvo su hallazgo contra el cuerpo de Temari. —Sé lo que quiero para Navidad, cariño.

Kakuzo se aclaró la garganta, y cuando me giré para mirarlo, él sonrió. —Tu hermana está trabajando en algo. No creo que puedas equivocarte con eso. —Señaló el sujetador de color rojo brillante que todavía colgaba de mis dedos, y luego alcanzó un corpiño corto de color rosa pálido y un conjunto de braguitas de shortie. —O esto se vería genial también. Siempre he sido fanático del rosa.

Estreché mis ojos. —¿Enserio? Ni siquiera te conozco, y estás tratando de elegir ropa interior ¿para mí?

Su sonrisa se duplicó, llevando su factor de ternura a un nivel más exasperante. — Solo estoy tratando de ser útil.

Ino le puso una mano en el brazo. Ella sonrió por él y ellos me mostraron esa sonrisa. Ella debe haber reconocido el fuego en mis ojos, porque se rió y dijo: —Espera, Señorita Snark. Mantengamos el temperamento bajo control. Esto no es su culpa.

—No, es de Temari.

Le disparé a Temari una mirada. Sí, estaba tratando de jugar mejor con ella ahora, pero esto era vergonzoso, y realmente estaba enojada con ella. Mi actitud solo alimentó la de ella. Ella me mostró una sonrisa de sacarina. —Asumo toda la responsabilidad. Algún día, me lo agradecerás. Y aquí. Tienes que probar esto. —Ella levantó un peluche de encaje azul brillante con una correa y una liga a juego. —Esto fue hecho para ti. Coincide con tus ojos.

Empecé a discutir, pero antes de que pudiera, Hinata le quitó el peluche y lo sostuvo ante mí. —Oh, Saku—, canturreó. —Sabes que odio estar de acuerdo con Temari en cualquier cosa, pero ella tiene razón. Esto se vería deslumbrante para ti. Tienes que conseguirlo.

—De ninguna manera. No voy a comprar eso.

—Pero Saku, es perfecto—, dijo Ino. —Es hermoso y de buen gusto. Así eres tú.

Apreté los dientes. Tenían razón. Era muy bonito y mucho más elegante que las cosas que Kakuzo y Deidara habían recogido. Incapaz de ayudarme, tomé la prenda de Hinata, imaginando lo que Sasuke podría pensar si tuviera que usar esto para él.

A Sasuke le encantaría este regalo, pero ¿podría envolverlo y entregarlo? No fue solo una broma. Un regalo como este vino con una promesa. ¿Temari estaba en lo cierto?

¿Estaría lista para hacer esa promesa si me sintiera lo suficientemente hermosa? Porque eso era realmente lo que me estaba frenando con él. Lo amaba, y si esta semana juntos me habían enseñado algo, era que lo quería. Pero estaba asustada. Temeroso de que no me encuentre hermosa.

Froté el material sedoso entre mis dedos. Fue increíblemente suave. Casi podía imaginarme usarlo, pero luego vislumbré mi mano con cicatrices, y el momento fue arruinado.

Miré alrededor de la tienda en toda la ropa interior juguetona. Antes de mi accidente, solía amar esta tienda. Nunca había sido tan valiente como para aventurarme al lado más travieso en el que estábamos ahora, pero ¿qué chica no aprecia la ropa interior linda? Ahora, sin embargo, los estantes y los recipientes llenos de cosas bonitas pensadas para hacerte sentir sexy y las paredes llenas de imágenes de cuerpos hermosos e impecables parecían reírse de mí. —No puedo usar algo así—, murmuré, dejando el hermoso peluche.

—¿Por qué no? —, Preguntó Temari.

La miré de nuevo. ¿Por qué ella siempre tuvo que presionar? —¿Por qué piensas? — Hice un gesto hacia mi cuerpo. Mi ropa cubría mis cicatrices, pero ella las había visto antes. Ella sabía lo que estaba escondiendo. —¿Qué tal la razón obvia?

—Um...—Kakuzo interrumpió vacilante, como si sintiera cuán real era esta conversación de repente. —Lo siento. ¿Cuál es la razón obvia? Si puedo ser un poco curioso aquí, eres absolutamente hermosa. Tu novio es un tipo con suerte, y estoy seguro de que le encantaría verte en eso.

Mi ira se desvaneció en una profunda depresión. Kakuzo estaba tratando de ser amable. Incluso creí que era sincero con su cumplido. Solo deseé haberlo creído. Con un suspiro, levanté mi mala mano y empujé mi manga por mi brazo. Los ojos de Kakuzo se abrieron un poco, pero de lo contrario no reaccionó a mis cicatrices, excepto para ver con curiosidad. — Estuve atrapada en un accidente en un automóvil en llamas. Estas cicatrices cubren más del 70% de mi cuerpo. Dios fue lo suficientemente misericordioso como para dejarme la cara, pero... —Miré hacia abajo a mi cuerpo y tragué saliva. —Más del 70%. Piénsalo.

Ino estaba de repente allí, envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo. —Saku, sabes que a Sasuke no le importa eso.

—Él dice eso—, murmuré, absorbiendo el apoyo de mi hermana antes de enfrentarme al pequeño grupo de personas que repentinamente había sentido muy incómodo. —Incluso si no le importan mis cicatrices, estoy saliendo con un tipo que es la perfección física. Antes de mí, salió con muchachas tan bellas como él: modelos y actrices. Esas mujeres probablemente usaron cosas como esta para él todo el tiempo. —Recogí el osito de nuevo, tratando de imaginarlo cubriendo mi cuerpo marcado. No podría imaginarlo en mí. Hice un gesto con la mano hacia las fotos de toda la tienda. —Mira a tu alrededor. No hay una sola imagen de una mujer en esta tienda con un solo defecto en ella. Ni siquiera una peca. Esas modelos son todas perfectos. ¿Crees que es una coincidencia? — Sosteniendo el peluche, comencé a sacudirlo con enojo. —Usar algo como esto no me va a hacer lucir sexy. Todo lo que va a hacer es hacer que parezca que estoy tratando demasiado de ser algo que no soy.

Respiré y lo dejé salir lentamente, forzando la amenaza de lágrimas. Había perdido el control de mis emociones con esa última admisión, pero no pude evitarlo. Puede que no hayan tenido la intención, pero me obligaban a enfrentar una de mis mayores inseguridades.

—Voy a tomar un poco de aire. Hay algunos bancos justo afuera. Los esperaré allí chicos.

Solo di un paso antes de que Hinata me detuviera. Tenía los ojos brillantes y su voz temblaba cuando hablaba. —Saku... la verdadera belleza viene desde adentro. Tú lo sabes. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. ¿Por qué crees que te las arreglaste para atrapar a un tipo como Sasuke? Y no solo lo atrapaste, chica, tienes a ese hombre tan envuelto en ti que ya no puede ver a otras mujeres. Ya no existen para él. Tú eres el todo de ese hombre, y sabes que él pensará que eres hermosa sin importar lo que hay debajo de tu ropa.

—Tal vez. Pero no me siento hermosa.

—Eso—, dijo Temari, interviniendo en la conversación con una confianza que rompió la tensión, —es porque te niegas a usar cosas que te hacen sentir sexy—. Agregó el bustier rosa y las bragas al peluche en mis manos. —Vístete para el éxito, Saku. Incluso si no está lista para mostrarse a tú hombre, debes comenzar a vestirte sexy para sentirte sexy. ¿Sabes lo que estoy usando en este momento?

Las cabezas de Deidara y Kakuzo se volvieron en su dirección, sus ojos haciendo movimientos de ascensor arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. Deidara la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello. —¿Qué llevas puesto, cariño?

Ella lo rechazó con una sonrisa. —Ese es mi secreto sexy. Pero mira cuánta confianza tengo.

Dudaba seriamente que su confianza viniera de su ropa interior, pero no tenía sentido discutir.

—No puedo creer que voy a decir esto por segunda vez—, dijo Hinata, —pero estoy de acuerdo con Temari—. Si no puedes comenzar a sentirte sexy, nunca estarás lista para ir allí con Sasuke. Deberías empezar a tratarte como mereces, usar este tipo de cosas. Porque lo haces.

—Ella tiene razón—, dijo Ino. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida, y arrancó las bragas de encaje negro de las manos de Deidara, agregándolos a mi montón. —Es hora de que empieces a sentirte tan sexy como tú, así que mujercita cómprate un nuevo tanga.

Todos rieron, y aunque estaba totalmente avergonzada de que Deidara y Kakuzo hubieran presenciado esta conversación, también amaba a mis amigos más que a nada en el mundo. Incluso Temari, en su actitud agresiva y demasiado agresiva, intentaba hacerme sentir mejor. Creo. ¿O estaba tratando de avergonzarme frente a estos dos tipos porque sabía que yo era un mojigato y me gustaba fastidiarme sobre eso? De cualquier manera, ella tuvo éxito. Me sentí un poco mejor. No es suficiente para comprarme una correa o un peluche, pero mejor.

—Bien. Tal vez ustedes tengan un punto, y les prometo que comenzaré a hacer un mayor esfuerzo para estar orgullosos de mí misma. Pero comencemos con unas lindas blusas de manga corta o una falda, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy lista para esto. —Levanté la pila de lencería en mis manos para enfatizarla, y luego la dejé caer, y le di un chasquido negro a Deidara. —Además, ¿cómo se supone que alguien se sienta sexy con una cuerda metida en su raja?

Todos rieron de nuevo, pero cuando comenzamos a salir de la tienda, Ino agarró el peluche. —Bien. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo. —Ella me lanzó una sonrisa y se dirigió al cajero. —Feliz Navidad, Saku.

—Buena idea—, dijo Temari, agarrando el conjunto rosa que Kakuzo había elegido.

—No iba a conseguirte un regalo, pero me siento generosa ahora.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero luego vi la sonrisa de Kakuzo, y me sonrojé. —Realmente me gusta el rosa—, dijo. —Si alguna vez te cansas de tu novio, llámame.

Hinata resopló. —Sí, no creo que eso vaya a suceder—. Vas a tener que seguir con Ino.

Los ojos de Kakuzo se movieron hacia el mostrador de ventas donde las gemelas estaban haciendo sus compras. Los hermosos mechones de Ino caían por su espalda en grandes rizos, y sus largas piernas se exhibían gracias a la falda corta que llevaba puesta. — No es un mal negocio—, dijo. Todavía la estaba mirando cuando ella se nos acercó. Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y la colocó a su lado. —Así que, hermosa, tengo que irme, pero antes de irme, ¿tienes planes para La víspera del año Nuevo? Tengo una invitación para una fiesta asesina, y todavía necesito una cita.

Ino se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Tengo planes, pero tal vez podría convencerme de dejarlos por una mejor oferta.

—Bueno, entonces, tendré que convencerte de que la mía es la mejor opción. Dame tu número, y te escribiré luego.

Él le entregó su teléfono, y cuando ella programó su número para él, ella me lanzó un guiño astuto. Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa. Nunca hubiera adivinado que podía estar tan cerca de una chica como Ino, pero realmente amaba a mi nueva hermanastra.

Llegué a casa del centro comercial con las manos vacías, pero al menos algo bueno vino de nuestras horas de compras. Ino estaba radiante cuando entramos en la casa esa noche. Ella había jugado genial con Kakuzo, pero en el momento en que él se había ido, se volvió loca de emoción, alegando que él era el chico más simpático, divertido y sexy que había conocido. Estaba feliz por ella. Ino necesitaba un buen tipo, y aunque Kakuzo había escogido un sostén sexy y una pantaleta para mí, podía admitir que era genial y que estaría bien si Ino comenzara a salir con él.

Papá y Rin estaban en la sala de estar viendo Amor. De hecho, Rin hizo una pausa en la película cuando nos escuchó entrar y subieron para saludarnos. —¿Cómo te fue? — Ella tomó una bolsa de las manos de Temari. —¿Puedo ver los productos?

—¡Mamá! — Gritó Temari, tirando la bolsa lejos de ella. —Tu presente está ahí. Deja de intentar echar un vistazo. Eres tan mala como papá.

Ino se rió. —Sí claro. Nadie es tan malo como papá. —Ella me lanzó una mirada sardónica, agarrando sus propias bolsas de compras como si su vida dependiera de ello. —Hay una razón por la que esperamos hasta el último minuto posible para comprar a nuestros padres.

Miró a papá, que se acercaba cada vez más a medida que hablaba. —¿Qué? —, Preguntó, con una expresión tan inocente que estallé en carcajadas.

—¿Alguno de ustedes echó un vistazo a los regalos que te traje? —, Le pregunté. Una mirada a la cara de papá, y lo sabía. —¡Papá! — Le di un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué? Dejaste la bolsa en el mostrador de la cocina. Pensé que eran comestibles.

—Claro que lo hice. Lo dejé en el mostrador de la cocina durante cinco minutos, porque no podía cargar todo de una vez, y te advertí que no vieras.

—Vamos, Saku. No puedes dejarme una sorpresa en el mostrador, dime que no mire y luego salga de la habitación. ¿Qué esperabas?

Era extraño ver a un abogado tan formidable que estaba acostumbrado a interrogar a criminales despiadados chisporroteando sin ninguna defensa. Lo humanicé un poco, y aunque lo estaba reventando, todavía sonreí. —Ugh. Eres tan malo como Sasuke. Debería llevarlo de regreso y conseguirte otra cosa.

—No hagas eso. He necesitado un nuevo maletín por un tiempo, y me encanta el que elegiste. Estuve tentado de preguntar si podría tenerlo hace dos semanas. —Papá sonrió ante la mirada exasperada que le di. —Realmente me encanta. Gracias de antemano.

—Lo que sea. Necesito ir a descansar un rato.

La cara de papá se cayó. —¿Te has sobre exigido en el centro comercial hoy?

—Un poco. —Cambié mi peso de mi pierna mala con un suspiro. Me dolían los pies y palpitaba desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi cadera. —Shisui probablemente dirá que el ejercicio fue bueno para mí, pero esta noche tendré que sumergirme en un baño caliente por mucho tiempo si quiero moverme mañana.

—Usa un poco de sal de Epsom, si te estás hinchando—, dijo Rin. —Y no te olvides del aceite de lavanda. Si realmente te duele, intenta mezclar bergamota y eucalipto allí también.

Rin era grande en aceites esenciales. Solía pensar que ella era solo un pastel de frutas de California, pero no puedo negar que sus trucos han sido el paraíso para mi cuerpo.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Me llevó un tiempo meterme en la bañera. Estaba lo suficientemente adolorida que me estaba moviendo como una mujer de noventa años. Realmente me había sobre exigido físicamente. Caminar es algo que apenas puedo hacer y me agota. Estuvimos en el centro comercial todo el día. A menudo tenía que sentarme y esperar a las chicas mientras iban de tienda en tienda.

Pero incluso descansando periódicamente, había caminado mucho más de lo normal.

Esta fue la primera vez desde mi accidente que estuve de pie la mayor parte del día y mi cuerpo expresaba sus protestas. Aun así, había valido la pena. Pasear por el centro comercial con mis dos mejores amigos, ir de compras, cotillear y comprar en esos locales me hizo sentir como un adolescente normal otra vez. Bueno, menos las pocas veces que fui reconocido. La fama no era normal, no importa cómo lo miraste. Me preguntaba si alguna vez se sentiría menos extraño.

Tan agotada desde mis días, accidentalmente me quité la dosis después de mi baño. Después de vestirme, me acosté en la cama solo para descansar un minuto, con el pelo aún torcido en una toalla, y no me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono recibiendo un mensaje de texto entrante. Me llevó un minuto comprender dónde estaba y que me había quedado dormida después de bañarme. Bostezando, desenredé la toalla de mi cabeza. Tenía el pelo seco y crujiente por no haberlo cepillado después de bañarme. Tendría que mojarlo de nuevo si quisiera que sea lo menos manejable. Al archivar ese pensamiento para más tarde, me estiré y parpadeé varias veces cuando me di cuenta de que era de mañana.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, otro texto, y luego volvió a sonar. Y luego sonó. Por extraño que fuera, lo ignoré. Todavía estaba demasiado atontada, y probablemente era solo que Sasuke quería quejarse por no llamarlo anoche. Podría esperar lo suficiente para que me lave los dientes. O tal vez podría esperar otra media hora...

Rodé y me acurruqué bajo las sábanas, pero eso solo duró unos dos minutos antes de que Ino irrumpiera en mi habitación. —¡Saku! ¡Levántate! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

—Vete—, gemí. —Estoy durmiendo.

—No, en serio.

Ella agarró mi computadora portátil y se subió a mi cama. Bostecé de nuevo mientras ella encendía la cosa. —¿Qué es?

—¿No revisas tu teléfono?

—No es temprano en la mañana. Sasuke puede esperar hasta que me levante de la cama.

—Puede que quieras llamarlo.

¿Qué diablos era tan urgente? Agarré mi teléfono mientras Jules aparecía en Internet en mi computadora portátil.

Mis textos eran de Hinata y Sasori. Ambos parecían urgentes y me dijeron que revisara este sitio web llamado Get Real Hollywood en este momento. Hubo múltiples signos de admiración usados. Incluso el texto de Sasori usó uno, así que sabía que algo grande había sucedido.

Cuando me quité el sueño de la cara y me senté lentamente —estaba más allá de la rigidez después de haber descansado sobre mis doloridos músculos—, Ino chilló. —¡De ninguna manera! ¡De ninguna jodida maldita manera!

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunté.

Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la computadora portátil como para explicarlo, pero podía decir que su sorpresa no provenía de ninguna clase de buenas noticias. Parecía una combinación aterradora de horrorizada y enojada.

Moví mis piernas sobre el lado de la cama con un gemido. Shisui iba a matarme en mi próxima sesión de PT por trabajar demasiado mi cuerpo. Probablemente justo después de que él me dijo que era bueno para mí y me recomendó que lo haga más a menudo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero lo ignoré. Quienquiera que llamara solo me iba a decir que mirara el sitio web que Ino estaba mirando. —¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Ese maldito bastardo podrido!

—¡Ino! —, Espeté. Era la única forma de romper su concentración.

La cara de Ino estaba completamente blanca a excepción de las enojadas manchas rojas en sus mejillas y la parte posterior de su cuello. Cuando se encontró con mi mirada confusa y curiosa, sus ojos se empañaron. —Saku, lo siento mucho.

Ella movió mi laptop en mi regazo. Miré la pantalla frente a mí, pero me tomó un momento entender lo que estaba viendo. —Oye, soy yo. ¿Es ese almuerzo en el restaurante ayer? ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…?

—Kakuzo—, susurró Ino. —Es un gran chismoso de celebridades.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella hizo clic fuera del video y regresó a la página principal de Get Real Hollywood. Era un sitio web de noticias de celebridades. La foto de Kakuzo estaba en la esquina superior izquierda con una breve biografía. La historia principal fue al frente y al centro, y enorme: Ellamara de Cinder se hace realidad acerca de su relación física con Sasuke y sus propias inseguridades. El video de mí en la mesa del almuerzo en el centro comercial ayer estaba justo debajo.

—Estábamos totalmente engañados—, dijo Ino. —Debe haber sabido quién eras desde el principio. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que te defendió. Probablemente nos había estado siguiendo por un tiempo, buscando alguna clase de oportunidad para hablar con nosotros. Caímos en su trampa.

No estaba preparada para creer esto todavía, todavía en la etapa de negación de mi sorpresa. —¿Cómo estaba grabando esto?

Ino se encogió de hombros, mirando una vez más el video que se reproducía en la computadora portátil. —No lo sé. Debe haber tenido una especie de cámara oculta sobre él.

—¿Hay audio?

La mueca de Ino respondió la pregunta por ella. Ella hizo clic en el video, y mi voz sonó fuerte y clara cada vez que le pido que me dé una pista, dice que no necesita un regalo. Simplemente me canta esa estúpida canción: "Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú".

Mi estómago rodó. La bilis me arañó la garganta, y tuve que tragarlo de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de lo que Kakuzo había capturado en video y publicado para que el mundo entero lo viera. —¿Cuánto grabó? — Mi pregunta salió temblorosa.

Ino se desplazó hacia adelante a través del video y tragó saliva. —Parece que toda la conversación en el almuerzo... y todo en la tienda de lencería—. Me encogí.

— ¿Todo?

Ino asintió.

Caí de espaldas contra la cama, tan sorprendida que ni siquiera noté el dolor físico que causaba el movimiento. Esa conversación en el almuerzo había comenzado con Temari diciéndome que debería darle a Sasuke mi virginidad por Navidad y que solo obtuve más personal de allí. Me sentí enferma. La habitación comenzó a girar, y mis ojos comenzaron a picar. —Ino...— Mi voz comenzó a temblar.

—Lo sé—, susurró, igualmente angustiada. —Y todos nosotros solo lo empeoramos.

—Saku... —Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo, y cuando vi el nombre de Sasukee n el identificador de llamadas, las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos. Incapaz de responder el teléfono, lo arrojé al otro lado de la habitación y me di una palmada en la cara. El teléfono fue al correo de voz e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Ino lo recuperó y me lo tendió. —Habla con él, Saku.

Negué con la cabeza. —No puedo. Si él me llama, ya ha visto esto. Escuchó toda la conversación durante el almuerzo sobre que él era un adulto y yo siendo su estúpida y pequeña mojigata de novia. Me vio rechazar la compra de ropa interior sexy y confesar que

no estaba preparado para acostarme con él porque no estoy segura de mi cuerpo. Él escuchó eso. El mundo entero lo está escuchando en este momento.

Ino se secó una lágrima de la mejilla. —Saku, lo siento mucho.

—No es tu culpa.

—Aun así, siento que...— se interrumpió cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar por tercera vez. —Necesitas hablar con él.

—No puedo. Aún no. Necesito un minuto para enloquecer.

Al otro lado de la casa, se escuchó un chillido estremecedor, y segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta de mi habitación. —¿Lo viste?—, Gritó Temari.

Una mirada a mí respondió su pregunta. Ella comenzó a caminar. —¡Ese gilipollas!

¡Voy a matarlo! —ella me miró. —¿Sabías quién era él? ¿Me permitiste hacer un completo asno de mí a propósito, sabiendo que estaba filmando todo eso? ¿Estaba jodidamente bromeando?

—Cállate, Temari—, espetó Ino. —No todo es por ti.

Mis lágrimas desaparecieron, y, por una vez, probablemente logré una mirada más aterradora que ella. —Oh no, esto es totalmente sobre ti, Temari—, argumenté, tomando el blanco fácil para descargar algo de mi enojo. —En efecto, llamé por a Kakuzo y lo invité a venir a filmarnos en secreto haciendo tontos en el centro comercial. Y le confesé que no estoy lista para acostarme con Sasuke porque él es perfecto y mi cuerpo es un desastre horrible porque quería que todo el mundo lo supiera. Y te pedí que mencionaras mi vida sexual y me arrastraras a una tienda de lencería. Me atrapaste. Ese fue todo mi plan grande y malvado para hacerte sentir estúpida.

Temari volvió a mirar, pero no estaba enojada conmigo. Su mirada enojada se convirtió en una de frustración mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de mi escritorio con un enojo enojado. —Esto es una pesadilla.

—Ve el lado positivo—, dijo Ino, mirando con tanta severidad la laptop que temí por su seguridad, —papá lo va a destruir en la corte. Ese idiota se metió con la familia equivocada.

— ¡NO! —Temari y yo gritamos juntas.

Ino se estremeció, sorprendida de ser tan sinceramente opuesta.

—Papá me matará si ve ese video—, dijo Temari.

Sí, podría haber parecido estúpido e inseguro, pero a Temari le pareció bastante tonta. Nunca se le permitiría salir nuevamente si papá viera este video. —Y él querrá tener algún tipo de conversación incómoda entre padre e hija conmigo—, agregué. —Si él no acaba de lanzar otra conferencia sobre su desaprobación de que yo salga con Sasuke.

Ino se burló. —Odio decírtelo a los dos, pero papá verá esto de todos modos. Va a estar en todas partes. Si salta sobre él ahora, tal vez pueda obtener una orden de cese y desista antes de que llegue al monólogo de Maito Guy.

Un fuerte golpe me hizo gemir de nuevo justo cuando la voz nerviosa de papá sonó.

—¿Chicas? ¿Están vestidas decentemente? Encontré el sitio web en la computadora de Temari. ¿Puedo entrar?

Ino frunció el ceño a Temari. —¿Despertaste gritando toda la casa y luego dejaste tu laptop abierta cuando viniste corriendo? Buen trabajo. Es una manera de evitar que papá se entere.

—¿Chicas?

—¡Vete, papá! —, Gritó Ino.

Aparentemente irse significa entrar a hablar a papá, porque él abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Cuando vio que todos estábamos al menos cubiertos, dio un paso completo en la habitación. —Papá, por favor—, le supliqué. —No quiero hablar de esto.

Cualquier expresión que use en mi cara fue suficiente para hacer que mi padre se detuviera. Su rostro se cayó, y suspiró. —Cariño, has elegido salir con una celebridad. Mientras veas a Sasuke Uchiha, cosas como estas van a suceder.

No quería pelear, pero el hombre sabía exactamente cómo presionar mis botones. — Esto no fue culpa de Sasuke.

Él rodó los ojos. —Discutiré sobre eso, pero es un punto discutible. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no puedes dejar que estas cosas controlen tu vida. Ya sucedió. No sirve de nada esconderse de ella. —¡Ja! Me gustaría diferir en eso.

Mientras estábamos encerrados en una mirada hacia abajo, sonó el timbre. No necesité tres conjeturas para saber quién estaba aquí. Ni siquiera necesito uno. Efectivamente, una vez que Rin abrió la puerta, la voz de Sasuke sonó fuerte, clara y llena de preocupación. —¿Saku?

Cuando apareció en el umbral de mi habitación, me recosté y me tapé la cabeza con las mantas. —UGH. Saku no está aquí ahora. VETE POR FAVOR.

—Saku—, arrulló Sasuke. —Relájate. Va a estar bien.

Por primera vez, su voz no hizo nada para calmarme. —¡No, NO lo es! —. Estaba tan agotada que no entendí la última palabra. —¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpida? Dije cosas, Sasuke. Nos quedamos atrapados en nuestra conversación, y no estaba pensando. Dije algunas cosas realmente personales y vergonzosas. Estoy segura de que lo has visto todo. Bromeamos en una tienda de lencería. Ino y Temari me compraron regalos de Navidad cuando no compraría nada para mí. El mundo entero lo verá.

Contuve el aliento cuando un sollozo me golpeó. Me lo tragué. No quería llorar. Pero no importa cuánto lo intenté, todavía sorbía. Me han engañado. Me sentí violada.

Cuando el peso cambió en mi cama, supe que Sasuke había cambiado lugares con mi padre. Arrancó mis mantas de mi cabeza y gentilmente me llevó a una posición sentada. Cuando él envolvió sus fuertes brazos a mí alrededor, me rompí. Me desplomé contra su pecho, dejando que mis lágrimas fluyeran. —¿Cómo pude hacernos eso?

Sasuke me apretó más fuerte y silenciosamente dijo, —¿Podemos tener un minuto a solas, por favor?

No miré para ver si escuchaban. Sabía que lo harían. Cuando Sasuke usaba su voz seria así, tendía a salirse con la suya. Oh, estoy segura de que mi padre le lanzó una mirada desagradable, y no oí que la puerta se cerraba porque él, sin duda, se negó a cerrar todo el camino con Sasuke en la habitación. Pero cuando Sasuke sacó mi cara de su pecho y me recogió el pelo detrás de las orejas, supe que estábamos solos.

Eché un vistazo a sus ojos llenos de dolor y me derrumbé como si estuviera en un confesionario. —Lo siento mucho. No teníamos idea de quién era él. Él…

Negó con la cabeza y habló por encima de mí, no dispuesto a dejarme seguir disculpándome. —No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte. No fue tu culpa. El tipo se llama Kakuzo Hashi. Es famoso en la ciudad por acrobacias como esta. Él no capta a las celebridades con tanta frecuencia porque todos sabemos que nos cuidamos de él, pero rastrea a las familias y amigos de las celebridades y los hace hablar. Él tiene todo tipo de artimañas en las personas.

—Estupendo. Qué suerte la mía. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que terminara a su lado en la escalera mecánica la única vez que esta semana salí en público sin ti?

La cara de Sasuke cayó, y sacudió su cabeza otra vez. —No fue suerte. Fuiste vista en el centro comercial. Sabía que estabas allí sin mí, y que probablemente no sabrías quién era. Él se aprovechó de ti.

Sasuke gruñó eso último y tuvo que dejar de hablar para tomar aliento y calmarse. Sabía la sensación. Estaba tan enojada. —Y me deje engañar por completo, porque soy una niña tonta e ingenua que solo cree que puede manejar la edad adulta.

—No hagas eso. No te menosprecies. Eso no era la edad adulta. Eso fue fama. Ser nuevo en eso no te vuelve estúpido. —Él bufó de frustración. —Lo siento, Saku. Realmente estaba esperando que tuvieras tiempo para adaptarte a todo antes de que sucediera algo así.

—¿Cómo vives así? Quiero decir, Dios. ¿Como si no me sintiera tan estúpida antes? Todo el mundo sabe sobre el intento de suicidio y la custodia legal que tenía mi padre. Tengo un maldito toque de queda. Que también ponen en la portada esta semana. Ahora soy la pequeña virgen ingenua y temerosa de tener sexo con mi novio. La nación cree que soy una broma. UGHHHH. Soy una broma. —Le di un buen tirón a mi cabello.

—Saku, detente. Mírame. —Cuando no lo hice, lo repitió, lanzando algo de fuerza en el comando. —Mírame—. Encontré su mirada.

—Los sensacionalistas siempre van a cambiar los hechos para crear los mejores titulares. Eso no hace que lo que dicen sea cierto. Se puede hacer que cualquiera parezca lo peor si puede escoger y elegir solo algunos hechos clave de su vida. Lo que esas personas no saben, pero yo sí, es que eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, amable y compasiva. No eres una broma. —Sasuke llevó su mano a mi cara y suavizó su voz. —Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—. ¿Me entiendes? No importa lo que digan o impriman, te amo. Siempre te amaré.

La declaración de Sasuke, aunque ya la había escuchado antes, era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. No pude encontrar palabras para expresar la cantidad de gratitud en mi corazón, así que me incliné hacia adelante y presioné mis labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue frenético. Lo besé como si sus labios sobre los míos hicieran desaparecer todos mis problemas.

Sasuke devolvió mi beso frenético con calma. Sus suaves toques y la forma en que me sostuvo eran confiados y amorosos. Me llenaron de una sensación de seguridad, aliviando el torrente de emociones con el que me había atormentado. Después de calmarme, Sasuke rompió el beso y me dio una sonrisa suave y burlona.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Lo hice. Me sentí un millón de veces mejor. Lo suficientemente mejor como para hacer coincidir el brillo juguetón en sus ojos y seguirle el juego. —No. No lo creo. Voy a necesitar mucho más de eso antes de estar mejor.

Cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé de nuevo, él se rió pero me entregó un minuto más. Solo que, ahora que no estaba al borde de una crisis emocional, la respuesta de Sasuke fue mucho más acalorada. El beso se volvió menos calmante y más sobre su propio conjunto de necesidades y deseos. Fue él quien lo rompió nuevamente, pero esta vez tuvo que arrancarse y respirar hondo. —Eso es suficiente—, dijo, tratando de enfriar su lujuria. —Al menos mientras tu familia está esperando que salgamos.

Suspiré. Era hora de volver a la realidad. —Todo bien. Vamos a terminar con esto. Todos han visto ese video estúpido esta mañana, por lo que debería ser agradable e incómodo, y mi padre, sin duda, tiene una conferencia impresionante, todo pensado.

Empecé a moverme, pero Sasuke me detuvo. —Saku...— La cautela se deslizó en su tono y expresión.

—Sobre lo que dijiste en ese video...

Y así como así, toda mi ansiedad había regresado. —No. —Sacudí mi cabeza frenéticamente. —No lo hagas. Por favor.

—Pero…

—¿Por favor? Estoy avergonzada lo suficiente en este momento. Realmente no quiero tener esta conversación.

Él frunció el ceño. —Necesitamos tener esta conversación. En realidad, esta conversación particular es una que deberías haber tenido conmigo en primer lugar en lugar de con tus amigas.

Mi cara llameó, y bajé la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar su mirada penetrante. —Las chicas siempre necesitarán hablar con sus amigas.

—Lo sé, pero no soporto la idea de que te preocupes porque no te encontraré atractiva. Te lo prometo, ese no es el caso. Estás lejos, muy, muy lejos de eso. Y si te sientes asustada, confundida o abrumada con nuestra relación, o si no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, la mejor manera de solucionarlo es hablar conmigo sobre eso. Ugh. ¿Lo ven? Y esta fue exactamente una de esas cosas que nos diferencian. — Dijo el adulto maduro para su novia bebé despistada, —gruñí.

—Saku

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Me estoy revolcando en la autocompasión. —Él arqueó una ceja hacia mí, y me derrumbé. —Bien. Podemos hablar sobre eso. Pero no ahora, ¿sí? Solo dame algo de tiempo para superar el shock y dejar de sentirme tan estúpida.

Sasuke recorrió su mirada sobre mí, tratando de averiguar si hablaba en serio sobre estar demasiado abrumada o simplemente tratando de salir de la conversación. Debo haber aprobado su prueba, porque dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. —Bueno. Ahora no. ¿Pero lo prometes? Cuando te sientas mejor, ¿me hablarás de esto? ¿Sobre nosotros?

Dudé simplemente porque tenía ganas de ser desafiante. Pero quería resolver las cosas entre nosotros para poder dejar de sentirme tan estresada y entonces... así que... no sé...era inmaduro, supongo. Hablar era inevitable. —Lo prometo.

—Bien—. Presionó un rápido beso en mis labios y me empujó de nuevo para darme un abrazo, aparentemente sin mucha prisa por levantarme. Felizmente me acurruqué contra su pecho.

—Entonces solo necesito decir una última cosa—, dijo. —Sobre mi experiencia...

Mi corazón perdió uno o dos latidos cuando cayó en mi estómago. Salí de su abrazo para mirarlo horrorizada. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me darás detalles de ella?

Sasuke se echó a reír, una verdadera risa que estallaba en el estómago, y me apretó de nuevo. —Mi novia me acusó de estar con mil millones de mujeres. Eso no desaparece de las primeras páginas en el corto plazo.

De acuerdo, me alegré de que me hubiera llevado de vuelta a su cofre, porque no podía ver la forma en que mi cara se prendió fuego.

—Me gustaría dejar en claro que, aunque no sepa el número exacto, te aseguro que no son mil millones.

Él estaba siendo desagradable, pero su táctica funcionó, y él me animó con éxito. — Lo que sea—. Sonreí y dejé escapar una risa suave. —Cincuenta... mil millones... si has perdido la cuenta, es todo lo mismo.

Nos reímos juntos, lo cual fue increíble, pero el momento terminó rápidamente.

Suspirando, le robé un último beso. —Gracias por venir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Sasuke y yo finalmente salimos de mi habitación, todos estaban en la cocina. Rin estaba comenzando una taza de café, inquieta mientras miraba hacia atrás y adelante entre las tres chicas. Temari estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono con el ceño fruncido en la cara. Papá estaba apoyado rígidamente contra el mostrador, con el brazo hundido en una caja de Lucky Charms. Supongo que ya terminó fingiendo que no introdujo contrabando en la casa. Aparentemente, necesitaba la comida reconfortante para calmarlo.

Ino iba a necesitar algo más que cereal de malvavisco para sacarla de su furia. Ella estaba caminando de un lado a otro, murmurando para sí misma en voz baja. Inmediatamente, se detuvo a mitad de camino, girando sobre papá. —¿Por qué no estás haciendo llamadas ahora mismo? —, Exigió. —Ese estúpido entretenimiento arrastrado debería estar en camino a la cárcel ya. ¡Nadie se mete con la familia Hatake y se sale con la suya!

Miré justo a tiempo para ver a papá encogerse. La expresión hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. —¿Qué? — Preguntó Ino. Sabía que también vendrían malas noticias.

Papá miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre nosotros y suspiró. —Kakuzo Hashi no hizo nada malo.

—¿Qué? —rugió Ino.

Mi corazón se hundió en mi estómago.

—Moralmente, —dijo papá, hablando sobre los gritos de protesta de Ino, —lo que hizo fue despreciable.

—Legalmente... — Sus hombros cayeron. —No ha hecho nada fuera de la ley. Parpadeé con incredulidad. ¿Podría eso ser cierto?

—¡Nos filmó sin nuestro conocimiento! —, Soltó Ino. —¿Cómo es eso no es ilegal?

Papá le lanzó su mirada de calma o ahora te enviarán a tu habitación. — Todo lo que hicieron las chicas y dijeron ayer fue en público.

—Pero no fue para que todo el público lo viera.

Papá negó con la cabeza. —No importa. Público es público Los primeros derechos de enmiendas de Hashi lo protegen en este asunto. Este es su negocio. Estoy seguro de que él sabe exactamente cuáles son las leyes y tuvo mucho cuidado de no romperlas. No eres una de sus primeras víctimas enojadas de ninguna manera. Hace mucho tiempo que descubrió el sistema. Hice una llamada. Hashi tiene su propio equipo de abogados, y mi amigo dice que son algunos de los mejores. Lo demandan a menudo, pero por lo general se establece fuera de la corte, y nunca ha sido acusado de ningún cargo criminal.

Ino se dejó caer en la mesa junto a Temari, con los brazos cruzados, la cara fruncida y con expresión petulante.

—Tanto por ver esa bonita cara tras las rejas—, dijo Temari.

—Qué bueno para él, — murmuró Ino. —Haría felices a muchos de los internos, seguro.

Esbocé una sonrisa ante eso. —Definitivamente es una pena que no podamos meterlo en la cárcel, entonces.

Temari se rió y Ino resopló. —Bien. Tendremos que conformarnos con demandarlo.

—Mis abogados ya están investigando eso, —Sasuke ofreció. —Llamé a ellos en el camino.

Estaba tratando de ser útil, pero los ojos de papá se estrecharon de nuevo.

La ira se alzó en mí, papá realmente no tenía una razón para odiar tanto a Sasuke, pero la sofoqué. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente malas. No necesitaba pelear con mi papá encima. —Siento cambiar el tema—, dije, —pero realmente necesito tomar algunos analgésicos y sentarme un rato.

Mi solicitud puso a todos en movimiento. Sasuke sacó una silla de la mesa de la cocina para mí, mientras Rin agarró una botella de Tylenol del armario. —No esos—, dije. — Voy a necesitar algo más pesado hoy.

Volvió a guardar el Tylenol y tomó una botella de analgésicos recetados que yo solía usar cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Después de la excursión al centro comercial de ayer, lo necesitaba. Papá me agarró un V-8 de la nevera y me trajo la medicina. —¿Sigues dolorida por lo de ayer?

—Sí. Voy a tener que tomarlo más fácil por unos días.

Papá frunció el ceño. —¿Debería llamar a Shisui?

Shisui era mi hermoso y genial, pero despiadado, terapeuta físico. Me gustó el tipo, y tuve que admitir que había recorrido un largo camino desde que trabajé con él, pero, aun así, no quería tener que verlo más de lo necesario.

—De ninguna manera. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que sería si él me obligara a hacer mis ejercicios en este momento? Él me prometió unas vacaciones sin tortura. Estaré bien hasta la próxima semana.

Me tragué la pastilla que mi papá me dio y sonreí. Una vez que papá entró a la cocina para echar un manojo de azúcar en su café, Sasuke sacó la silla que estaba al lado de la mía y se sentó conmigo. Él arrojó un brazo casualmente alrededor del respaldo de mi silla, y el simple gesto me ayudó a relajarme.

—Entonces... — dijo, —¿los eventos de esta mañana te han convencido de reconsiderar mi oferta?

Ino se dejó caer frente a nosotros con una expresión curiosa. —¿Qué oferta?

—Nada, — dije, mientras Sasuke respondía alto y claro.

—Le pedí a Saku que se mudara conmigo en lugar de Hinata. Espero poder convencerla antes de mudarme.

Ino se atragantó con la sorpresa, y, como sabía que sucedería, mi padre escuchó esto y reaccionó de manera exagerada. —¿QUÉ? —, Rugió, golpeando su taza de café contra el mostrador con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompió. Tal como estaban las cosas, derramó café por todo el mostrador y su camisa, y Rin se vio obligada a limpiar el desastre mientras mi padre echaba humo.

Había una razón por la que no había mencionado la oferta de Sasuke a nadie. Sabía que haría que mi papá volteara. Sasuke también lo sabía. No podía creer que hubiera traído el tema enfrente de él. Después de mirar a Sasuke con una mirada molesta, me giré para enfrentar a mi padre. Traté de mirar y sonar completamente tranquilo, esperando poder contagiarme de él. Dudoso, teniendo en cuenta el tono rojo oscuro de su rostro. —Relájate, papá. No dije que sí.

—Aún—, intervino Sasuke tercamente.

Lo miré de nuevo. Sorprendentemente, él devolvió la mirada molesta antes de fijar sus ojos en mi padre. Lo mismo para mi papá que él. Parecía listo para asesinar a Sasuke. — ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerirle algo así? Solo han sido pareja por una semana. ¡Ella apenas tiene diecinueve años!

Sasuke no se inmutó por el arrebato, salvo algunos movimientos de los ojos y rechinar los dientes que sugerían que quería romper a mi padre. Sin embargo, se resistió al impulso y se sentó derecho en su silla para dar al temible fiscal una mirada confiada y desafiante. —Sé que no entiendes mi relación con tu hija —dijo con calma—, pero Saku y yo hemos sido amigos durante años. La forma en que nos conocemos, nos amamos, no es nuevo, y no es casual. No iré a ningún lado, Kakashi, no importa cuánto me desapruebes, y si Saku quiere mudarse conmigo, esa es su elección, no la tuya. Ella es una adulta.

Estaba aturdida. Quizás aún más aturdida que mi padre. Sasuke lo había llamado por su nombre a propósito. Le había hablado de hombre a hombre. Él le haría saber que si bien yo podría ser alguien a quien papá podría empujar y tratar como un niño, no iba a aceptar eso. Y él lo había logrado completamente, es la cosa. El novio de Temari, Deidara, se habría hecho pis si mi padre le hubiese arrojado ese tipo de hostilidad. Pero no Sasuke. Él podría tener solo veintidós años, pero había sido lanzado a un mundo de adultos a una edad temprana y obligado a crecer. Ahora era un hombre, por derecho propio: maduro, seguro de sí mismo, acostumbrado a que la gente le respondiera, y no al revés.

Papá no estaba feliz de que lo pusieran en su lugar. —Tú presumido hijo de…

—Y, no es que sea de tu incumbencia, — continuó Sasuke, hablando sobre mi padre y su posible insulto, —pero mi oferta a Saku fue más que solo nuestra relación. Si ella se va a mudar, su privacidad y seguridad deben ser tomadas en consideración.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rin antes de que papá pudiera gritar un poco más.

Sasuke apenas le lanzó una mirada antes de encontrarse con los ojos de mi padre otra vez. —Me guste o no, Saku es una celebridad ahora. Hinata y sus padres son personas maravillosas, pero su departamento no está equipado para manejar la fama de Saku.

Mi padre tragó cualquier argumento que estaba a punto de vomitar y frunció el ceño. A su vez, le di a Sasuke una mirada desagradable. Quería matarlo por mencionar esto a mi familia después de que rechacé su oferta. Ignoró mi ira tan fácilmente como había ignorado el arrebato de mi padre. —Hablo en serio sobre esto, Saku. Sé que crees que las cosas morirán, pero debes confiar en mí. He estado lidiando con esto toda mi vida. Sé cómo es. Y con el truco que acaba de sacar Kakuzo Hashi, solo va a empeorar.

—Oh, —dijo Rin, agarrando el brazo de papá con el ceño fruncido. —Tiene razón, Kakashi. Nunca pensamos acerca de eso.

Papá, todavía mirándome y apretando su mandíbula, asintió lentamente y giró su furiosa mirada de Sasuke hacia mí. —Si tu seguridad está en riesgo, no quiero que vayas a la casa de Hinata.

Estupendo. Ahora iba a tratar de evitar que me mudara. Lo haría de todos modos, pero él estaría enojado conmigo por eso. Muchas gracias, Sasuke. —Estás siendo paranoico, papá.

El argumento sonó débil, incluso para mis oídos. Estaba empezando a ver el punto de Sasuke. Kakuzo Hashi me había sacudido. Estaba completamente ciega y nunca lo había sospechado. Si alguien estaba dispuesto a emboscarme con cámaras ocultas como esas, solo podía imaginar lo que harían los paparazzi cuando se dieran cuenta de que me había mudado al departamento de Hinata. No sé si mi seguridad estaría en peligro, pero definitivamente nunca tendría un momento de paz.

Suspiré, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la derrota, pero tampoco estaba de humor para discutir más. —Miren, ahora no es el momento para esta discusión. No he aceptado nada, y es Navidad. ¿Podemos dejarlo antes de entrar en una gran pelea y arruinar las vacaciones? Estamos muy nerviosos por lo de Kakuzo Hashi. Esperemos hasta que podamos discutir esto racionalmente. Es hora del desayuno, de todos modos. Tal vez si comemos, todos estaremos menos malhumorados. ¿Qué tal si preparo un poco de quiche de espinacas? Hubo un tenso momento de silencio antes de que todos cedieran y aceptaran el evidente cambio de tema. Rin fue la primera en mudarse. —Saku, cariño, no te sientes bien esta mañana. Tómalo con calma, y déjame manejar el desayuno. Puede que no sea capaz de recrear tu increíble quiche, pero puedo manejar tortillas de clara de huevo.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de aprobación, y cuando todos asintieron, se pusieron a trabajar.

Papá todavía estaba mirando, así que Rin le empujó un delantal. —¿Te importaría ayudarme? Necesito algunas cebollas y algunos pimientos picados. Kakashi.

Papá contuvo el aliento, le lanzó a Sasuke una última mirada de muerte y se tiró el delantal por encima de la cabeza, murmurando por lo bajo.

Miré a Sasuke y no reprimí mi irritación cuando solté: —¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Sasuke volvió su implacable mirada hacia mí. —Sí. Vamos.

Lo arrastré de vuelta a mi habitación y lo rodeé en cuanto se cerró la puerta. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Tuviste que ir y traer eso delante de mi padre, cuando no solo yo, sino las gemelas, están en todos los medios en este momento?

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron por un breve instante, haciéndome saber que estaba tan molesto como yo, incluso si lo ocultaba mejor. —Eso es exactamente por lo que lo mencioné. Me impresionaste demasiado fácilmente. No te estás tomando esto en serio. Estoy preocupado por tu seguridad.

—Bien. Quizás todavía no entiendo bastante bien toda la fama. Pero, aun así, no bien simplemente decir algo tan grande como vivir juntos sobre mí cuando estoy a punto de salir del auto, y luego lo arrojas así a mi familia antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de discutirlo realmente, solo porque estabas enojado porque no te salieron bien.

Él rodó los ojos. —No es por eso que lo mencioné.

—Eres un necio.

Se giró y medio se apoyó, medio se sentó en mi escritorio, cruzando los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho. Le di una mirada desafiante, y bufó, lanzando sus manos en el aire.

—Bien. ¡Estaba loco! Demándame.

Me burlé. —Imbécil.

—Ni siquiera lo pensaste, Saku. Te pedí que vivieras conmigo, algo que nunca antes había estado cerca de hacer con nadie, y me impresionaste sin parpadear. Peor. Descartaste la idea como si fuera un maldito avión de guerra que viniera a lanzarte armas nucleares.

Me sentí como una mierda cuando me di cuenta de que estaba molesto porque se sentía rechazado. —Sasuke... —Mis hombros caídos, y mi enojo se desinfló. ¿Qué podría decir? No estaba lista para lo que él quería.

—No es como si tratara de aprovecharte de ti—, murmuró, inmovilizándome con toda la fuerza de sus -Ojos expresivos dignos de un Oscar-. — ¿No confías en mí?

Tenía que apartar la vista de él. No podía soportar el dolor y la confusión en su mirada. Me senté en el borde de mi cama y me rodeé con mis brazos, sintiéndome extrañamente vulnerable. Cuando tuve un buen control del torbellino de emociones arremolinándose en mi interior, miré hacia arriba. —Por supuesto que confío en ti. No es que crea que me presiones por nada; es solo que eres tan intenso. Todo sobre ti es intenso. Esta relación y la fama es francamente loca. Es abrumador agregando el vivir juntos en la cima de todo... — Solté un suspiro, acosado por la sola idea de eso. —Es demasiado todo de una vez.

Sasuke se apartó de mi escritorio y se pasó las manos por el pelo. —Lo siento—, dijo, con una sacudida frustrada de su cabeza. — Crecí con esto. Mi padre era muy conocido en la industria mucho antes de que yo naciera. He sido famoso toda mi vida, incluso antes de empezar a actuar. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que puede ser arrojar directamente a todo esto debe ser para ti.

—No. No puedes. Ni siquiera puedo entenderlo. Es por eso que necesito un poco de tiempo y espacio. Solo un respiro donde pueda escapar, si es necesario. Solo hasta que me acostumbre. Eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo.

Con otra respiración larga, Sasuke se sentó a mi lado en la cama. —Lamento que te abrume, pero Saku, mi vida es intensa. No hay escapatoria. Haré todo lo posible para protegerte cuando pueda, pero habrá cosas sobre esta relación que lo forzarán a salir de su zona de confort. No puedo evitar eso.

—Si pero…

—Sé lo que estás esperando, pero mudarte con Hinata no sería un escape. La locura te seguiría hasta allí, y sería peor porque no estarías preparada para eso. Además, tú también reducirías a Hinata y a sus padres. Los atraerías a esta mierda, si quisieras o no.

Cerré los ojos y contuve el aliento. Eso fue algo en lo que no había pensado. Si los paparazzi comenzaran a acosarme en Hinata como lo hicieron aquí, entonces sin duda acosarían a Hinata y sus padres también. Ellos no necesitaban eso.

—¿Por qué crees que nunca te dije quién era? —, Preguntó Sasuke en voz baja. — Sabía que esto sucedería, y no quería esta vida para ti. Pero soy egoísta, y ahora estás atrapada con eso. No tienes que hacerle eso a Hinata. Mudarse conmigo puede no ser algo para lo que estés completamente preparado, pero quizás tengas que aprender a nadar directamente desde la parte más profunda. Quiero que vivas conmigo, pero necesito que estés a salvo, y si eso significa pedirte que hagas algo con lo que no te sientes cómoda, entonces que así sea. Los sacrificios se tendrán que hacer si vamos a trabajar.

Quería estar enojada, pero estaba siendo tan razonable. Fue muy molesto porque no podía discutir con él cuando estaba pensando inteligentemente, siendo racional y, lo más importante, siendo sincero conmigo. Podría tratar de protegerme de su mundo, pero nunca endulzó las cosas. Me alegré de que pareciera ser de la opinión de que la ignorancia no es protección.

Las cosas no siempre iban a ser bonitas o fáciles para nosotros. Sasuke lo sabía. No le gustó, pero él siempre me advirtió antes de tiempo. Estaba agradecido por ello. Había leído un millón de libros donde el héroe mantenía a la heroína en la oscuridad en un intento de protegerla de las cosas malas. Esos héroes eran idiotas. Sus mentiras siempre terminaron lastimando a la heroína.

Sasuke no intentó ocultar las cosas malas. Él quería que estuviera preparado para poder enfrentarlos juntos. Él confiaba en que yo podría manejarlo. Solo por eso, le debía la cortesía de hacer todo lo posible para cumplir esa confianza. Para él, encontraría una manera de manejar las cosas que nos atacaron.

—Está bien, — dije, tranquilamente dejando escapar otro aliento. —Todavía no tenemos una solución para esto, pero reconozco que es importante, y en el futuro, tomaré tus sugerencias mucho más en serio. Lo prometo, pero prométeme, que no usarás tus dotes de actor con todo lo que dices solo porque me hace sentir incómoda.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —No es una promesa de mudarte conmigo.

—No, no lo es, — estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa irónica. —Pero es un-estoy- dispuesta-a-sentarme-y-discutir-o-encontrar-un-compromiso-o-solución-razonable.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. Me estudió con una mirada penetrante y decidí que estaba tratando de descubrir por qué dudaba tanto en vivir con él. Pensé que necesitaba algo de seguridad, incluso si él nunca admitiría que se sentía inseguro, así que me levanté, tirando de él conmigo, y deslice mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Como si mis palabras fueran llaves mágicas que desbloquearan la tensión en su cuerpo, tomó aliento y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, uniendo su cuerpo al mío. — Yo también te amo, Sakura Ellemara Haruno.

—Bien, —dije, acurrucándome en su abrazo tanto como me fue posible. — Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme un favor y no tratar de usar a mi familia contra mí para salirse con la suya en el futuro?

Sasuke suspiró, pero también se rió entre dientes. —No estaba contento de que no me saliera con la mía. Definitivamente no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que no, pero te juro que no quise hacer eso.

—Mentiroso.

—Bien. No solo quise hacer eso. Fue para el beneficio de tu padre tanto como el tuyo.

—Bonito.

Él gimió y me abrazó más fuerte. —Lo siento. Tu papá acaba de llegar a mí.

—Lo sé. —Suspiré en completo entendimiento y coloqué un pequeño beso en su cuello. —Disculpa que haya sido un idiota contigo. Creo que él también está abrumado y nervioso por lo que esto podría hacerle a nuestra familia, pero esa no es una excusa para tratarlo tan horriblemente. Él no merece tu paciencia, pero ¿intentarías tratarlo bien tanto como sea posible? Él es frustrante, pero él es el único padre que me queda. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?

Sasuke se retiró y levantó mi barbilla para que pudiera ver mi cara. Logré mi mejor puchero de perro cachorro, y se partió al instante. —Mujer malvada, —dijo mientras bajaba su boca a la mía. —No puedes mirarme así otra vez. —Movió sus labios hacia mi cuello. — No es justo.

—Usas constantemente tu voz de audiolibro conmigo. —Me besó debajo de la oreja y me estremecí. —Hacerlo es injusto.

La risa peligrosa y baja que se le escapó incendió mis entrañas. —Oh no. No estamos haciendo esto ahora mismo, —dije, aunque no intenté escapar de su atención. — No mientras toda mi familia está afuera y sabe que estamos de vuelta aquí peleando.

—Estábamos peleando, —murmuró Sasuke, mientras seguía lloviendo besos en mi cuello. —Ahora estamos reconciliándonos.

Su boca finalmente se conectó con la mía en un tierno beso que me dejó incapaz de hacer nada excepto derretirse en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Saku, — susurró entre besos.

—Yo también, — jadeé.

A decir verdad, no podía recordar por qué estábamos peleando.

Nos dimos uno o dos minutos más, pero luego nos obligamos a unirnos con mi familia. Papá y Rin todavía estaban cocinando, y tanto Ino como Temari estaban en la mesa, con tortillas enfrente de ellos.

Ambas chicas sonrieron en cuanto nos vieron. —¿Has terminado con la disputa de amantes? —, Bromeó Temari.

No pensé que estaba especialmente enrojecida ni nada por el estilo, pero Ino escaneó mi rostro y resopló.

—Parece que lo resolvieron bien.

Me estaba muriendo, pero Sasuke parecía disfrutar de la atención, y al ser el actor estúpido que era, lo hizo por su público. Caminó entre los dos, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de cada una de sus sillas, y agachó la cabeza cerca de la de ellos. —Hicimos las cosas bien, —murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo como para que mi papá y Rin no pudieran escucharlo. —¿Te acuerdas de la escena de maquillaje en mi película Senior Trip? Era así, pero más caliente. —Con un guiño lento y provocativo, agregó, —Está bien estar celosa.

Temari casi inhaló un zumo de su nariz mientras Ino inhalaba su tortilla y comenzaba a preparar una tormenta. Sus reacciones fueron justificadas. Cómo esa película obtuvo una calificación de PG-13 con esa escena fue más allá de mí. —Oh Dios mío.

¡Sasuke! —siseé, poniendo una mano sobre mi cara. —¡Cállate! ¡No lo hicimos!

Los tres se rieron de mi mortificación. —Sí, tú lo deseas, —Temari le dijo a Sasuke. —Estás saliendo con Saku. Estoy segura de que estaba más cerca de algo de tu película "V es por Virgen".

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero las comisuras de sus labios se crisparon. —Bien, — admitió con un asentimiento a regañadientes. —Bien jugado.

Ino, finalmente terminó ahogada en su desayuno, se disolvió en un ataque de risitas y le tendió una mano a Temari para un alto cinco. —Buen punto, hermana.

—Tú eres idiota.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba un poco de jugo y para escapar de los tres títeres.

Sasuke me abrazó por detrás justo cuando llegué al mostrador de la cocina y colocó un pequeño y suave beso a un lado de mi cuello. En cuanto a las disculpas, fue bastante agradable. Reprimí un escalofrío y me recosté contra su pecho.

—Huele bien, —dije.

Rin y mi papá levantaron la vista de sus lugares cerca de la cocina, y papá dijo:

—Bueno, ustedes, niños, siéntense si tienen hambre. ¿Cómo te gustan tus tortillas, Sasuke?

Sasuke y yo estábamos sorprendidos por la invitación. O bien mi padre había sido conferenciado por Rin mientras estábamos fuera. Rin, como la mayoría de las mujeres, tenía una gran debilidad por Sasuke o papá realmente se sintió mal por perder los estribos con mi novio. Probablemente fue el primero, pero, de cualquier forma, lo tomaría.

Sasuke me miró y luego negó con la cabeza. —Está bien. No quise inmiscuirme en tu tiempo familiar. Solo vine para asegurarme de que las chicas estaban bien después de ver ese video.

A juzgar por la sonrisa de Rin y el suave gruñido de papá, Sasuke se ganó algunos puntos brownie al incluir a las gemelas en su preocupación. No estoy segura de que fuera genuino —él no era su mayor fanático—, pero estaba segura de que se sentía mal por Ino, y eso fue suficiente para que la preocupación pareciera sincera.

—Bueno, estás aquí, — dijo papá bruscamente. —También come.

Sasuke se miró a sí mismo y luego negó con la cabeza otra vez. —Gracias, pero supongo que, si el fuego se apaga, debería correr a casa y ducharme y ponerme ropa real o algo así.

Me di cuenta por primera vez de que él estaba en pijama y zapatillas y tenía cabello en la cama, y había corrido hacia allí cuando me negué a contestar mi teléfono esta mañana.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó, notando la sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Nada. Solo... gracias por venir esta mañana.

Él combinó mi sonrisa y besó mi mejilla. —Gracias por no levantar tu teléfono, así que tenía una excusa para venir.

—Caramba—, dijo Ino, mientras pasaba junto a nosotros para poner su plato vacío en el fregadero. —Voy a salir de aquí y tomar una ducha antes de que los tortolitos me hagan vomitar.

Riendo, acaricié el lado del cabello de Sasuke que estaba sobresaliendo. —Vamos, te sacaré de aquí.

Cuando alcanzamos el automóvil de Sasuke, él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me jaló contra él. —Podrías venir conmigo, — murmuró, bajando su cabeza hacia mi oído. —Mi ducha es lo suficientemente grande para dos.

Él estaba bromeando, y al mismo tiempo no. Sabía que diría que no, pero al mismo tiempo, la oferta era real.

Con su boca tan cerca de mi piel así, su invitación fue mucho más tentadora de lo que él sabía. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, lo golpeé en el pecho. Desafortunadamente, mi mano se agarró a su camisa cuando lo golpeé, lo que no ayudó mucho a convencerlo de que no estaba interesado. —Eso no está sucediendo.

Su boca se movió por mi cuello, provocándome la piel de gallina. —Olvídate de la ducha, entonces. ¿Qué tal un agradable, largo viaje en coche por la costa? Tal vez podamos encontrar un lugar desértico para relajarnos y.… hablar.

Me reí, pero rápidamente se transformó en un gemido. —No tienes idea de lo bien que suena. Vete a casa ahora, antes de que me convenzas y me deshago de mi familia todo el día, haciendo que mi padre desapruebe aún más nuestra relación.

El humor de Sasuke cambió como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor. —¿A quién le importa lo que piense al respecto? Tan pronto como te mudes, no será asunto de él de todos modos.

Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada oscura, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y forcé sus labios hacia los míos. El beso puso una sonrisa en su rostro. —Solo daté prisa, —dije.

Riendo, Sasuke encontró mis labios otra vez. —¿Estás segura de que debería? Con todo el drama de Kakuzo Hashi, no sé si podría evitar pelear con tu padre si pasara todo el día aquí.

—No me importa. Con todo el drama de Kakuzo Hashi, tú eres el único con quien quiero pasar el día. No él. Tú eres quien me hace sentir mejor. Por favor vuelve pronto.

Usé esa cara que él me advirtió que no volviera a usar, y suspiró. —Como quieras.

Sí, él citaba por completo a La princesa prometida.

Mientras abría la puerta del auto y se ponía detrás del volante, me sonrió y dijo: — Ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos.

Intenté callarme. Traté de tragarme las palabras que querían salir de mi boca. Realmente, realmente lo intenté. Pero no pude hacerlo. Después de que cerró la puerta, le hice un gesto para que bajara la ventana y luego dije: —Ya te extraño.

Su pecho se sacudió de risa cuando encendió el auto. —¿Quién es el cursi? —, me habló por encima del rugido del motor. —Te amo, mujer. Volveré pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Sasuke cumplió su palabra y regresó en una hora. Afortunadamente, no surgieron más argumentos. Pasamos el día jugando juegos de mesa. Increíblemente, Sasuke nunca había hecho eso antes. Había sido hijo único, y sin hermanos con quienes jugar, nunca había tenido la oportunidad. También había estado adicionando para obtener papeles en la televisión cuando tenía diez años, y esencialmente se perdió una infancia normal de cualquier tipo, así que cosas como ¡Lo siento! y Monopoly fueron una nueva experiencia. Era surrealista verlo volverse casi infantil cada vez que tomaba su turno.

Mi favorito, en lo personal, fue verlo jugar The Game of Life. Es como el juego más estúpido de la historia, pero estaba encantado con cada giro. Bromeó sobre finalmente tener tiempo para ir a la universidad y seguir aterrizando en los espacios para bebés. Terminó necesitando dos de esos pequeños autos para llevar a toda su gente. El hombre realmente los nombró a todos y les dio cada posición en el equipo de fútbol de la familia.

Ni siquiera mi papá pudo resistir el encanto de que Sasuke Uchihase hiciera niño por primera vez en su vida, y los dos se unieron juntos contra las chicas durante algunas rondas de Battle of the Sexes. Luego jugaron unas pocas manos de póker mientras Rin y yo cocinamos la cena de Nochebuena.

Fue un día perfecto. Bueno, así fue, hasta que encendimos el televisor después de la cena. Rin y papá nos espantaron a todos mientras cocinaban los platos. Migramos de vuelta a la sala de familia y encendimos el televisor. Temari se dejó caer en el sillón de papá, y Ino se sentó en el extremo del sofá más cercano a ella, mientras que Sasukey yo reclamamos el otro extremo. Nos acurrucamos juntos cuando Temari activó Celebrity Gossip. Solía amar el espectáculo, pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente su atractivo. El espectáculo era más un trapo tabloide que un respetable programa de noticias de entretenimiento. Sasuke no era un fanático, pero no protestó, y Temari no ofreció cambiar el canal.

Tan pronto como terminaron los créditos de apertura, mi foto llenó la pantalla. — Cinder y Ella están en los titulares otra vez esta noche, y tenemos toda la primicia, — anunció el rubio anfitrión del programa. —Kakuzo Hashi del sitio web Get Real Hollywood está aquí con nosotros para repartir la suciedad entre la pareja solitaria.

El agarre de Sasuke se apretó, y mi estómago rodó. —Lo cambiaremos, —dijo Ino rápidamente.

Desafortunadamente, Temari era la que sostenía el control remoto, y tenía una idea diferente. —De ninguna manera. Quiero ver lo que el idiota tiene que decir.

—Temari, — silbó Ino, mirando en mi dirección.

Yo estaba con Ino. No tenía ganas de ver lo que venía, pero Sasuke dijo: —No, es mejor escucharlo para saber con qué vamos a tener que lidiar—. Apretó la mandíbula y murmuró: —Y así sabré cuánto patearle el trasero la próxima vez que nuestros caminos se crucen.

Todos nos sentamos en silencio, maldiciendo mentalmente a Kakuzo Hashi, vale, Temari y Sasuke lo maldecían en voz alta, mientras los comerciales sonaron. Cuando el espectáculo regresó y Kakuzo estaba sentado en un sofá con el anfitrión rubio, todo mi cuerpo se tensó. —Estoy aquí, —susurró Sasuke en mi oído mientras me frotaba los brazos. —Todo irá bien.

Quería creerle, pero era bastante difícil de hacer con la sonrisa petulante de Kakuzo mirándome desde la televisión, como si tuviera un secreto gigante que estaba a punto de compartir.

—¡Kakuzo! —El anfitrión estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía contener su emoción. —Bienvenido a Celebrity Gossip! Gracias por venir hoy. Lograste obtener la primicia del siglo, y todos nos morimos por saber cómo lo hizo. Sasuke Uchiha no es conocido por ser muy amigable con los medios, y hasta ahora, su nueva novia, Saku, ha demostrado ser aún más elusiva. Ni una sola declaración de prensa o entrevista ha llegado de la pareja desde que su relación se hizo pública. ¿Cómo diablos lograste obtener esta entrevista con Saku, y cómo lograste que se abriera así?

Kakuzo le lanzó a la mujer una sonrisa maliciosa. —Yo tengo mis maneras.

Ino, Temari y yo nos burlábamos mientras Sasuke murmuraba más palabras que no se repetían.

—Todo bien. Guarda tus secretos, — bromeó el anfitrión. —Pero cuéntanos...¿cómo estuvo Saku en persona? Esa entrevista fue tan desgarradora y real. ¿Ella también estaba fuera de cámara? ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos después de haberla conocido?

Me burlé de nuevo. —Por supuesto que era real. No sabía que estaba siendo filmada. ¿Cómo puede esa mujer creer que el metraje fue una entrevista real?

—Ella sabe que no fue así —refunfuñó Sasuke.

—Pero es una historia demasiado buena para ignorarla, y sería demasiado complicado admitir la verdad en cámara, así que se está haciendo la tonta, —dijo Ino.

A juzgar por la forma en que los dientes de Sasuke se clavaron en su cabeza, supuse que había estado pensando en la misma línea.

Kakuzo se inclinó hacia adelante, la amplia sonrisa que había ganado a mis amigos y a mí en su cara.

—¿Ya sabes...? No puedo decir esto a menudo sobre las celebridades que conozco, pero estaba realmente impresionado por Saku. Ella es una mujer muy buena. Ella es divertida, ingeniosa, amigable, con los pies en la tierra, y una persona versátil de pie.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que yo no habría escuchado si no estuviera acurrucado junto a él. También me sentí aliviada de escuchar una crítica positiva, pero que Kakuzo le dijera al mundo que creía que era genial no me hizo sentir mejor acerca de lo que hizo.

—Ella es... cruda, —continuó Kakuzo, —genuina. No hay pretensiones con ella. Eso es lo que me gusta. Sakura es real. Es por eso que ejecuto mi sitio web de la manera en que lo hago. Hollywood es tan falso. Me gusta ver a la gente detrás de la imagen, y la mayoría de las veces, no es una imagen bonita. Es agradable ver a alguien como Saku, por un cambio.

Oh por favor. Antes que nada, no era parte de Hollywood. Bueno, supongo que ahora sí, pero no había sido parte de eso el tiempo suficiente para que me cambiara. Y, en segundo lugar, ¿como si pudiera hablar de ser falso? Él es el mayor farsante de la ciudad.

—Al menos no te está destrozando, — ofreció Ino con una mueca.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sí, me gustaba tanto que sintió la necesidad de explotarme.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que le agradas. A él simplemente le gusta el dinero más, — dijo Ino, siempre tan servicialmente. Ella me guiñó un ojo y agregó: —Me gustas, también, pero tengo que admitir que podría venderte por ese tipo de rasguño.

Temari sacudió su cabeza con disgusto, pero una pequeña risa se escapó de mí, y mi humor se alivió. Agradecí a Ino por romper la tensión. Suspirando juguetonamente, le sonreí a mi hermanastra. —Claro, podría venderme, también. Probablemente esté haciendo suficiente dinero con esto para pagar la universidad.

El pecho de Sasuk ese sacudió con una risa silenciosa y me besó en la mejilla. Parte de la tensión se desangró de él como si estuviera aliviado de que no me estaba desmoronando mientras veíamos esta entrevista. Él tuvo mucho que ver con eso. Estaría volviéndome mucho más loca si no estuviera sentado aquí sosteniéndome y prestándome apoyo moral.

En la pantalla, Kakuzo todavía estaba hablando de mí con la rubia anfitriona. Empecé a prestar atención de nuevo justo a tiempo para escucharla burlarse de él, diciendo: —Parece que alguien podría tener un poco de amor de celebridades.

Kakuzo le dedicó a la mujer una sonrisa torcida. —Definitivamente le hubiera preguntado si ella no estaba tan locamente loca por Sasuke. Él es un tipo con suerte. Y, curiosamente, conocer a Saku me dio un nuevo respeto por él.

—¿De veras? — preguntó la mujer. —¿Cómo es eso?

Kakuzo se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, obviamente el chico tiene una reputación.

La mujer sonrió. —¿Quieres decir, esas mil millones de mujeres con las que ha estado?

Sasuke resopló al mismo tiempo que Kakuzo se rió, y yo gemí. —Nunca voy a pasar de eso—, bromeó Sasuke.

Tenía la sensación de que tampoco lo era. Mi cara llameó, pero Sasuke no pareció molesto. Él estaba más divertido por la mordida de sonido favorita de todos, en todo caso.

—Seguro que era un playboy —continuó Kakuzo— y taciturno y distante con la prensa. Después de toda esa basura publicitaria con Karin Hebi antes del lanzamiento de "The Druid Prince", estaba seguro de que era el mayor idiota arrogante que salía de Hollywood en años, pero si es lo suficientemente inteligente como para querer a una mujer como Saku, y si consideras la forma en que Saku y sus amigas hablaban de él, apuesto a que hay mucho más para Sasuke Uchiha de lo que deja ver al mundo.

—No, mierda, Sherlock, —gruñó Sasuke.

Negué con la cabeza. —No, en realidad no, —bromeé. —El playboy rebelde y malhumorado lo resume.

—Oh, gracias, — dijo Sasuke.

Le lancé una amplia sonrisa, y él me golpeó en las costillas, haciéndome chillar.

—Eres una mocosa.

—No lo soy. Soy una mujer independiente de pie. Lo has escuchado tú mismo. ¡Y mira! —Señalé la pantalla. —Kakuzo Hashi te respeta ahora. Soy tan increíble que solo salir conmigo ha mejorado tu reputación.

—Y eres muy humilde al respecto. Es bueno saber que tu nueva fama no va a tu cabeza.

—Bueno sí. Tengo que hinchar mi ego tanto como sea posible si alguna vez queremos tener un poco de equilibrio en nuestra relación.

Sasuke sonrió, pero la luz en sus ojos tenía una cualidad vertiginosa, como si estuviera encantado con nuestras bromas. Sabía la sensación. Me estaba divirtiendo tanto que realmente no me importaba que yo fuera el tema de la entrevista que se estaba jugando actualmente. Tal vez la fama no sería tan mala como temía. Tal vez Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, y si nos manteníamos unidos, todo estaría bien.

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, la cara de Sasuke se suavizó en una expresión cariñosa y orgullosa. Su mirada se posó en mi boca, y esa fue la única advertencia que recibí antes de que me arrastrara hasta su regazo y me besara sin sentido. Fue un beso tan intenso que me olvidé del mundo que me rodeaba hasta que nos golpearon en la cabeza con una almohada.

—Asqueroso, — dijo Temari.

—Sí, consigue una habitación, bocinas, — agregó Ino.

Mi cara se calentó más que el beso de Sasuke, y traté de alejarme, pero Sasuke no estaba listo para dejarme ir. Con los ojos encapuchados, continuó frotando sus labios sobre los míos mientras se burlaba a las gemelas. —¿Qué pasa? Ustedes pagan dinero para verme hacer esto en la pantalla.

—Eso es diferente—, argumentó Ino. —Esa es la pantalla de cine Sasuke, que no es lo mismo, y en la pantalla de cine Sasuke no se besa con mi hermana.

Sasuke me sonrió. —Lo haría, si ella estuviera dispuesta a ponerse delante de una cámara conmigo.

Parecía demasiado ansioso con esa idea, así que lo enderecé inmediatamente. — Nunca va a pasar.

Él se encogió de hombros y presionó otro suave beso en mis labios. —Está bien.

Esto funciona, también.

Definitivamente no soy una chica tipo PDA, pero cuando Sasuke capturó mi boca con otro besuqueo apasionado delante de mis hermanastras, descubrí que no me importaba la audiencia. —Lo siento, Ino, —respiré mientras entrelazaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. —No puedo parar. Creo que tiene poderes de convulsión o algo así.

Sasuke movió sus cejas hacia mí. —Supongo que mi secreto ha sido descubierto.

Él comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero papá y Rin eligieron ese momento para bajar. Sentí la molestia de mi padre antes de verlo. —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Quería encogerme y morir de vergüenza, pero Sasuke sonrió como si no tuviera cuidado en el mundo. —Vamos a sobrevivir la fama juntos.

Las palabras me calentaron tanto que no lo detuve cuando me dio un último beso antes de volver su atención al televisor. Mi padre quería decir algo, probablemente decirle a Sasuke que me quitara las manos de encima y salir de su casa, pero se distrajo con la televisión. Kakuzo —El inmoral— Hashi todavía estaba en la pantalla. —Ella hace un punto interesante—, estaba diciendo. —Hollywood está muy atascado en la perfección. Se trata de imagen, y esa imagen tiene que ser impecable. Pero no debería ser de esa manera. Personalmente, me encantaría ver a Sakura Haruno en lencería sexy.

Mi padre farfulló por su candidez, y mi humillación creció. Sasukeme dio un abrazo tranquilizador y apoyó su cabeza contra la mía. Traté de relajarme, pero fue difícil, considerando que Kakuzo ahora estaba hablando de verme medio desnuda.

—Tengo una encuesta en mi sitio web, por lo que pueden votar por ustedes mismos. Azul o rosa Creo que el azul estaba ganando la última vez que miré, pero todavía soy un fan del rosa. Creo que debería modelar al ganador para que todo el mundo lo vea.

Me quedé sin aliento ante la idea. —¿Está bromeando? —, Chillé. —¡De ninguna manera podría hablar en serio! — Excepto que lo era.

Esto ya no era tan divertido. Sasuke también estaba tenso y miraba a la televisión.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso sería muy divertido! — Dijo el anfitrión, aplaudiendo emocionado. — Me encantaría ver eso!

—¿Correcto? — Dijo Kakuzo, inclinándose hacia delante mientras se emocionaba más.

—Aparte del hecho de que se vería hermosa, con cicatrices o sin cicatrices, sería genial si lo hiciera. Ella podría decir algo como: Atornillar el mundo. Puede que no sea perfecto, pero soy hermosa como soy.

—¡Oh! — dijo la anfitriona. —Eso sería genial. Me burlé. —Oh sí. Eso sería tan genial.

—Es una lástima que no sepa cuán hermosa es—, dijo Kakuzo. —Ella parece tan segura de cualquier otra manera. — Dirigió su atención a la cámara. —Chicos, si están de acuerdo conmigo en que Saku es hermosa, y si te gustaría verla modelar el atuendo ganador, portando sus cicatrices con orgullo, suscríbete a mi blog y escúchanos. Vota por tu favorito, y luego dale ánimo a Ella en la sección de comentarios. Veamos si podemos ayudar a Sasuke un poco y darle confianza a su chica, ¿eh?

No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Odiaba a Kakuzo Hashi por hacerme esto.

—Esto es el colmo... — dejé escapar un grito frustrado. — ¡Está bromeando sobre mis inseguridades! ¡Y ahora todo el mundo va a tratar mi condición como si fuera un juego divertido! ¡No es un juego! ¡Es mi vida!

Me puse de pie y apagué el televisor porque no podía escuchar un segundo más de esta basura. Yo estaba tan enojada, comencé a caminar.

—Saku, solo ignóralo, — dijo Sasuke. —Es un sórdido paparazzi cabrón.

—¿Cómo? — rugí. —Puede ser un idiota, pero está llamando la atención. ¿Crees que el mundo va a ignorar eso? Ellos no lo harán. Esto va a ser arrojado a mi cara una y otra vez. La gente me va a pedir que muestre mis cicatrices por el resto de mi vida. ¡No puedo creer que él haya hecho eso!

La habitación quedó en silencio. Estaba lista para explotar, y todos pudieron ver lo cerca que estaba de perderlo. Sasuke parecía saber que no quería escuchar ninguna palabra reconfortante. Él se mantuvo en silencio cuando se levantó y me detuvo de mi enojado ritmo. Dejó que su fuerte abrazo hablara por él mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

—Déjalo, Saku—, dijo Ino. —Vamos a encontrar una forma de vengarnos de él. Tienes muchos seguidores. Tiene que haber alguna forma en que podamos hacerle pagar por esto. Humíllalo públicamente, como lo hizo con nosotros.

—Ino, —advirtió papá con un suspiro cansado. —No habrá represalias. La gente se divertirá con la votación, pero luego se olvidarán. Esto explotará. Si tratas de vengarse de él, solo lo empeorará.

—Eso es lo que quiere un tipo como él, de todos modos, —dijo Sasuke, mirando a la oscura televisión. —Si Saku o yo hablamos sobre esto, entonces él recibe aún más publicidad. Tu padre tiene razón; lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo por completo.

Ino y yo resoplamos, pero por diferentes razones. Mi hermanastra vengativa estaba enojada porque no podía hacer sufrir al idiota. Simplemente no creía que esto iba a explotar tan fácilmente como parecían pensar que sería. Pero estaba completamente predispuesta sobre el tema, así que afortunadamente estaba equivocada. Solo el tiempo diría. La situación estaba completamente fuera de mi control.

Mi ira se disipó cuando la derrota se hundió, y de repente me sentí agotada. — ¿Sabes qué? Ha sido un día largo, y se está haciendo tarde. Voy a ir a la cama.

Sasuke me miró a los ojos, tratando de juzgar mi estado mental para descubrir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Estuve tentada de pedirle que me llevara a su casa a pasar la noche para no tener que ahogar mis propios pensamientos esta noche. Pero luego supe que solo tendría que enfrentarlo, y él querría hablar sobre esto. También volvería a visitar la conversación en movimiento y desea hablar sobre las cosas que dije en ese video. Él ya me había hecho prometer que lo discutiría con él. No estaba listo para eso. Especialmente ahora no.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta principal, y aunque no le pedí que me llevara a casa con él, le hice la oferta opuesta. —Si quieres, podrías quedarte, ya que volverás mañana por la mañana de todos modos.

Él levantó una ceja. —Quedarme... ¿dónde... exactamente?

Mis labios se crisparon. —La habitación de huéspedes. O el sofá. Mi padre se volverá loco si te quedas en mi habitación.

Lo pensó, pero luego negó con la cabeza. —Mejor no. Él parece odiarme un poco menos en este momento. Mejor no presionar mi suerte, porque si me quedara, seguramente me encontraría en tu habitación antes de la mañana.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más y luego lo pensó mejor. Tal vez fue una invitación para ir a su lugar, en cambio, estaba medio orando y medio temiendo. En cambio, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza otra vez. —Está bien. Volveré por la mañana.

—¿Estás seguro?

El asintió. —Tú no tienes que esperar regalos para mí, pero tienes que guardarme algunas de tus sopaipillas.

Mi sonrisa se volvió sincera. —Sin promesas. Si duermes para siempre, los comeré a todos yo mismo.

Él se rió entre dientes y luego dejó caer un suave y dulce beso en mis labios. —¿Vas a estar bien?

Dejé escapar un suspiro. —Sí. Supongo. No es el fin del mundo.

—Esa es mi chica—. Su orgullosa sonrisa estaba teñida de tristeza. —Te amo, Saku. Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto conmigo.

—Vales la pena, — prometí, inclinándome para instigar otro beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La mañana de Navidad, me desperté sobresaltada cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par y el chirrido más emocionado vino del Hatake más malhumorado.

—Levántate—, dijo Temari.

Me di la vuelta con un gruñido, negándome a mirar el reloj porque aún estaba oscuro, así que sea la hora que sea, no quería saberlo. —¿Qué? — Gemí. —¿Qué está mal ahora?

—Nada está mal. Es Navidad. Levántate, floja, y baja las escaleras.

—¿En serio? — ¿Qué pasaba con esta chica? —Ya no tenemos cinco. ¿No podemos hacer esto en una hora o dos?

Ella tiró de las sábanas de mí y las tiró al piso. —Levántate.

Ella se había ido antes de que terminara de quitarme el sueño de los ojos. Quería quedarme en la cama, pero la muchacha me había privado de mis cobijas, lo cual era inaceptable.

La voz de Temari gritó desde el otro lado de la casa. —¡VAMOS, SAKU!

—¡Ya voy, trastornada psicópata! — Grité hacia atrás mientras me obligaba a salir de la cama.

—Aún está oscuro, — murmuré para mis adentros mientras me ponía mi bata y mis pantuflas.

Así no era como me había funcionado en Navidades pasadas. Antes de que mis abuelos murieran, mamá y yo íbamos a su casa y nos quedábamos despiertos hasta tarde, riéndonos y celebrando con música a todo volumen, baile, juegos y comida. Nos divertíamos hasta que nos dejábamos caer en un sofá en algún lugar, y luego todos dormíamos a finales de Navidad. Cuando finalmente nos levantábamos, prendíamos los villancicos navideños y cantamos mientras hacíamos un banquete de desayuno que podía alimentar a un ejército. Después de que ambos murieron, lo único que cambió fue que mamá y yo podíamos desmayarnos en nuestras camas una vez que estábamos demasiado cansados como para mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Me alegré de ver que no era el único zombi en la multitud. Temari era la única completamente abrigada y de cola larga. Todos los demás parecían medio muertos. Pero parecían de buen humor, así que sonreí junto con el resto de ellos y me dije a mí misma que

pronto tendría que volver a la cama. —Ustedes podrían haberme advertido sobre Buddy, el maldito duende de Navidad, —dije bostezando mientras bajaba a la sala familiar. —No recuerdo la última vez que estuve despierta antes de las once de la mañana de Navidad.

La risa de papá fue de comprensión, pudo haber sido hace más de una década, pero había pasado por muchas Navidades familiares de los Haruno. Me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y me abrazó antes de reclamar mi lugar en el sofá. —Feliz Navidad, niña.

Hubo un poco de emoción adicional en el saludo, así que sabía que papá también se sentía un poco sentimental este año. —Igualmente.

—Está bien, ahora que Saku finalmente está aquí... —Temari estaba de tan buen humor que me mostró una hermosa sonrisa. No una de sus sonrisas malvadas sino una sonrisa genuina y emocionada. —¡Papá, abre el mío primero, antes de que todos empecemos!

Ella corrió hacia el árbol de Navidad y comenzó a ordenar el montículo de paquetes, buscando uno específico.

Nunca antes había visto tantos regalos en un lugar. La familia Hatake logró impulsar sin ayuda la economía entre Black Friday y Christmas. No es que pensara que fueran egoístas. Después de todo, había tantos regalos porque todos disfrutaban haciendo regalos y habían sido generosos en sus compras. Acababa de criarme en circunstancias muy diferentes y no era muy bueno para manejar cualquier cosa excesiva. Esta familia era todo sobre excesiva.

Temari encontró lo que estaba buscando y le entregó a papá un paquete del tamaño de un libro con un pequeño chillido de emoción, y luego se quedó esperando ansiosamente que él lo abriera. Ino gimió y frunció el ceño a Temari y a mí. —Tú, tramposa.

—¡Ino! — Rin regañó con una risa en su voz.

La mirada de Ino se convirtió en un puchero mientras miraba a papá. —Te tengo una estúpida botella de colonia. Temari gana. Incluso el maletín de Saku es mejor, y ella no sabía que era una competencia.

Papá y Rin se echaron a reír. Claramente, esta rivalidad era una tradición familiar bien conocida.

Papá no necesitó ninguna otra sugerencia para rasgar el envoltorio del regalo. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría al principio, pero su frente rápidamente cayó en confusión. — No pensé que Janice Bishop tuviera un nuevo libro por unos meses más.

Temari hinchó su pecho. Su sonrisa se convirtió en algo que podría rivalizar con uno de Sasuke.

Papá examinó el libro un poco más de cerca, y enarcó las cejas cuando leyó el pequeño tipo en la parte inferior del libro que el editor había impreso en la portada etiquetándolo como una copia de lector avanzado. —¿Este es el que aún no ha salido? —, Preguntó atónito. —Cómo hiciste…?

Cuando levantó la vista, Temari sonrió de nuevo. —Saku me ayudó a conseguirlo. Ino se burló, y rodé los ojos cuando papá volvió sus sorprendidos ojos hacia mí.

—¿Ayudaste a Temari con esto para mí?

—Es una manera de decirlo.

Temari me guiñó un ojo como si fuéramos conspiradores. Fue muy extraño. —A ti también te encanta, ¿verdad, papá? —, Preguntó Temari.

Él se rió y abrió los brazos para que Temari cayera. —¡Por supuesto que me encanta! Esto es fantástico. Y ahora, debido a que tengo toda la semana libre, puedo sentarme y leerlo sin quedarme dormido después de cinco minutos. Gracias, cariño. —La abrazó de nuevo y luego se volvió hacia mí. Su rostro se nubló por la emoción. —Gracias, Saku.

—Realmente no puedo tomar el crédito. Fue todo hecho por Temari, — dije, causando que Ino se burlara de nuevo y Temari finalmente sonriera. — Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba leer. Nunca lo mencionaste.

Papá se encogió de hombros, y una pequeña capa de rosa en sus mejillas. —No soy tan aficionado como tú, pero disfruto de un buen libro cuando tengo tiempo. Janice Bishop es excelente. —Levantó el libro para que yo pudiera ver la portada. —Ella teje fascinantes misterios, y su habilidad para los detalles no tiene paralelo. Deberías probarlos alguna vez. Sé que no son tu lectura habitual, pero están bien. Tengo una pareja merodeando por la casa en alguna parte. El asesinato en Motown incluso se está convirtiendo en una película en este momento. Sale este marzo, creo.

Asentí. —Creo que he visto el trailer. Lo verificaré, y tal vez pueda conseguirnos algunos pases de prensa para ver la película temprano, si así lo deseas.

La cara de papá se iluminó de nuevo. —¿De Verdad? ¿Llevarás a tu viejo a uno de tus eventos especiales?

Había tanto placer rezumando de su voz que me sentí mal por no haber ofrecido llevarlo a una proyección antes. No pensé que le importara, pero estaba casi tan atolondrado como un verdadero fanboy. Temari e Ino tenían razón sobre él. Y Temari definitivamente obtuvo su victoria en la competencia de regalos este año. —Seguro—, dije, encogiéndome de hombros por la ligera incomodidad entre nosotros. —Si quieres.

Papá asintió. —Me gustaría eso.

—Está bien, está bien, está bien, increíble, — interrumpe Ino. —La unión padre e hija es genial y todo, pero el resto de nosotros quiere regalos ahora, o voy a volver a la cama.

Papá se rió y asintió con la cabeza hacia el árbol, que tenía un montón de regalos apilados debajo. Ino y Temari corrieron hacia la pila de regalos y comenzaron a tirarlos a sus respectivos destinatarios. Los regalos que no tenía idea de que venían en mi dirección comenzaron a acumularse a mí alrededor. Hubo múltiples regalos de cada uno de ellos para mí, aparentemente Temari había mentido cuando dijo que no había planeado recibir un regalo, y también había un montón de mi familia extendida.

Mis abuelos y la familia de papá nos habían enviado una tonelada de regalos después de haber pedido cancelar nuestra reunión este año. Me había sentido mal por pedirles que esperaran, pero no sabía cómo iba a ser la repentina fama, y no quería que mis primos estuvieran expuestos a ella. Mi primo más joven, Konohamaru, solo tenía ocho años. No necesitaba ser perseguido por los paparazzi. Aparentemente, no habían sentido ningún resentimiento por mi cancelación de sus planes de Navidad, porque tenía cajas de cosas de todos ellos con mi nombre en ellos. Son más regalos de los que había recibido alguna vez en toda mi vida. Tal vez más de lo que había recibido si combinó toda mi vida.

Para mí, crecer, la Navidad siempre ha sido sobre el niño Jesús y la comida. Normalmente recibo dos regalos. Uno de mamá, y uno de los Abuelos. Después de que ambos murieron, había dos regalos debajo del árbol cada año. Una de mí a mamá y otra de ella para mí. Era pequeño, íntimo y familiar.

La Navidad con los Hatake se sentía como lo contrario. Nadie había encendido una vela, rezado una oración, leído la historia de Navidad de la Biblia, o asistido a una misa o presentado un nacimiento. Me preguntaba si Temari e Ino incluso sabían que la Navidad era sobre el nacimiento de Cristo. No lo sostuve en contra de ellos, sabía que no eran religiosos, simplemente le dio a las vacaciones una sensación completamente diferente.

Incapaz de excavar en mis regalos como todos ellos, me quedé sentada mirándolos y solo tomé el momento. No estuvo mal. No fue así. Solo necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo con las diferencias y aceptar la pérdida de mi vida anterior.

Todos reían, sonreían y adulaban sus regalos. Hubo abrazos y besos, junto con burlas y bromas. Fue conmovedor y, sin embargo, nada de eso era yo. No se parecía en nada a ninguna Navidad que hubiera tenido alguna vez. Estas personas eran una familia, pero de alguna manera, en ese momento, no se sentían como mi familia. Lógicamente, sabía que lo estaban, y que me estaba sintiendo mejor como si perteneciera, pero por el momento, me sentía como un extraño. Y realmente extrañé a mi madre. Extrañaba a mis abuelos. Extrañaba a mi familia y mi vida anterior.

—Saku... no estás abriendo tus regalos, —dijo Rin, deteniendo la habitación.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí y hacia mi montón de regalos sin abrir. No podía hablar sobre el nudo en mi garganta, así que negué con la cabeza. Papá levantó la cabeza. —Corazón, ¿estás bien?

Mis ojos se desdibujaron, y Rin saltó para traerme un pañuelo. Todos esperaron mientras me preparaba. —Lo siento, —susurré. No pude encontrar sus miradas expectantes.

—Estoy bien.

—Cariño, no te ves bien, — dijo papá. —Estás pálida.

—Estoy bien. No es nada.

—No es nada, Saku—, insistió Rin. —Por favor, dinos lo que está mal.

Ella esperó expectante. Como lo hizo mi padre. Ino parecía preocupada, y Temari miró mis regalos sin abrir y luego a mí como si estuviera loca.

—Lo siento. No es nada. Estaba solo entrando y saliendo de la conciencia la Navidad pasada, así que este es el primero sin... —Sin mamá. No podría decirlo en voz alta.

—Lo siento. No esperaba que fuera tan difícil.

Maté totalmente el estado de ánimo feliz, pero Ino inmediatamente saltó al rescate. —Bueno, no será diferente por mucho tiempo. No pienses que me olvidé de las sopaipillas que prometiste hacer para mí.

Solté una risa de sorpresa que casi histérica debido a las emociones con las que estaba luchando y abracé a Ino. Estaba eternamente agradecida por el espíritu afín que había encontrado en mi hermanastra. De alguna manera, ella siempre me entendía y sabía exactamente qué hacer o decir para hacerme sentir mejor o romper la tensión que constantemente creaba.

Ante mis susurradas gracias, ella me apretó con fuerza hacia atrás. Me hundí en su abrazo y dejé escapar un suspiro. Podría superar esto. No tenía a mamá, pero tenía a Ino. Y tuve a Sasuke. O lo haría en unas pocas horas, cuando finalmente se despertó.

Después de que nos separamos, me sentí mucho mejor. Respiré profundamente y me recuperé. —Los papiillas suenan bien. Tal vez voy a comenzar esos.

—¿No quieres abrir tus regalos primero? — Preguntó Ino. —Hay uno allí. Me muero porque lo veas.

Su emoción fue contagiosa, y finalmente sonreí. —Lo que sea, estoy segura de que no puede superar las entradas que me trajiste a FantasyCon para mi cumpleaños.

—Cierto. Eso fue bastante épico.

—Eso es esto, — dijo Temari, lanzándome una caja. —Debes abrirlo.

Tenía la sensación, a juzgar por el tamaño, la forma y el peso de la caja, de que sabía lo que había dentro.

La sonrisa divertida de Temari lo confirmó.

—Bueno, no hay mucha necesidad de que lo abra, ¿verdad? — Lo sacudí y escuché los débiles sonidos del material deslizándose dentro. —Todo el mundo ya sabe lo que hay aquí.

—Lo que sea. — Temari recuperó el presente con un movimiento de sus ojos. — No es realmente para ti, de todos modos. Debería haberle puesto el nombre a Sasuke.

—¡Temari! — papá balbuceó.

Ino se rió mientras arrojaba una caja de tamaño similar a su hermana. —Puse el nombre de Sasuke en el mío.

Papá gimió. — Ambos me van a poner en una tumba tempranamente. No necesitas alentar a ese joven

—Papá, relájate, — dijo Ino. —Le estamos dando un mal momento a Saku. Y no tienes que preocuparte. Sasuke es un buen tipo. Además, Saku lo ha azotado tanto que probablemente aceptaría el Desafío de Abstinencia si ella le pidiera que lo hiciera.

—Lo que probablemente haría—, agregó Temari.

Le saqué la lengua y casi me desmayo cuando ella devolvió el gesto. Papá estaba tan sorprendido por las bromas juguetonas como yo. Creo que esa es la única razón por la que dejó caer el tema sin otra conferencia sobre modestia y respeto propio, como la docena que había vomitado desde que vio el video de Kakuzo Hashi. Simplemente miró ambas cajas de regalos con una mueca y dijo: —Él abstenerse, no es una mala idea. Creo que todos deberían tomarlo. Y por favor, Saku, no abras las que están frente a mí.

Se estremeció. Me sonrojé, pero Temari, Ino e incluso Rin rompieron en risas. Torturar a papá fue uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. El pobre hombre siempre era tan inferior en número.

—Hey, me pregunto cuál le gustará más, —dijo Ino de repente. Una mirada de esperanza floreció en su rostro. —El azul lo está matando en línea. Apuesto a que todavía tengo la posibilidad de ganar con al menos una persona.

—No hay forma. Sasuke no era una competencia. —Temari discutió de inmediato. La sonrisa de Ino se duplicó. —Bueno, lo es ahora, y yo voy a ganar.

—Eso no cuenta. Ni siquiera elegí el rosa. Kakuzo lo hizo. Elegí el azul.

—Pero no compraste el azul. Yo sí. Le estás dando el rosa. —Temari se burló.

—Estoy preguntándole, —dijo Ino, sacando su teléfono y presumiblemente enviando a Sasuke un mensaje de texto sobre qué ropa interior le gustaba más. Después de presionar Enviar, le dio a Temari una sonrisa petulante. —Sabes que va a decir el azul, y cuando lo haga, yo lo ganaré. Y también a mamá, lo que significa que gano en general.

—Tu no. Mamá dijo que le gustaba la nuestra por igual, y Saku ni siquiera ha abierto la suya todavía. No seas una mala perdedora.

Papá y Rin se rieron de las gemelas, y de nuevo, tuve la sensación de que esta discusión era un acontecimiento anual. No podía creer que se pusieran tan nerviosas por

saber quién era el mejor dador de regalos. Sin embargo, fue divertido verlos, así que me uní a papá y Rin con la risa hasta que se me ocurrió algo más. —Hey, espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con que el azul lo está matando en línea? ¿En serio buscó esa estúpida encuesta en el sitio web de Kakuzo Hashi?

Las gemelas dejaron de discutir y ambos se encogieron de hombros con disgusto. — Teníamos curiosidad—, dijo Temari a la defensiva.

Ino se encogió y de repente soltó: —Voté totalmente por el azul. ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude resistir!

Mi boca se abrió. —¡Eres una traidora! —El insulto no fue duro cuando no pude contener la risa.

—Vamos, sabes que planeas mirar al final—, dijo Temari. —Y te volverás loca cuando veas cuán grande es la respuesta que está recibiendo. Es enorme. El video de Kakuzo Hashi tiene más de 34 millones de visitas y la gente se está volviendo loca por eso. Tendrás que hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Se ha convertido en algún tipo de causa o algo—, dijo Ino. —Personas aman la idea de que tomes una posición y digas que no tienes que ser perfecto para ser hermoso.

Cuando mi mandíbula cayó floja otra vez, no estaba fuera de juego esta vez. —¿Es enserio?

Rin me sonrió con orgullo, como si hubiera tenido algo que ver con eso. —Hay un puñado de personas en el mundo que realmente se ajustan a la idea de belleza de los medios, Saku. Con más de siete mil millones de personas en el mundo, hay mucha gente imperfecta. A muchos les encantaría ver a alguien defenderlos.

Me burlé. —Sí, soy uno de ellos.

Rin sonrió, como si entendiera, pero parte de la luz desapareció de sus ojos.

En la repentina quietud que cayó en la habitación, el teléfono de Ino sonó. Cuando leyó el texto entrante, sus ojos se hincharon y se tapó la boca con una mano para cubrir una carcajada. Temari le arrebató el teléfono de la mano, leyó el texto y sonrió.

Gruñí internamente, imaginangdo todas las diferentes respuestas que Sasuke podría haber dado a la pregunta de Ino. Las posibilidades fueron infinitas. Antes de que

pudiera preguntar, Rin tomó el teléfono de los dedos de Temari. Al igual que Ino, sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Bueno. —Ella golpeó una mano sobre su mejilla, como para cubrir un rubor. — Creo que es seguro decir que ustedes, niñas, la corbata para el regalo de Sasuke este año.

La curiosidad me estaba matando, así que tomé el teléfono. Ino había enviado un mensaje de texto, pregunta rápida.

**_Debes responder con sinceridad. Es vida o muerte. _****_¿Azul o rosa?_**

La respuesta de Sasuke fue:

_ No podría responder a una pregunta tan importante basada únicamente en el color. Tampoco podría tomarse tal decisión rápidamente. Tendré que verlos en acción, y tendré que ser capaz de tomarme el tiempo de estudiarlos de una manera muy íntima y práctica para formar una verdadera opinión. Convence a Saku para que modele a los dos, y yo te daré la respuesta de verdad de vida o de muerte que busques._

Mi palma de la mano incitó a mi papá a leer el texto también. El teléfono estaba en su mano antes de darme cuenta de que se había ido, y el gruñido que se le escapó me hizo creer que se convertiría en lobo en la próxima luna llena.

—Oh, relájate, Kakashi, — dijo Rin, deslizando el teléfono de su mano antes de que lo aplastara, y se lo devolviera a Ino. —No fue tan malo. ¿Y cómo esperarías que respondiera un joven de su edad?

—¿Qué tal si le tiene un poco de respeto a mi hija? —, Espetó papá. —Ella es demasiado buena para ese arrogante pervertido.

El insulto me hizo ver rojo, pero sorprendentemente, Rin me ganó a la defensa de Sasuke. —Oh por favor. Puede ser un poco arrogante, lo cual no es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta su situación, pero sabes que el hombre respeta a Saku tanto como a mí.

Papá se burló. — Yo nunca diría algo así…

Rin lo interrumpió. —¿Te gustaría que abriera mis mensajes de texto y te lea la conversación que tuvimos hace un par de semanas cuando tenías que trabajar hasta tarde y cancelar nuestros planes para la cena?

—Rin, — papá se quedó sin aliento, ruborizado.

Para mi horror, el color era de un rubor avergonzado y no de ira. BRUTO.

Temari e Ino estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y comenzaron a chillar y chillar de mutuo disgusto. —Creo que es hora de hacer sopaipillas, — murmuré, levantándome del sofá lo más rápido que pude.

—Buena idea, — dijo Ino, escapando de la habitación antes de que yo pudiera llegar hasta el final de las escaleras.

Temari estaba justo en su cola. —Yo también ayudaré. —Se estremeció cuando salió corriendo de la habitación. —Uf. — Desafortunadamente, no podía moverme tan rápido, así que tuve que escuchar el resto de su discusión.

—Es un hombre normal de veintidós años con un interés sexual saludable en la mujer que ama. No hay nada de malo en eso. Tú tenías esa edad una vez. Recuerdas cómo era.

—¡Sí, lo hago! —, Rugió papá. —Fui tan arrogante como él. ¡Pensé que también era infalible! ¡Y mira lo que sucedió! Yo fui irresponsable. Cometí el mayor error de mi vida debido a mis saludables intereses sexuales, ¡y lo he lamentado durante los últimos veinte años!

Ay. No era realmente sorprendente cada vez que mi padre accidentalmente me recordaba que él me consideraba un error que lamentaba, pero nunca dejaba de doler. Continué mi lento ascenso por las pocas escaleras de la sala familiar, ignorando su comentario porque no valía la pena involucrarse. Estaba atrapada en su discusión con Rin y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había herido mis sentimientos. Señalarlo podría hacer que se sienta mal, pero eso no evitaría que vuelva a hacerlo accidentalmente en el futuro. Eso sería un poco difícil, considerando que él realmente lamentó el hecho de que yo existiera.

—Kakashi, estoy tan cansada de esta discusión, y estoy segura de que Saku está cinco veces más enferma. Estás siendo completamente irracional cuando se trata de ese joven. No castigues a Sasuke porque lamentas tus errores. Incluso si Sasuke y Saku terminaran en tus zapatos, lo cual teniendo en cuenta lo sensata, responsable y modesta que es tu hija es muy poco probable, no sería lo mismo. Esos niños no son tú y Hanare. Se aman de una manera que nunca he visto antes en dos personas tan jóvenes.

Papá soltó una risa incrédula. —¿De verdad crees que él ama a Saku? ¿Un tipo así? Con su aspecto, su dinero y su fama, ¿realmente crees que se establecerá a los veintidós

años y se mantendrá fiel a Saku para siempre? Él no es del tipo. Ella misma lo dijo, que ya ha estado con demasiadas mujeres para contar.

Llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban sentados Temari e Ino en taburetes, esperándome. Se encontraron con mi mueca con una sonrisa incómoda. No pude forzar uno a cambio con la voz de mi padre todavía flotando por la casa.

—Es un juguete nuevo y brillante para él en este momento—, continuó papá. — Sakura es una chica maravillosa que lo hace sentir especial. Él puede imaginarse enamorado de ella en este momento, pero nunca durarán. La angustia y las consecuencias permanentes son todo lo que ella obtendrá de esa relación. Sé lo que es vivir con eso, Rin. No quiero eso para ella.

De acuerdo, eso me molestó, y abrí la nevera con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que todos los frascos de la puerta chocaran entre sí. —Eso es irónico—, espeté. —Considerando que ya me dio una vida de dolor y consecuencias permanentes.

Cuando comencé a golpear los ingredientes en el mostrador, Temari suspiró. — Bueno, voy a decir una cosa, Saku; Ciertamente no te culpo. Si un tipo como Sasuke Uchiha alguna vez se hubiera enamorado de mí, apostaría mi trasero a que me arriesgaría consecuencias permanentes. Diablos, les suplicaría.

Ino y yo nos reímos, pero por dentro, estaba aturdido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que Temari sería la que vendría a rescatarme con un buen rompehielos?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Sasuke apareció no mucho después de la discusión de papá y Rin. Imaginé que solo era tiempo suficiente para ducharme y ponerme presentable después de recibir el texto anterior de Ino, que supuse que lo despertaría. Cuando él tocó la puerta, yo puse a un lado la masa de las sopaipillas para que se levantara durante una hora y volví a la cama con el nuevo libro de papá.

Las gemelas habían tenido razón acerca de la emoción de papá sobre la copia avanzada. Fue por mucho su regalo de Navidad favorito. Todavía estaba reflexionando sobre su reacción. Se había mareado de la misma manera que yo con mis libros favoritos. Era un nuevo lado para mi padre que nunca había visto antes, y eso me reconfortó de una manera que nunca había sentido que fuera posible. Poder conectarme con mi padre sobre mi mayor pasión se sintió como un regalo del cielo para nuestra débil relación.

Cuando sonó el timbre, solo tenía un par de páginas más al final del capítulo y no quería levantarme. Temari debió haber abierto la puerta, porque mi padre y Rin habían desaparecido en su habitación justo después de su discusión, ya sea para pelear más o para maquillarse, no quería saberlo, y Ino había vuelto a dormirse una vez que se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo las sopaipillas iban a tomar.

Sasuke entró a mi habitación justo cuando pasaba a la última página del capítulo. Inmediatamente se acostó en mi cama, acurrucándose a mi lado como si le gustara la idea de volver a dormirse. Sacando el libro de mis manos, lo volteó hacia atrás y escaneó el resumen. —Asesinos en serie, ¿eh? Eso es nuevo.

Asentí. —Aparentemente, Janice Bishop es la favorita de mi padre.

—Janice Bishop... ese nombre suena familiar.

Retiré el libro y alcancé a Sasuke para colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche. Él me tomó en sus brazos cuando traté de recostarme y tirar de él contra su pecho. Me sentí feliz en él. —Ella es prestigiosa en el género de la novela de suspenso y crimen, —expliqué. — He tenido varios libros convertidos en películas. Papá dijo que están filmando otro en este momento. ¿Asesinato en Motown?

Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron con reconocimiento. —Oh, sí, sí, sí. Mi amigo Kiba está trabajando en eso. Dijo que es un buen guion.

—¿Tu amigo Kiba? —, Preguntó Temari, apareciendo en la puerta de mi habitación. —Como en... ¿Kiba Inuzuka? —Cubrió un bostezo y se dejó caer en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Él es caliente. Si no me vas a conectar con Shikamaru Naara, Kiba Inuzuka sería una alternativa aceptable.

Sasuke se rió, pero yo todavía estaba atrapada en el hecho de que Temari estaba eligiendo pasar el rato con nosotros, ya que Ino ni siquiera estaba presente. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? No es que me estuviera quejando, pero fue como si finalmente hubiera liberado cualquier resentimiento que hubiera tenido por mí desde el momento en que supo que yo existía. Eso, o ella estaba realmente aburrida porque eran las vacaciones, y estaba atrapada en casa con la familia. O estuvo con nosotros o vimos maratones de Una historia de Navidad o James Bond.

—Te lo dije, no conozco a Shikamaru—, dijo Sasuke. —Podría establecerte con Kiba, pero tu padre probablemente me mataría por ello, ya que tiene veinticinco años y tú tienes diecisiete.

Temari frunció el ceño mientras giraba de lado a lado en mi silla de escritorio. — Bueno, ¿qué tan bueno eres, entonces?

Sasuke se rió de nuevo. —Te diré que. Si tus padres lo aceptan, tú e Ino pueden venir con Saku y conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año de mi agencia. Por lo general, es enorme y solo una lista. De esa forma, puedes ver todo lo que quieras, te puedo vigilar, y tu padre no me asesina.

Temari se puso rígida y entrecerró los ojos en Sasuke. —¿En serio?

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no? Saku probablemente aprobaría la compañía.

No sabía cuánto apreciaría la compañía de Temari, pero si seguía siendo tan tolerable como lo había sido en los dos últimos días, no sería tan malo, y definitivamente me gustaría tener a Ino allí.

—Sinceramente, tus padres deberían estar de acuerdo, y tu papá básicamente me odia, a mi estilo de vida, y prácticamente todo lo que represento, por lo que probablemente sea difícil de convencer.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba esto. —Mamá será muy fácil, sin embargo. Comenzaré con ella y podremos trabajar con él juntas. Estoy segura de que ella ayudará. Deberías haberla visto estafar a papá en tu nombre esta mañana.

Sasuke se sacudió con sorpresa y me buscó una respuesta.

—Fue lo de siempre—, dije. —Papá era juicioso, testarudo e irrazonable. Él piensa que soy solo un nuevo juguete brillante para ti, y tan pronto como pierda mi atractivo, volverás con todas tus mujeres, dejándome con nada más que una larga vida de dolor y consecuencias permanentes.

Sasuke suspiró. —Saku, no importa. Incluso si nunca lo entiende, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es lo que es.

—Lo sé. —Me acurruqué contra él un poco más. No es que pudiera acercarme más de lo que ya estaba, pero me gustaba sentirme cómoda en su pecho una y otra vez. Era perfecto para acurrucarse contra él. —Esta vez no rompí a llorar cuando me llamó un error del que se arrepintió durante los últimos veinte años. Ni siquiera me molesté en discutir con él o decirle que había herido mis sentimientos. No tiene sentido. Creo que es por eso que Rin lo iluminó tan mal.

Temari se rió. —Creo que está harta de sus lloriqueos. Todos nos estamos cansando de eso. Él solo está siendo terco. Papá nunca puede admitirlo cuando está equivocado, pero está equivocado acerca de ti.

Sasuke y yo estábamos estupefactos por el cumplido de Temari con él. Luego sonrió y dijo: —No sé cuál es su problema. Es obvio para el resto de nosotros que Saku te ha azotado por completo por la vida.

Después de un latido de sorpresa, Sasuke se rió. —Eso es muy cierto—, admitió con un triste movimiento de cabeza. —La mujer ha destruido por completo la reputación de jugador malo que trabajé tanto para construir para mí. —Me apretó contra él y me besó en la sien. —Muchas gracias, Saku.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó, deteniendo nuestra conversación antes de que pudiera obtener una buena respuesta sarcástica. Temari y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido. —¿Está viniendo Deidara? —, Le pregunté.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —¿Hinata y sus padres?

—No. No es que hubiéramos planeado.

—¿Familia? —preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

Temari y yo negamos con la cabeza. —Nuestros abuelos y su familia se quedaron en el norte. No bajarán hasta las vacaciones de primavera. No tenemos otra familia en el sur de California.

—¿Quién se presentaría el día de Navidad sin llamar? —preguntó Temari.

Al otro lado de la casa vacía, escuchamos la voz profunda de papá responder el intercomunicador. —¿Hola?

— Tengo una entrega para Sakura Ellamara Haruno.

—¿En Navidad? — preguntó Temari, expresando mis pensamientos exactos. Traté de recordar si tenía libros de un editor o algo así, pero esos no vendrían en

Navidad. Mi estómago revoloteó de excitación y ansiedad, principalmente ansiedad, cuando Sasuke se bajó de la cama y me ayudó a levantarme. Él no había traído un regalo de Navidad con él que yo había notado, y no había hablado de nada más que cuánto me gustaría mi regalo toda la semana. Él no es alguien para pensar en pequeño. Si era algo que tenía que ser entregado especialmente el día de Navidad, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido por la acusación. —¿Yo? Yo no hice esto. —Él sonrió. —Si estuviéramos en la casa de Suigetsu, esa sería una historia diferente. Pero dejé tu regalo en casa porque estuviste tan estresada por el intercambio de regalos, pensé que esperaría hasta que estuvieras lista.

Eso fue increíblemente dulce de su parte. Si no me volviera loca con curiosidad en este momento, lo besaría por ser tan atento y comprensivo. En cambio, entrelacé mi mano con la suya y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. —Bueno, si no lo hiciste, ¿qué podría ser?

Ino y Rin también estaban despiertas, y todos seguimos a papá afuera después de que abriera la puerta del repartidor, igualmente curiosos por mi inesperada llegada.

El camión que se detuvo en el camino de entrada fue un SUV oscuro con un trabajo de pintura personalizado que publicitaba 24/7 servicios de mensajería. Cuando llegué al vehículo, el repartidor había descargado seis cajas de su baúl, y parecía que tenía al menos muchas más por recorrer.

El repartidor era un hombre fuerte, probablemente cerca de los cuarenta años. Cuando me vio, su rostro se iluminó con reconocimiento, y me dio una sonrisa amistosa.

Puso la caja en sus brazos junto al resto de la pila en el camino de entrada y sacó un portapapeles del asiento delantero de su auto. —¿Señorita Haruno, si pudiera conseguir su firma?

—Sí, claro. —Cogí el bolígrafo que me ofrecieron y garabateé mi nombre en una línea en la parte inferior de un albarán de entrega. —¿Que es todo esto?

El hombre tomó el portapapeles y arrancó una copia del sobre de entrega. Cuando me lo devolvió, había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Miró rápidamente a Sasuke y luego aclaró su garganta. — Es, eh, de esa tienda de lencería. El... uh... un tu video.

—¿Es qué? — palidecí.

Vi que el tipo descargaba otra caja del maletero de su auto. Tenía que haber más de una docena en total.

—¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Quién me enviaría esto?

El repartidor dejó la caja y se encogió de hombros con gesto de disculpa. —Lo siento. Me pagaron para recogerlo en la tienda y traerlo aquí. No sé los detalles.

Mi padre se puso de pie a mi lado, mirando hacia las cajas como si pudiera asustarlas. —¿La tienda se los envió a ella?

El hombre asintió mientras buscaba en su baúl la última caja. —Sí. No era un tercero privado. Al menos, no lo creo. La compañía pagó la cuenta por la entrega. Ah, y ellos también querían que te diera esto... —Cogió un sobre rojo del tamaño de una tarjeta de Navidad del asiento delantero y se lo entregó con una sonrisa. —Me parece que es un regalo de Navidad. Normalmente no trabajo en vacaciones, pero el gerente de la tienda me llamó anoche y me ofreció el triple de mi tarifa normal si lo entregaba hoy.

Solté un largo gemido, frotando una mano sobre mi cara llameante. ¿La tienda de lencería me estaba enviando Regalos de Navidad ahora? ¿Como si los que Temari e Ino me dieron no fueran suficientes? —Esto es Loco.

—Loco e increíble, —dijo Temari, levantando una de las cajas y sacudiéndola. —

¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esto? Debieron haberle dado toda la tienda. ¿Podemos abrirlo? Lo que sea que no quieras, lo estoy reclamando en este momento.

La sangre desapareció de la cara de mi padre, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rin aplaudió y agregó un vertiginoso, —¡Oh, yo también! Espero que haya algunas cosas allí de mi talla.

Sasuke, que tenía una caja propia en sus manos y parecía que estaba considerando abrirla, se giró hacia Temari y Rin. —Alto; que nadie se emocione demasiado. — Sí, pensé. —Porque voy a revisar todo.

Sasuke y yo no estábamos exactamente pensando en la misma página. Le lanzó a Temari y a Rin una sonrisa malvada y un guiño y dijo, —Recibo los primeros en nombre de Sakura. —Ino estalló en carcajadas.

Asfixiándome con la mortificación, mi mandíbula se abrió, y contemplé el brillo excitado en los ojos de mi novio mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y las utilizaba para romper la cinta en la caja que sostenía. —¡Sasuke! — Siseé.

Él me ignoró. —Ustedes damas pueden tener lo que les quede después de que lo revise y apruebe.

—¡Oh Dios mío, SASUKE! ¡No estás abriendo eso!

Finalmente miró en mi dirección, vistiendo una máscara de inocencia. No le estaba comprando nada.

—De ninguna manera. —Le apunté con un dedo. —Detente. Nadie está pasando por eso, porque lo estoy devolviendo todo.

Me volví hacia el repartidor, que todavía estaba parado allí con mejillas rosadas. —

¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas devolver todo esto? Dale a la tienda mis más cordiales saludos y diles gracias, pero no, gracias.

—Yo... bueno, um... —El hombre se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, aparentemente sorprendido y sin estar preparado para la pregunta.

Sasuke se acercó a él antes de que él pudiera responder. —Eso no será necesario. — Deslizó lo que parecía un maldito billete de cien dólares en la mano del hombre. Gracias por traer esto a relucir. —Puedes retirarte ahora. Vamos a ordenar los detalles nosotros mismos. Gracias y que tengas una feliz navidad.

El hombre parpadeó al ver el dinero en efectivo en su mano, miró boquiabierto a Sasuke, me miró, miró a Sasuke y me miró...

Sasuke estaba loco si creía que íbamos a mirar a través de este montículo de lencería juntos, pero tenía razón en que era Navidad y que este tipo debería estar en casa con su familia en lugar de lidiar con mi drama. Suspirando, obligué una sonrisa al hombre. —Él

tiene razón. Nos encargaremos de esto. Gracias. Ve a casa con tu familia, y ten una Navidad maravillosa.

Él no perdió el tiempo. —¡Igualmente! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Después de que el correo se había ido, todos agarraron una caja o dos y los llevaron a la sala de estar. Hicieron falta dos viajes para tenerlos a todos adentro. Me senté en el sofá y solo miré la pila de cajas, todavía aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano en la suya. —Lo siento, debería haberte advertido. Este tipo de cosas es común para las celebridades.

Le di una mirada seca. —¿Las personas te envían lencería a menudo?

Sus labios se crisparon. —Está bien, la lencería es nueva para mí, pero todo es gratis, sí. La gente envía sus productos, esperando que los use o los respaldes.

—¿Pero ropa interior? —, Se quejó mi papá. Todavía estaba mirando todas las cajas.

—¿Lencería? ¿Cómo podrían pensar que esto es apropiado?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si recibir una habitación llena de lencería fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Intencionalmente o no, Saku les dio a sus tiendas mucha publicidad gratuita. Ganarán mucho dinero de esto. Por supuesto, querrían enviarle su gratitud. Eso es todo esto.

Papá gruñó. Continuó frunciendo el ceño, pero la rabia en su mirada murió.

—Es como cuando las editoriales y los estudios le envían sus libros y películas para su revisión—, dijo Ino.

—Exactamente, —Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. —Con celebridades, obtenemos mucha ropa, accesorios, productos para el cuidado de la piel... cosas con las que te pueden ver.

—¡Que dulce! —dijo Ino. —Se trata de los regalos.

Temari abrió una caja y echó un vistazo dentro. —Uau. —Afortunadamente, ella no sacó lo que estaba escondido, pero dio un silbido bajo. Después de cerrar la tapa, ella me sonrió. —La próxima vez que te atrapen con la cámara, deberías decir cuánto amas a Louis Vuitton.

Sasukese rió entre dientes. Puse los ojos en blanco. Con suerte, no habrá otra próxima vez como la debacle de Kakuzo Hashi.

—Abre la tarjeta, — demandó Ino.

Parecía tan curiosa que estaba a punto de arrancarme el sobre de las manos y hacerlo ella misma. Me había olvidado completamente de eso. Mirando alrededor de la habitación a todos los ojos curiosos, supuse que no tenía ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Tomé una respiración profunda y me preparé para cualquier explicación que contuviera.

Como si supiera que necesitaba el apoyo, Sasuke deslizó su brazo a mí alrededor. No necesariamente quería leer esto con toda la familia mirando, pero sabía que nunca me dejarían en paz si no lo hacía. Después de un escaneo rápido de los contenidos, mi mandíbula cayó nuevamente. —Es del dueño de la compañía.

—¿Qué dice? — preguntó Rin, sonando tan emocionada como Ino. Leí la nota en voz alta.

_Estimada señorita Haruno,_

_¡Saludos de temporada de todos nosotros en Lindon's Lingerie Boutique! Me conmovió tanto su entrevista con Kakuzo Hashi que deseé enviar mis cumplidos más sinceros y esta pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. Eres una mujer verdaderamente hermosa que solo mejoraría el atractivo sexual de cualquier cosa que Lindon's tenga para ofrecer. Me sentiría orgulloso de que representases mis productos. Sería un honor para mí unirme al equipo y modelar mi próxima línea de primavera. Estoy preparado para ofrecerle un contrato generoso. Por favor considéralo._

_Con mis más sinceros saludos, Stefan C. Lindon_

_Fundador y CEO de Lindon's Lingerie Boutique_

Estaba agradecida por el brazo de Sasuke a mí alrededor, porque estaba tan aturdida que me sentía mareada. Su toque fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerda en este momento. Hubo un grito de asombro colectivo alrededor de la habitación, y mi pobre padre parecía tener un aneurisma.

Temari fue la primera en romper el silencio. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Quieren que seas un Modelo de Lindon?

La incredulidad en su voz habría sido completamente insultante si no me sintiera de la misma manera.

—No. Absolutamente no, — Papá insistió.

No me molestó en absoluto que estuviera tratando de tomar decisiones por mí, ya que estuve de acuerdo con él al 100 por ciento. De ninguna manera lo iba a hacer.

—Continúa, Kakashi, — dijo Rin. Ella sonaba extasiada. —No lo descartes tan fácilmente.

Papá y yo miramos boquiabiertos a Rin. Ella se encogió de hombros y me miró con ojos implorantes. —¿Sabes qué clase de oportunidad es esta para ti?

—No me importa qué tipo de oportunidad es—, rugió papá, toda su rabia anterior con una renovada venganza. —¡Mi hija no va a desfilar en su ropa interior frente al mundo entero!

—Kakashi, ¡sé razonable! —Me sorprendió cuando Rin alzó su voz hacia él otra vez, por segunda vez hoy. Ella solía ser tan cordial todo el tiempo. Pero ella también era una modelo profesional, y podría imaginar que este trabajo tenía una gran importancia en sus ojos. —Ser el modelo de Lindon es uno de los conciertos más codiciados que cualquiera podría tener. Solo podía soñar con tener una oportunidad como esa. Es un trabajo respetable que le abriría todo tipo de puertas, y pagaría lo suficiente para darle estabilidad financiera, a pesar de todas sus necesidades médicas.

Cuando la cara de papá se volvió de un tono aterrador de color púrpura, me uní a la discusión antes de que pudiera tener un ataque al corazón. —No importa, porque no lo estoy haciendo.

Papá dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero Rin negó con la cabeza enfáticamente. —Saku, realmente deberías considerarlo.

—Estoy segura de que es una gran oportunidad, Rin, pero ni siquiera me sentiría cómoda usando cualquiera de esas cosas en privado. No hay forma de que lo vaya a modelar.

—Pero cariño, piensa en lo que podría significar. Esto es algo que este mundo necesita desesperadamente. Podrías hacer mucho bien para tanta gente tomando este trabajo.

Así que Rin se había subido al carro con los comentaristas en línea. No es una gran sorpresa, supongo. Siendo una modelo, había recibido muchas críticas a lo largo de los

años y, en un momento dado, casi se había destruido a sí misma tratando de moldearse a sí misma en la idea mundial de la perfección.

Estuve de acuerdo en que el mundo podría usar algunos modelos que tenían un aspecto más normal, pero no tenía una apariencia normal. Debajo de mi ropa, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de espantosas y airadas cicatrices. Estaban levantadas, manchadas, descoloridas, y tiraban de mi piel en direcciones incómodas. No era hermosa. No me importaba cuántas personas trataron de decirme lo contrario.

Ninguno de ellos lo decía en serio, de todos modos. Fue solo lo popular o cortés de decir. Era una moda idealista en este momento, pero no era sincera. Y en el caso de Lindon's Lingerie Boutique, era peor que eso.

—Esta oferta de trabajo no fue sincera—, dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Es el control de daños porque hablaba mal de la tienda solo por usar modelos perfectos. Probablemente ya tengan un puñado de grupos feministas preparándose para demandarlos. Ofrecerme este trabajo es la forma más fácil de suavizar eso. Por no mencionar la publicidad que obtendrían de ella. No es más que un truco. Un truco que me explota y mi condición física.

Rin suspiró. —Pero porque es una buena oportunidad para ellos, no significa que no sea una buena causa. Si la lencería es incómoda para ti, hay muchas otras formas más modestas de lograr lo mismo. Trajes de baño, por ejemplo. Esos no son sugerentes de la misma manera que la ropa interior.

No estaba segura de cómo el modelado de bikinis era mucho mejor que la ropa interior, pero no me molesté en discutir.

—Lo siento, simplemente no puedo. No quiero mostrarle al mundo mi cuerpo. Odio mi cuerpo. No hay forma de que yo pueda hacerlo.

La luz finalmente dejó los ojos de Rin, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Parecía decepcionada, pero parecía entender. Me sorprendió lo mucho que odiaba decepcionarla. Deseaba poder ser el héroe valiente que ella quería y hacer frente a un mundo de gente superficial y crítica, pero no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo. No estaba lo suficientemente valiente ni lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Es una declaración tonta para que lo hagas, de todos modos—, dijo Sasuke de repente, apretando mi mano. —Tu apariencia es demasiado perfecta.

Aunque no estaba tratando de hacer una broma, no pensé, solté una carcajada. Sasuke gruñó y casi gruñó sus siguientes palabras como una advertencia. — Sakura, no estaba tratando de ser gracioso. Te estaba felicitando.

—¿Lo siento?

Le di una sonrisa tímida, todavía me costaba contener mis risas, y él suspiró. —Eres muy poco romántica.

—¿No soy romántica? —, Bromeé. ¿O simplemente no cursi? Sasuke se burló. —No soy cursi.

Esa opinión valía un argumento decente, pero ahora no era el momento, y a pesar del cumplido cursi, Sasuke había logrado animarme, porque cursi o no, lo decía en serio. Sabiendo que había al menos una persona que me amaba exactamente como yo era, protegió mi alma dañada. Hacerme reír nunca me dolió, tampoco.

—Si tú lo dices. —Picoteando su mejilla con un beso juguetón y riendo tontamente por el ceño irritado que obtuve en respuesta, volví mi atención a mi familia y la habitación llena de cajas de lencería. De todos modos... solo... descubramos qué hacer con todo esto y olvidemos que esto sucedió. Tenemos que irnos a la película en un momento.

Sasuke me apretó fuerte. —Solo déjalos de lado por el momento. Puedo hacer que Suigetsu me ayude a traerlos de vuelta a mi casa mañana. Tengo los armarios para él en mi suite principal, así que podemos poner todo en tu armario por ahora, y puedes revisarlo más tarde. O mejor aún... — Me sonrió lobunamente. —Tú y yo podemos pasar juntos, y puedes probar la cosa de modelar con una audiencia de uno antes de decidir cómo responder la oferta de Lindon.

No estaba segura de qué era más impactante, que Sasuke estaba pidiendo un show de lencería sexy frente a toda mi familia, que pensó que realmente podría considerar la oferta de Lindon, o que ya había considerado el armario extra en la habitación de su habitación.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No! No voy a modelar nada de esto para ti, y no hay nada que decidir. No tomaré ese trabajo.

Cuando Sasuke sonrió triunfalmente, supe que había sido una trampa. Y él me había hecho bien. Creía totalmente que hablaba en serio esa vez. Maldecirlo y a sus brillantes habilidades para actuar. —¡Idiota! — Golpeé su brazo, y estalló en carcajadas. —Eso no es divertido. Pensé que hablabas en serio.

—Y el Oscar es para... — Se rió.

—Y dices que soy una mocosa.

—Tú lo eres. Y estabas siendo una mocosa primero. Era mi turno.

El hombre tenía un punto. Y cuando me di cuenta de eso, una sonrisa crujió en mi ceño fruncido. —Bueno. Bien. Yo lo era. Pero ahora estamos a mano.

La cara de Sasuke se iluminó más brillante que el sol, y acercó mis labios a los suyos para un rápido beso. —Te amo mujer.

Alguien en la sala —supuse que era Rin— suspiró, y me sonrojé desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos cuando recordé que teníamos audiencia. Papá estaba mirando a Sasuke con ojos de halcón que prometían la muerte si Sasuke alguna vez se salía de la línea, pero al menos no estaba gritando y pateándolo.

—Lo siento—, murmuré, robando su atención. —Entonces, sí, me voy a ir a duchar y vestirme. —Le fruncí el ceño a Sasuke. —Compórtense. Lo que significa no abrir toda esta basura y enhebrarla por todos lados. Por favor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Pov. Sasuke_

Saku y yo fuimos al cine por separado de su familia porque planeábamos ir a cenar a mi papá después de la película. Nos encontramos con mi padre y algunos de sus amigos en el salón del primer piso del complejo de entretenimientos. —¡Sasuke!

Estaba sentado en un sofá en el salón del cine con otros dos hombres y dos mujeres. Bueno, una mujer y una casi mujer. La bomba falsa pelirroja vestida como si estuviera lista para ir de discoteca parecía apenas lo suficientemente mayor como para pedir alcohol.

Lamentablemente, llegamos un poco temprano, así que tendríamos que sentarnos y conversar un rato. Estuve tentado de pasar junto a ellos al teatro y fingir que no había escuchado a mi padre decir mi nombre, pero se puso de pie y nos gritó mientras nos hacía señas para que nos detuviéramos. —¡Sasuke! ¡Saku!

—Maldita sea.

Ella se rió de mi maldición y me apretó la mano. —¿Podría ser peor que mi padre? —, susurró.

—Lo mismo. Solo un tipo diferente de horrible.

Saku me dio la sonrisa más intrigante entonces. Fue irónico y mezclado con algo que decía que ella pensaba que yo era adorable. Ojalá supiera lo que estaba pensando, porque no podía imaginar lo que ella pensó que era lindo acerca de que no me gustara mi padre.

—Está todo bien—, dijo ella. —Podemos hacer esto. Ahora estamos en el juego.

Saku me mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante que convencería incluso al más escéptico que estaba emocionada de estar aquí mezclándose con extraños. Lo combiné con mi propia sonrisa de un millón de dólares y la fastidié. —Podrías ser una actriz con esas habilidades.

Ella bufó. —Sí. Tal vez lo intente después de aburrirme con mi carrera de modelado de lencería.

Estaba agradecido por su actitud ligera. Fue un largo camino para calmarme. No había nada que amara más que el humor travieso, sarcástico y mordaz de mi pequeña y sexy mamacita.

Sonrisas brillantes perfectamente en su lugar, nos acercamos para saludar a mi padre y sus amigos. Bueno, apuesto a que la pelirroja era más como su amiga especial, pero realmente no quería los detalles.

—¿Cómo ves? —, Les dijo a sus amigos, quienes se pusieron de pie para saludarnos también. —Te dije que estarían aquí.

Mantén la sonrisa en su lugar, Sasuke. Es solo un padre orgulloso que le gusta presumir de su hijo. No es nada más. —Hola papá.

—Hola, señor Uchiha—, agregó Saku.

Después de una rápida palmadita en la espalda, papá me apartó y tomó la mano de Saku. —Por favor, Saku, llámame Fugaku, —canturreó mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

Sin soltar su mano, la guió hasta el asiento junto a él en el sofá, apenas dejando espacio para su cita en el otro lado. A la pelirroja no le pareció importarle mucho, teniendo en cuenta que ya me estaba mirando a los ojos.

Reprimiendo un gemido, me senté junto a Saku y forcé una sonrisa a los tres desconocidos en el sofá opuesto. Cuando todos me llamaron la atención, papá hizo las presentaciones de inmediato. —Este es Danzou Himura y Zabuza Momochi. Ambos son de New Gate Films. Sasuke, conoces a Mei Terumi. Saku, Mei es mi agente brillante. — Levantó un brazo alrededor de su cita y de alguna manera logró una sonrisa digna. —Y esta pequeña y adorable persona es Haku Yuki.

Después de saludos educados y apretones de manos, Haku soltó una risita tonta como una colegiala atontada y se acercó a papá para colocar su mano en la pierna de Saku.

—He escuchado tus buenas noticias esta tarde. ¡Felicitaciones! Debo admitir que te odio en este momento. Mataría por la oportunidad de ser la chica de Lindon. Eso es tan supermodelo como se pueda.

Me puse rígido, y el rostro de Saku palideció.

—¿Has oído sobre eso? —, Pregunté, ya que Saku no parecía que pudiera hablar en este momento.

—Por supuesto. —Haku rechazó la pregunta como si la respuesta hubiera sido obvia. —El Señor Lindon se puso en marcha en Facebook diciendo que cree que eres hermosa y que la idea de Kakuzo Hashi fue fantástica. Él es quien anunció que te hizo la oferta. Todos hablan de eso.

—Fantástico, — gruñó Saku.

Haku olvidó por completo el sarcasmo.

Me encogí. No me sorprendió el juego de poder, pero debería haber pensado en advertir a Saku que esto podría suceder. Lindon tuvo que comentar sobre la situación como una forma de controlar los daños. Tenían que estar bastante seguros de que Saku rechazaría su oferta, y si no dijeron nada antes que ella, hacer la oferta no les habría hecho ningún bien.

Le dije a Suigetsu que la sentaría a conversar conmigo después de que su familia se fuera, pero a este ritmo, tendríamos que hacerlo antes. Como mañana por la mañana. Afortunadamente, Suigetsu hablaba en serio sobre que yo lo alejara de su familia por un tiempo. Por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar el tema para que Saku no mencionara el rechazar la oferta y tener que defenderse ante un grupo de extraños.

Me incliné hacia delante y tomé la mano de Saku mientras miraba a las dos personas sentadas frente a mí. Papá ya había dicho que eran de las películas de New Gate, pero podría haber supuesto que eran de algún estudio u otro. Solo hay dos tipos de personas en Hollywood: los creativos y los controladores. Los creativos hacen las películas físicamente y los trajes controlan la toma de decisiones ya que son el dinero.

Hay una razón por la cual a los ejecutivos de la industria se les llama trajes, y es exactamente el que imaginarías. La mayoría de nosotros adopta lo casual tanto en apariencia como en comportamiento en el lugar de trabajo. Los controladores no parecen entender el concepto. Quiero decir, aquí estábamos, viendo una película el día de Navidad, y estos dos imbéciles estaban sentados aquí con sus trajes de diseñador de piel de tiburón y corbatas de poder.

—Entonces... New Gate, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?

Deje que mucha arrogancia se filtre en mi voz mientras todavía parece cortés. Todo es parte del juego. Estos hombres estaban aquí con una agenda, si querían hacer negocios o

no. No podría ser grosero y quemar puentes, pero tampoco podía aceptar por completo su torpe intento de tener una reunión con Saku.

Permitir que la gente de Hollywood piense que eres una presa fácil es una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer.

—Parece que recuerdo ese nombre, aparece en una serie de llamadas telefónicas con mi agencia recientemente.

—De hecho, Sasuke—interrumpió papá, con una sonrisa inocente que no engañaba a nadie —ellos vinieron a ver la película y hablaron conmigo acerca de posiblemente dirigir una adaptación cinematográfica de Drive Hard.

Saku tosió, y tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla, porque sabía que la tos era solo para reír. —¿El videojuego? —Preguntó con remilgo.

Ella nunca fue remilgada con nada. El tono fue muy cortés. Saku definitivamente estaba tratando de evitar reírse.

La cara de papá se iluminó con orgullo. —Uno de los mayores vendedores en el mercado. Ya es hora de que hagan la película.

Saku se inclinó hacia mi padre y colocó su mano ligeramente sobre su antebrazo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa tan hermosa que casi me puso celosa. —Señor. Uchiha

—Fugaku

—Honestamente, no creo que haya otro director en el mundo más adecuado para ese proyecto que tú.

Ahora yo era el que tosía para cubrir una carcajada. Nadie que estuviera allí con nosotros podría haber sospechado lo mucho que Saku detestaba la mayoría del trabajo de mi padre. Sin duda creía que Drive Hard sería la basura más grande, más llamativa y más ridícula que saliera de Hollywood en este siglo, y estaba segura de que no mentía cuando dijo que pensaba que papá sería el director perfecto para la película. Solo capté la condescendencia oculta bajo su cumplido, y eso fue solo porque la conocía tan bien.

No pude evitar darle un codazo suavemente. Saku me miró y su sonrisa se volvió irónica. Tuve que frotar mi mano sobre mi boca y mandíbula en un intento de literalmente borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Cuando me vio esforzándome por mantener la compostura, me guiñó un ojo sutilmente y sonrió a los trajes de New Gate. —En serio. Fugaku Uchiha es definitivamente el hombre para ese trabajo. Si aún no le ha ofrecido un contrato, será mejor que lo haga.

La mujer era incorregible. La empujé un poco más fuerte en las costillas, haciéndole cosquillas advirtiéndole que sería mejor que la cortara antes de que me hiciera reír y nos hiciera reventar a los dos. Saku iba a tenerlo cuando finalmente tuviéramos un momento para nosotros.

Las ganas de reírse se desvanecieron cuando Danzou y Zabuza le devolvieron la sonrisa como un par de tiburones dando vueltas alrededor de un pez sangrante. —Bueno, supongo que si Sakura utilizó esas palabras de sabiduría, entonces será mejor que redactemos el contrato antes de las vacaciones —dijo Danzou.

Zabuza asintió. —Y como estamos en el tema de los contratos y las propuestas, señorita Haruno, es una gran suerte que nos hayamos encontrado hoy.

—Sí, —dije con voz entrecortada. —Una fortuna de hecho. Y pura coincidencia, estoy seguro. —El sarcasmo y el desdén gotearon de mi voz. No estaba feliz, y quería que estos idiotas lo supieran. Necesitaban sudar un poco.

Papá se incorporó un poco más recto y perdió ese lado despreocupado y despreocupado que había tenido antes. —Relájate, Sasuke. Esto no es una emboscada.

—No. Es Navidad. Este no es el momento apropiado para hablar de negocios, y nos prometiste discreción si veníamos hoy.

Saku me palmeó la pierna y me susurró: —Sasuke, está bien.

Realmente no fue así. Suigetsu tenía razón en que las personas encontraban sus propias formas de llegar a Saku, ya que no devolvía sus llamadas. Que la molestaran el día de Navidad, cuando supieran que estaría con toda su familia, fue espantoso. Estoy seguro de que ella era la única razón por la que estaban aquí. Y estoy seguro de que mi padre estuvo más que feliz de ayudarlos a arrinconarla cuando colgaron el proyecto Drive Hard frente a él. Idiotas.

—¿De qué propuesta querrías hablar conmigo? —, Preguntó Saku.

Me pateé a mí mismo otra vez. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y fue otra sorpresa de la que no le advertí antes de tiempo.

—Estamos interesados en adquirir los derechos de la película sobre tu historia—, dijo Zabuza.

—¡Derechos de película! —Saku se quedó sin aliento cuando gruñí, —Tú, y todos los demás en la ciudad.

Cuando Danzou y Zabuza me miraron, dije: —No te hagas el tonto. Sabes que todos están tratando de obtener este proyecto. Estudios mucho más grandes que New Gate.

Saku volvió su incrédula mirada hacia mí. —¿Lo están?

Suspiré. —Sí. Todos me preguntan porque todavía no tienes ninguna información de contacto. Iba a contarte sobre eso; Solo he estado esperando porque estaba tan estresado por su examen de GED y por su familia. Necesitamos sentarnos y repasar todo esto. Solo quería esperar hasta después de las vacaciones.

Lancé una mirada a Danzou y Zabuza mientras decía eso último. Ninguno parecía muy arrepentido. Pero al menos Saku no estaba molesta por haberle ocultado esta noticia. Parecía aturdida, pero estaba tranquila y pensativa mientras procesaba lentamente la información. —Sí, está bien. Esa es probablemente una buena idea. Derechos de la película.—Negó con la cabeza, parpadeando sobre su regazo, como si todavía no lo pudiera creer.—Eso es una locura—. Se rehízo y me sonrió. —Gracias por no decirme eso la semana pasada. Tienes razón. Estaba suficientemente estresada.

Saku se inclinó, frunció los labios, y no puedo decirte lo emocionado que estaba cuando me dio un beso rápido y agradecido. Ella es muy tímida acerca de las cosas físicas en público o no y se avergüenza cuando se trata el tema de nuestra relación. Este pequeño y casto reconocimiento de lo que somos el uno para el otro se sintió como un gran paso.

Saku respiró hondo, lo soltó y luego se sacudió de su aturdimiento. —Todo bien. Definitivamente, hay que sentarse y hablar de todo este material de Hollywood pronto. ¿Tal vez después de Año Nuevo podamos escapar a su lugar, pedir un poco de comida para llevar, y tener un tiempo para ello?

A pesar de que la idea sonaba como el cielo, hice una mueca. —En realidad, con el drama de Kakuzo Hashi y la oferta de Lindon, estoy pensando que no deberíamos esperar un poco más.

Mei finalmente saltó a la conversación. —Oh, estoy de acuerdo—, dijo ella. — Este es algo sobre lo que debes actuar rápidamente.

Miré el brillo hambriento en sus ojos. Había estado tan concentrado en Danzou y Zabuza que había olvidado que Mei tendría un ángulo propio. —Saku, —canturreó con una dulce voz azucarada que me puso los nervios de punta. —No tienes idea de cuán excitante es el tema de Sasuke y tú en este momento. Deben actuar rápidamente si quieres sacar el máximo provecho de eso. Realmente podría hacer que te pasen cosas increíbles.

Saku frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Mei le dio una tarjeta de visita. —Me encantaría representarte.

Traté de no apretar los dientes hasta las terminaciones nerviosas. Saku me miró, asombro una vez más mostrando en su expresión, y tomó la tarjeta de Mei. —¿Quieres ser mi agente? —, Preguntó confundida. —¿Para qué? No aceptaré la oferta de Lindon. No voy a convertirme en modelo.

—¿No lo harás? —Haku jadeó. —¿Por qué no? ¿Estás loca?

Temía que Saku se enfadara y perdiera ese infame temperamento japones suyo, pero ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió dulcemente a la mujer que claramente consideraba una idiota. —No estoy interesada.

Haku se quedó boquiabierta y Mei retiró la atención de Saku. —Todavía necesitarás representación para una cantidad de otras oportunidades que se te presentarán ahora en adelante. Los derechos cinematográficos son uno de ellos. —Lanzó una gran sonrisa a los chicos de New Gate, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa como si el trato ya estuviera establecido.

—Sí—, dije, rechinando los dientes con tanta fuerza que mi dentista me daría una conferencia la próxima vez que entré. —Saku necesitará una representación, pero de nuevo, no eres el único agente que busca representarla.

Saku suspiró. —Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿eh?

La acerqué con fuerza a mi lado. —Te ayudaré a resolverlo. No será tan malo.

—Está bien.

Mei se erizó. —Puede que no sea el único agente que quiere representarte, Saku, pero yo soy la mejor.

Yo resoplé. Eso era bastante arrogante, teniendo en cuenta que ella sabía quiénes eran mis agentes, y que en realidad eran los mejores en la ciudad. —Lo que sea. Has hecho tu oferta. Saku tiene tu tarjeta. Ella lo agregará a la pila. —Lancé una mirada severa a Danzou y Zabuza. —Tengo también tu oferta e información de contacto.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, pero mantuvieron la boca cerrada y no interrumpieron cuando les dije a los tres: —Te prometo que Saku revisará todo lo que le han dicho esta semana, y alguien volverá con todos ustedes en nombre de Saku una vez ella ha tenido tiempo de considerar sus opciones y sabe lo que quiere hacer. Mientras tanto, ella y yo vamos a ir al teatro ahora. Su familia estará aquí pronto, y nos gustaría unos momentos antes de que lleguen.

Me levanté, y Saku sonrió al grupo mientras se levantaba conmigo. —Gracias por su interés. Prometo que me pondré en contacto contigo después de haber aprendido un poco más sobre lo que está pasando. Que tengas una maravillosa Navidad. Fue encantador conocerlos a todos.

Papá se puso de pie, también, y tomó la mano de Saku. —Sigues yendo a cenar después del show, ¿verdad? —, Preguntó, rebotando su mirada entre los dos.

—No lo sé, —dije, mientras Saku asentía. —¿Realmente vamos a ser solo nosotros tres? ¿O habrá otros agentes y productores esperando para tener una charla ventajosa durante la cena? ¿Algunos periodistas, tal vez? ¿O fotógrafos?

No quería meter cizaña, pero estaba enojado con mi padre. Básicamente explotó su conexión con Saku para estar bien con la gente de New Gate. No estaba sorprendido. Mi padre es tan Hollywood como una persona puede obtener. Él siempre está trabajando en todos los ángulos. Pero todavía estaba enojado.

—Oh, Sasuke. —Papá suspiró juguetonamente y luego sonrió a su compañía como si me considerara un niño tonto cuyas payasadas encontraba divertidas. —Siempre tan escéptico y solitario. Realmente deberías relajarte un poco. Podrías llegar más lejos en este negocio si no fueras siempre tan rígido.

Le di mi sonrisa falsa de un millón de dólares. —Es una industria despiadada, papá. Todos sabemos eso. Simplemente no aprecio que mi propio padre trabaje con la mujer que amo, y no voy a dejar que él se aproveche de ella. También valoro mi privacidad. Lo poco que me queda.

Papá retrocedió. Por todo lo que era, no era un idiota, y sabía que estaba presionando mis botones. —Bien, bien. Ustedes, chicos, hagan lo que quieran. —Volvió su sonrisa maliciosa hacia Saku y se inclinó cerca del escenario, le susurró algo al oído. —Te aseguras de ayudarlo a relajarse un poco durante la película, ¿eh? Él siempre está tan irritable.

Excelente. Esperaba que Saku no lo viera por la sugerencia sexual de que era.

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa como una profesional. —¿De Verdad? Eso es extraño. Él nunca está de mal humor conmigo. —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Solo debes provocarlo tú.

Me ahogué en una risa. Acababa de insultarlo en su cara, pero lo había entregado con tanta inocencia que se vio forzado a seguirlo. Nunca había estado tan orgulloso de esta mujer en toda mi vida.

—Hmm. —La sonrisa de papá se tensó. —Tal vez tengas razón. Pero sabes cómo pueden ser padres e hijos.

—Por supuesto. —Le lanzó una dulce sonrisa y un murciélago inocente de sus pestañas. —No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que se lo pase bien hoy. Y estaremos allí para cenar. Es una promesa.

La tensión de papá disminuyó. —Excelente. —Agarró su mano y sostuvo su teléfono cuando ella trató de alejarse. —¿Qué tal una foto antes de que ustedes desaparezcan? Una foto con la misteriosa Sakura me dará toda clase de credibilidad callejera con la gente más joven, que realmente podría usar si voy a dirigir una adaptación de videojuego. —El rio bulliciosamente y le guiñó un ojo. —Necesito ese plus, necesito pruebas para la madre de Sasuke de que soy un buen padre y presto atención a mi hijo y a su nueva novia.

—Papá.

—Es cierto. —Me lanzó un puchero. —Esta semana me envió una docena de mensajes de advertencia sobre que la Navidad era el momento para la familia y que necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo con ustedes dos.

Gruñí. Probablemente no estaba mintiendo sobre eso. —Bien. Si va a hacer feliz a mamá. Papá le tendió su teléfono a Mei, quien —sin sorpresa— estaba más que dispuesta a tomar la fotografía que haría que su cliente fuera aún más expuesto. Luego, se acercó lo suficiente a Saku que casi le dio un puñetazo y deslizó su brazo lo suficientemente cerca de su cintura que sus ojos se hincharon.

—Papá, —gruñí.

El sinvergüenza tuvo el valor de soltar una risita mientras la besaba en la mejilla y la dejaba ir. —Gracias amor. Los veremos allí adentro. Espero conocer a tu familia, así que asegúrate de presentarlos en algún momento.

Cuando comencé a arrastrar a Saku, parecía estar más que lista para partir. No fue hasta que estábamos sentados en el teatro que ella se inclinó y susurró, —Creo que tu papá me rozó el trasero a propósito cuando me rodeó con un brazo.

Y eso fue todo. Las cosas se pusieron rojas. Me puse de pie, con toda la intención de ir a patear el asqueroso trasero de mi padre, pero Saku me tiró de vuelta. —Relájate. No hay necesidad de ir como el Príncipe Druida sobre él. Solo, la próxima vez, tienes que pararte junto a él y abrazarme a mí para las fotos.

Cualquiera que sea la combinación de maldiciones que gruñí, Ella se echó a reír. Tomé una respiración profunda. Si ella estaba bien y se reía de eso, entonces no necesitaba ir a hacer un espectáculo de mí mismo dando un puñetazo a mi padre en público. Pero yo quería. —Lo siento. Realmente no hay excusa para él.

—Hey, al menos parece que me quiere, ¿verdad?

Ella estaba bromeando, pero eso no fue divertido. No se dio cuenta de que mi padre no tendría problemas tratando de llevar a mis amigas a la cama si creía que podía hacerlo. Saku no sería la excepción.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí mientras me fregaba la cara con mis manos. — No es gracioso, mujer. Hazme un favor y mantén la distancia con él, si puedes. ¿Por favor? De hecho, también lo mantendremos lo más alejado posible de tu familia. Especialmente tus hermanastras. Tu padre me odia lo suficiente como es. Perdería su mierda si mi padre toca a las gemelas.

Saku suspiró, pero sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Levanté el reposabrazos entre nosotros, y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, relajando al instante todos mis músculos. Solté otra respiración larga y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

—¿Qué semana hemos tenido, ¿eh? —, Preguntó ella. Su voz se volvió más suave, como si coincidiera con el repentino cambio de humor.

La apreté suavemente y le besé la parte superior de la cabeza. —Ojalá pudiera decirte que no siempre será así, pero mi vida es un circo de tres pistas, y acabas de apuntarte como la estrella principal.

—Siempre y cuando encuentren a alguien increíble para interpretarme en la película—, bromeó, sorprendiéndome con su respuesta ligera a la situación. —Oh, y tu padre no puede dirigirlo. Lo siento. Simplemente, no.

—Bien. Gracias por tu brillante recomendación, estará demasiado ocupado haciendo Drive Hard de todos modos. —Saku se rió de nuevo, y esta vez me reí con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ver la película después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la última semana con Sasuke hizo que sea un poco difícil ver a Cinder en la pantalla en lugar de Sasuke, y fue realmente extraño ver a Ino desmayarse por mi novio. Aun así fue divertido.

Sorprendentemente no estaba celosa de que alguien del público vitoreara y gritara cuando Cinder se quitó la camisa o cuando tuve que ver las escenas de besos entre Cinder, Ellamara, él y Ratana. Aunque, ciertamente, las escenas con él y Karin Hebi eran más difíciles de soportar que las otras. Pero eso fue solo porque la odiaba. No por el trabajo de Sasuke.

Me alivió ver que esa parte de su trabajo no iba a molestarme. Sabía que todo esto era solo actuar, pero aún me preguntaba si me molestaría. No fue así. Era imposible estar celosa cuando sabía cuánto me amaba Sasuke. Saber lo que realmente pensaba sobre Karin también ayudó. Pero, de nuevo, eso podría haber sido mi lado mezquino hablando.

Fugaku había sido fiel a su palabra, y la lista de invitados era pequeña. A pesar de que había comprado todo el recorrido de las 4:30, solo se llenó un tercio de los asientos. Ninguno de los otros miembros del elenco estaba allí, gracias a Dios Fugaku tuvo el suficiente sentido común para no invitar a Karin, pero un par de invitados eran muy reconocibles de otras películas. Me sorprendió ver a Ten Ten Ama, una estrella de la música pop adolescente muy popular, allí. Supuse que sus padres eran amigos de Fugaku.

Después de presentarse y saludar a Sasuke, con quien obviamente ya estaba muy familiarizada, estaba sorprendentemente interesada en hablar con Ino y Temari. Cuando le pregunté a Sasuke sobre el tema, me explicó que era difícil para los adolescentes famosos conocer a otras personas de su edad. Probablemente, Ten Ten estaba hambrienta de atención por parte de chicas de su edad que no solo la fangirl. Y gracias a la presencia de Sasuke durante la última semana, las gemelas ya no estaban tan afectadas por las celebridades. Tan pronto como Ten Ten se dio cuenta de que Temari y Ino serían geniales, se aferró a ellas como si fueran sus mejores nuevas amigas.

Por un pequeño milagro, Fugaku y mi familia lograron encontrarse sin que el mundo llegara a su fin. Oh, estaba segura de que mi padre tendría mucho que decir sobre la cita de Fugaku una vez que llegaran a casa, pero Fugaku logró no coquetear a ninguna de las mujeres Hatake, y mi padre no le dijo que era demasiado bueno para su hijo, por lo que lo consideré una victoria.

En general, las cosas fueron geniales, hasta que todos salimos del teatro. Se había corrido la voz durante la película de que Sasuke y yo estábamos aquí. No pensamos en nada del complejo completamente lleno: el día de Navidad siempre era un gran día para el cine, después de todo. Y cuando los fanáticos que se alinearon en el vestíbulo esperando para entrar en las siguientes exhibiciones comenzaron a gritarnos y gritarnos, parecía lo suficientemente normal.

Sasuke y yo saludamos y sonreímos para unas fotos y les dijimos que esperábamos que disfrutaran la película cuando pasamos por delante de ellos. Eso no fue gran cosa. Podría manejar eso. Pero a medida que avanzábamos por el vestíbulo, el director del cine detuvo toda nuestra fiesta. —Perdóneme, señor Uchiha—dijo el hombre a Fugaku, forzando una sonrisa nerviosa—, pero de alguna manera se ha corrido la voz de que su grupo está aquí. Me temo que hemos tenido que llamar a la policía para controlar multitudes.

—Oh. —Fugaku hizo una pausa, como sorprendido, y echó un vistazo fuera de las puertas de entrada, donde una gran multitud se había reunido. Después de asimilar la situación, sonrió nuevamente y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. —Gracias por el aviso. La mayoría de nosotros hemos aparcado con la ayuda de cámara. ¿Todavía podrán traer nuestros autos?

El gerente se relajó de alivio al ver que Fugaku no estaba molesto y culpándolo por la filtración a la prensa. —Oh, sí, por supuesto, —dijo efusivamente. —Tendrán que esperar unos minutos más de lo normal, pero la policía podrá sacarlo a salvo.

Ninguna de las personas irreconocibles tenía nada de qué preocuparse y se fue después de unas rápidas despedidas. Las pocas otras celebridades en la fiesta esperaron adentro con nosotros después de entregarle sus papeles al gerente, pero todos parecían bastante reacios al caos.

—¿Cómo es que no están molestos? —, Le susurré a Sasuke.

Sasuke ciertamente parecía preocupado, pero cuando miró a las otras personas famosas, se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente lo esperaban. Con tantos de nosotros en un solo lugar, las personas debían notarlo. Soy yo el idiota por no darme cuenta de que papá habría invitado a otras celebridades. Cuando él me prometió una pequeña, discreta lista de invitados, ingenuamente pensé que solo seríamos nosotros y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos no famosos.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada molesta a su padre, que se reía con los padres de Ten Ten. Y parecía emocionada de tener la atención. Ella estaba sonriendo mientras saludaba a los fanáticos en el vestíbulo y posaba para las fotos mientras esperaba que el ayuda de cámara traiga su auto.

Los flashes de los teléfonos celulares sonaron como locos en el atestado lobby, y frente a las puertas del teatro, parecía el estreno de la semana pasada otra vez, menos la alfombra roja. Mi estómago se revolvió. —¿Estaremos a salvo? —, Le pregunté. Odiaba sonar preocupada. Quería ser fuerte y demostrarle a Sasuke que podía manejar su mundo, pero los recuerdos de estar enjaezado en FantasyCon y tener que llevarlos a un lugar seguro por Sasuke hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de ansiedad.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó ante mi pregunta. Su ceño melancólico se volvió increíblemente fruncido. Él realmente no estaba feliz.

Me siento terrible. Sabía que Sasuke solo estaba molesto en este momento por mi bien. Él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Sin mí, probablemente sería tan descorazonado como las otras celebridades, en lugar de segundos de golpear a alguien.

—Está a pocos pasos de aquí para el puesto de valet, y la policía está aquí. Te mantendrán a salvo, —prometió.

Mi papá estaba flotando lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la promesa de Sasuke. Parecía tan enojado como Sasuke, solo que su ira no estaba dirigida a Fugaku. —Será mejor que esté a salvo, — gruñó.

Cuando Sasuke devolvió su mirada, agarré el brazo de Sasuke para detenerlo y mantenerlo en calma. Ahora no era el momento para que los dos chocaran de nuevo. —

¡Sasuke! ¡Papá! Ambos, cálmense, —silbé. —La lucha por esto no va a mejorar las cosas. Preocúpense después de que todos estemos en casa.

La advertencia pareció ponerlos a ambos a raya, y la tensión se alivió un poco. Sonó el teléfono de Sasuke, y echó un vistazo a la pantalla como si no pensara contestarla, pero cuando leyó el nombre en la pantalla, frunció el ceño y se lo llevó a la cabeza. —Oye, Suigetsu, ¿qué pasa?

Agachó la cabeza y conectó una oreja para poder escuchar lo que su asistente le decía. Mientras hablaban, me volví hacia mi padre. Él, junto con el resto de mi familia, estaba parado allí contemplando el espectáculo que nos rodeaba con una expresión atónita.

—Papá, lo siento. Fugaku nos prometió un perfil bajo. No estamos seguros de cómo…

—El padre de Sasuke publicó sobre esto en Instagram, —dijo Ino, tendiéndole su teléfono. —Está en todo Internet. Temari y yo comenzamos a recibir mensajes de texto de los chicos en la escuela antes de que comenzara la película, preguntando si estábamos con ustedes, muchachos.

—¿Qué? — Sasuke jadeó, girando hacia Ino con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ino frunció el ceño ante su expresión incrédula y tendió su teléfono para que lo viéramos. Efectivamente, Fugaku había publicado la foto que había tomado antes de la película con Sasuke y yo en su cuenta de Instagram. No habría sido un problema, excepto en el pie de foto que mencionó el nombre del teatro en el que estábamos y el showtime de la película. Cuando Sasuke lo leyó, respiró hondo y comenzó a temblar de ira.

—Está bien, Sasuke.

—No, no lo esta, —gruñó. — Ya fue tan malo que te tendió una emboscada antes de la película con su agente y esos productores, ¿pero para tirarnos esta mierda solo para conseguir más publicidad? ¡PAPÁ!

Fugaku estrechó la mano de otro de sus invitados y luego flotó hacia nosotros, luciendo completamente sereno. Sasuke levantó el teléfono de Ino hacia Fugaku y lo miró con tanta fuerza que su rostro se puso rojo brillante. —¿Estás bromeando con esto? —, Siseó.

Fugaku frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? Te dije que iba a publicar la foto.

—No me importa la foto. Tú publicaste nuestra ubicación. Tú planificaste esto todo el tiempo. —Hizo un gesto hacia la multitud afuera. —Esta es la razón por la que nos invitaste hoy, ¿no?

Fugaku puso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto que no. Te invité porque eres mi hijo. Y no planifiqué esto; no seas tan dramático. Simplemente no estaba pensando cuando publiqué la foto. No tengo el mismo problema con los fanáticos que tú. Sasuke—se burló.

Tampoco le creí a Fugaku.

—No es tan malo—, dijo Fugaku, renunciando a su intento de inocencia después de ver nuestra incredulidad.

Eché un vistazo afuera a la multitud otra vez. El automóvil de Ten Ten acababa de acercarse el ayuda de cámara, y cuando ella y sus padres salieron del teatro, el rugido del ruido afuera era tan fuerte que Temari y Ino intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y se acercaron a papá y Rin.

Fugaku hizo una mueca ante el ruido y negó con la cabeza a Sasuke y a mí. —Solo estarán afuera por un minuto, y eso vale totalmente lo que esto va a hacer para la venta de boletos. Deberías quedarte un momento y aprovechar esta oportunidad. Tú y Saku no han hecho una aparición pública desde el estreno. Que ustedes sorprendan a los fanáticos el día de la inauguración es una publicidad increíble. Los medios lo amarán.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de calmarse. —Eres increíble, papá. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídate de cenar esta noche. No vamos a ir. No lo haremos, de todos modos. Supongo que Saku puede, si quiere, pero dudo que lo haga después de la forma en que acaba de pasar la tarde explotándola para su propio beneficio.

Negué con la cabeza. —Realmente no. Mi familia quería que cenáramos con ellos de todos modos. —Miré a mi papá y a Rin. —A ustedes no les importa si nos unimos a ustedes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no—, dijo Rin.

—¿Qué? —Fugaku parecía genuinamente ofendido. —Tú no tienes que desconfiar de mi Saku, cariño, Sasuke es demasiado sensible. Te juro que no…

—¿La gente de la Puerta, papá? —, Preguntó Sasuke. —¿Enserio? ¿Vas a decirme que no los invitaste hoy solo porque querían entrar con Saku, y querías el trato con Drive Hard?

Fugaku gimió. —No hice ningún daño. Pensé que ella estaría entusiasmada con su oferta, y ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Ya estaban en conversaciones con Ridge Davies cuando los contacté sobre el proyecto. —Señaló su puchero en mi dirección. —Saku, cariño, lo siento si eso te molesta. Esa no era mi intención. Y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por ese maravilloso endoso. No creo que te des cuenta de cuánto dinero e influencia tienes en la industria ahora. Realmente no era su primera opción para la película. Si obtengo el contrato, será por ti.

—Glad podría ayudar, — dije secamente.

No estaba tan enojada como Sasuke. Por lo que Sasuke me había contado sobre su padre, no estaba tan sorprendida. Pero estaba molesta en nombre de Sasuke. Estaba haciendo un gran negocio en mi beneficio, pero también sabía que le estaba molestando mucho más de lo que admitiría a nadie. No me puedo imaginar cómo se sentiría mi propio padre para usar mi fama.

Ignorando mi sarcasmo, Fugaku volvió a rodar sus ojos hacia Sasuke y sostuvo su codo en una ofrenda para que yo tomara. —Bueno, no tiene sentido llorar por eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. También puedes mezclarte con tus fanáticos mientras esperas tu viaje.

Cuando todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó de nuevo, lo agarré del brazo con más fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí.

—En realidad, vamos a esperar aquí con mi familia. No están acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, mirando a mi familia como si se diera cuenta de que todavía estaban allí. Inmediatamente se puso en modo cazador, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a mi padre que seguramente lo enojaría, papá negó con la cabeza y dijo: —No hay necesidad de esperar con nosotros, Saku. Nuestros autos están aquí, y su público está esperando. Tú y tu novio pueden mezclarse con tus fans.

Estaba tan conmocionada —y herida— por su desdén que no pude contener una respuesta sarcástica. Fue un milagro que logré no gritarle. —Mi novio tiene un nombre, — espeté, apretando los dientes. —Y no tuvo nada que ver con nada de esto. Tampoco yo. Solo fuimos al cine hoy porque todos ustedes querían ver la película, y pensamos que el padre de Sasuke realmente quería la compañía de su hijo en Navidad. No pretendíamos ser un inconveniente para ti. —Lanzándole puñales, apreté los dientes y sacudí la cabeza. — Tal vez nos saltearemos la cena de Navidad con ustedes, también. Has tenido suficiente de nosotros y nuestro drama por un día.

Traté de darle una sonrisa a Sasuke. —Parece que deberíamos haber ido a ver a tu madre en Wisconsin, después de todo.

Su rostro se suavizó ante mi broma. —Estoy seguro de que ella nos llamará mañana para decir te lo dije.

La media sonrisa que logró fue suficiente para hacerme relajar. Suspirando suavemente, tomé aliento y hablé con voz tranquila. —Papá, realmente lo siento por todo esto. Ustedes van todos adelante. Es mejor que te vayas por separado de todos modos. No serás reconocido de esa manera, y nadie te molestará.

—En realidad, —dijo Sasuke, —Ino y Temari probablemente deberían venir con nosotros.

Cuando todos miraron boquiabiertos a Sasuke, esperando una explicación, él hizo una mueca. —Mi asistente llamó hace unos minutos. Vio las noticias y dijo que la gente habla de ellas casi tanto como Saku. —Se encogió de hombros. —Estuvieron en el video de Kakuzo Hashi, también, y creo que la gente está intrigada por el ángulo de las hermanastras de Cenicienta.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta, y los ojos de Temari se hincharon. Papá se estremeció, como si la noticia de la nueva fama de sus hijas literalmente lo sorprendiera.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Suigetsu llamó a un servicio de limusina para que todos podamos permanecer juntos. Dijo que las cosas son lo suficientemente locas que sería mejor dejar que un conductor profesional se preocupe por la multitud, ya que ustedes no están acostumbrados. Lo siento mucho.

A mi papá le tomó demasiado tiempo responder a esto, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo hablar. Simplemente apretó sus manos en puños y se dirigió hacia el baño. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

—Bueno—, murmuré, —ahí va mi relación con mi padre—. Me pregunto cómo la Dra. Senju tratará de hacer girar esta.

—Saku, lo siento mucho.

Le sonreí dulcemente a Sasuke y le di un beso en la mejilla. —No es tu culpa.

Cuando papá regresó, todavía no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Rin. Sasuke y yo decidimos darle espacio y fuimos a hablar con los fanáticos que esperaban para ver la película. No es que estuviéramos de humor, pero gracias a Fugaku, que se estaba divirtiendo entre la multitud y no paraba de llamarnos, realmente no teníamos otra opción. Expulsarlos hubiera hecho que Sasuke se viera mal.

La limusina tardó casi media hora en llegar, y cuando apareció, dos policías vinieron a escoltarnos. —Sólo apúrate a conseguir el auto, —papá gruñó a las gemelas. — No digan nada. Ni siquiera miren las cámaras.

—Saku y yo saldremos frente a ti, —murmuró Sasuke. —Eso debería desviar la atención del resto de ustedes.

Su valiente esfuerzo solo le valió otra mirada desagradable de parte de mi padre. Quería gritarle a mi padre. Él estaba siendo totalmente irrazonable. Nada de esto fue culpa de Sasuke. Nada de eso.

—¿Estás lista? —, Preguntó Sasuke.

Asentí mientras respiraba profundamente. —Al menos tienen la multitud barricada esta vez para que no tengas que cargar conmigo.

Los hombros de Sasuke se hundieron, y apenas ahogaba mi nombre. —Saku... — Negué con la cabeza. —Es parte del paquete. — Forcé una sonrisa. —Yo sabía para qué me estaba involucrando.

Él me abrazó y luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí antes de asentir con la cabeza a nuestra escolta policial para abrir las puertas.

El ruido que había recibido a Ten Ten había sido una locura, pero no era nada en comparación con el caos que estalló cuando Sasuke y yo salimos del edificio. La acera de la entrada principal del bucle donde el ayuda de cámara esperaba era de unas diez o quince yardas, pero cuando ambos lados estaban alineados con una multitud de admiradores y reporteros empujados hacia atrás por el viejo policía de Los Ángeles, el camino hacia la limusina de espera se sintió como una eternidad. Especialmente porque era la persona más lenta del mundo.

Traté de apresurarme y casi le pedí a Sasuke que me llevara después de todo, porque esta multitud estaba loca. La gente del teatro había arrastrado un montón de cuerdas de terciopelo para alinear la acera, y la policía se estaba asegurando de que la multitud se quedara atrás, pero no me sentía exactamente segura. Esta multitud era mucho más ruidosa de lo que lo había sido el grupo en FantasyCon o The Druid Prince.

Estas personas habían tenido dos buenas horas y media para reunirse aquí. Todos los paparazzi de la ciudad estaban aquí, así como todos los equipos de noticias locales.

Había mucha gente al azar allí, también. Gritaron lo valiente que era y lo orgullosos que estaban de mí y de lo hermosa que era.

Eso no fue tan malo, pero aparte de los gritos emocionados normales, esta multitud en particular tenía un lado mucho más desagradable. La primera mujer que me hizo darme cuenta de que teníamos problemas me empujó contra un policía y gritó: —¡Olvida a Saku, Sasuke! ¡Si ella no satisface tus necesidades como hombre, yo lo haré!

— ¡Yo lo haré mejor! —Gritó alguien más.

—¡Yo también!

—¡Puedes tenernos a los dos!

Sasuke los ignoró a todos y me mantuvo segura metida en su costado. Él se mantuvo 100% concentrado en el auto que tenemos delante.

Entonces, un grupo de universitarios se burlaron y me arrojaron bragas cuando pasamos. —¡Te tengo un regalo, también, Saku!

—¡Modela esto para mí, sexy!

—¡Te ofrezco las bragas! ¡Muéstranos todo, bebé!

Junto a ellos, alguien más gritó: —¡Olvida esa perra fea y deformada! ¡Dame a las sexy hermanastras!

—¡Oh, sí! — gritó alguien más.

—¡Tengo habilidades con esa cachonda!

Un jadeo detrás de mí me hizo mirar por encima del hombro. Temari se había detenido y estaba mirando boquiabierta al chico que acababa de llamarla. Cuando llamó su atención, él le sonrió y dijo: —Hey, Temari, ¿por qué no abandonas a tu novio maricón y sales con un hombre de verdad?

Su amigo lo codeó y se rió. —Al menos muéstranos lo que llevas puesto debajo de la ropa esta vez, pequeña seductora.

Hizo un gesto realmente grosero con los dedos y la lengua que hizo que Temari gritara de nuevo y enterrara su rostro en el pecho de su padre. La multitud aulló, rió y silbó cuando papá la abrazó. —¡Ve! —le gritaron. —¡Ponla en mi auto!

Mi grito empujó a mi pobre familia aturdida a ponerse en movimiento, y se apresuraron delante de nosotros. —Maldita sea, Saku —gritó alguien mientras subían al auto—, tu madrastra es una MILF total. ¿Puedo obtener su número?

Mis ojos se quemaron mientras seguíamos caminando, pero me negué a llorar. Si vieran que pueden molestarme, las cosas solo empeorarían. Seguí caminando con la cabeza alta y una expresión pétrea en la cara, pero estaba segura de que Sasuke sentía la forma en que mi cuerpo temblaba. Recogimos nuestro ritmo, moviéndonos tan rápido como pude.

Lo peor nos golpeó cuando nos acercamos a la limusina. Un hombre que probablemente estaba empujando a diestra y siniestra había estado de pie contra la cuerda de terciopelo rojo más cercano al automóvil, y debido a que estaba tan tranquilo, la policía se centró en otras personas. Cuando nos acercamos a él, él me sonrió de una manera que me hizo estremecer. Su solo verlo me hizo sentir sucia. —¿Quieres ver lo sexy que eres, bebé? —, Me llamó.

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, saltó sobre la pequeña cuerda de terciopelo y saltó frente a nosotros. Abrió su chaqueta para mostrarme que ya tenía los pantalones abiertos y estaba completamente expuesto. —Aquí tienes tu prueba. ¿Ves lo que me haces, bebé?

Sucedió tan rápido que aún pude ver cómo se agarraba antes de darse la vuelta y esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Sasuke. Traté de bloquear los sonidos lascivos que el hombre hizo cuando la policía derribó al pervertido, pero no pude, y eso fue suficiente para romper mi control. Comencé a llorar mientras esperábamos que la policía nos dijera que estaba bien subir al automóvil.

El hombre todavía gritaba cosas terriblemente groseras cuando Sasuke subió a la limusina detrás de mí y cerró la puerta. Estaba temblando tanto que Sasuke tuvo que abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad mientras salíamos del teatro. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza como nos permitían los cinturones de seguridad y me susurró disculpas una y otra vez. Que se culpara a sí mismo por ese desastre solo me hizo sentir peor.

Al otro lado del coche, Ino me miró con preocupación, y Temari y Rin lloraban. Papá las tenía metidas a los lados y las sostenía con fuerza, consolándolas lo mejor que podía. La mirada que nos mostró a Sasuke y a mí por encima de sus cabezas nos aseguró que su fachada tranquila era solo por ellos. Nos culpó a Sasuke y a mí por esto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Ninguno de nosotros habló todo el viaje a casa. No fue hasta que todos salimos de la limusina, y Sasuke le dijo al conductor que podía irse ya que planeaba quedarse conmigo por un tiempo, que mi padre finalmente explotó. —En realidad, —le dijo a Sasuke, —puedes subir de nuevo a ese lujoso automóvil y marcharte. Ya no eres bienvenido en mi casa.

—¡Papá! — Di un grito ahogado.

Rin, Ino y Temari dejaron de dirigirse a la casa y se volvieron para ver qué estaba pasando. Sasuke le pidió al conductor que esperara unos minutos, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza, luego amablemente enrolló su ventana para darnos un poco de privacidad. Cuando Sasuke volvió a mirar a mi padre, se mostró sorprendentemente calmado. Sin embargo, sabía que le estaba tomando un gran esfuerzo.

Se apartó del coche, tendiéndome la mano sin apartar la vista de mi padre. Mi corazón se derritió por la forma en que él se calmó por mí. Incluso con mi padre diciéndole que se fuera y que nunca regresara, él me quería a su lado. Me complací felizmente, sentándome a su lado y apoyándome en él cuando él puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Señor. Hatake, —dijo, su voz baja se llenó de disculpas, —No puedo decirle cuánto lo siento por lo que pasó hoy. Mi padre estaba completamente fuera de lugar, y usted tiene mi palabra de que nunca volveré a involucrar a su familia con él. Él y yo tendremos una larga discusión más tarde.

Mi padre no se conmovió con la disculpa de Sasuke. —Bueno, eso es bueno para ti—, escupió. —Pero todavía no te quiero en ningún lado cerca de mi familia. No fue culpa de tu padre que mis chicas estuvieron expuestas a ese horror hoy.

—Sí, lo fue, papá. Fugaku publicó nuestra ubicación en línea. Él…

—¡Deja de poner excusas para él, Saku! —papá me miró tan duramente que Sasuke se puso rígido, y su agarre sobre mí se endureció. —No fue Fugaku Uchiha quien hizo que Kakuzo Hashi viniera tras ustedes chicas al centro comercial el otro día. No fue el padre de Sasuke quien destruyó tu vida y te robó toda tu privacidad. Ustedes chicas fueron bombardeadas hoy por su culpa. —Apuntó con su dedo a Sasuke. —Todo esto ha sido su culpa, y termina ahora.

Tal vez decir que Sasuke arruinó mi vida fue lo que rompió el sello del temperamento de Sasuke, pero yo sospecho que fue el hecho de que mi padre me estaba gritando, sacando su rabia y frustración de mí, y, en pocas palabras, culpándome por lo que sucedió porque estaba saliendo con Sasuke.

—¿Mi culpa? — Rugió. —Puedo ser famoso, y puedo llamar la atención sobre Saku, pero lo que le sucedió hoy no fue mi culpa. ¿Has visto ese video? No soy la persona que sugirió que Saku renunciara a su virginidad por Navidad. ¡No la arrastré a una tienda de lencería y la presioné para que superara los límites de lo que ella se siente cómoda!

—Sasuke, —susurré, tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Él no se detuvo. —¿Quién arrastró a Saku a esa tienda y eligió un montón de lencería para ella? ¿Quién estaba bromeando con su novio sobre dejarle elegir ropa interior sexy para ella a los diecisiete años? Esos pervertidos estaban atacando a tus hijas debido a las malas decisiones de Temari. Si ella no hubiera estado en el centro comercial con Saku la semana pasada, Kakuzo Hashi podría haber obtenido un bonito video de Saku bromeando en Barnes & Noble o Wizards of the Coast. Hubiera sido denunciado como un gran nerd, y eso es todo. Nadie le estaría pidiendo a Saku que se quitara la ropa para hacer una declaración para el mundo o tirar correas a la cara o exponerse a ella. Hoy habría sido nada más que unos pocos fanáticos que quisieran tomarnos fotos, y su familia seguiría maravillosamente oculta. Si quieres culpar a alguien por el desastre de hoy, culpa a Temari. Esto fue su culpa, y, de hecho, ella ha sido la causa de cada cosa horrible que Saku soportó desde que se mudó a su casa. Si está tan preocupado por el bienestar de su hija, ¿dónde diablo estuvo usted durante los últimos meses mientras su otra hija la torturaba y le hacía la vida imposible, eh? ¿O solo te preocupan las gemelas?

—Sasuke.

Tiré de su brazo para llamar su atención y sacarlo de su diatriba. Él se estremeció y tomó varias respiraciones profundas cuando se encontró con mi mirada. —Lo siento. Está bien. Sé que estás molesto por todo esto, pero no fue culpa de Temari. Ella no quiso que esto sucediera. Ella fue emboscada y engañada tanto como yo.

Eché un vistazo hacia Temari. Ella, Ino y Rin estaban mirando boquiabiertas a Sasuke. El rostro de Temari estaba más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto. Ella se dio cuenta de que yo miraba en su dirección, y en lugar de mirarme como esperaba, arrojó su mirada al suelo.

—Lo siento, —dijo Sasuke de nuevo. Después de otro aliento, levantó la voz un poco más fuerte y dijo: —Temari, lo siento. Saku tiene razón. Tampoco fue tu culpa. No debería haberte culpado; estoy frustrado. Nunca quise que esto le sucediera a Saku ni a ninguno de ustedes.

—Entonces no deberías haberla arrastrado a tu vida, —espetó mi papá. —Siempre que estés saliendo con ella, vas a seguir lastimándola. Vas a seguir arrastrándola hacia los medios, y nunca serás capaz de controlarlo. Y ahora tu fama está lastimando al resto de mi familia. No me importa de quién fue la culpa hoy. La verdad es que, si no estuvieras saliendo con Saku, nada de esto habría sucedido. No puedo evitar que te vea, pero estoy seguro que puedo mantenerte alejado de mi familia. Te quiero fuera de mi propiedad, y quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi familia. Si no lo haces, tendré una orden de alejamiento para ti, y te haré encarcelar cada vez que te acerques a alguno de ellos.

—¡No! —No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Sí, mi papá es un fiscal, pero nunca soñé que usaría eso para lastimar a alguien que amaba. —Estás siendo injusto.

—No, Saku, —dijo Sasuke. Su enojo había desaparecido. Él estaba tranquilo de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba a mi padre. —El hombre tiene derecho a proteger a su familia. Respetaré eso.

Quería darle un puñetazo a mi padre en su cara petulante. Me temblaba la mandíbula mientras luchaba contra el impulso de llorar. —Sasuke, esto no es tu culpa. — Tomé aliento e intenté que mi voz dejara de temblar. —No dejes que te haga sentir que mereces este tipo de tratamiento. Tú no.

Cuando Sasuke me dio una sonrisa suave y triste, mi corazón se detuvo. Supuse que mi padre finalmente había llegado a él y que iba a romper conmigo por mi propio bien. — Sasuke, —susurré, mientras toda la sangre desaparecía de mi cara. —No lo escuches, ¿está bien? No me importa la fama. Lo juro. Has traído mucho más bien a mi vida que cualquier otra persona, además de mi madre. Te necesito.

Él me sorprendió estrechándome en sus brazos y besándome en la frente. —Yo también te necesito, Saku. No te preocupes Soy demasiado egoísta para renunciar a ti. Gracias a Dios, soy un hombre mimado. —Él me apretó con fuerza y luego se apartó para mirarme a los ojos. —Respetaré los deseos de tu padre, porque pedirle que me vaya es su derecho. Pero... —Vaciló, un extraño destello de inseguridad cruzando su rostro. Tragó saliva y extendió la mano para acomodar mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. —¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Por supuesto. —¿Cómo podría pensar que no lo haría? ¿Como si quisiera cenar en Navidad con mi padre después de lo que acaba de hacer?

—No. Quiero decir... ¿vendrás conmigo permanentemente? ¿Estás de acuerdo en mudarte conmigo ahora?

Mi papá se quedó sin aliento. —¿Qué?

Los dos ignoramos su arrebato. —Ves lo que quiero decir sobre el lugar de Hinata no es seguro para ti, ¿verdad? —, Preguntó Sasuke. —Me encanta la idea que vivas con Hinata y sus padres, y me gustaría que pudieras ir allí porque sé que estarías feliz y cómoda allí, pero simplemente no puedes. Lo siento mucho.

—Lo sé, — admití con un estremecimiento. —No iré a la casa de Hinata.

Después de lo que sucedió hoy en el teatro, no había forma de que yo fuera a vivir en un lugar donde cualquiera pudiera caminar hasta mi casa y echar un vistazo por las ventanas. O romperlos. Y no había forma de que siquiera considerara llevar ese tipo de drama a Hinata o sus padres. Ya era bastante malo que Ino y Temari hubieran sido absorbidas.

—¿Entonces vendrás?

Antes de que pudiera responder, mi padre se hizo cargo de la conversación. —No, ella ciertamente no irá a ningún lado, —gruñó. —Se queda aquí.

Sasuke cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, tratando una vez más de mantener a raya su temperamento. —El lugar de tu padre es mejor que el de Hinata. Lo entenderé si quieres quedarte. Pero me sentiría mejor si vinieras conmigo. —Frunció el ceño. — Especialmente dado a que acaban de expulsarme de esta propiedad.

En el recordatorio, miré a mi padre. Extendió su barbilla y se cruzó de brazos, no dispuesto a ceder en lo más mínimo. Él era tan imposible como esta situación. —Bien. — Volví a mirar a Sasuke y forcé una pequeña sonrisa. —Está bien. —Solté un suspiro cuando la enormidad de lo que estaba acordando establecer. —De acuerdo, sí. Iré contigo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron un poco, como si hubiera estado seguro de que me iba a quedar en casa. —Estamos juntos en esto, —dije, retorciéndome con repentina aprensión. No estaba preparada para esto, pero no tenía otra opción. —Te necesito, y si no eres bienvenido aquí, bueno, entonces... —Tomé otra respiración profunda, tratando de calmar mis nervios. —Mi estancia aquí ya no es una opción.

La expresión en la cara de Sasuke en ese momento valía todo lo que había pasado esta semana. Era una cara que solo había visto en él una vez antes, cuando cenamos juntos en FantasyCon. Era la mirada maravillosa de un hombre que pensaba que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. Su pequeña y abrumada sonrisa me dejó sin aliento. Al igual que el ligero toque de sus dedos cuando tomó mi cara en sus manos. —Gracias, —dijo con voz áspera, y acercó mis labios a los suyos en un suave beso. —Te prometo que seré el caballero perfecto. —Hizo una pausa, pensó en ello, y una sonrisa fantasma se dibujó en su rostro cuando añadió, —la mayoría del tiempo.

Un sonido de risa silencioso, semi-histérico, brotó de mi pecho. Sasuke registró mi miedo y apoyó su frente contra la mía. —No estés nerviosa—, susurró. —Esto no es sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo? Se trata de lo que necesitas. No tienes nada que temer de mí.

—Está bien. —Asintiendo con la cabeza, me di una charla mental de ánimo. Yo confié en él. Yo sí. Pero todavía estaba asustada y completamente abrumada por la idea de mudarme con él. —Está bien, solo dame unos minutos para empacar una bolsa. Puedo preocuparme por todo lo demás más tarde.

Me soltó y retrocedí un paso. Realmente estaba haciendo esto. Me estaba mudando con Sasuke Uchiha. Con Cinder.

Me encontré con los ojos de mi hermanastra. —¿Oye, Ino?—, Dije en voz baja. — ¿Me ayudarás a empacar algunas cosas?

Ino parecía tan abrumada como yo. Se veía triste pero comprensiva y me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía. Di un paso antes de que mi padre me detuviera. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, todavía no acababa de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Saku, no. Ino, no te molestes. —Él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y luego meneó la cabeza nuevamente. Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces, hasta que su rostro finalmente se sonrojó por la ira y encontró su ceño de nuevo. —No te estás mudando con él. Lo has conocido menos de dos semanas. Es... es... absurdo. Fuera de la cuestión.

Sasuke se acercó a mi padre y se encontró con su mirada con una mirada tranquila y segura. —Esta no es tu decisión.

Sasuke habló respetuosamente, pero papá no iba a tomar ningún tipo de órdenes de él.

— ¡Diablos no es! Ella es mi hija.

—Saku es una adulta—, dijo Sasuke. —Y ella está mejor conmigo.

Papá tomó aliento tan fuerte que silbó en su nariz. —¿Crees que puedes cuidar mejor a mi hija de lo que yo puedo?

Papá estaba rechinando los dientes con tanta fuerza que creo que escupió toda esa pregunta con la mandíbula cerrada. Sasuke hizo juego con su postura rígida y se inclinó hacia él, se parecía mucho a un pitbull forzando una correa apretada. —No tengo ninguna duda,—gruñó. —Yo ya he sido el hombre principal en su vida durante más de tres años. Puede que la hayas traído a este mundo, pero no mereces llamarte padre.

La cara de papá pasó de roja a púrpura. —¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que no merezco…

—¡Cómo te atreves a suponer que lo haces! —, Gritó Sasuke. —No tienes derecho a hablarle sobre sus elecciones o intentar decirle qué hacer. Ella es diez veces más adulta que nunca. ¿Quieres sermonear a Saku y a mí sobre nuestra relación? ¡DECIR AH! Que, a su edad, lograste derribar y engatusar a una mujer que ni siquiera era tu novia, y luego culpaste a tu hija cuando la mujer se negó a hacerse un aborto. Como si fuera culpa de Saku, no podrías tener los suficientes pantalones.

Todos jadearon excepto yo. No podía respirar lo suficiente como para jadear. Simplemente me quedé helada de asombro al ver el choque de trenes. No intenté detener a Sasuke. Él había tenido un problema con la actitud de mi padre desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Papá había sido horrible, crítico e injusto con Sasuke desde el primer momento, y, francamente, Sasuke merecía acusarlo por un cambio.

—Ni siquiera tenías las pelotas para divorciarte de tu esposa antes de que comenzaras a dormir con ella. Tampoco te molestaste en decirle adiós a tu hija cuando finalmente decidiste abandonarla. La dejaste durante diez años, bastardo. No eres más que un cobarde irresponsable e infiel que nunca quiso a su hija en primer lugar. No tienes idea de quién es Sakura o qué necesita. Entonces, no. No la mereces, y estás malditamente mal y fuera de lugar, puedo cuidarla mejor que tú. ¡Ya lo hago!

El pecho de Sasuke se agitó mientras trabajaba para recuperar el control de sí mismo ahora que había hablado en paz. Cuando vio mi expresión atónita, extendió su mano hacia mí otra vez. No se disculpó esta vez por las cosas que había dicho enojado. No pensé que alguna vez se disculpara. Él no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bien, —papá escupió cuando tomé la mano de Sasuke otra vez. Esta vez, nos miró a los dos. —Si la quieres tanto, entonces llévatela, arrogante hijo de puta. Y buena suerte.

Respiré, y mis rodillas casi se doblaron por el dolor que rasgó mi pecho. Candy Cane fue lo único que me mantuvo en pie hasta que Sasuke me rodeó con su brazo y me sostuvo contra su pecho.

—Ella pudo haberse apuntado por tu mierda, —mi padre continuó despotricando,

—pero mi familia no. Ya no los quiero expuestos, así que vete de aquí, y no vuelvas jamás.

Esperé a que llegaran las lágrimas, pero no lo hicieron. Por el momento, estaba demasiado atontada para llorar. Me hirió demasiado profundamente esta vez. Mi papá se controló cuando vio cualquier expresión de devastación en mi rostro, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. Una disculpa no significaría nada para mí después de eso.

—¿Tu familia? —pregunté. Sonaba tan muerta como me sentía. —Entonces, una vez más, se trata de ti y tu familia, y de mí. Dos cosas separadas. Y solo estás reclamando una de esas cosas.

Después de darse cuenta de su error, se le cayó la cara y ahogaba mi nombre en una disculpa estrangulada. Pellizqué mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, no queriendo escuchar sus excusas. —No, lo entiendo. Buen viaje para mí. Soy un problema, y tu familia real no lo pidió. No lo hiciste ¿No es así?

—Saku, no dije eso.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo! — Grité.

Mi voz se quebró, y Sasuke me abrazó aún más fuerte. Él me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar, pero deseé que pudiera apretarme aún más. Me estaba rompiendo, y él era lo único que me mantenía entera. —No te preocupes, papá—, le dije, con la voz temblando de ira y desesperación. —Tienes lo que siempre quisiste. Eres libre de mí. Te absuelvo de esa carga. Ya no soy tu problema.

—Saku... no lo hice…

—No. —Asentí con la cabeza hacia Rin y las gemelas. Temari todavía se veía pálida, y tanto Rin como Ino tenían lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros. —Te vas a cuidar de ellas. Ellas son los que realmente amas. Son las que elegiste, después de todo. Ahora es mi turno de hacer una elección. No te he necesitado durante años, y no te necesito ahora. Sasuke estaba allí para mí cuando no estabas. Él me quería cuando no lo hiciste. Él me ama incondicionalmente, mientras que tú no puedes.

Hice una pausa, una pequeña parte de mí esperando a que mi padre me corrigiera. Él no lo hizo. Fue otro corte afiladísimo en mi corazón, pero no una sorpresa. Asentí con la cabeza y acepté la verdad y susurré: —Si puedes elegir una nueva familia, yo también puedo.

Aparté la cara del pecho de Sasuke y lo miré.

—¿Me aceptas?

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron cuando él jaló mi cabeza hacia su pecho. Él tembló ligeramente mientras me abrazaba.

—Amor, —prometió fervientemente. —Tú lo sabes. Yo soy tuyo.

Asentí contra su pecho, y mis ojos finalmente se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba tan en carne viva por haber sido destripada por mi padre que la completa y absoluta devoción de Sasuke por mí se sintió tan aguda como mi desamor. Estaba tan abrumada por su amor que no podía respirar. Los sentimientos de guerra del rechazo de mi padre y la aceptación de Sasuke fueron tan intensos que me sentí lista para colapsar. Temblando tan fuerte que mis dientes castañetearon, tartamudeé mi siguiente pedido. —Nos-podemos… nosotros p-por favor nos-p-podemos ir-irnos de-aquí?

Sasuke me condujo a la parte trasera de la limusina que esperaba sin decir una palabra. Cuando me abrió la puerta, me negué a mirar hacia atrás, incluso después de que mi padre me llamara en un desesperado pedido. —Saku, espera.

Fue Sasuke quien respondió. —No. —Su voz era tan fría, dura y aguda como el hielo.—Ya está hecho. Esa fue la última vez que romperás su corazón.

La declaración sonaba como una amenaza. Uno que ni siquiera mi padre, un hombre que se rió de las amenazas de algunos de los criminales más crueles del estado, osó oponerse.

—Vámonos, Saku.

Con un suave empujón, subí al auto. Se deslizó a mi lado, le dio su dirección al conductor y silenciosamente me sostuvo hasta su casa.

Después de que entramos por la puerta principal de Sasuke y se cerró detrás de nosotros, la realidad de todo lo que acababa de suceder finalmente me golpeó. —Lo hizo de nuevo, —susurré. Di un paso y tropecé cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a entrar en estado de shock. —Me dejó. Él me dijo que me fuera. Él eligió a su nueva familia sobre mí. De nuevo.

Sasuke parecía tan torturado y desconsolado como yo. —Saku, lo siento mucho.

Él me envolvió en sus brazos, y esta vez cuando enterré mi cara en su pecho, la represa reteniendo mis emociones finalmente se rompió. Me desplomé en violentos sollozos y apenas lo sentí cuando Sasuke me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a su cama. Me acostó y luego se subió a la cama a mi lado. Me acurruqué contra él y me dejé romper en mil pedazos.

—Estoy aquí—, Sasuke susurró mientras me abrazaba. —Te tengo a ti, Sakura, y nunca te voy a deja ir. Jamás.

Y no lo hizo. No mientras lloraba en sus brazos durante horas, y no después de que finalmente me desmayé. Él se quedó allí en esa cama, abrazándome fuertemente toda la noche. Nos perdimos la cena; nunca nos molestamos en quitarnos la ropa. Sasuke ni siquiera se levantó para orinar. Literalmente me abrazó sin soltarlo, hasta mucho después de que saliera el sol a la mañana siguiente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Pov. Sasuke_

Cuando me desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de que Saku se acurrucaba hacia mí, como si inconscientemente buscara la calidez de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que era un bastardo increíblemente afortunado. La pérdida de su padre fue mi ganancia. Saku no habría aceptado mudarse conmigo si hubiera tenido otra opción. Sabía que ella no estaba lista para vivir conmigo, incluso si no entendía por qué.

Tal vez era un asno por estar agradecido de que su mano hubiera sido forzada, pero no podía sentirme mal por salirme con la mía. Saku estaba más segura aquí, y simplemente quería que ella estuviera conmigo. La quería en mi cama todas las noches. Quería que fuera lo primero que vea cuando me despertara todas las mañanas. La quería a ella conmigo siempre, pasar tiempo juntos, reír juntos, tomar decisiones juntos y hacer el amor. Me casaría con ella en este instante si pensara que la ayudaría, pero estaba seguro de que poner esa opción sobre la mesa solo la enloquecería más.

Saku despertó con una respiración profunda y un estiramiento que me trajo de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos también. Le di un beso en la frente antes de darle una sonrisa cautelosa. No estaba seguro en qué estado de ánimo estaría ella. —Buenos días.

Ella me miró en con un aturdimiento y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos acurrucados en la cama. Sus ojos se hincharon, y lentamente pasó su mano sobre mi estómago, como si necesitara confirmarse a sí misma que había estado durmiendo sobre mi pecho desnudo y estaba demasiado mortificada para mirar. Sus dedos rozaron mi ombligo, y ella chilló. Saku era muy adorable.

—No te preocupes. Todavía llevo mis pantalones, y la única ropa que te quité fueron tus zapatos.

Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en mi pecho, y ella se alejó de mí, necesitando unos centímetros de espacio. Inmediatamente me sentí frío y me perdí la sensación de ella presionada contra mí, pero la dejé ir. Saku se sentó, con el pecho agitado. —Oh Dios mío, me fui de casa ayer, —murmuró frenéticamente. Se giró para mirarme, con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. —Me desheredé de mi padre y me fui de casa. Ni siquiera empaqué una bolsa. No tengo ropa, ni siquiera un cepillo de dientes, o…

—Hey. —Me senté y la tomé en mis brazos. —Está bien. Todo va a estar bien. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. —Ella comenzó a temblar, así que levanté suavemente su mentón y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. — Todo va a estar bien, Saku. Estoy aquí para ti. Estamos en esto juntos, y resolveremos todo. Paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo? —contuvo la respiración. —¿De acuerdo? — Finalmente, ella asintió.

—Está bien. —Le di una sonrisa. —En primer lugar, estoy bastante seguro de que tengo un cepillo de dientes de repuesto por aquí en alguna parte, y, en segundo lugar, estoy completamente de acuerdo con que la ropa sea opcional.

Como sabía que sería, eso la sacó de su pánico. —Sí, claro—, dijo con un desagradable bufido. —Buen intento.

Me reí. Ella era demasiado fácil de incomodar. Es tan pura. —Tengo que encontrar una oportunidad.

Saku rodó los ojos, pero finalmente logró sonreír. Y cuando apoyé las almohadas contra la cabecera, me incliné hacia atrás y abrí mis brazos, ella se arrastró hacia ellos sin dudarlo. Se acomodó contra mi pecho, descansando su cabeza contra mi hombro, y simplemente nos abrazamos por unos minutos.

Estaba tan cómodo que mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Debo haberme desviado por completo, porque tardé un segundo en alcanzarla cuando finalmente habló. —¿Y ahora qué? —, Preguntó ella.

Gimiendo, acaricié con la nariz su frente hasta que la tuve justo donde la quería. No tenía más planes que quedarme donde estaba todo el día. Bueno, tal vez eventualmente agregue comida a la mezcla.

—Ahora... nada, — murmuré. —Estoy bien.

Ella rio suavemente, así que le di una sonrisa perezosa. —Lo digo en serio. Ahora realmente tengo todo lo que quiero. Solo estaba bromeando cuando dije que te quería en Navidad, pero desde que decidiste tomarme literalmente, acepto totalmente, y no hay retrocesos. Estás atrapada conmigo ahora.

—Haha, Sr. Hombre Gracioso.

Prácticamente podía escuchar su mirada, y eso provocó ese lado de mí que siempre tomaba su sarcasmo como un desafío personal. —No estoy bromeando.

Si mi tono de voz no la hubiera puesto al tanto de mi repentino cambio de humor, el calor en mis ojos cuando acerqué su boca a la mía ciertamente lo hizo. Me sorprendió gratamente cuando ella me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Se inclinó hacia mí y rodeó mi cuello con los brazos, haciendo que fuera demasiado fácil para mí levantarla sobre mi regazo.

Con su cadera mala, no estaba seguro de si ella podría montarme a horcajadas como si yo estuviera deseando que ella lo hiciera, así que la coloqué encima de mí de costado, acunándola contra mí. Abrió sus brazos, y hundió una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras que la otra cayó sobre mi pecho.

La piel de gallina explotó en mis brazos cuando Saku se permitió, por segunda vez, explorar mi cuerpo. Era tímida con su toque, apenas rozaba mi piel con las yemas de los dedos, y aunque yo quería mucho más, enterré mi necesidad en el fondo porque no quería asustarla para que se detuviera.

Ella necesitaba marcar el ritmo.

Pasó su mano por mi pecho y por mis abdominales, luego siguió mi rastro feliz desde mi ombligo a la cintura de mis jeans, rozando sus dedos hacia atrás y adelante como si disfrutara de la sensación de la fina y sedosa capa de cabello. Se sentía tan bien que mis ojos se revolvieron en mi cabeza.

Nunca en mi vida una mujer había tenido tanto poder sobre mí físicamente que un simple toque podía hacerme despegar. Dejé caer la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y respiré hondo.

Sus dedos desaparecieron de mi cuerpo de inmediato.

—Por favor, no te detengas, —murmuré. —No tienes idea de cuánto amo cuando me tocas.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para verla sonrojarse profundamente. Cuando me encontré con su mirada, ella giró la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Levanté su barbilla con un dedo y esperé a que ella me mirara. Sus mejillas permanecieron profundamente carmesíes, pero finalmente se encontró con mis ojos. —Solo para lo que estás lista, — prometí, sosteniendo sus hermosos ojos azules con los míos. —Nunca más que eso.

¿Bueno? Tú dices detente, y yo me detengo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un rato más, y luego ella se humedeció los labios y me dio un leve asentimiento. —De acuerdo—, susurró.

Se jaló el labio inferior con los dientes y se quedó congelada, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación. Tomé su mano con la mía, besé su palma, y luego la coloqué sobre mi pecho, guiando sus dedos sobre mi piel y rozando con su pulgar uno de mis pezones porque ella había sido demasiado tímida para tocarme allí antes.

Un escalofrío la sacudió y tragó audiblemente.

Luché para mantener el control de mi emoción. Nunca tuve que hacer esto antes. Ni una sola vez en mi vida había tenido que ser el guía de una mujer o alentar a alguien a tocarme. Perdí mi virginidad cuando apenas tenía quince años y mi coestrella de diecisiete años en ese momento se arrojó sobre mí. Yo, siendo el estúpido y ansioso adolescente que era, dejé que me trajera a un mundo para el que no estaba preparado.

Yo era demasiado joven y no lo suficientemente maduro para darme cuenta, pero para entonces mi madre ya estaba en Wisconsin y no tenía un padre que valiera la pena para darme ningún tipo de consejo. Después de que sucedió, me sentí abrumado. Cuando le conté a mi padre al respecto, mi padre me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me felicitó por ser un hombre y marcar mi primer papel con una chica caliente y mayor que podía mostrarme las cuerdas.

Esa primera vez prácticamente había puesto el listón para mi vida sexual a partir de ese momento. Las mujeres se arrojaron sobre mí, y les dejé hacer lo que querían porque se sentía bien, y estaba solo y buscando una conexión más profunda de algún tipo. Había ganado confianza con los años mientras dormía con más y más mujeres, y no tenía ningún problema para estar a cargo en el dormitorio ahora, pero no quería convertirme en mi coestrella de diecisiete años aprovechando a alguien más joven e inexperto.

Todavía deslizando los dedos de Saku sobre mi piel, silenciosamente le pregunté: — ¿Quieres parar?

Ella me miró de nuevo y esperé. Mi cuerpo me gritaba por más, pero esto era por ella, no por mí. Se mordió el labio otra vez y negó con la cabeza una vez.

—¿Lo dirías por mí? —, le pregunté, necesitaba confirmación verbal para poder estar seguro de que no la estaba empujando demasiado lejos. —¿En voz alta? —Ella tomó aliento.

Esperé un poco más.

—No quiero parar—, susurró.

Fueron las palabras más sexys que nunca habían sido mencionadas.

Presionando su mano firmemente contra mi pecho en un aviso para dejarla allí, la solté y levanté mi mano a su cara. —Bien, —dije, besando la esquina de su boca. —Porque realmente, realmente, realmente no quiero parar todavía.

Le rocé la mandíbula con mis labios y luego comencé a arrastrar besos por el costado de su cuello. Se estremeció de nuevo, pero rápidamente redescubrió algo del coraje anterior que había tenido antes de que se cerrara.

Después de algunos minutos maravillosos, estaba listo para romper. Hacer que me tocara así, sintiendo tanto su vulnerabilidad como su deseo, era enloquecedor. Necesitaba probar más de ella, sentir más de ella. La saqué de mi regazo y la recosté en la cama, sin romper el beso caliente en el que estábamos encerrados.

Ella jadeó suavemente cuando me incliné sobre ella, colocando una gran cantidad de mi peso sobre ella, hundiéndonos en el colchón. Su siguiente escalofrío de placer me dijo que era el tipo de suspiro adecuado, así que intensifiqué el beso y dejé que mis manos vagaran.

Ella todavía estaba vestida con el suéter de manga larga y los jeans ajustados que había llevado el día anterior. La cubrieron desde el cuello hasta los pies. Sabía que la ropa debía permanecer puesta, pero ella me dio más libertad para vagar por encima de ella de lo que esperaba. Ella no tomó los descansos hasta que rodé completamente sobre ella y me acomodé contra ella en un intento de aliviar algo de la presión palpitante en mis pantalones.

—Sasuke. —Ella se quedó sin aliento de una manera que me hizo asegurar que le gustaba lo que sentía, a pesar de que la abrumaba. —Bueno. Estoy lista para parar.

Respiré profundamente y me levanté de ella inmediatamente. Le di un beso más firme y luego me apoyé de costado junto a ella. Saku estaba tendida de espaldas, mirando al techo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se veía increíble con el pelo revuelto, los labios hinchados y la cara sonrojada.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios antes de enredar nuestros dedos y sostenerlos contra mi pecho. Simplemente no podía dejarla ir. Los besos se habían detenido, pero

todavía la necesitaba de alguna manera. Saku nos miró las manos y luego se llevó la mano libre a la cara sonrojada. —Lo siento, —susurró, apartando la vista de mí avergonzada.

Nunca quise ver esa mirada de nuevo. No quería que se sintiera mal por no estar preparada para el sexo. Eso no es algo por lo que nunca debería sentir lástima. Si lo hizo, entonces todavía estaba presionándolo demasiado. Podría decirle todo eso, pero no quería sonar como si estuviera diciéndole una conferencia, así que decidí que el humor era la mejor ruta. —No lo siento. Llegué a la segunda base.

Le lancé una sonrisa traviesa y moví mis cejas. La táctica funcionó. Por una fracción de segundo, se sorprendió, pero luego puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa.

Froté su mejilla sonrojada y luego pasé mi pulgar sobre sus labios hinchados. — Saku, eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, —murmuré. Le di un suave beso y retrocedí. Mis ojos se movieron hacia la parte superior de su cabeza, y no pude evitar agregar: —Con la cabeza más escandalosa de la historia.

—Cállate.

Cogí su mano otra vez cuando ella me golpeó. —Lo digo en serio. Eres hermosa y no puedo creer que te despertaré cada mañana a partir de ahora.

El rostro de Saku palideció, recordándome que aún había un poco más de drama para resolver. Ella y yo necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas. Suspiré. —Supongo que ahora es el momento de la conversación que me prometiste el otro día.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Pov. Sasuke_

Ella sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Saku cerró los ojos y gimió hacia el techo. —No sé qué decir. Sé que no te importan mis cicatrices, y dices que quieres ser paciente conmigo sobre el sexo, pero…

—Olvida el sexo y las cicatrices. Esto no se trata de eso.

Ella frunció el ceño. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y enredamos nuestros dedos nuevamente. —Sé que eres tímida sobre las cicatrices y el sexo. No estás lista para compartir ninguna de esas cosas conmigo, y eso está bien; lo entiendo. Lo apoyo No quiero que te preocupes por eso. Cuando esté lista para ir allí, lo haremos. Eso es fácil.

Ella se sonrojó, porque eso es exactamente lo que hacía cada vez que surgía el tema del sexo. Pero su rostro se mantuvo confundido. —¿Qué más?

No estaba seguro de poder ponerlo en palabras. La otra mañana, había visto las noticias mientras preparaba el desayuno, y cuando los presentadores mencionaron la primera entrevista pública de Saku desde el estreno, casi derramé mi café por todo el mostrador. No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando. Ella no había dado ninguna entrevista que yo supiera. Cuando dijeron el nombre y el sitio web de Kakuzo Hashi, casi me meto el puño en la pared, conocía el juego de ese bastardo, sabía que era bueno en eso.

Cuando vi ese video, sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en la cara con un dos por cuatro. No fueron las cosas que ella dijo las que me molestaron; eran las cosas que ella no tenía. —No estar lista para ser tan íntima de inmediato es natural, Saku. Pero cuando hablaste en ese video, parecías asustada y confundida acerca de nosotros.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No lo estoy.

Quería creerle, pero había algo que me detenía. Ella aún se estaba conteniendo. — Pero lo estás, —insistí. —De alguna manera, al menos. Puedo sentirlo. Tienes miedo de vivir conmigo. Hay algo sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra relación, con el que no estás segura o cómoda.

Saku se mordió el labio, y eso hizo que mi estómago se apretara. Yo tenía razón. Había algo realmente que la molestaba. Mi mente automáticamente se volvió hacia mi vida insana. Prometió que la fama no le molestaba, pero después de todo lo que pasó ayer, tal vez le preocupaba haber cometido un error al estar conmigo.

—Saku... lo que sea... por favor dime. —me preparé. No podía dejar que se quedara conmigo si no quería mi estilo de vida. La amaba demasiado como para mantenerla prisionera. Nunca quise dejarla ir, pero si era lo que ella necesitaba... —No quiero que nadie diga nada entre nosotros. No quiero que te contengas. Lo que sea que estés sintiendo, quiero saberlo. Y te prometo que, sea lo que sea, encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo. Si tengo que abandonar mi carrera y tenemos que mudarnos a Alaska y vivir bajo una roca, o someternos a una cirugía plástica para que seamos irreconocibles por completo, lo haremos.

Ella sonrió y apretó mis dedos. —Tu inseguridad es adorable—, dijo, sorprendiéndome. —Y lo aprecio, también. Me hace sentir más normal. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Te lo dije, la fama no me molesta. Lo que pasó ayer en el cine fue una mierda, pero no fue nada comparado con tenerte a mi lado ayer cuando mi padre me rechazó. Nunca podría borrar la forma en que diste un paso al frente y me reclamaste como tuya cuando él no me quería. O como fue la forma en que me sostuviste toda la noche mientras yo lloré durante horas. La fama es un precio muy bajo para pagar por eso, y estaré encantada de estar a tu lado en cualquier punto de atención si eso es lo que se necesita para estar contigo.

Mierda, la mujer me iba a matar. Mi pecho se tensó tanto que no pude respirar, y mi pulso palpitante rugió en mis oídos. Nunca podría haber imaginado sentir de esta manera. Pensé que entendía el amor. Me había preocupado por Saku tanto tiempo que estaba seguro de saber qué era el amor, pero esto... esto era mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Despejé la emoción de mi garganta. —¿Entonces qué es eso? No puedo soportar la idea de que estés asustada o confundida por algo, especialmente cuando se trata de nosotros. Por favor háblame.

Ella debió haber detectado mis emociones burbujeantes, porque se movió hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Después de un beso rápido, se acomodó cómodamente a mi lado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y puso su mano sobre mi pecho. Tuve la tentación de tirar de su muslo sobre mí como lo había estado cuando me desperté esta mañana, pero tal vez no me detuviera allí, y ahora no era el momento para intentarlo y empezar de nuevo.

—No estoy insegura de nosotros—, insistió, una vez que estuvo bien y cómoda. — De hecho, podríamos ser lo único de lo que estoy segura en este momento. —Alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. —Y no te tengo miedo.

Levanté una ceja ante eso.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No lo estoy. Lo prometo. No es eso. Es solo que... — Suspiró mientras comenzaba a acariciar distraídamente sus dedos sobre mi pecho. El ligero rasguño de sus uñas hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

—¿Qué? —, susurré con voz estrangulada.

—Creo... que tú y yo solo estamos en diferentes lugares en este momento. — Necesitando la conexión física tanto como ella, comencé a pasar mi mano arriba y abajo a lo largo de su brazo. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé que estás listo para nuestro "Felices para siempre" —dijo ella. —Tú quieres jugar juntos a la casa y hacer toda la vida adulta.

Sonreí ante la imagen mental que ella acababa de poner en mi mente. No tenía idea de lo mucho que quería eso con ella.

—Me encanta que quieras esa vida conmigo, y yo también quiero que estés conmigo. De verdad.

—¿Pero...? —pregunté.

—Pero... todavía no estoy preparada para eso. —suspiró de nuevo. —Nunca he estado sola. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de ser una adulta. No estoy lista para ser una mujer crecida completamente.

Estaba empezando a ver lo que quería decir, y ella tenía razón. Había una diferencia entre hacerse adulto y ser un adulto.

—Se supone que hay una transición entre ser un adolescente que vive en casa con sus padres y la casa con la valla blanca, dos niños y un perro.

—Gato, —dije, riéndome.

—¿Qué?

—Soy un tipo de gatos—, admití tímidamente. —Los gatitos son más lindos, y luego crecen para ser luchadores, los gatos son rudos.

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme, frunciendo los labios hasta que finalmente una risa estalló en su garganta. —Está bien, gran estrella de cine mala. Te conseguiremos un pequeño gatito esponjoso algún día. —Mi sonrisa se duplicó. Estaba llevándola a la sociedad animal esta semana.

—De todos modos —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro una vez más.

—Lo siento. —Realmente no lo sentía. No quise tomar a la ligera todo este momento, pero estaba tan feliz. Ella estaba hablando de un futuro juntos que nunca pensé que obtendría. Una vez que me convertí en una verdadera superestrella, siempre pensé que terminaría como mi padre. Supuse que esa sería mi única opción. La casa con Saku, con los niños y la valla de estacas blancas me hizo pensar en toda clase de posibilidades. Tal vez fue posible tener mi carrera y el típico sueño americano.

—Creo que lo que realmente necesito es esa transición. Ni siquiera he estado muy bien desde el accidente, física, mental o emocionalmente.

Sintiéndome repentinamente como un imbécil por molestarla, dejé mi actitud juguetona y le besé la sien para que supiera que me estaba tomando esto en serio. Respiró hondo y lo dejó salir lentamente. —Necesito tiempo para ajustarme. Necesito estabilidad por una vez, en un entorno donde me siento segura, cómoda y en control.

—Puedo darte eso—, le prometí.

Su mejilla se levantó contra mi pecho, y escuché una sonrisa en su respuesta. —Sé que puedes. Ese es el tipo de problema. Me temo que harás tu trabajo demasiado bien. Mientras que yo soy el pajarito volando que finalmente está fuera del nido, ya has construido el tuyo y estás buscando una mamá pájaro para poner huevos en él. —Me reí de la metáfora y fruncí el ceño. —Has estado solo por años y finalmente estás llegando a esa etapa de adultez.

Yo resoplé. —Mi padre debería estar feliz de escuchar eso. Me ha estado llamando un asno inmaduro y diciéndome que crezca durante años.

—Tal vez debería mirar en un espejo, —murmuró en voz baja.

Me reí de nuevo y la abracé a mí. —Oye. Entiendo lo que dices, y tal vez hay algo de cierto en ello, pero puedo esperar. ¿Qué son algunos años más de ser un asno inmaduro?

Ella golpeó mi pecho. —Cállate. Estoy siendo seria.

—Lo sé. —Cubrí su mano con la mía y la sostuve contra mi pecho. —Y lo digo en serio, también. No estaba bromeando sobre vivir más como compañeros de cuarto, si eso es lo que necesitas para sentirte cómoda con esto. Puedo hacerlo lento Demonios, me tomó tres años desarrollar el valor para darte mi número.

—Sí. —Saku se burló. —Y luego te llevó una semana pedirme que me mudara contigo.

La mujer tenía un punto. Me había resistido tanto tiempo porque tenía miedo de decirle quién era. Tenía algo bueno y pensé que revelarme me arruinaría. Una vez que aprendí que no sería así, bueno, mi instinto fue compensar el tiempo perdido durante esos tres años. —Bien, está bien. Eso no fue lento, pero puedo ser paciente ahora. Estoy completamente satisfecho con nuestra situación actual.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. Te saliste con la tuya, gran celebridad mimada. — Sonreí para mí mismo, incapaz de pisotear mi orgullo. Me había salido con la mía. Obtuve exactamente lo que quería, y estaba delirantemente feliz por eso. No lo había hecho a propósito, así que no me iba a sentir mal por eso.

Ella levantó la vista y captó mi sonrisa petulante. Su cara cayó plana. —Eres imposible.

—Por eso me amas.

No creo que ella quisiera sonreír ante eso, pero lo hizo. Bajé mi cabeza y la besé. — Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, y prometo que seguiré tu ejemplo a partir de ahora. Tú tienes el control total de esta relación, mujer. Sé cómo eres. —Cuando ella arqueó una ceja, sonrió. —No eres la única que sabe en qué nos hemos metido. Pero no te preocupes. Felizmente renuncio a mis pantalones proverbiales. Puedes usarlos. —Me golpearon de nuevo. Más duro esta vez. Valió completamente la pena.

—Eres un idiota, Cinder.

Ella lo hizo. Saku me llamó Cinder, con su acento de Boston deslizándose pesadamente, como lo hace de vez en cuando, y mi boca estaba sobre la suya más rápido de lo que se podía decir, ah.

Saku me complació por un minuto, pero luego me dejó ir y se sentó. Supuse que ya había pasado la hora de salir de la cama. Eso estuvo bien. Tuvimos todo el día, tenemos un para siempre, para encontrar más oportunidades. A media mañana, en la tarde, y a la hora de irse a dormir también funciona para mí. Si ella quisiera tomarse un descanso para desayunar y tomar una taza de café, no me quejaría.

—Entonces... —soltó un gran aliento y se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello mientras miraba alrededor de mi habitación. Saku no había visto nada desde que estaba arriba. Le había hecho un recorrido por el nivel principal de la casa la primera vez que vino, pero no nos habíamos molestado en subir porque era una tarea difícil para Saku. No estaba seguro de lo que íbamos a hacer al respecto, sino de una cosa a la vez.

La habitación no era nada especial. Tenía la misma decoración moderna que el resto de la casa. Fríos tonos de invierno con un toque de color brillante aquí y allá. Cama California tamaño King, noche de mesas en ambos lados, TV montada en la pared, puerta corrediza de cristal para el balcón principal, una silla en la esquina... muy básico.

—Algo, como el dulce hogar, supongo, —murmuré encogiéndome de hombros. — Nada sofisticado. Compré el lugar ya amueblado hace poco más de un año y nunca me molesté en hacerle ningún cambio.

Ella asintió como si eso explicara mucho. —Es agradable; solo un poco... impersonal.

—Sí, no es realmente lo que habría escogido, pero tenía prisa por salir de mi antiguo lugar, y este tenía todas las cosas que realmente estaba buscando. Está aislado, tiene una valla de privacidad alrededor de la propiedad, no se puede ver nada más que el techo de la casa desde la carretera, y hay cámaras y un sistema de alarma de última generación a lo largo de la línea de la propiedad.

—Entonces, ¿no hay acechadores mirando en tus ventanas o paparazzi tomando fotos con sus cámaras súper zoom de árboles cercanos?

—Exactamente. Lo siento, no hay una habitación en el primer piso. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso antes.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Ya veremos qué hacer.

—O podría llevarte a la cama todas las noches—, dije con otro movimiento de sus cejas para hacer que la oferta fuera lo más liviana posible. Esa podría terminar siendo nuestra única opción por ahora, pero sabía que detestaría la idea. Si ella realmente iba a vivir conmigo ahora, tal vez era hora de llamar al agente inmobiliario de nuevo.

Había algo muy atractivo acerca de la idea de que Saku y yo buscáramos casa juntos, escogiendo algo que a ambos nos gustaba: discutir sobre esquemas de colores y negociar sobre las características imprescindibles. Sin duda, ella querría una cocina enorme y un lindo baño principal, mientras que yo realmente solo quería un garaje lo suficientemente grande para una futura colección de autos y un gran patio trasero para entretener a los invitados. Pero sabía que no debía mencionar nada de esto a Saku, considerando que le había prometido que no sería demasiado adulto. La búsqueda de la casa, de nuestra primera casa juntos, donde algún día formaríamos una familia, definitivamente entraba en esa categoría.

Ella rompió mi ensoñación con un suspiro. —Solo una cosa más para agregar a la lista de tareas pendientes, pero esa se puede tratar más adelante. Por ahora... —Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Después de un momento, ella se frotó las sienes y dejó escapar otro aliento pesado. —Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué tal si no empezamos? —, Sugerí, recostándome en mi almohada y apoyando mi brazo debajo de mi cabeza. Cuando ella me lanzó una mirada no impresionada, sonreí y tiré de ella hacia abajo conmigo. —¿Qué pasa si hoy nos acostamos todo el día en la cama y pretendemos que no existe nada fuera de esta habitación? La vida volverá a comenzar pronto, pero no es necesario que comience hoy. Creo que ganamos un día de no hacer nada después de ayer.

Ella sonrió como si le gustara la idea tanto como yo y se acurrucó junto a mí, pero luego frunció el ceño. —La vida comienza de nuevo para ti, tal vez. Realmente no tengo una vida. Los GED están fuera del camino ahora, así que no tengo escuela, ni trabajo, ni metas para mi futuro...

Ella lo hizo sonar como algo malo. Pensé que sonaba como el cielo. —Tienes tiempo para atender todo eso.

—Supongo que podría comenzar con la universidad. Hay un nuevo semestre que comienza pronto. Podría tomar algunas clases en la universidad comunitaria solo para mantenerme ocupada mientras descubro lo que quiero hacer.

Me encogí. Iba a tener que reventar esa burbuja y, una vez más, fue por mi vida. — Tal vez esa no sea la mejor idea hasta ahora. Después de lo mal que pasaron las cosas ayer, creo que va a tomar un tiempo que todo este bombo desaparezca.

Saku se puso rígida a mi lado y habló en un tono recortado con frustración. — Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Mantenerme escondida dentro de esta casa como una prisionera? ¿Soy la princesa encerrada en su torre? ¿Es eso lo que va a ser la vida para nosotros ahora?

—No para siempre—, le prometí, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Parecía calmarnos a los dos cada vez que la tocaba. —Piensa más como si fuéramos Bonnie y Clyde mintiendo por un tiempo. Y todavía podemos salir, pero al azar. Probablemente no quieras tener algo tan rutinario como un horario escolar hasta que no seamos la historia principal de cada transmisión de noticias. Morirá, como dijiste; solo podría llevar un tiempo. Además, tenemos que acomodarnos, y de todos modos tendrás una cirugía en unas semanas. Tienes mucho de qué preocuparte en este momento. La escuela puede esperar un semestre.

Ella se levantó como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla loca. —¡Oh mierda!

— Saku me miró con pánico arremolinándose en sus ojos. —¡Mi cirugía! No puedo permitir que mi padre siga pagando todas mis facturas médicas. No después de que corte lazos con él.

¿Por eso estaba tan preocupada? —Saku. Cálmate. Eso no es un problema en absoluto. Simplemente haremos que todo se transfiera a mi nombre. Puedo encargarme de cualquier deuda que aún esté pendiente, y le pediré a Suigetsu que lo agregue a mi póliza de seguro. Apuesto a que, si vivimos juntos, puedo agregarte, y si no, bueno, pagaremos lo que sea necesario.

El rostro de Saku palideció, y pude verla tratando de encontrar una forma de rechazar mi oferta. —Sasuke... —Frunció el ceño mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras. Eventualmente, se conformó con negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. —No puedo dejarte hacer eso. Es demasiado.

—Saku, gané quince millones de dólares solo para "The Druid Prince", y mis agentes ya me han asegurado que pueden conseguirme treinta cada uno para las próximas cuatro películas. Y eso ni siquiera incluye ninguno de mis ahorros o inversiones u otros derechos secundarios y regalías. Créeme. No es mucho.

Saku me miró. —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ignoré la mirada. Ella fue criada por una madre soltera y siempre tuvo que vivir frugalmente. Saku era ferozmente independiente por eso. La admiraba por eso, y sabía que tenía que ser increíblemente difícil para ella ser tan dependiente después de su accidente, primero con su padre y ahora conmigo. Deseé tener otra respuesta para ella, pero no lo hice, y ella realmente no tenía otra opción. Los dos sabíamos que tenía que dejarme hacer esto; Solo deseé haber sabido cómo hacer que fuera una píldora más fácil de tragar.

—¿Ayudaría si digo que quiero hacer esto por ti? O, si no me dejas, probablemente gastaré todo ese dinero en otro coche ostentoso o dos para acompañar a Precious, u otras cosas estúpidas sin sentido que solo me harán más mimado de lo que ya soy. Por no mencionar todos los regalos que te daría, así terminaría atrapándote porque soy una celebridad asquerosamente rica que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con sus millones de dólares.

Ella se frotó la cara con las manos, como si eso pudiera aliviar algo de la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior o de alguna manera resolver milagrosamente su problema. Cuando no lo hizo, ella me miró. —Peleas sucio.

Sonreí. Consigue otra victoria para mí. —Lo siento. Sé que no te encanta la idea, pero realmente me alegro de poder ayudarte con esto.

—Lo sé. —Ella suspiró, derrotada. —Te dejaré, porque no tengo otra opción ahora, pero desearía no tener que achacarte todo esto a ti.

—No puedo pensar en nada en lo que prefiera gastar mi dinero que en tu salud y bienestar. De hecho, esto suena tan mal, pero estoy muy emocionado de poder pagar todos tus gastos médicos.

Ella se burló. —No está mal. Eres perverso.

Me senté y la tomé en mis brazos, colocándola entre mis piernas y tirando de ella contra mi pecho. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ella y la abracé por un momento. —Gracias por dejarme hacer esto.

Lentamente, ella se relajó. —Gracias por hacerlo. No es que no esté agradecida; Simplemente no quiero ser tu responsabilidad. Eres mi novio, no mi cuidador. Quiero ser tu compañera en esta relación, no tu dependiente. ¿Tiene sentido?

Mi corazón se calentó. —Lo hace, y respeto esa actitud más de lo que crees. He sido usado por mi dinero muchas veces. Que no quieras que gaste tanto en ti solo lo hace mucho más fácil de hacer. Pero no quiero que sientas que nuestra relación está desequilibrada. Estamos en esto juntos. Yo también quiero ser tu pareja, no tu dulce papá. —Ella soltó un bufido y yo me reí suavemente. —Está bien, en realidad no me importaría ser tu suggar daddy, pero encontraremos la manera de ponerte de pie. En este momento, podría tener que asumir un poco más de responsabilidad, pero tendremos un plan para ti, para que no siempre tenga que ser así. O... —La apreté con fuerza y la besé en un lado de la cabeza. —Siempre podemos fingir que estamos en los años cincuenta. Puedo preocuparme por el dinero y las facturas, y puedes hacer toda la cocina, la limpieza y esas cosas. —Eso me hizo reír, así que agregué: —Quiero decir, tengo una señora de la limpieza que viene una vez a la semana, pero siempre puedo despedirla y mostrarte dónde está el cepillo del baño.

—Hmm... —Ella dijo. —Tal vez conservemos a la señora de la limpieza, y me muestres dónde están los delantales. Puedo manejar cocinar.

Ella sonrió y me ofreció sus labios. Besé esas bellezas y luego acerqué las mías a su oreja. —Si te traigo un delantal, ¿podrías considerar cocinarme el desayuno usando solamente eso? Porque ese sería el más sexy regalo…

—¡OH POR DIOS, SASUKE! ¡No voy a darte ningún espectáculo de cocina desnuda! ¡ALTO!

Estallé en carcajadas. —Eres tan fácil. Tan pura.

—Por favor. Como si estuvieras bromeando.

—Yo solo...

—Solo porque sabías que diría que no.

—¿Así qué?

—¡Así que nada! Eres un pervertido.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Odio decírtelo, mujer, pero soy un hombre completamente normal. Tú eres una mojigata. —Ella frunció el ceño en un gesto que me hizo reír. —Una mojigata adorable, pero una mojigata de todos modos. No hay un hombre en el mundo a quien no le guste ver a su novia prepararle el desayuno con un delantal.

—Bien. Si eres tan entusiasta con la idea, ¿por qué no me cocinas el desayuno con tu delantal y ves cómo te gusta?

Oh sí. Esa era toda la luz verde que necesitaba. —DE ACUERDO.

Me levanté y la levanté de la cama tan rápido que solo soltó un chillido sorpresa antes de salir por la puerta doble del dormitorio.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Pov. Sasuke_

Saku chilló mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo. —¡Sasuke! ¡Dios mío, Sasuke! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡No te atrevas!

Una de las cosas que me gusta de mi casa es que es muy abierta. Toda la mitad delantera tiene enormes techos abovedados. La escalera conduce a un altillo que da a la sala de estar y al comedor. Hace que el lugar se sienta mucho más grande de lo que es.

Por el momento, también significaba que Saku podía oírme estar en la cocina desde el dormitorio principal. Para cuando llegó a la barandilla del desván y se inclinó para gritarme, ya me había quitado los pantalones y, a propósito, los había dejado colgando sobre el respaldo del sofá de la sala, desde donde podía verlos desde el piso de arriba.

—¿Sasuke? —La misma voz que acababa de lanzar una maldición en japones que estaba bastante seguro de que ganaría una película con una calificación de R ahora sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para reproducir un ratón en una función animada. Tampoco es un ratón maduro, sino un pequeño y asustadizo ratón. —Sasuke, en este momento no estás realmente desnudo, ¿verdad? Por favor dime que tienes algo en puesto.

¿He mencionado cuánto me gusta que sea tímida? Estaba sonriendo como un idiota cuando la llamé desde la cocina. —Sabes, no creo que en realidad tenga un delantal. Tendremos que elegir uno la próxima vez que vayamos de compras. Pero si bajas y te sientas en el bar, probablemente no verás mucho conmigo detrás del mostrador. ¿Por qué no bajas? Estoy poniendo café. Es excelente. Una especie de sofisticado asado francés.

—¡No bajaré hasta que te pongas los pantalones! —, Gritó con voz altiva.

Sonreí. —Estoy usando bóxer, cariño. Y sé de hecho que has visto las dos comedias para adolescentes que hice hace un par de años. Lo que significa que no me has visto más que con calzoncillos. Los pantalones se quedan fuera. ¡Ven abajo! Te haré unos huevos y una tostada.

—Eso es diferente, ¡y lo sabes!

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir a buscarte si quieres.

Eso me ganó un gemido frustrado. Maldita sea, ella era divertida. —Vuelvo a la cama. Puedes traerme el desayuno allí cuando termines de ser un mocoso.

La puerta de mi habitación se cerró unos segundos después. Me reí entre dientes y revolví todo hasta que encontré una bandeja. El desayuno en la cama sonaba como una idea maravillosa. Me puse a trabajar y coloqué café, jugo, huevos revueltos, tostadas y yogurt para dos. Suspiré un poco mientras volvía a ponerme los pantalones. En otra ocasión, sería terco y los dejaría, pero ella acaba de llegar, y no quería presionarla demasiado.

Quería que se divirtiera y se relajara conmigo, sí, pero también quería que confiara en mí y se sintiera cómoda y segura en mi hogar.

—Estoy usando mis pantalones—, llamé cuando entré en mi habitación. Los platos resonaron silenciosamente en la bandeja mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Saku no estaba en ella.

—Eso está bien—, llamó desde el balcón, —porque aquí hace un poco de frío, y te robé la bata.

Su voz era juguetona otra vez cuando se movió hacia adentro desde la puerta de vidrio corrediza abierta. Dejé cuidadosamente la bandeja sobre mi cama y fui a mi armario. Por suerte para ella, tengo más de uno de casi todo. Encontré otra bata y luego tomé a Ella para el desayuno.

El sol brillaba y solo había un par de nubes blancas hinchadas en el otro cielo azul sobre el cañón al que mi casa apoyaba. Hacía un poco de frío, pero lo suficiente para pellizcar cualquier piel expuesta y hacer que la bata se sienta cálida y reconfortante.

Saku estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa del patio afuera de la puerta de mi habitación, con los ojos cerrados y la cara vuelta hacia el sol. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, como si amara la sensación de los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro. Ella estaba nadando en mi bata de baño, y su cabello era un desastre, pero nunca se había visto mejor.

Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

Puse la bandeja sobre la mesa frente a ella y la besé en la mejilla. —Me estás embrujando positivamente en este momento.

Su mejilla se levantó bajo mis labios mientras sonreía. Esperé a que ella hiciera una broma o me llamara cursi, pero ella simplemente miró la comida que tenía delante y dijo:

—Gracias por el desayuno.

No solo ella aceptó mi cumplido; ella me recompensó con un beso. Me reí mientras me sentaba a su lado y repartía la comida en la bandeja. —Eso fue mucho mejor. —Saku me dirigió una mirada irónica. —Me gustó eso.

—Bueno ya sabes…

Bebí un sorbo de mi café mientras Saku se saciaba, salpicaba sus huevos y comía con apetito. Los dos nos saltamos la cena anoche. Después de un par de momentos maravillosos, decidí llegar al meollo del asunto. —Entonces hoy... ¿quieres preocuparte por conseguir algunas de tus cosas, o simplemente quieres ir de compras y darte una semana más o menos antes de intentar contactar a tu familia?

Ella frunció el ceño en su plato. —No lo sé. Llamaré a Ino más tarde y le pediré mis cosas. Una parte de mí nunca quiere regresar allí, pero tengo algunas cosas, como las de mi madre, que definitivamente quiero conservar.

—Bueno. Bueno, ¿por qué no? —Olvidé lo que estaba a punto de decir cuando el tono de llamada de la puerta principal comenzó a cantar. —¿Quién en el mundo ...?

Ella bajó el tenedor. —¿Qué está pasando?

Levanté mi teléfono antes de abrirlo. —Lo tengo programado para que suene cada vez que alguien toque la puerta de entrada.

—¿Alguien está aquí? ¿Quién?

Sonreí. No soy muy aficionado a la tecnología, pero me divierto con mi sistema de seguridad. —Mira esto. Cuando responda, me mostrará la señal de la cámara de vigilancia.

Respondí la llamada y apareció una pequeña pantalla en mi teléfono que me mostraba la última persona que esperaba ver. —¿Mamá?

—¿Hola? Sasuke, cariño, ¿eres tú? ¿Hola?

Casi dejo caer mi taza de café. ¿Mi madre estaba aquí? No podía creerlo. Mi madre odia viajar casi tanto como odia a mi padre. En su mente, viajar a la ciudad donde vivía mi padre era lo peor de ambos mundos. Ella nunca llegó a L.A., si era evitable. Ella siempre me hizo venir a verla. Ella no me había visitado en Alabama en tres o cuatro años.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?

Cuando hablé, ella se volvió hacia el sonido de mi voz que provenía del pequeño altavoz en la caja de la puerta. Ella encontró la cámara y me frunció el ceño petulante. —

¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí? Sorprender a mi hijo por Navidad. —Alargó la mano

por la ventana y presionó el timbre varias veces más antes de finalmente resoplar molesta.

—Sasuke, cariño, esto no funciona. La puerta no se abre.

Negué con la cabeza y tragué una carcajada. —Ese es el timbre, mamá. No abre la puerta.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿cómo demonios se supone que debo abrir la puerta, entonces?

Eché un vistazo a Saku. Estaba mirando mi teléfono con fascinación mientras se mordía los labios, como si tratara de no reírse. Me alegré de ver su emoción. Aunque el momento no era el ideal, estaba segura de que Ella iba a amar a mi madre, y no podía esperar a que se conocieran. Le guiñé un ojo y me reí de mi madre. —No puedes abrir la puerta. Tengo que dejarte entrar.

Mamá se resistió, como si personalmente ofendida. —Bueno, ¿te importaría dejarme entrar, hijo? Tuvimos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 4:00 a.m. para estar a tiempo; era el único vuelo que tenían durante dos días. Hemos estado viajando durante horas, y me gustaría entrar, ponerme una nueva muda de ropa y descansar en un lugar cómodo.

—¿Nosotros? — Miré hacia la pequeña pantalla de mi teléfono, tratando de ver más allá de mi madre al asiento del pasajero.

—¿Está Tadashi contigo?

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo está. ¿Quién más sería?

—¡Hey, Tadashi!

—Hola, Sasuke, —mi padrastro gritó y luego murmuró, —¿Lo ves? Te dije que deberíamos haberlo llamado primero.

—Por el amor de Dios, Tadashi ¿Cómo se suponía que lo sorprenderíamos si lo llamábamos primero? —Se volvió hacia la cámara. —¿Estás sorprendido, cariño?

—Yo— No estoy sorprendido. Estaba aturdido. Sin palabras. —Sí. Estoy sorprendido.

—¿Muy sorprendido para abrir la puerta a tu querida madre?

A mi lado, Saku se tapó la boca con una mano. La risa se derramó de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, —dije.

—Será mejor que abras la puerta pronto, o tu madre te pondrá en aprietos cuando finalmente llegue a la casa—, susurró ella, riendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero Saku no estaba tan lejos, así que presioné el código para abrir la puerta y colgué el teléfono. Lo puse en la mesa y lo miré por un momento. —¿Eso de verdad acaba de pasar?

—Ella parece divertida.

—Divertida. —suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Si sobrevivimos, sí. —Miré a Saku, preguntándome cómo prepararla adecuadamente para lo que estaba a punto de golpearnos. —Mi madre es... un puñado. Amo a la mujer—, le prometí. —Y tú también lo harás, pero ella es...

—¿Entusiasta?

Yo resoplé. —Tenaz.

El timbre sonó cuatro veces seguidas, provocando un gruñido de mi parte. —Vaya que es una semana tranquila. —Le lancé a Saku otra mirada. —Me disculpo de antemano. No tienes nada que temer, pero rápidamente verás porqué la disculpa es necesaria.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, al igual que mi teléfono. —Voy, mamá—, gruñí cuando respondí

—Déjame ponerme una camisa, y estaré allí.

—¿Ponerte una camisa? Sasuke, son las diez y media. ¿Estás aún en la cama?

—No. Más o menos. Espera un segundo. Estaré ahí.

Saku me siguió adentro —nuestro desayuno olvidado por el momento— y se rió mientras me ponía la camisa arrugada de ayer. —Cállate, —le advertí. —No es gracioso. — Ante su sonrisa malévola, agregué, —ahora te burlas de mí, pero su atención está solo en mí porque aún no sabe que estás aquí. Ella no está realmente aquí para verme.

Eso borró la sonrisa de la cara de Saku. Debería haberme sentido mal cuando se mordió el labio y trató de pasar sus dedos por el revuelto cabello en su cabeza. Pero no lo hice. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, salvo morir asfixiada por afecto maternal, y tuve la sensación de que a Saku no le importaría que después del año que había tenido. Besé su frente antes de salir por la puerta. —Te ves bien, y ella te va a querer. Lo prometo.

Mi madre estaba de pie con una ceja arqueada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una bota de diseñador golpeteando impacientemente cuando abrí la puerta principal. Quería enojarme con ella, pero en el momento en que vi la pequeña morena de mujer, volví a ser un niño pequeño, aturdido por la emoción. —¡Hola mamá!

Lancé mis brazos alrededor de ella, y ella se derritió, sufriendo de la misma anticipación que yo. —¡Aquí está mi bebé! —, Chilló, me apretó con tanta fuerza como pudo.

La dejé ir y le di a Tadashi un abrazo rápido, un poco incómodo. Me gustaba ese tipo, pero nunca habíamos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos para que realmente se sintiera como una figura paterna. —Me alegra verte, Tadashi. Espero que el viaje no haya sido extenuante.

Tadashi resopló, echando un vistazo a mi madre, y yo me reí. Solo podía imaginar a mamá teniendo que volar en un vuelo lleno de gente a una hora impía por la mañana. Tadashi probablemente estaba agotado y muy ansioso por pasarme a mamá.

Retrocedí y los volví a mirar después de que entraron arrastrando los pies en la entrada y cerré la puerta. —Wow. —Todavía estaba tratando de recuperarme del shock. —No puedo creer que estés aquí. Gracias por venir.

—¿Estás bromeando? —El vértigo de mamá había desaparecido, y su cara de —tú eres tan problemático— había regresado. —¿Después de que cancelaste tu viaje con nosotros en el último minuto? ¿Qué más se supone que debemos hacer? Tuvimos que esperar hasta después de Navidad, por supuesto, Tadashi no podía saltear a sus hijos, pero Sasuke, no puedo creer que abandonaras a tu madre para Navidad.

Esta vez, no reprimí mi gemido. —Mamá. Te dije por qué no podía ir. No podía dejar a Saku cuando la arrojé al centro de atención.

Mamá resopló. —Esperaba que pudieras convencerla de venir a Wisconsin. ¿Lo intentaste?

Puse los ojos en blanco. — Sabes que no, y te dije por qué. No es que ella no quisiera venir. Ella estaba demasiado abrumada con todo. Necesitamos tiempo para nosotros mismos.

Mi madre expresó su desaprobación y me llevó del brazo al sofá de la sala de estar, todavía en un ambiente de conferencia. —Honestamente, Sasuke, ¿qué clase de hijo ingrato eres? Mi único hijo le dice al mundo entero que ha encontrado el amor de su vida, ¿y qué, no podía tomarse el tiempo para llamar a su propia madre y hacerle saber al respecto primero? ¿Entonces ni siquiera la traes a verme en Navidad?

Me reí. Mikoto Sagara era una mujer formidable: obstinada, orgullosa y decidida. Creo que esa es la razón por la que terminó casada con mi padre hace tantos años. También

probablemente por qué terminaron divorciados menos de tres años después. Cómo se había establecido alguna vez en un lugar como Green Bay, Wisconsin, con un tranquilo profesor de matemáticas que nunca conocería, pero me alegré de que fuera feliz. —Mamá. Dame un respiro. Solo hemos estado saliendo durante una semana.

—Amor, Sasuke. Usaste la palabra amor. La gente no se enamora en una semana. Tuviste tres años para contarme sobre esta joven misteriosa, y nunca dijiste nada de ella. Yo soy tu madre.

Ella tenía razón, pero no me sentía mal porque nunca le había contado sobre Saku. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre ella. Saku había sido muy especial desde el principio. Ella había sido mi secreto. Solo mío, para mí completamente y tomar prestadas las palabras de Gollum, ella había sido mi preciosa. Ella había sido mi único anillo que necesitaba mantener en secreto y a salvo.

No me había avergonzado que estuviera hablando con un extraño en línea. Era más que mi vida nunca había sido normal, y Saku era tan... regular. No es que ella fuera ordinaria. Siempre supe que ella era especial. Pero ella tenía una vida normal. Ella era un enlace a un mundo para el que nunca calificaría, pero en el que anhelaba en secreto ser parte. Parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad, y temía que, si le decía a alguien sobre ella, ella desaparecería. Ahora que sabía que ella no iría a ningún lado, estaba lista para mostrarle al mundo entero qué tesoro había encontrado.

—Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo. Debería haberte dicho sobre ella. Y si dejas de darme una conferencia el tiempo suficiente para dejarme hablar, te presentaré con ella.

Mamá se quedó boquiabierta. —¿Qué? ¿Está ella aquí?

Disfruté la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de mi madre; fue su turno de sorprenderse, después de todo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Pov. Sasuke_

Sonriéndole a mi mamá, levanté la vista hacia la barandilla del desván sobre nosotros, donde Ella simplemente estaba viendo la escena desplegarse con diversión jugando en las comisuras de sus labios. Mamá siguió mi mirada y chilló. —¡Oh, Saku, hola, querida! —se llevó las manos a la boca y esperó un ataque de emociones. —Lo siento, estoy tan emocionada de conocerte. Ven aquí y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu futura suegra.

Me llevé una mano a la cara y gemí. ¿Futura suegra? No es que no pensara que era un título exacto, pero me acababan de acusar de ser demasiado adulto y estar listo para las cosas que Saku no era. Cosas como el matrimonio Lo que mi madre probablemente mencionaría cada cinco minutos para la próxima, sin importar cuánto tiempo planeara quedarse.

Afortunadamente, la atención de Saku se centró en otra cosa. —Es un placer conocerte también—, dijo. —Y yo bajaría, pero, um... — hizo una mueca y se encontró con mis ojos. —Tus escaleras son algo empinadas, y no hay barandilla. No creo que pueda manejarlas por mi cuenta.

La sangre desapareció de mi cara y corrí escaleras arriba, pateándome todo el camino. Yo era tan idiota. Nunca pensé que no hubiera bajado porque no pudo. Debió sentirse horrible al tener que decir eso en voz alta frente a mi madre. —Mierda, Saku, lo siento, —susurré cuando subí las escaleras.

Ella se sacudió mi disculpa, pero su sonrisa fue forzada. En serio, podría patear mi propio culo ahora mismo. —¿Necesitas que te lleve? —. Odiaba preguntar, pero no estaba seguro de cuánta ayuda necesitaba, y no quería obligarla a preguntar.

Ella contuvo la respiración y negó con la cabeza. —Puedo hacerlo; solo necesito tomar prestado esto. —Ella tomó mi brazo y unió la suya a través de él.

Continué murmurando disculpas mientras caminaba con ella hasta la parte superior de las escaleras. — Soy tan idiota, Saku. Yo ni siquiera pensé…

—Está bien, Sasuke. No es tu culpa.

Se sintió como mi culpa. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que viviría allí cuando ni siquiera podía ir sola desde su habitación? Ella se detuvo en lo alto de los escalones y frunció el ceño. Saku comenzó a morder su labio inferior de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella me dio otra mueca. —Um... bueno, es solo... —Ella volvió a mirar los pasos y suspiró. —Esto va a llevar un tiempo, y va a doler, y no me he duchado ni nada todavía. Si voy a tener que regresar de nuevo.

No la dejé terminar. —¿Mamá? ¿Tadashi? ¿Podrías venir aquí por un minuto?

El alivio que se apoderó de Saku me hizo desear patearme de nuevo. —Eso es. Llamaré al agente de bienes raíces esta tarde.

Los ojos de Saku se abrieron. —No seas ridículo. No puedes mudarte solo porque tengo dificultades con las escaleras.

—Demonios si no puedo. Mírame.

No le gustó mi respuesta, pero estaba preparado para sea terca sobre esto. Nunca quise ponerla en esta posición de nuevo. Y definitivamente no quería que tuviera que vivir en un lugar donde tuviera que ser cargada, algo que odia, o causar mucho dolor solo por acostarse por la noche.

Todavía estábamos mirando el uno al otro cuando mi madre y mi padrastro llegaron al desván. Mamá frunció el ceño con preocupación. —¿Que pasa cariño?

—Nada está mal. Las escaleras simplemente no son una tarea fácil para Saku. Ella quería conocerte, pero no está lista para venir por el día.

Las cejas de mamá desaparecieron bajo su flequillo. —Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste en primer lugar? ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Casi esperaba que golpeara la parte posterior de mi cabeza, pero ella se volvió hacia Saku. —Suerte corazón, es tan maravilloso conocerte finalmente. Me encantaría decir que lo escuché todo acerca de ti, pero Sasuke ha sido extremadamente reservado acerca de ustedes dos. —Me lanzó una mirada regañadora y tiró de Saku en un abrazo. —Supongo que ya no importa. Estás aquí ahora, y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos. Debes ser toda una mujer para hacer que mi bebé renuncie a sus maneras horribles con las mujeres. ¡Y con solo mirarte!

Ella se retiró del abrazo y escaneó a Saku de la cabeza a los pies. —Estás seguro...—Hizo una pausa, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba más de cerca la apariencia de Saku, y su sonrisa se frunció. —Bueno, te ves como un desastre, en realidad, y... ¿has estado llorando?

—Mamá.

Incluso Tadashi expresó una advertencia esta vez. —Mikoto.

Mamá nos ignoró a los dos y arrastró a Saku hasta el pequeño sofá junto a la pared del desván. —¿Qué demonios te pasó? Te ves positivamente un desastre. Por favor dime que mi hijo normalmente te cuida mejor que esto.

El horror en la voz de mi madre hizo que Saku soltara una pequeña sonrisa. —Sasuke cuida muy bien de mí, —prometió mientras los dos se sentaban. Mamá todavía se aferraba a una de sus manos y ahora también estaba revolcándose con su cabello. —Me trajo aquí en el apogeo del momento anoche porque tuve un día horrible ayer. Me dejó ser una chica y llorar en su camisa durante horas hasta que me desmayé, y luego incluso me hizo el desayuno en la cama esta mañana, esperando animarme.

Esa era mi chica. Ganando puntos de brownie con mi madre, a pesar de que solo le había traído el desayuno después de que ella lo había exigido en represalia por haberla torturado con mi inmodestia. Aun así, había estado tratando de animarla, y había hecho todas las otras cosas, así que diría que el gran elogio contó.

Mi pecho se calentó con orgullo cuando la cara de mi madre se suavizó. Me sonrió como si aún fuera su hijito y pudiera meterse en la cama por la noche y cantar canciones de cuna. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara a cambio. La aprobación de mi madre fue duramente ganada. —Es bueno escuchar que tiene un poco de decoro—, bromeó.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tenía a esta madre increíblemente loca que puso el temor de Dios en mí cuando se trata de tratar a las mujeres.

Tadashi se rió entre dientes, y mamá puso los ojos en blanco hacia los dos. —Bueno, alguien tuvo que hacerlo. Su padre ciertamente no iba a hacerlo. —Volvió su atención a Saku con un suspiro. —Estoy muy contenta de que finalmente haya encontrado una buena chica para cuidarlo. Puedo decir lo feliz que lo haces. —Sus ojos se empañaron, y ella sollozó. —Vi lo que pasó en las noticias anoche. Fue horrible. Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso. Lamento que tu vida haya hecho la tuya más difícil, pero gracias por quedarte con mi bebé a través de toda la locura.

Saku le dio a mi madre una sonrisa acuosa y la sorprendió con un abrazo. Ella le susurró algo que yo no podía oír, pero que mi mamá había agarrado a Saku ferozmente. — Dios te bendiga, cariño.

Lancé una mirada a Tadashi, y él simplemente se encogió de hombros con una mirada que decía, Mujeres. Cuando retrocedieron, mamá me sonrió. —Sasuke es un buen guardián—, declaró mamá.

Le sonreí a Saku. —Lo sé.

Saku me permitió ponerla de pie y besar mi mejilla cuando deslice mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Mamá nos miró a los dos como si estuviera tratando de no llorar.

—Bueno. —Sakuaplaudió y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transformó de nuevo en la formidable mujer que yo sabía que era. —Supongo que todos deberíamos limpiarnos e ir a almorzar para celebrar. ¿O ustedes dos ya tienen otros planes con la familia de Saku? Me gustaría conocerlos mientras estoy aquí.

Saku y yo nos encogimos. Cuando le di una mirada interrogante, suspiró, sabiendo que tendríamos que explicar. Mamá tarde o temprano iba a enterarse. La abracé con fuerza y la dejé hablar. —En realidad... corté lazos con mi familia anoche.

Mamá jadeó suavemente y cruzó sus dedos sobre su boca. Tadashi se colocó junto a ella, envolviendo a su esposa con un brazo de apoyo mientras nos miraba a Saku y a mí con preocupación. —¿Qué pasó? —, Preguntó.

—Mi padre estaba enojado porque mis hermanastras estaban siendo hostigadas. Nos peleamos. Se puso bastante feo. Eligió a su nueva familia sobre mí, como lo hizo cuando yo tenía ocho años. —Ella se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, pero estaba temblando de nuevo. —Me dijo que, si iba a seguir saliendo con Sasuke, entonces debería irme, así que lo hice. Ni siquiera empaqué una bolsa. Por lo tanto, fui-una-naufraga-que- durmió-en-el-pecho-de-Sasuke-y-afectó-a-mi-ropa-y-mis-ojos por toda la noche, pero en esta mañana estuve mejor. Sasuke es todo lo que tengo ahora.

En esa última declaración, la tomé por completo en mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente. De repente estaba tan emocionado como ella.

—¿Fue por lo que sucedió ayer en el cine? —, Preguntó mamá en voz baja. Cuando su mirada preocupada se encontró con la mía, supe lo que estaba pensando: que mi fama le había costado a Saku su familia.

Ella también podía sentir el miedo de mi madre y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Puede haber sido el catalizador—, dijo en voz baja, —pero mis problemas con mi padre fueron mucho más profundos que eso.

—Oh, pobre—, susurró mamá. Me arrebató a Saku y la estrechó en otro abrazo firme. —Bueno, bienvenida a la familia, cariño. Estamos felices de tenerte. ¿Verdad, Tadashi?

—Por supuesto.

Sonreí por la forma en que la cara de Tadashi se suavizó cuando él asintió con la cabeza hacia Saku. Él era muy meloso con las chicas. Probablemente era bueno que nunca hubiera tenido hijas, porque todas lo tendrían envuelto en sus pequeños dedos. No tenía dudas de que Saku lograría la hazaña antes de que él y mi madre regresaran a Wisconsin.

Tadashi es un buen tipo. Es un hombre callado y muy bondadoso. Pero también es astuto como táctica y aprecia una buena dosis de ingenio. Y, obviamente, desde que se casó con mi madre, le gustan las personalidades fuertes, obstinadas y combativas. Probablemente amaría a Saku tanto como a mi madre. De hecho, ellos probablemente sería un buen sustituto para Saku, si lo necesitara.

—He estado esperando a una hija toda mi vida—, dijo mamá. —Incluso después de casarme con Tadashi, solo heredé más niños, Tadashi tiene tres de su primer matrimonio,¿sabes? Todos son un poco más jóvenes que Sasuke, así que aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ganar hijas.

Mi cabeza estaba empezando a doler. —Desacelera un poco, mamá. —Saku parecía un ciervo asustado a punto de salir disparado. —Hemos estado saliendo por apenas dos semanas. No estamos eligiendo exactamente anillos de bodas ni nada. La vas a espantar.

Mi mamá valoró la expresión abrumada de Saku y luego me miró con el ceño fruncido. —Oh, no seas ridículo, Sasuke. Nadie aquí estaba pensando en anillos o en el matrimonio. Su mirada se concentró en mí.

—A menos que... tú estés.

Sus ojos brillaron con un hambre que reconocí incluso si nunca antes lo había visto en ella. —Mamá, no. Ni siquiera vayas allí.

Ella echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla en el aire. —No lo hice. Tú lo hiciste. —La sonrisa petulante que me disparó fue francamente devoradora de hombres.—Cariño, si estás considerando.

—¡Mamá! —espeté, lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustarla en silencio. Sus ojos se redondearon como pelotas de béisbol, pero ella cerró la boca y esperó a que yo hablara. Eso puede haber sido el primero. Saku también me estaba mirando boquiabierta. La mirada febril en sus ojos era una mezcla de shock y pánico. Gruñí. ¿Cómo se descarriló esta conversación tan rápido?

Frotando la tensión de mis sienes, dejé escapar un largo suspiro y miré a mi madre con mi mirada más seria. —Nadie dice nada sobre el matrimonio, ¿está bien? Solo quise decir que necesitabas retroceder un poco porque estás siendo extremadamente intensa, y Saku ya tuvo que lidiar con suficiente drama en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Relájate, o la va a asfixiar, y ella es demasiado cortés para decirlo.

Mamá y yo nos miramos por un momento, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, arqueé una ceja obstinada hacia ella. —Resiste la tentación, Mamá.

—Bueno, no eras el único.

—Alto ahí.

—Pero si ustedes son…

—No.

—Cariño, solo pienso…

—Sin pensar. El todo cae en su lugar.

Crucé mis brazos y esperé la frenética excitación en sus ojos. Se quedó allí unos momentos más obstinados, moviendo su mirada hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Saku y yo. Cuando se volvió hacia Tadashi buscando ayuda, él negó con la cabeza. —Has oído al chico, Mikoto. Será mejor que lo dejes ir.

—Bueno. —Ella resopló con vehemencia, luego refunfuñó por lo bajo. —No estaba siendo muy intensa. Eso es ridículo... —Negó con la cabeza y sonrió a mi novia. —Saku. Cariño. ¿Qué dices si dejamos que estos hombres hagan lo que realmente quieren hacer hoy, que es abrir un paquete de cervezas y mirar fútbol mientras tú y yo vamos de compras? Si ni siquiera llegaste a empacar una bolsa, vas a necesitar algunas de las cosas necesarias hasta que puedas arreglar que tus cosas sean enviadas aquí.

—No, — dije, antes de que Saku pudiera contestar.

Me encogí ante las miradas de asombro que ambos me dispararon. Todavía estaba muy molesto. No había querido que sonara tan fuerte. —Lo siento. Ir de compras está bien; Simplemente no quiero que ustedes dos vayan solas en este momento. No después de todo lo que sucedió ayer. Hay demasiada exageración alrededor de Saku en este momento, y simplemente no es seguro. Todos podemos ir de compras juntos, después de que tengamos un almuerzo o algo así, si lo desean, pero llamaré a un guardia de seguridad para que nos siga si vamos a un lugar demasiado público.

Saku asintió. La noche anterior realmente la había sacudido. Mamá aceptó a regañadientes después de atrapar el estremecimiento de Saku. —Oh, todo bien. Supongo que eso es razonable. Sasuke, cariño, lo sé y ve a ayudar a tu padrastro, que trae nuestro equipaje del auto mientras yo cuido a Sakura.

Sin esperar a que yo respondiera, comenzó a arrastrar a Saku hacia mi habitación, tratándola como si ella tuviera cuatro años. —Te haremos un buen baño caliente, y estoy segura de que tengo algo en mi maleta que puedes usar durante el día. Sentirás al mundo mejor una vez que hayas podido refrescarte.

Las vi irse, preguntándome si necesitaba intervenir, pero Saku me miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que me permitió soltarla. Mamá seguía balbuceando cuando finalmente desaparecieron de mi vista.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro con una palmada juguetona, sobresaltándome del aturdimiento en el que mi madre me había dejado. —Mira el lado bueno, —dijo Tadashi con una risita, —tu madre tiene a alguien nuevo con quien discutir esta semana, lo que significa que estás fuera del blanco.

Cuando solté una risa de sorpresa, agregó, —No te preocupes demasiado. Tu mamá sabe lo que está haciendo, y por lo que parece, tu chica podría usar un poco de TLC extra por unos días.

Él tenía un punto. —No puedes discutir allí. Es su primera Navidad sin su madre, y sé que la está extrañando bastante. —Su relación con su padre ha sido una verdadera lucha

todo este año, pero sé lo mucho que esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. Saku estaba bastante devastada anoche. Mamá podría ser la distracción perfecta para ella.

Tadashi sonrió, orgulloso de su esposa. —Bueno, déjalas ser, entonces. Pueden hacer sus cosas de niña por un tiempo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Tadashi asintió con la cabeza hacia las escaleras. —Vamos a empezar en esas bolsas. Me reí mientras lo llevaba escaleras abajo. —¿Empacaron toda la casa?

—Solo la mitad—. Tadashi sonrió. —Se quedó sin maletas.

Por dentro agradecía que mi madre estuviera aquí.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_Pov. Saku_

La madre de Sasuke fue increíble. Pude ver porqué Sasuke se había disculpado por ella de antemano y había estado preocupado por su entrada en escena después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero la verdad era que ella era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Ella se parecía mucho a mi mamá, enérgica y entusiasta, con una verdadera emoción por la vida. Era dominante, obstinada, y abierta, pero tenía un gran corazón y aceptaba por completo. Ella había estado lista para amarme mucho antes de que me conociera.

Sin embargo, era extraño, porque de alguna manera, ella también se parecía mucho a mi padre. Ella era una buscavidas. Estaba organizada y era eficiente, algo que mi madre al estar libre no podría haber logrado. No creo que ella alguna vez haya tenido que mantenerse a sí misma, pero aun así trabajó arduamente haciendo trabajo de caridad y trabajando para las organizaciones de ex alumnos y que presionan en la universidad de Tadashi. Ella había sido criada con dinero y siempre había corrido en círculos importantes. Apuesto a que se llevaría muy bien con mi padre elitista. Ella simplemente no era esnob o juiciosa al respecto. Mikoto y Tadashi fueron geniales, y francamente, me sentí aliviada de que, entre Sasuke y yo, tuviéramos al menos un grupo de figuras parentales que pudiéramos admirar.

Sasuke se fue con Tadashi para recoger su auto del cine mientras yo estaba en la ducha. Cuando terminé, Mikoto me ayudó a bajar, y cuando llegamos al nivel del suelo, estaba reconsiderando que Sasuke llamara a su agente de bienes raíces. —¿Siempre es así? —Mikoto preguntó cuándo tenía que ir directamente a por una botella de analgésicos que tenía en el armario de la cocina de Sasuke.

Asentí mientras tragaba la medicina. —Escaleras, el bajarlas y subirlas son las actividades físicas más difíciles de hacer de la que soy capaz. Que pueda manejarlos es un milagro. Durante mucho tiempo, los doctores no pensaron que caminaría de nuevo, pero tengo una vena malvada obstinada, y no me iba a quedar atrapada en una silla de ruedas por el resto de mi vida.

Fui a la nevera para ver qué podía comer para el almuerzo. Sasuke y yo desayunamos tarde, pero la mayor parte no fue consumida. Mikoto había traído nuestros platos a la planta baja mientras yo estaba en la ducha, e insistió en que obtuviera una comida adecuada en mí.

—Oh. Él todavía tiene algunos camarones. ¿Cómo suena la ensalada de pasta de camarones?

—Delicioso. —Ella parpadeó y me miró con curiosidad. —¿Cocinas?

Sonreí mientras sacaba diferentes ingredientes de la nevera y los ponía en el mostrador. —Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Mi madre también lo amaba. Fue algo que siempre hicimos juntas. Mamá trabajó muchas horas para pagar las facturas. Llegaba a casa muy tarde, y finalmente comencé a esperar la cena para poder cocinar juntas después de que llegara a casa. Le ayudó a sentirse menos culpable por haberse ido tanto. Después de eso, cocinar se convirtió en algo nuestro.

Mikoto sonrió al escuchar la historia, y me di cuenta de que acababa de hablar abiertamente sobre mi madre sin ninguna tristeza o miedo de hacer las cosas incómodas. Fue una agradable sensación. Nunca mencioné a mamá en casa porque sabía que era un tema doloroso para papá. Pensé que era bastante incómodo para Rin, también, y Temari parecía tener algún tipo de problemas con ello también. Ino fue la única que me preguntó sobre ella, y a menos que estuviéramos solas, siempre le daría las respuestas más cortas posibles.

Aquí en la casa de Sasuke, mamá no era un tema tabú. Fue una inesperada pero bienvenida bocanada de aire fresco. Otro beneficio de salir de la casa de mi padre. Tal vez podría comenzar a aceptar un poco mejor la muerte de mamá y realmente comenzar a superar mi dolor. Hice una nota mental para recordar esto para mi próxima sesión de terapia con la Dra. Senju, para que no pudiera acusarme de huir de mis problemas cuando le expliqué cómo corté los lazos con mi padre. No tenía ganas de decirle eso, pero al menos tenía otra semana antes de nuestra próxima cita.

Mientras ponía una olla de agua en la estufa para hervir y sacaba una sartén, Mikoto comenzó a hurgar entre los armarios y los cajones. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba buscando. —No creo que Sasuke sea dueño de un delantal.

—Oh. —Ella deslizó un cajón cerrado y alcanzó la tabla de cortar. —Sólo tendré cuidado, entonces. —Ella se rió exasperada cuando comenzó a cortar uno de los aguacates que puse. —Ese chico. Él es muy parecido a su padre. Me preocupaba que fuera un eterno soltero. Me sorprende que haya algo en su refrigerador aparte de la vieja comida para llevar.

Me reí y arrojé algunos camarones en una sartén con un poco de aceite de oliva, ajo y jugo de limón. —Lo fue la primera vez que vine. Lo obligué a llevarme a hacer las compras. No podía soportar ver cómo se desperdiciaba una bonita cocina como esta. — Ante el suspiro de Mikoto, añadí: —Sin embargo, no tiene ninguna esperanza. Cuando cocino, él me deja ponerlo a trabajar sin queja.

—Eso viene de ser criado por mí. —Ella me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa y me guiñó un ojo. —Está acostumbrado a tomar y cumplir órdenes.

—Probablemente debería agradecerte por eso, ya que estoy mucho mejor dándoles que tomándolas yo misma.

Ambas nos reímos y seguimos disfrutando mientras cocinábamos hasta que se abrió la puerta principal y una voz desconocida nos llamó

Mikoto y yo estábamos sorprendidas por la intrusión. Después de la locura en el cine de ayer, y todos los lugares comunes de Sasuke sobre cómo necesitaba tanta seguridad, los dos estábamos asustados. —¿Quién está allí? — Llamé mientras Mikoto metía la mano en un armario y tomaba una sartén.

Reconocí al joven peliblanco bien vestido que entró a la cocina justo a tiempo para evitar que la madre de Sasuke golpeara al pobre tipo con una sartén de hierro fundido. —¡Oh! Mikoto, espera. Está bien. Ese es el asistente de Sasuke.

Suigetsu saltó hacia atrás, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —¡Whoa! ¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte. No me di cuenta de que alguien estaría aquí, o habría llamado. Sasuke nunca tiene compañía, y siempre me dice que solo me detenga en caso de que esté en medio de un entrenamiento, o que duerma demasiado, o que lo esconda de una reunión a la que no quiere ir.

Mi adrenalina estaba bombeando a través de mí a un ritmo alarmante, pero me las arreglé para reír. No fue difícil imaginarse a Sasuke pasando por alto algo importante o deliberadamente sin responder a su puerta.

—¿Eso pasa a menudo?

Mi risa hizo que Suigetsu se relajara. —Sí, —admitió él, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Bastante a menudo.

Él extendió su mano hacia mí con una sonrisa tímida. —Es bueno verte de nuevo, y presentarme, oficialmente.

Me encogí cuando le di la mano. —Sí, realmente no nos presentaron la última vez, ¿verdad? Es Sui, ¿verdad?

—Prefiero a Suigetsu, si eso está bien. Mi Nana es la única persona que me llama Sui. Bueno, y Sasuke, porque molestarme le parece divertirlo.

Me reí de nuevo. —Eso suena como Sasuke.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros. —Todo está bien. No hay muchas personas a las que Sasuke realmente quiera, así que creo que las burlas son algo positivo.

Sonreí ante eso. —Muy cierto. Él realmente no es una gran persona de hacerle bromas a todos. Y la tortura definitivamente es algo positivo. Él solo se mete con la gente que le gusta. Él te adora. No se puede transmitir una sola conversación sin mencionar tu nombre.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu se volvió irónica. —¿Cuántas de esas veces lo está utilizando en las frases "Estoy seguro de que a Suigetsu no le importará" o "¿Suigetsu puede hacer eso por mí?"

—Solo seis de cada diez, —prometí, con una sonrisa. —El resto del tiempo es "Necesitamos encontrarle a Suigetsu una buena mujer" o "deberíamos invitar a Suigetsu a eso. Él necesita salir más."

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba su bolsa de mensajero sobre el mostrador.

—Puedo ver porqué le gustas tanto a Sasuke.

El cumplido me sorprendió, pero fue fácil regresar. —Igual, Suigetsu.

Él se rió de la burla y sonrió a Liz cuando le hice un gesto. —¿Conoces a la madre de Sasuke?

Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa cuando él le estrechó la mano. —Es un placer conocerte.

Volví a terminar la preparación del almuerzo mientras se conocían. —Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté una vez que había una pausa en la conversación. — Espero que Sasuke no exigiera tu presencia el día después de Navidad.

—Mencionó que necesito sentarme contigo esta semana para repasar algunas cosas, pero en realidad, le envié un mensaje de texto esta mañana. Prometió que podía usarlo como excusa cada vez que necesitaba escapar de la casa durante las vacaciones, así que le pregunté si esta tarde había funcionado para tener nuestra reunión. Dijo que probablemente era mejor hacerlo lo antes posible. Decidí tomar eso literalmente y vine directo.

Me reí. —¿Necesitabas escapar tan mal?

Suigetsu asintió con gravedad. —Todas mis hermanas están en casa por Navidad.

—¿Todas ellas? ¿Cuantas tienes?

—Seis.

—Whoa.

—Sí. Y ahora están todos en casa ayudando a mi abuela a crear perfiles de citas en línea para su pobre hermano bebé.

Tan pronto como sus palabras se registraron, estallé en carcajadas. —Bien. En ese caso, siéntete como en casa. Solo no le digas a Sasuke lo que están haciendo. Probablemente conduciría allí y los ayudaría.

El suspiro de respuesta de Suigetsu fue adorable. Él era adorable. Pude ver por qué la gente siempre intentaba encontrarle pareja. —¿Tienes hambre? —, Le pregunté. —He hecho mucha comida.

La cara de Suigetsu se iluminó. —¿Estás segura? No quiero entrometerme si esto es algo familiar. Sasuke no mencionó que sus padres estuvieron aquí.

—Sasuke no sabía que veníamos, —dijo Mikoto. — Decidimos sorprenderlo. Y no es ningún problema en absoluto. Con la nueva situación de Saku, hacer un plan para ella ya estaba en la agenda del día. ¿Por qué no encuentras algunos individuales para la mesa, y todos podemos discutirlo durante el almuerzo? Sasuke y Tadashi deberían regresar en cualquier momento.

Suigetsu saltó del taburete de la barra inmediatamente. —Seguro. —Cuando comenzó a abrir los armarios, preguntó: —¿Nuevo aprieto? ¿Te refieres a lo de Kakuzo Hashi?

Sabiendo que no había forma de evitar la conversación, comencé a llevar el almuerzo a la mesa y le conté a Suigetsu todo sobre la pelea con mi padre y sobre cómo me quedaría con Sasuke hasta que pudiera encontrar un plan sólido.

—¿No planeas quedarte con Sasuke? — Preguntó Mikoto, sorprendida.

Su rostro cayó con desilusión y preocupación cuando negué con la cabeza. Odiaba derrumbar sus esperanzas de la boda que había estado planeando mentalmente desde la lengua de Sasuke antes. —Amo a Sasuke, Mikoto; no te preocupes por eso. Pero todavía no estoy lista para vivir con él.

Su ceño fruncido se hizo aún más grande, así que me apresuré con una excusa que probablemente no cuestionaría. —Además, esta casa no va a funcionar para mí. Tan pronto como sepa cómo pagarlo, tendré que buscar un apartamento o algo que sea un poco más accesible para discapacitados.

—Eso puede no ser tan difícil como te imaginas—, dijo Suigetsu, la emoción iluminaba sus ojos. —Sasuke mencionó la necesidad de repasar algunas cosas. ¿Te dijo qué tipo de cosas?

—No entramos en eso, pero escuché algo sobre los derechos de la película para mi historia y la necesidad de obtener representación de un agente.

Suigetsu asintió mientras colocaba cinco platos sobre manteles individuales. —Los derechos de película son solo una de las cien ofertas que ha recibido que podrían generarle algunos ingresos.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Ese número debe ser exagerado. Pero Suigetsu no parecía ser del tipo que embellecía nada, y tenía esa forma concentrada en él en ese momento, como si hubiera entrado en algún tipo de modo comercial. Oportunamente, considerando que había aparecido con un buen par de pantalones, una camisa de vestir blanca y una corbata. Parecía natural en él y me hizo preguntarme si sabía cómo relajarse. Su apariencia bien definida solo se agregó a lo serio que parecía en ese momento.

—¿Cuántas? ¿Tantas son? —, Pregunté.

Él asintió, como si ese número fuera insignificante. — Dar o tomar algunos, sí. No te preocupes Tengo una lista para ti, y la he priorizado lo mejor que pude. Sasuke y yo revisaremos todo contigo.

—Whoa. —Tuve que sentarme.

Reclamé una de las sillas en la mesa, y Mikoto me trajo un vaso de limonada sin que me lo pidieran. —No te preocupes, Saku. Sasuke sabe lo que está haciendo con todo esto. Él se asegurará de que no te abrume. Y ayudaré tanto como pueda hasta que tengamos que irnos a casa.

Suigetsu se acercó a los cubiertos y me dio una sonrisa de confianza mientras colocaba un juego de utensilios alrededor del plato frente a mí. —No es tan malo como parece. Y la mayor parte pagará muy bien, por lo que incluso si solo aceptas un puñado de ofertas en tu plato, no debería tener problemas para ingresar a un apartamento, si eso es lo que deseas hacer. Además, tuve esta idea para convertir tu blog en un negocio viable, si estás interesada en eso.

—¿Enserio? — Me animé con la idea de convertir mi blog en algo más que un hobby.

—Sí. Si lo haces bien, podrías vivir de ello.

Con la mesa lista y el almuerzo hecho, Mikoto se excusó para ir a almorzar. Una vez

que ella vagó escaleras arriba, Suigetsu se sentó en la mesa frente a mí. —¿De verdad crees que podría comenzar a ganar dinero con mi blog? —, Le pregunté. —Igual, ¿Qué convertirlo en una carrera?

Suigetsu soltó una risa incrédula. —¿Estás bromeando? Ya lo has hecho, Saku. Solo necesitas comenzar a sacar provecho de eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con lo siguiente que has reunido desde que se filtró su identidad en línea en FantasyCon, los anunciantes te contactarán de izquierda a derecha. La gente está desesperada por tirarte el dinero.

—¿Lo están? —Mi mandíbula cayó nuevamente en mi regazo y mi corazón se aceleró.

Suigetsu sonrió. —Están acercándose a Sasuke porque no tienen ninguna información o forma de contactarte, lo que significa que estoy recibiendo los correos electrónicos.

—No... sí... lo siento por eso. Tuve que quedar completamente a oscuras después de todo el asunto de Karin, y aún no he tenido tiempo de volver a empezar todo desde que salí del hospital. Planeé hacerlo después de las vacaciones.

—Bueno, cuando lo hagas, tus posibilidades son infinitas. Estaba pensando que deberías convertir tu blog en una e-zone de entretenimiento. Mantenerlo principalmente basado en la crítica de entretenimiento, pero podrías agregar temas como música y videojuegos a tus listas de reseñas. También puedes crear una columna de noticias de entretenimiento y contratar a un periodista para mantener los titulares en funcionamiento como lo hace Variety. Y podrías hacer entrevistas a celebridades. Ya tienes lo siguiente y todas las conexiones de Hollywood que puedas necesitar. Por lo menos, deberías considerar crear un canal de YouTube y hacer algún tipo de programa de revisión semanal. Si lo haces, y lo configuras todo correctamente y lo monetizas, podrías obtener más de lo necesario para vivir con tu primer video subido.

Me desplomé en mi silla mientras mi cerebro intentaba mantener el ritmo de Suigetsu. He estado blogueando durante tanto tiempo, y me encantó. Me encanta. Si pudiera convertirlo en una profesión y de alguna manera mantenerme de él... básicamente, él estaba diciéndome que mi sueño estaba al alcance de la mano.

Incluso era mejor que simplemente amar el trabajo, era algo que podía hacer fácilmente incluso con todas mis limitaciones físicas. Nunca tendría que preocuparme por intentar conseguir un trabajo y preguntarme si podría hacerlo físicamente. Esto era algo que podía hacer desde la comodidad de mi propio hogar, en mi propio horario. Y podría llevarlo conmigo si, en el futuro, Sasuke alguna vez tuviera que irse por meses a filmar en locación y quisiera que fuera con él. Podría ser perfecto.

—Eso es todo—, murmuré, aturdido. —Es perfecto. Lo perfecto para mí. Es la solución a mis problemas y respuestas ese gran interrogante que es mi futuro.

Me encontré con los ojos de Suigetsu y me sorprendió ver tanto estímulo brillando hacia mí. Parecía tan entusiasta como yo sobre esto. —Definitivamente podrías hacer que funcione—, dijo. —Ni siquiera sería difícil para ti.

Negué con la cabeza mientras mi cerebro seguía girando. Desearía tener su confianza. —Supongo... teóricamente, pero... —Tan emocionada como estaba, la idea de hacerlo realidad fue abrumador. —No tengo idea de cómo hacer nada de eso. Quiero decir, escribir reseñas es una cosa, pero convertir mi blog en una publicación electrónica legítima, eso significaría una reprogramación de sitios web importantes, contratar a algunas personas para ejecutar algunas de las columnas diferentes, alguien para manejar marketing y publicidad... esencialmente, sería comenzando mi propio negocio. Mi propia compañía. Puede que tenga lo siguiente para despegar con éxito, pero no estoy equipada para hacer nada de eso. No tendría ni idea de dónde empezar.

—Bueno... en realidad...— Suigetsu se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y una ligera capa de rosa en sus mejillas. —Yo... eh... más o menos... ya escribí una propuesta de negocios para ti... si estás interesada.

Me llevó un minuto decir algo. Estaba tan sorprendida, y Suigetsu parecía tan nervioso. Fue adorable. —¿Una propuesta de negocios? — finalmente pregunté. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

—Bueno... — Suigetsu respiró hondo y forzó sus hombros hacia atrás. —Me gradué de UCLA con una maestría en administración de empresas la primavera pasada. Mi enfoque eran los estudios emprendedores, por lo que tomar algo como tu blog y convertirlo en una empresa real que genere ingresos: ese es exactamente el tipo de cosas que quiero hacer. Este proyecto específico es perfecto para mí porque ya conozco muy bien la industria del entretenimiento. Trabajar con Sasuke me ha dado un conjunto específico de habilidades que sería extremadamente útil en este caso.

—Entonces estás hablando de un acuerdo de asociación. ¿Entramos juntos y dividimos las ganancias?

Él me dio un tímido asentimiento. —Sí. Serías el jefe creativo de la compañía, el editor en jefe del contenido, y yo sería tu negociador, la mitad del tipo detrás de escena. Aún no tengo la experiencia, pero sé que podría hacerlo, y confío en que tú también podrías hacerlo. Eres entretenida y agradable, y eres inteligente. Tienes un don para crear contenido que la gente quiera. Honestamente, creo que, juntos, podríamos ser realmente exitosos.

Algo revoloteó en mi estómago. Nunca podría hacer algo así por mi cuenta, pero con la ayuda de Suigetsu... "Suigetsu es como Superman". Sasuke siempre lo dijo. Si alguien pudiera ayudarme a hacer que esto suceda, podría. Y tenía razón acerca de ser el hombre perfecto para el trabajo. Él conocía la industria del entretenimiento mucho mejor que yo, y con su educación...

—Ya hablé con Sasuke sobre eso—, dijo Suigetsu. —No estoy tratando de ir detrás de tu espalda ni nada. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y pensé que era una gran oportunidad para los dos.

Ojalá pudiera haber sido una mosca en la pared para esa conversación. De lo que Suigetsu estaba hablando significaría un trabajo de tiempo completo para los dos. Quizás no de inmediato, pero una vez que elaboremos un plan formal, habrá mucho trabajo por hacer. Suigetsu finalmente tendría que dejar de trabajar para Sasuke. Sonreí levemente mientras preguntaba: —¿Cómo fue esa reunión?

Suigetsu se encogió, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión. —Demasiado como lo estás imaginando.

—¿Muchos pucheros? ¿Estaba gimoteando por tener que encontrar un reemplazo?

— Suigetsu asintió. —Usó la palabra traidor, ¿no?

Los hombros de Suigetsu se relajaron, y él negó con la cabeza, riéndose. —Varias veces. Pero, también me dio su bendición, porque él sabe cuánto te gustaría una oportunidad como esta, sus palabras.

No tenía dudas de que era verdad. Esta fue la oportunidad de mi vida para mí. Estaba segura de que Sasuke lo sabía. No tendría que depender de él, y tendría que construir una carrera haciendo algo que amo y que me apasionara.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre nosotros mientras pensaba sobre la idea una y otra vez. Tal vez estaba emocionada, pero no pude encontrar ningún inconveniente en esto aparte de que Sasuke perdía a su asistente favorito. Sin embargo, eso podría ser bueno para él. Suigetsu tenía razón en que a Sasuke no le importaba mucha gente, pero realmente amaba a Suigetsu. Si Suigetsu ya no era su empleado, su relación podría transformarse en la verdadera amistad que Sasuke intentaba conseguir y Suigetsu no permitiría porque era demasiado profesional.

Cuando me encontré con la mirada de Suigetsu, él se retorció en su silla. Parecía contener la respiración mientras esperaba mi reacción. —Acepto, —dije. — ¿Dónde firmo, compañero?

Suigetsu se rió nerviosamente, y el tinte rosado volvió a sus mejillas. —Bueno... um... deberías leer la propuesta primero y hablar de todo con Sasuke antes de aceptar. Y sé que está en la parte inferior de una gran cantidad de otras ofertas y oportunidades para ti, así que sé…

—Deja de tratar de convencerme de que no lo haga. —Me reí. —Siempre he querido hacer lo que estás diciendo, es para lo que planeé ir a la universidad, y no tengo dudas de que podrías manejarlo.

Cuando Suigetsu se sonrojó, sonrió. —Sasuke te llama Super-Suigetsu a tus espaldas. Tuve que convencerlo para que no le trajera tu disfraz de superhéroe personalizado para Navidad.

El rubor de Suigetsu se desvaneció cuando un lado de su boca se curvó. —¿Enserio? Me reí. —Sí. Estaba pensando en hacerte usarlo como tu uniforme de trabajo.

El hecho de que los ojos de Suigetsu se ensancharon demostró cuán bien conocía a Sasuke. Alguien más hubiera pensado que estaba bromeando. Y no lo estaba. Sasuke contactó a su artista favorito de cómics y nos hizo dibujar a los dos como personajes de superhéroes para una nueva serie de webisodios para mi blog. Lo llamábamos Las aventuras de Cinder y Ella. Hizo que el chico hiciera un dibujo de Super-Suigetsu también. Le costó un gran esfuerzo convencerlo de que no trajera un súper traje real para Suigetsu.

—Agradezco la ayuda en eso—, dijo Suigetsu, sonriendo ante la idea. —Pero tal vez deberías haber dejado que lo haga.

Arqueé una ceja. —Tienes algo por usar trajes de goma ceñidos, pretendiendo ser un ¿Vengador?

—No especialmente, pero... ¿sabes lo que me consiguió para Navidad? —Eso sonaba bastante ominoso que casi tenía miedo de preguntar. —¿No lo imagainas?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Te daré una pista. Está estacionado en el camino de entrada y costó tanto como me pagó este año.

¿Un coche? —No lo hizo.

La mirada fija de Suigetsu me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sasuke y Tadashi llegaron a casa antes de que yo pudiera preguntar algo más. Tadashi entró primero, y una sonrisa estalló en su rostro mientras inhalaba profundamente. —Huele maravilloso aquí.

—Sí, lo hace, —dijo Mikoto, bajando las escaleras, después de haber escuchado a su esposo llegar. —Saku es una chef gourmet de armario, y ha hecho un almuerzo espectacular para todos nosotros.

Tadashi sonrió mientras se dirigía a la mesa del comedor. Echó un vistazo a la comida y tomó otra respiración profunda. —Se ve deliciosa. Necesitas quedarte con ella, Sasuke.

Sasuke había entrado por la puerta justo detrás de él y orgullosamente besó mi mejilla ante el consejo de su padrastro. —Es lo que planeo.

—Bienvenido, —dije. — Supongo que Precious está una vez más a salvo en el garaje, ¿dónde se supone que debe estar?

—Sip. Todo está bien en el mundo otra vez. Y vi que tienen una compañía sexy en este momento. —Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y sonrió ampliamente a Suigetsu. —¿Cómo manejó las curvas en el cañón en el camino hacia aquí?

La cara de Suigetsu se desinfló y arqueó una ceja hacia un arco alto. —¿Un automóvil, Sasuke?

Quería estar del lado de Suigetsu en esta discusión, el regalo era completamente inapropiado, pero la excitación vertiginosa de Sasuke me impidió expresar cualquier objeción. —No solo cualquier auto, Suigetsu. Eso es un Audi A8. Eso es un paseo proxeneta.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza. —Gracias por el presente generoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado.

—Demasiado es un término relativo, amigo mío. —Cogió su servilleta y la colocó en su regazo con una floritura. Hubo un rebote en cada movimiento, como si sorprender a Suigetsu con el auto lo hubiera hecho ridículamente feliz. —Y además, no puedo recuperarlo. Pagué en efectivo por ello y puse el título a tu nombre, así que técnicamente, ya es tuyo.

Suigetsu soltó una risa incrédula y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Estás loco, jefe.

Sasuke lo tomó como un cumplido, sonriendo aún más mientras hinchaba su pecho.

—Tal vez, pero me gustas de todos modos. Y la única forma de deshacerse de ese automóvil ahora sería venderlo, pero sería un desperdicio. Lo elegí personalmente para ti y, amigo, tu Toyota está en su último tramo.

—Pero…

—Mira. Trabajas duro, lo mereces y lo necesitas. Solamente disfrútalo. Cuídala bien y no le pongas ningún nombre estúpido, y te perdonaré por dejarme por irte con mi novia.

Sasuke me guiñó un ojo antes de darle a su asustado asistente una mirada severa. — Sé que ya le contaste sobre tus planes traidores. Saku está radiante. —Él me miró y su mirada severa se convirtió en un puchero. —Va a ser un compañero de mierda total, ya sabes. Absolutamente horrible.

Suigetsu resopló, e intenté no sonreír ante la rabieta de mi novio. —¿Es eso así?

—Maldita sea que lo es. Es mandón, directamente entregado a la locura, y completamente descompuesto. Él te va a volver loca.

—Gracias, jefe.

—¡Sasuke! —le regañó Mikoto. —Deja de ser tan grosero. Suigetsu parece un joven tan agradable.

Suigetsu recibió otra mirada penetrante de Sasuke. —Excepto que es un traidor que me está dejando para irse con mi novia. Y hablando de traidores... —Ahora estaba obteniendo la mirada puntiaguda. —El amor de mi vida acaba de robar a mi maravilloso asistente.

Mi compostura finalmente se resquebrajó. —Disculpa que tenga que robarte a tu maravilloso, genio, asistente irremplazable. — Solté una risita. —Pero mejor yo que alguien más, ¿verdad?

Cuando le dediqué una sonrisa inocente y golpeé mis pestañas, él trató de contener su puchero pero cedió. Su sonrisa de respuesta fue sardónica. —Tienes suerte de que te amé.

La cursi amenaza me hizo sonreír de verdad. —Lo sé. Y gracias. Es una oportunidad increíble. Estoy muy entusiasmada con eso.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación. —Lo sé. También es una buena oportunidad para Suigetsu, y para ser sincero, no estoy seguro de poder confiar en nadie más con respecto a tu futuro. Ustedes serán un gran equipo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

La semana siguiente pasó rápidamente. Unos pocos textos con Ino dieron como resultado que trajera algunas de mis cosas a la casa de Sasuke. (Gracias a Dios por Hinata y sus padres, que estaban dispuestos a ser los intermediarios). Luego, mi equipo de rehabilitación fue informado de todos los cambios en mi situación, y mis citas con todos ellos se reanudaron.

Mi equipo le informó a Sasuke que debido a mis discapacidades físicas, no podía quedarme en su casa permanentemente, lo cual ya sabía. Llamó a su agente de bienes raíces el mismo día que conoció a mi fisioterapeuta y le pidió que viniera de inmediato para poder hablar con Shisui sobre qué tipo de lugar sería el mejor para mí. Él estaba más que feliz de hacer lo imposible por su cliente estrella y millonario.

Les dije que quería encontrarme un apartamento en un edificio seguro con la seguridad suficiente para mantenerme segura, que me brindara ambos seguridad y privacidad. Sasuke, por supuesto, odiaba esa idea y hacía un puchero como un gran bebé sobre ella.

Votó que simplemente encontraría un nuevo hogar que fuera adecuado para mí lo antes posible.

Mikoto tenía sus propias opiniones sobre el tema, que consistía sobre todo en que ella se pusiera del lado de Sasuke de no perder el tiempo y el dinero en mi propio departamento, y que cuando compraramos nuestro primer hogar juntos, necesitábamos pensar en el futuro de nuestros hijos. Las sugerencias sobre las escuelas en Wisconsin se eliminaron varias veces.

Amaba muchísimo a la mujer, pero era tan extenuante como Sasuke me había advertido que era, y cuando ella y Tadashi se marcharon en la víspera de Año Nuevo, sentí que estaba lista para unas vacaciones. Nos despedimos de ellos desde el camino de entrada cuando salieron, y una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, regresamos dentro y nos sentamos en el sofá juntos, exhaustos. —Por fin, tenemos el lugar para nosotros solos, — murmuró Sasuke.

Apoyé la cabeza en su regazo y, con un gemido y un estiramiento, me acurruqué a su lado, lista para una buena y larga siesta. —Podría dormir por días.

Sasuke comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. —Suena bien, pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Gruñí de nuevo. —¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo?

Él rió. —Será divertido. Lo prometo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Esta noche era la fiesta anual de Año Nuevo de su agencia de talentos. Fue un gran problema. En su mayoría una lista y un asunto elegante y sofisticado. Esta fue la primera invitación de Sasuke a la fiesta. Solo había estado con la agencia desde que cambió después de la debacle de FantasyCon, y antes de eso, no se le había considerado lo suficientemente importante como para merecer una invitación.

Estaba orgulloso y emocionado de haber perdido su condición de galán adolescente y ser considerado una verdadera estrella. También estaba orgullosa de él, así que iría a la fiesta y luciría mi mejor sonrisa, pero en secreto estaba aterrorizada. Esta sería mi primera aparición pública con Sasuke en su mundo, aparte del estreno de The Druid Prince. Esa noche me había sentido tan conmocionada que Sasuke solo me había presentado a un puñado de personas y la conversación no se había extendido demasiado. Como: Hola, es un placer conocerte. Esta noche sería diferente.

—No tenemos que ir si realmente no quieres—, Sasuke ofreció después de que me deslice en un silencio inquieta.

—Por supuesto lo haremos. Lo estás esperando, y sería grosero de nuestra parte no ir. Estoy segura de que será divertido. Solo estoy nerviosa.

—No tienes que estarlo, —dijo Sasuke. —La mayoría de ellos te besarán el culo de todos modos, Miss Popular.

Bufé, pero levantó una ceja desafiante hacia mí. —Saku, tienes poder en mi mundo ahora. ¿No recuerdas lo que le hiciste a mi padre en Navidad?

Dejé escapar un gemido medio entretenido, medio disgustado. —No puedo creer que soy parcialmente responsable de que Fugaku Uchiha filme Drive Hard que monstruosidad.

Sasukese rió. —Habrá muchas personas que lo disfruten. Drive Hard es en realidad un videojuego realmente impresionante. Y, tienes que admitir, papá es el director perfecto para ese tipo de película.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sí, lo hará sexy con la cantidad perfecta de mujeres semidesnudas y explosiones gigantescas, y los adolescentes de todo el mundo acudirán en manadas, incluyéndolo.

—No hay nada malo con una buena película de acción.

—No cuando tienen cosas como la trama, la historia y el desarrollo del personaje, no. Entonces están geniales. Pero las tetas y las pistolas solo no hacen una buena película.

—Te desafío a que le des unas palabras de sabiduría a papá alguna vez, Sacerdotisa.— Sasuke movió la punta de mi nariz. —Y buena advertencia. Serás mi cita para los estrenos de todas las películas de papá de ahora en adelante, así que será mejor que comiences a prepararte mentalmente ahora mismo.

Gruñí de nuevo. —¿Crees que me vaya a negar, una vez que lea la crítica que le doy?

Sasuke estalló en una fuerte y bulliciosa risa. —Probablemente no tengas que preocuparte. Es lo suficientemente egocéntrico como para asumir que te encanta y no se molestará en leer tus comentarios. —Negó con la cabeza y rió de nuevo. —Pero los medios se lo comerán. "Ellemara cataloga como basura el film del padre de su Cinder". Será un excelente titular.

La diversión en su voz me hizo sonreír. —Bueno—, dije, —siempre que sepas que viene antes de tiempo y no te ofendas cuando sucede, entonces en realidad no importa.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. —Me sorprendería y preocuparía si fuera algo menos que mordaz. Ahora, sobre esta fiesta de esta noche y ese vestido extremadamente sexy que cuelga en tu armario... ¿vas a necesitar ayuda para entrar?

—¡DECIR AH! Más probable. Pero Hinata y Ino vendrán a peinarme y maquillarme, así que creo que estoy cubierta.

—¿Ino viene? —preguntó Sasuke. —¿Tu padre le está dando permiso para ir a la casa de la malvada estrella de cine?

Mi garganta se cerró por la sorpresa en la voz de Sasuke. —Sí. Creo que tal vez él piensa que si deja Ino vengan, comenzaré a responder sus llamadas.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento y vacilante preguntó: —¿Lo harás?

—No. —Me burlé.

Sasuke se relajó de nuevo. Él me apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara en lo que se refería a mi padre, pero sabía que estaba contento de haber cortado las ataduras por completo. Había visto a mi padre lastimarme demasiadas veces y temía que si lo dejaba entrar de nuevo en mi vida, solo volvería a suceder. Él no era el único con miedo de eso, que era la razón principal por la que había estado ignorando todas las llamadas de mi padre durante la última semana. —Bueno, estoy feliz de que Ino y tú aún puedan ser amigas—, admitió Sasuke.

—Yo también. La extraño.

—No le digas que dije esto, pero yo también. Ella es divertida para burlarse. Incluso Temari no es tan mala, a su manera.

Mi mandíbula se abrió en esa declaración impactante, y Sasuke sonrió. —Ella es descarada. Me gusta eso en una mujer.

Él me dio una mirada muy puntiaguda a la que rodé los ojos. —Lo que sea. Ayúdame a subir las escaleras antes de que Ino y Hinata lleguen aquí. Nos va a tomar un montón de tiempo hacerme merecedor de una lista.

Muy pronto, estaba vestida y me pinchaban, pintaban y rociaban.

—Deja de moverte, o te voy a golpear en el ojo con esta varita de rimel, — advirtió Ino.

Era la primera vez que la veía desde mi pelea con mi padre, y su apoyo no podría haber llegado en un mejor momento.

—Lo siento. Solo estoy nerviosa.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte—, prometió Hinata. —No mientras estás usando este vestido.

Ella tenía un punto sobre el vestido. Entré en pánico cuando Sasuke me informó por primera vez que esta fiesta sería formal, así que para aliviar mi ansiedad, él había encargado a los padres de Hinata que me hicieran un vestido. Lo que me habían dado no era un vestido sino una obra de arte. Era un vestido rojo brillante, rebordeado, de un solo hombro, que se adhería a mí como un guante.

La única manga que tenía llegó hasta mi muñeca. Renunciar a la otra manga y dejar mi buen hombro desnudo le había dado al vestido un ambiente peligrosamente sexy que hacía que el vestido se viera tan elegante y hermoso como cualquier cosa que alguien usaría esa noche, y sin embargo cubría casi todas mis cicatrices. Fue realmente brillante, y mis ojos se empañaron la primera vez que lo probé.

—¿Ya terminaron las chicas? —, Llamó Sasuke, golpeando la puerta por tercera vez.

—El suspenso me está matando. Quiero ver a mi hermosa novia.

Nos habíamos encerrado en la habitación de invitados de Sasuke, y él había estado caminando fuera de la habitación desde que terminó de prepararse.

—Oh Dios mío, él es tan romántico, —canturreó Hinata mientras desataba otra nube de aerosol en mi cabello.

Ella se había ido por un clásico giro retorcido para dejar mi cuello expuesto y mostrar el hombro desnudo aún más. Un rastro de mis cicatrices se asomó por el escote, pero no era demasiado, y el brillo del cuerpo brillante que Ino me había forzado a bañarme me quitó la atención bastante bien.

—Si por romántico te refieres a impaciente y necesitado, entonces estoy totalmente de acuerdo, — bromeé, sacudiendo los nervios de mis manos mientras me sentaba en una silla. No me habían permitido mirarme a mí misma desde que aparecieron las chicas.

—Saku, un hombre tan hermoso como el tuyo puede necesitar todo lo que quiera o lo que quiera.

—Bueno, ciertamente estaría de acuerdo contigo—. Me aclaré la garganta y grité:

—¡Deberías tener paciencia, mi joven mimado!

Su apagado murmullo de idiota volvió a sonar lo suficientemente irritado como para hacerme reír. —Es divertido molestarlo.

Ino me dio una mirada incrédula mientras me cubría los labios con un tubo de lápiz labial pecaminosamente rojo. — Ustedes dos son tan... Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Mancha. —Me empujó un pañuelo y presioné mis labios en él. La impresión que dejé fue tan brillante como mi vestido.

—¡TERMINÉ! —, Declaró, dejándome estar de pie para poder mirar en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Mientras me acercaba y finalmente conseguí vislumbrar la belleza de cuento de hadas en la que mis amigos me habían transformado, todo el aire se fue de mis pulmones. No podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado desde mi accidente, todavía era capaz de lucir así.

—¡Espera! — gritó Hinata. —¡Olvidé algo!

Corrió hacia la bolsa de ropa en la que había traído el vestido y había sacado un bastón nuevo de la bolsa. Al igual que un Candy también le había dado a este un cambio de imagen. Ella había usado el mismo material rojo que mi vestido y lo arremolinó por el eje opuesto a una tira blanca de tela. Era incluso uno de esos bastones que tenía un mango curvo en la parte superior, por lo que literalmente parecía un bastón de caramelo. —Me imaginé, ya que es Navidad y todo...

El bastón completó el conjunto de una manera soñadora que nunca podría haber imaginando. La creatividad de Hinata estaba en una liga propia. —Jo... — Mi voz estaba en peligro de rendirse. —Es perfecto. No tienes que hacer esto.

—Oh, pero lo hice—, dijo, aceptando un gran abrazo de mi parte. —Por mucho que amo a Candy, no combina con tu vestido, y no podía dejar que llegaras con un bastón de aluminio feo normal que les recuerda a las personas las muletas. Pensé que, si teníamos este segundo bastón como repuesto, podríamos darle estiramientos faciales cada vez que la ocasión lo requiera, y no tendremos que tocar el viejo Candy. Porque cambiar a Candy ahora probablemente me rompería el corazón tanto como a esta fantasía y teniendo que usar un bastón que no concuerda.

Solté una risa incrédula y abracé a mi fashionista loca y elegante amiga. —¿Qué haría sin ti, Hinata?

—Estarías en conflicto, — bromeó.

Todos nos reímos otra vez, y después de dar un abrazo a Ino, también, volteamos al espejo para simplemente mirar la maravilla de invierno que era. —En serio eres una señorita sexy—, dijo Hinata. —Vas a poner en ridículo a todas esas estrellas.

Ino movió sus cejas maliciosamente y agregó: —especialmente esa moza, Karin Hebi.

Sonreí a mi hermanastra en el espejo. —A menos que ella lograra convencer a alguien para que la dejara ser su mejor persona, no creo que haya sido invitada. —Me encogí de hombros. —No es lo suficiente.

Era mezquino, pero me sentí orgullosa de haber atrapado mi propia invitación personal a esta fiesta esta noche cuando Karin Hebi no. Es cierto, yo era la cita de Sasuke, pero su agencia estaba tratando de atraerme a la representación y personalmente me había extendido mi propia invitación. Sasuke me había asegurado Karin Hebi no habría obtenido su derecho de estar en la lista de invitados por su cuenta cuando le pregunté si íbamos a tener que lidiar con su presencia esta noche.

La voz irritada de Sasuke volvió a llamar por la puerta. —¡Chicas, vamos a llegar tarde si no me dan mi cita en algún momento de este siglo!

Todas nos reímos. Ino decidió compadecerse de Sasuke y abrió la puerta. — ¿Estás listo? —, Preguntó, manteniendo la puerta lo suficientemente cerrada como para no poder entrar.

—He estado listo durante media hora, — gruñó.

—Prometo que la espera valió la pena—, dijo, abriendo la puerta todo el camino.

Sasuke entró en la habitación justo cuando me volví para mirarlo, y se quedó sin aliento cuando me vio. El calor que entró en sus ojos mientras recorría su mirada sobre mí de pies a cabeza hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Con la cara sonrojada, lentamente caminé hacia él.

Él no se veía tan mal él mismo. Todo arreglado en su esmoquin hecho a medida, era tan guapo como cualquier príncipe alguna vez fue. Esta noche, él no era el Príncipe Cinder, sin embargo; Definitivamente estaba trabajando en el aspecto del Príncipe Azul. Su cabello oscuro fue esculpido con cuidado, y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate fueron más cálidos mientras continuaba mirándome.

Cuando me moví, lo sacó de su conmoción, y se unió a mí en el medio de la habitación, colocando sus manos sobre mis brazos con reverente gentileza. —Wow, — respiró.

—Bien, guapo. —Giré un poco de un lado a otro. —¿Entonces, qué piensas? ¿Te avergonzaré demasiado delante de todos esos lista A?

—¿Qué lista A? No hay forma de que podamos llegar a ninguna fiesta esta noche.

—Dio un paso aún más cerca y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando su mirada se posó en mis labios rojos, aspiró profundamente. Cuando pudo mirarme a los ojos otra vez, me miró fijamente y llamó a mis amigos. —¿Ino? ¿Hinata? Estoy eternamente agradecido por el trabajo que han hecho esta noche, pero ahora necesito que las dos salgan. Salgan de la casa. Salgan. Y cierra la puerta detrás de ustedes. Necesito desenvolver este regalo que me acaban de dar y ver si sabe tan bien como parece.

Le habría gritado y le habría dado una bofetada en el pecho o algo así, excepto que él no estaba bromeando, y su intensidad me dejó helada e incapaz de respirar. Estaba completamente a su merced por el momento, y si me quitaba el vestido, no pensé que trataría de detenerlo. Incluso llevaba puesto el conjunto de sujetador y bragas más sexy que había usado en mi vida en este momento.

Una vez que había visto el vestido, no podía soportar llevar calzones de abuelitas de algodón debajo, y había revisado en secreto el alijo de Lencería de Lindon que había llegado a principios de esta semana, junto con las maletas que Ino había empacado para mí. Estuve muy enojada con ella por haberlos enviado en ese momento, pero ahora... con el sujetador rojo brillante y las bragas debajo del vestido más sexy del mundo, haciéndome sentir que merecía la oferta de Lindon de ser modelo para él, bueno, yo estaba contenta de haber tenido la opción.

Sasuke y yo nos separamos de nuestro hechizo cuando agachó la cabeza y Ino chilló.

—¡Noooooo! ¡No te atrevas!

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás y parpadeó hacia mí, como si despertara de un sueño profundo. Ambos fruncimos el ceño a Ino.

—¡Destruirás el maquillaje que acabo de pasar media hora perfeccionando! —, Chilló. —No besos en la boca. Están permitidos en la mejilla, cuello, hombro. Pero aléjate de sus labios. Ella no va a pasar por la fiesta esta noche con manchas en toda la cara, como tenía que hacer en el estreno de tu película.

Sasuke sonrió. —Pero eso fue caliente.

—Relájate, muchacho, —dijo Hinata, juntándonos. —Era lindo una vez, pero no lo sería dos veces. Ahora, sé un caballero y acompaña a tu hermosa cita a la fiesta del año y enséñala a todos tus amigos.

Sasuke sonrió a Hinata, finalmente volviendo a sí mismo. —Sí, señora.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

The Standard era un hotel sofisticado y vanguardista en el centro de Los Ángeles. Era un lugar tan moderno, era como estar al mejor hotel en el que había estado. Era una niña japonesa pobre criada en el centro de la ciudad de Boston por una madre soltera. Definitivamente estaba fuera de mi alcance.

La fiesta se celebraba en la piscina de la azotea del hotel y en la zona del bar. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando Sasuke y yo esperábamos el ascensor, pero sorprendentemente, no era la única con los nervios. Sasuke estaba inquieto como loco. Fue reconfortante ver que estaba tan ansioso como yo. Bueno, tal vez no tanto como yo, pero aun así, había algo de incomodidad, y fue bueno saber que no estaba sola.

—¿Nervioso? —alcancé su mano cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Sasuke se sobresaltó al tocarlo y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa tímida cuando entramos. —Un poco. —Sacudió su cabeza hacia el techo mientras apretaba el botón del techo. —Allá arriba son las grandes ligas. Es la primera vez que me siento en la mesa de adultos.

La analogía me hizo sonreír. —Estarás genial. Te darán la bienvenida del club infantil con los brazos abiertos y te preguntarán por qué no lo hicieron hace años.

Él se rió una vez y suspiró profundamente. —Si lo hacen, será porque la mujer de mi brazo los tiene a todos bajo su hechizo mágico. ¿Qué dices, bella sacerdotisa Ellamara, estás lista para ganar conmigo nuestro nuevo reino?

—No lo sé, —bromeé. —¿Me vas a dejar por una princesa guerrera tonta, como hizo Cinder en la película?

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. —Por supuesto que no. —Después de besarme la mano, me sonrió sobre la parte superior de mis dedos. —Además, ella no estará aquí. No está a la altura de estar en esta lista, ¿recuerdas?

Si él estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, estaba funcionando. Le transmití una brillante sonrisa, haciéndole saber que apreciaba la charla de basura de Karin. Él emparejó mi sonrisa. —Eres la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto. Gracias por hacer esto conmigo esta noche.

Era tan impresionante como él decía que era. Tuve suerte de ser su cita. —De nada. Solo... por favor nunca me dejes sola aquí esta noche.

—Es una promesa. —Levantó nuestras manos entrelazadas. —Aquí mismo, no se rompe por nada. Tienes mi palabra.

—Gracias, —murmuré cuando el ascensor se detuvo.

Ambos respiramos cuando las puertas se abrieron. —¿Estás lista? —, preguntó.

No tuve la oportunidad de responder, porque dos personas notaron que bajamos del elevador y nos llamaron inmediatamente. Un hombre con un esmoquin tradicional nos saludó como si fuéramos viejos amigos, con apretones de manos cordiales y un beso de aire en la mejilla. —¡Sasuke! ¡Saku! Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras hacerlo, estás aquí. —Se retiró y me miró, de la cabeza a los pies. —Señorita Haruno, te ves radiante esta noche.

—Gracias. —Miré a Sasuke en busca de ayuda, e hizo un gesto hacia mi nuevo amigo con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa. —Saku, este es Iruka Amino y Shizune Nemoto. —Hizo un gesto hacia la mujer, y ella hizo eco de la mano de Iruka, que sacudió la mano, sacudió, un poco, y luego el besó. —Iruka y Shizune son los líderes de mi equipo de gestión.

—Entonces, ¿son tus agentes? —pregunté, tratando de descubrir cómo funcionaba.

—Dime la palabra, y seremos tuyos, también, Saku, —dijo Iruka. —H emos recibido una gran cantidad de ofertas que vinieron para ti, han tenido que enviarlas a Sasuke ya que nadie sabe cómo contactarte directamente. Ya hemos empezado a armar un plan para ti. Nos encantaría programar una reunión contigo esta semana y obtener algunos de estos contratos en marcha.

La conversación inmediata de negocios me sorprendió ya que técnicamente era una fiesta de vacaciones, pero supuse que no debería haberlo hecho. Sasuke siempre comparaba su industria con un tanque de tiburones hambrientos. Estos dos no solo huelen a un nuevo cliente; ellos ya tenían cien formas de ganar dinero sentado en sus bandejas de entrada de correo electrónico. Por supuesto que saltarían sobre eso. Lo entendí, pero ni siquiera habían logrado una pizca en conocerte. Por ejemplo, un: ¿Cómo estás? antes de asumir que podrían incluirme hasta la sumisión. Me molestó.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte—, le dije, pegándome esa misma sonrisa falsa en la cara que había usado para hablar con los ejecutivos de estudio y el padre de

Sasuke. —Estoy muy interesada en ver qué ideas tienes en la forma de un plan para mí. Llamaré a su oficina el lunes por la mañana y programaré una entrevista con usted.

Shizune se rió, una risa muy cortés pero condescendiente. —Oh no, cariño, eso no es necesario. Te estamos ofreciendo representación. No necesitas una entrevista.

¿Esta mujer hablaba enserio? Puede que sea nueva en esta industria, pero no soy ingenua. Pasé el último año tratando de estar al día con profesionales, médicos diez veces más inteligentes que yo y negándome a que me trataran como a una niña. No iba a dejar que esta mujer, que no podía ser más de diez años mayor que yo y ciertamente no tenía mi vida en sus manos, lo hiciera.

Emparejé su risa condescendiente y dije: —Quise decir una entrevista para ti. Entiendo que me hayas ofrecido tu representación, pero también lo han hecho todas las demás agencias de la ciudad. Me reuniré con todos ustedes antes de tomar decisiones o firmar contratos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando Sasuke se atragantó con una tos sobresaltada.

¿Había sido demasiado? ¿Había perdido los estribos demasiado? Él fue quien me dijo que no podía dejar que la gente me empujara. Pero no quería molestar a sus agentes o hacerlo quedar mal.

Cuando lo miré, me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de no reírse. Él se encontró con mi mirada, y aunque no hizo ningún guiño, sus ojos brillaban con orgullo y diversión. Su aprobación me dio un impulso de confianza y todo mi cuerpo se relajó.

Shizune e Iruka, por otro lado, ya no parecían tan cómodos. —Oh, —dijo Shizune en un tono muy recortado, ahora lleno de forzada amabilidad. —Ya veo. Bien…

—Bueno, tendrán que estar completamente preparados para su cita la próxima semana, ¿no? —, Interrumpió una nueva voz.

El recién llegado era mayor, tal vez en sus sesenta años. Sonrió brillantemente, pero de alguna manera parecía incluso más autoritario que sus compañeros. Siempre me sorprendió que alguien pudiera ser más dominante que Sasuke, pero este tipo hizo que Sasuke y sus agentes parecieran niños pequeños y nerviosos.

—No se vea tan ofendida, Sra. Nemoto—, le dijo a Shizune. —Es prudente ser cauteloso en esta industria. Claramente, la señorita Haruno es una mujer muy capaz. Lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa. —El desconocido me tomó de la mano y me dio una sonrisa

que hizo arrugar las comisuras de sus ojos. —Sus perspicaces críticas de los libros y películas que revisas en tu blog dicen mucho de tu inteligencia, y cualquier mujer que pueda capturar el corazón de Uchiha tiene que tener una cabeza sensata sobre sus hombros. Es maravilloso conocerte, querida. Soy Jiraiya Fukasaku.

—Señor. Fukasaku es el jefe de toda la agencia, —murmuró Sasuke.

Jiraiya volvió su amistosa sonrisa hacia mi muy sorprendido novio. —Por favor, Sasuke, llámame Jiraiya.

Sasuke, aturdido, estrechó la mano del hombre y dijo: —Lo haré. Gracias, Jiraiya. Es un honor conocerte finalmente.

—Oh, el placer es mío, Sasuke. He oído mucho sobre ti desde que te uniste a nuestra agencia. —Jiraiya se rió con sincera diversión y me sonrió. —Este joven sorprendió mucho a nuestra agencia el día que nos encontramos con él la primera vez.

Sasuke se rió un poco, pero había un nerviosismo que me hizo preguntarme qué tan grande era el alboroto que había causado el día en que despidió a su antiguo equipo administrativo. Tal vez debería haber dejado que el misterio se ocultara, pero Jiraiya parecía estar de buen ánimo, así que no pude resistirme a preguntar: —¿De veras? ¿Cómo es eso?

Jiraiya se rió de nuevo. Nos estudió a los dos antes de decidir ser sincero. — Frágilmente, con su currículum y reputación anterior, y ese truco que su antiguo equipo de gestión tiró después de FantasyCon, esperábamos un joven consentido, cabeza hueca y estábamos preparados para atender a un galán adolescente lanzando una rabieta de diva.

Sasuke se rió suavemente. Me facilitó burlarme. Le lancé una mirada incrédula a Jiraiya y le dije: —¿Estás tratando de decirme que no has tenido un joven y malcriado vampiro haciendo un berrinche en tu oficina ese día?

El Sr. Jiraiya parpadeó y luego se rió. —Tal vez hubo algo de eso, no es que lo culpáramos cuando supimos la verdad de lo que había hecho su agencia anterior. No, fue su inteligencia lo que nos sorprendió. Sus escrúpulos, su astuto ojo para el negocio, y su gran determinación de hacerlo bien. Hizo que toda mi agencia se pusiera completamente nerviosa en cuestión de minutos.

Bien, eso lo puedo creer. Sasuke era formidable cuando quería ser. Como su madre

—Estoy segura de que lo hizo—, acepté. —Sasuke generalmente se subestima. —Cuando Sasuke me miró, me reí. —Sí, yo también fui culpable de eso.

Jiraiya suspiró. —Ese es el mayor problema con nuestro joven Sr. Uchiha aquí, ¿no? Sasuke frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Jiraiya puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y comenzó a guiarnos hacia la barra.

—Bueno, siendo el imán de los paparazzi que eres, lo cual, desafortunadamente, algunas estrellas solo tienen esa suerte.

Sasuke se burló.

—Y, —Jiraiya continuó con una pizca de disgusto, —con tu padre siendo quien es, la mayoría de las personas en la ciudad ya se habían decidido por ti. Herir tu carrera más de lo que crees, pero estamos trabajando para encargarnos de eso.

—No entiendo, — dije. —Pensé que Fugaku Uchiha tenía mucho tirón en Hollywood.

—Tirón si, pero no respeto, — dijo Sasuke rotundamente.

—Ah. —Ya dijo suficiente. —Y supongo que películas como Senior Trip y Screw the Prom Queen tampoco han ayudado mucho.

—No. Mi antiguo equipo administrativo nunca me hizo ningún favor con los proyectos que formaron para mí.

Jiraiya asintió. —Muy cierto.

Llegamos al bar, y después de asegurarnos de que Sasuke y yo tomamos algo para beber, él no pestañeó ante mi pedido de agua, lo cual fue agradable. Jiraiya le sonrió a Sasuke otra vez. —Afortunadamente, planeamos cambiar la opinión de esta ciudad sobre ti.

Sasuke tomó un pequeño sorbo de martini. —¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer eso?

—Oh, absolutamente. Empezando esta noche, — Jiraiya dijo efusivamente. —Ya has hecho la parte difícil, has forzado a todos en la ciudad a cuestionar su juicio sobre ti.

Sasuke y yo compartimos una mirada curiosa y esperamos una explicación. —Tu actuación en The Druid Prince realmente sacudió esta ciudad—, dijo Jiraiya. —Personas se sorprendieron de tu profundidad y tu habilidad para tomar una película de Fugaku Uchiha, protagonizada junto a Karin Hebi, y convertirla en una actuación tan conmovedora. Y ahora, sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo al salir con una mujer joven no famosa con discapacidades físicas, perdónenme por decirlo tan descaradamente, señorita Haruno; quiero decir sin falta de respeto, realmente puso a todos de cabeza. Nadie en la ciudad sabe exactamente qué pensar de ustedes dos.

Jiraiya nos llevó a un sofá vacío. El pequeño sofá era uno de los cuatro colocados alrededor de una mesa de café cubierta con platos de entremeses. Me alegré de ya no estar de pie y ansiaba probar los pimientos rellenos frente a mí. Sasuke notó que los estaba mirando y sonrió. Mientras él llenaba un pequeño plato para que los dos compartiéramos, Jiraiya se puso manos a la obra. —Entonces, señorita Haruno —dijo—, habiéndose sentado en el sofá más cercano a mí. —De acuerdo con el rumor de que no planea tomar a Lindon en su contrato de modelado ofrecido.

Me reí con dureza. —Eso sería correcto. No deseo modelar para Lindon's Lingerie ni para nadie más. Y ciertamente no planeo quitarme la ropa y desnudar mi cuerpo mutilado y marcado para apaciguar la morbosa curiosidad de la gente.

La cara de Jiraiya se frunció. —Comprendo tu reticencia, pero creo que sería un error para ti pasar esta oportunidad.

—¿Disculpe? — Negué con la cabeza, desconcertada de que pudiera pensar una cosa así. —Está bien, en primer lugar, el público puede pensar que la sugerencia de Kakuzo Hashi de que modele su lencería ganadora es un juego divertido, pero en realidad es mi dignidad, mis sentimientos y mi reputación en juego. Eso no es una broma, esa es mi vida. Y segundo, ¿viste las noticias el día de Navidad? Ese tipo de atención no es algo que planeo vivir voluntariamente.

Sasuke me apretó la mano en un intento de recordarme que controlara mi temperamento antes de que realmente lo perdiera. Luego me acercó a su lado, creando una imagen muy distinta de nosotros. Cuando habló, estaba segura de que la movida había sido intencional. —Con todo respeto hacia usted, Sr. Fukasaku, no comprende la renuencia de Saku sobre este tema. No podrías entender las cosas por las que ha pasado el año pasado. No sabes cómo es que te quiten un cuerpo hermoso y perfectamente sano, que te miren y se burlen de ti y te atormenten porque ya no existe. Como si ahora fuera una persona menos importante que antes debido a sus heridas. Esto puede ser un juego de poder para ti, una pequeña cuestión de sonreír para algunas fotos, pero eso es quizás un uno por ciento de los factores que entrarían en una decisión como esta.

Mi corazón se hinchó y Sasuke se puso en mi defensa de esa manera. No era que él me estuviera defendiendo sin restricciones, sino que lo consiguió. Entendió que esto no se trataba solo del mensaje que podía enviar al mundo.

Jiraiya no fue disuadido. —¿Por qué? —, Dijo, —Debería firmar con mi agencia—. Volvió su penetrante mirada hacia mí. —Puede que no sea capaz de sentir empatía con su situación, señorita Haruno, pero entiendo que sería un tema muy difícil y delicado para usted. Lo que no estás considerando es que los medios ya te han metido en este lío, lo quieras o no. No desaparecerá. Pero si lo abrazas, si tomas el control de él en lugar de dejar que te controle, no debería ser tan doloroso para ti.

Odiaba que tuviera un punto. Tenía razón en que este problema no desaparecería si metía la cabeza en la arena lo suficiente. Eventualmente, tendría que enfrentarlo.

—Vi las noticias el día de Navidad—, dijo. —Mi corazón estaba contigo y tu familia por tener que soportar eso. Especialmente a causa de un video publicado por Kakuzo Hashi.

—Dijo el nombre de Kakuzo con tanto odio como yo sentía por el pequeño imbécil mentiroso, lo que me ablandó y quizás incluso me hizo querer al Sr. Fukasaku un poco.

—Escuché las cosas que te gritaron—, continuó. —Sé porqué abordaron a ese hombre hasta el suelo, incluso si no lo demostraron en la cámara. No fue difícil de adivinar. Señorita Haruno, odio decirlo, pero ese pervertido que se expuso a usted no será el último de su especie, si no tomas medidas. Eso es lo que mi equipo quisiera hacer por usted. Podríamos ayudarte a limitar ese tipo de experiencias.

—¿Cómo? — Parecía tan seguro, pero se sentía como una imposibilidad.

—Por convertirte en un héroe en lugar de un mártir.

La fuerza de su declaración me golpeó duro, al igual que el significado detrás de eso. El aire me dejó los pulmones y necesité toda mi fuerza para no mostrarle a este hombre cuánto me había afectado.

—Se te han abierto muchas puertas. Oportunidades que ni siquiera sabes que existen. Modelado para básicamente cualquier persona para la que te gustaría trabajar. Numerosas organizaciones benéficas que desearían su respaldo o ayuda para respaldar sus causas. Tú biografía. Un documental. Todo, desde los principales derechos cinematográficos, hasta tu propio reality show, o una gira motivacional a nivel mundial. Hay muchas maneras en que podemos girar su situación actual.

Mi mandíbula cayó un poco más con cada nueva sugerencia que me dio. Sasuke y Suigetsu me habían mostrado la lista de correos electrónicos que Suigetsu había recibido; en su mayoría habían sido solicitudes de aparición de invitados como Maito Guy, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru y Celebrity Gossip, y una larga lista de editores y estudios que estaban interesados en publicitar en mi blog o hacer que revise sus proyectos.

Lo que el Sr. Fukasaku sugería eran ligas superiores a eso. ¿Excursiones de motivación en todo el mundo? ¿Mi propio reality show? No es que quisiera ninguna de esas cosas, pero ¿quién en el mundo estaría interesado en mí? Yo no era una heroína. Fui un completo desastre. Un accidente emocional inseguro.

Al ver que me había abrumado, el señor Fukasaku suavizó su intensidad, suavizando su voz en un intento de hacer que sus siguientes palabras fueran menos severas.

—No haga nada, señorita Haruno, y todos los que le hayan menospreciado ganarán. Defiéndete, y todos esos matones patéticos y débiles verán que no eres una víctima. Hasta el momento, todo lo que ha hecho, desde los metrajes de los dos en FantasyCon, hasta detener sus publicaciones de blog y eliminar todas las características de comentarios e información de contacto, esconderse de los medios y su aterrorizado paseo hasta su automóvil en Navidad, incluso la forma en que Sasuke se cierne sobre ti tan protectoramente esta noche muestra al mundo que eres en cada centímetro el cordero manso, suave y aterrorizado listo para la matanza. Esa multitud en el día de Navidad estaba tan fuera de control porque esas personas vieron a una víctima. Percibieron presas. Puede sentirse abrumado y por encima de su cabeza en este momento, pero al verla con mis agentes hace unos minutos, sé que puede manejarlo. Demuéstrales que eres fuerte, y ellos retrocederán. Te temerán. Hay una fortaleza interna en ti. La misma fuerza que hizo que mi agencia se cayera a los pies de Sasuke cuando apareció exigiendo que cortáramos todas nuestras tonterías porque ya no las soportaría de nadie.

Un bufido de risa sobresaltado se escapó de mí que hizo reír a Sasuke. —Sí, eso suena a Sasuke.

—Tú también lo eres, señorita "Las Palabras de la Sabiduría de Ellamara", — bromeó Sasuke.

Estaba tan agradecida como Jiraiya por romper la tensión. Él asintió con la sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. —Permita que mi agencia lo ayude a poner su cabeza sobre el agua.

Podemos acorralar todo el caos que te rodea en este momento y usarlo para tu ventaja. No fue la sugerencia de Kakuzo Hashi en Celebrity Gossip lo que está alimentando al público en este momento; simplemente lanzó una idea. Esas personas están reaccionando a ti y a tus declaraciones en esa tienda de lencería. Has inspirado al mundo, Saku, y ahora tienes poder a tu disposición. Mucho de eso. No lo dejes ir.

Solté un suspiro, reconociendo el final de su discurso. Fue bueno. Yo le daría eso.

—Definitivamente me has dado mucho en qué pensar—, dije honestamente.

—Bueno. —Su sonrisa de respuesta fue casi tan orgullosa para mí como lo fue para él. —Finalmente, te he persuadido.

El hombre fue implacable... y muy bueno en su trabajo. —Has dejado una impresión. —Sonreí, y él hizo juego con mi sonrisa seca, sabiendo exactamente lo que venía. —Todavía pienso reunirme con todos los demás, también.

Se rió, aceptando su derrota con gracia, porque estaba seguro de que al final volvería con él. —Haz eso, —dijo él. —Pero hazme un favor. —Sacó una tarjeta de visita del bolsillo interior de su esmoquin y me la entregó. Sasuke jadeó suavemente cuando vio que la tarjeta tenía información de contacto personal del Sr. Fukasaku. —Si decides ir con ICM o con el viejo Onoki, hazme la cortesía de llamarme antes de que firmes para que pueda tener una última oportunidad de responder a cualquier oferta que puedan hacer que pueda influenciarte. Te tomaría como mi cliente personal, si eso es lo que se necesita para registrarte.

Sasuke jadeó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente la tarjeta de visita que tenía el correo electrónico personal y el número de teléfono del jefe de una de las agencias de talentos más grandes y poderosas del mundo. Parecía tan surrealista. Cuando finalmente encontré mi voz, volví a levantar la vista para ver al Sr. Fukasaku esperando una respuesta a su pedido. —Haré eso—, dije, —si me respondes una pregunta. Con honestidad.

Jiraiya asintió, con las cejas arqueadas por la curiosidad.

—¿Por qué me quieres tanto? Tú, quiero decir. Personalmente. Podrías haber dejado que los agentes de Sasuke me manejaran esta noche. Supongo que son algunos de los mejores. Si Sasuke realmente causó el revuelo que dices que lo hizo, no puedo imaginar que lo emparejarías con nadie más que con tus mejores agentes. ¿Pero pasar unos buenos veinte minutos conmigo cuando todos en esta fiesta probablemente esperan llamar su atención en algún momento? ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido. Puede que tenga un poco de atención en este momento, pero no soy un cliente estrella. No tengo planes de ser un actor de la lista A, la próxima sensación pop que encabece la lista de éxitos, o incluso una supermodelo. Nunca te daré el tipo de dinero que alguien como Sasuke tendrá, entonces ¿por qué darme tu información de contacto personal? ¿Por qué ofrecerme una representación personal?

Cuando Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos y reprimió una sonrisa como si fuera un gato atrapado con sus bigotes en la crema, sacudí mi cabeza hacia él. —La verdad, —le advertí,—o perderás mi confianza, y te tachare de la lista de posibilidades aquí mismo y ahora.

Sasuke no jadeó de nuevo, pero todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Tal vez fue audaz de mi parte ser tan directa, pero no tenía sentido, y eso no me gustó.

Jiraiya meditó mi pedido durante mucho tiempo, alargando el silencio entre nosotros hasta que estuvo a punto de sofocarse, pero me negué a dejarlo salir. Cuando finalmente decidió que cualquier secreto que tuviera valía la pena compartir para evitar que me fuera, dijo lo último que esperaba. —Es porque tengo una hija.

Esperó un choque de emociones, tragando saliva y respirando profundamente antes de volver a hablar. —Tengo una hija inteligente, divertida y cariñosa, solo un par de años más joven que tú. Ella es una joven hermosa... con una fuerte nariz judía, y mi cabello rizado, y las pecas de mi esposa. El gen de altura se le saltó, y ella nunca será tan delgada como las chicas en las revistas. Su belleza no es convencional, y ella cree que eso es feo. Los niños en la escuela actúan como sus amigas debido a mi estado, y luego se burlan de ella a sus espaldas. Los únicos chicos que la invitan a una cita son los que buscan una entrada.

Tomó otro aliento, como si necesitara reprimir una gran rabia encendida por sus instintos protectores. Conocía bien esos instintos. Mi padre los tenía en abundancia. Había excluido a Sasuke de su propiedad, esencialmente apartándome de su vida porque se había enojado porque Ino y Temari habían sido humilladas y puestas en peligro en Navidad.

—Las otras agencias te querrán porque les harás dinero rápido y fácil con tu atención actual y tu novio de lista A. No quiero ganar dinero, señorita Haruno. Quiero hacer una declaración.

Su discurso robó el aire de mis pulmones. Casi me conmovió hasta las lágrimas. También estaba aterrorizada, porque acababa de tomar mi decisión infinitamente más complicada e imposible de hacer. Él lo había hecho real. Él lo había hecho personal. A partir de ahora, cada vez que me enfrentara con este tema, me imaginaría a esa adolescente adorablemente torpe que luchaba durante la secundaria, desconsolada y carente de confianza en sí misma porque no se sentía lo suficientemente hermosa.

Una parte de mí deseaba poder escuchar su historia. Pero le había preguntado la verdad, y aunque él no había querido darla, lo hizo. —Gracias por tu sinceridad, —susurré, todavía luchando por encontrar mi voz.

—Señor Fukasaku, —dijo Sasuke en voz baja, —mi corazón está con tu familia. Más de lo que crees. Porque incluso con mi apoyo, Saku todavía tiene problemas de la misma manera que tu hija. Me dan ganas de prender fuego a todo el mundo a veces cuando tengo que escuchar las cosas que la gente dice sobre ella. —La cara del señor Fukasaku se redujo ligeramente, y él me sonrió con simpatía.

—Imagínese—, dijo Sasuke, —presentando a su hija en la televisión, y en la portada de cada revista, nada menos en su ropa interior, para que se sienta más vulnerable de lo que nunca se sintió en su vida, y luego rodee todas esas cosas se siente fea con grandes marcadores rojos permanentes para que la nación pueda mirarla boquiabierta y debata si es hermosa o si merece estar con alguien más hermoso y perfecto que ella.

—No puedo—, dijo simplemente. Su cara se puso blanca por la imagen que Sasuke pintó para él, y tragó saliva. —Nunca podría pedirle a mi hija que pasara por eso.

—Y, sin embargo, eso es lo que le estás pidiendo a Saku que haga.

Me apoyé contra Sasuke, de repente me faltaba la fuerza para sentarme sola. Los ojos del Sr. Fukasaku cayeron sobre mí otra vez, con una mezcla de emociones. —Lo sé—, dijo.

—Sé lo que te pido. Y sé que pedirte que hagas eso me convierte en un hipócrita. Pero todavía estoy preguntando. Mendicidad. Por favor considéralo. Porque ya te está sucediendo, te guste o no, y tienes el poder de hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez no podrías cambiar el mundo, pero podrías cambiar la vida de aquellos que sufren de inseguridad de la manera en que lo haces. Podrías ser alguien a quien admirar. Alguien para hacerles creer. Si ella es bella y digna de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, entonces tal vez yo también.

Su voz se rindió y tuvo que tomarse un momento para calmarse. Sasuke y yo nos sentamos, atónitos, de que este hombre, probablemente una de las personas más poderosas e influyentes en esta fiesta, que realmente decía algo, estaba prácticamente arrodillado frente a mí.

—Sasuke, tú amas a Saku, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Más que nada en el mundo, —respondió Sasuke, sorprendido por la pregunta aparentemente aleatoria.

El Sr. Fukasaku asintió. —Algún día tendrás hijos, y el amor que tienes por Saku ahora mismo no se comparará con la alegría que esos niños traerán a tu vida. Y cuando comiencen a crecer, y los vean sufrir, y no puedan detener ese dolor, entonces entenderán cómo podría pedir una tarea tan imposible de la señorita Haruno.

Él respiró hondo y se sentó derecho, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. —Y ahora... — Soltó su aliento lentamente. —Si me disculpan, creo que tenía razón en que tengo otros invitados a los que probablemente debería asistir. Gracias a los dos por su tiempo, y por favor piénsenlo. —Se puso de pie y señaló la tarjeta que tenía en la mano. — Sigue así y recuerda tu promesa. Llámame primero si decides firmar con otra agencia.

—Lo haré—, murmuré.

—Gracias. Disfruta la fiesta, ustedes dos, y Feliz Año Nuevo.

Con eso, se escabulló, dejando a un muy aturdido Sasuke y una yo de igual manera, sentados sin palabras en un sofá, mirando una tarjeta de negocios.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Pov. Sasuke_

Aún nos quedaba una hora para la medianoche, pero Saku y yo estábamos exhaustos. Cogimos un sofá vacío frente a una hoguera y ambos suspiramos cuando nos sentamos. Saku tardó más de lo normal en sentarse, y escuché la mueca de dolor que intentó ocultar. — ¿Cómo estás aguantando? —, le pregunté.

—Estoy bien—. Sonó entrecortada. Le lancé una mirada severa, y ella me dio una respuesta real con un suspiro de derrota. —Probablemente debería quedarme aquí por el resto de la noche y quizás irme justo después de la medianoche.

Tenía miedo de esto. La había mantenido lo más bajo posible esta noche, pero había tanta gente diferente compitiendo por nuestra atención que había sido un montón de altibajos mientras se mezclaban. Permanecer de pie durante largos períodos de tiempo fue difícil para Saku, especialmente cuando no estaba en sus zapatos especiales, pero no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Ella estaba haciendo lo que hace, donde intentaba actuar de manera normal y se rehusaba a ser una carga. La mujer era tan terca. Fuerte, valiente e increíble, pero terca.

—¿Estás segura? Podemos irnos ahora, si es necesario. No quieres sobre exigirte de nuevo, como lo hiciste cuando saliste de compras con las chicas.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez salió más de un bufido frustrado. —No necesitamos irnos. Estaré bien. Realmente tengo que sentarme y quedarme así esta vez.

Se acomodó en el sofá, gruñendo suavemente mientras luchaba contra sus caderas para acomodar su pierna mala en una posición cómoda. Yo conocía esa mirada. Ella necesitaba estirar su pierna y elevar sus pies. Me levanté, puse una pequeña almohada contra el brazo del sofá y le di una palmada significativa. Ella me miró, pero sabía que solo era su frustración al hablar. Nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que finalmente se rompió. — Uf, bien.

Ella se movió para sentarse de lado, pero se detuvo e hizo una mueca.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —, murmuré. Era su pregunta menos favorita en el mundo, así que le pregunté lo menos posible.

Sus hombros cayeron, y ella asintió. Le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba suavemente sus piernas y la ayudaba a colocarlas frente a ella en el sofá. Ella normalmente no necesitaba ese tipo de ayuda. Su cadera realmente debe haber estado lastimándola. Su expresión pellizcada y su rostro pálido mientras se acomodaba en su nueva posición me dijeron que tenía razón. —Saku, deberías haber dicho algo antes.

—No quería.

La derrota en su tono rompió mi corazón.

—Saku.

—Eres la estrella esta noche. Esto es un gran negocio para ti. Solo quería estar a tu lado y apoyarte mientras sacudías la lista A por primera vez.

Me puse en cuclillas a su lado, sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano. Sacudir la lista A. Ella era adorable. Toda esta noche había sido una locura. Después de que el Sr. Fukasaku nos dejó, la primera persona curiosa tardó unos minutos en acercarse a nosotros, pero una vez que se rompió el hielo, las presentaciones comenzaron y no se habían detenido en las últimas dos horas.

Saku frunció el ceño ante nuestras manos juntas. —Sé lo emocionado que estabas por esta noche. Quería que lo disfrutaras, que no lo gastases atendiéndome o preocupándote por mí, por lo que estás haciendo ahora.

—Esta noche ha sido increíble—, estuve de acuerdo, —pero no vale la pena arriesgarse a que te lastimes. Especialmente si solo necesitas sentarte. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de un trono? Tú y yo parecemos ser el rey y la reina de esta fiesta esta noche. Podríamos haber encontrado un asiento cómodo y dejar que todos vengan a nosotros.

Eché un rápido vistazo para asegurarme de que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el arrogante comentario que saldría de mi boca. El lugar estaba despejado, pero aún me incliné cerca de la oreja de Saku y susurré mis palabras. —Solo debieron besarnos los pies toda la noche en lugar de besarnos.

Obtuve la respuesta que sabía que obtendría, la que había estado buscando: un grito de asombro y un golpe en el pecho. Pero ella se estaba riendo, y esa era la parte importante.

—¡Sasuke! Oh, Dios mío, cállate antes de que alguien te escuche. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Incluso si es verdad.

Me reí de eso. No podía creer la recepción que Saku y yo habíamos recibido esta noche. La gente mucho más famosa e influyente que yo había estado felicitándome toda la noche y dándome la bienvenida a sus círculos personales. Saku y yo habíamos recibido invitaciones para cenar de casi toda la lista A. Todo fue alucinante.

—Disculpe, ¿señor Uchiha?

Uno de los asistentes a la fiesta me había notado en cuclillas junto a Saku y me trajo una silla. Me puse de pie y le estreché la mano. —Gracias.

—Por supuesto, señor Uchiha. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por cualquiera de ustedes, por favor háganmelo saber. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia Saku con preocupación, lo que hizo que se sintiera atraído por mí y probablemente la molestara. —En realidad, le agradeceríamos si pudiera rastrear algunos analgésicos. Advil o Tylenol Extra Strength o algo así.

—Por supuesto. —El chico asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a Saku. —Regresaré en solo unos minutos. —Saku pareció aliviada cuando el tipo salió corriendo para encontrarla con algo de analgésico. Ella estaba realmente cansada. Acerqué mi silla a ella y tomé su mano otra vez, llevándola a mis labios. Gracias por venir conmigo esta noche. Podemos irnos una vez que tengas esos analgésicos y empiecen a hacer efecto.

—Nos quedamos. —Ella me lanzó una mirada desafiante. —No me he vestido toda glamorosa solo para salir temprano y perder la oportunidad de besar a mi actor de la lista A favorito en un elegante tejado a medianoche.

Mi mente se volvió pegajosa ante la idea de finalmente besarla. Saku se veía increíble esta noche. Hizashi y Hiashi realmente se habían superado a sí mismos con su vestido. Ella nunca se había visto más hermosa. Había necesitado toda mi fuerza de voluntad para abandonar la casa una vez que la vi, y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había pensado demasiados pensamientos sucios. Es curioso cómo pude amar tanto su vestido y todavía no quiero nada más que quitárselo.

Forzando mi mente a salir de la cuneta, le di a Saku mi sonrisa de estrella de cine. — Bueno, seguro sabes cómo convencer a un chico. Supongo que nos quedaremos.

—Estupendo. ¿Podrías buscar a Nagato Horiuchi por mí? Creo que está por aquí en alguna parte, y se acerca un poco a la medianoche.

Había entrado directamente en eso. Traté de no reírme, pero Saku sabía que estaba luchando una sonrisa. Cuando estalló en carcajadas, finalmente perdí la compostura. —¿ Nagato Horiuchi? Eres una mocosa.

Ella se rió más fuerte.

—Parece que la verdadera fiesta está aquí.

Nuestras risas se desvanecieron en sorpresa cuando levantamos la vista para ver a Yugito Nii sonriéndonos. —Espero que no esté interrumpiendo. He intentado atrapar algunos minutos contigo toda la noche.

Tomó todas mis habilidades de actuación para ocultar mi sorpresa. Me había encontrado con lo mejor de lo mejor toda la noche, pero Yugito Nii era otra cosa. Ella era solo seis años mayor que yo y ya tenía tres Oscar, uno de los cuales ganó a los diecinueve años, convirtiéndola en la mujer más joven en recibir la mejor actriz en los premios de la Academia. La hermosa rubia con ojos como el hielo tenía un aire majestuoso sobre ella y era la realeza de Hollywood, si alguna vez había alguna: Audrey Hepburn de esta generación. Nunca tuve el privilegio de estar en la misma habitación que ella, y mucho menos que ella me hablara.

—Por supuesto que no, — dije, poniéndome en pie para ofrecerle mi mano. —Es un placer conocerte.

—Me gusta. — Me estrechó la mano y luego le sonrió a Saku.

Ella extendió su mano, pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse. —Lo siento. Necesito mantenerme sentada si voy a durar hasta la medianoche, pero puedes tomar una silla.

Le ofrecí la mía y rápidamente encontré otro para sentarme. Las dos sillas al lado del sofá crearon este círculo pequeño e íntimo frente a la hoguera que sería muy difícil para cualquier otra persona penetrarla. Una vez que me senté, estaba a centímetros de Yugito, y fue sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse. Ella debió haber sentido que estaba nervioso, porque ella tomó mi mano y estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Estreché mis ojos hacia ella, y ella guiñó un ojo antes de dirigir su atención a la brillante actriz que estaba junto a nosotros.

El asistente del partido regresó con un Advil y una botella de agua. Yugito esperó amablemente a que Saku tragara un par de pastillas y luego dijo: —Entonces... —Su mirada se balanceó entre Saku y yo, como si nos estuviese estudiando. Finalmente, ella negó con la cabeza como incrédula. —Los infames Cinder y Ella en carne y hueso.

—Dijo la Yugito Nii, —bromeó Saku, sacudiendo la cabeza con su propia cantidad de incredulidad. Me sorprendió la burla juguetona de Saku. Aquí estaba yo, incapaz de encadenar un pensamiento coherente, y Saku estaba molestando a la mujer. ¿Había alguien a quien no la intimidara?

Los ojos de Yugito se abrieron con sorpresa, pero ella rápidamente lo siguió con una risa de placer. —Touché, señorita Haruno.

—Llámame Saku.

—Solo si me llamas Yugito. Encantada de conocerte.

—¿Es trillado si digo que es un honor? Eres una de mis favoritas.

—Tú también eres la mía.

Yugito aceptó el cumplido con la gracia de una verdadera princesa y luego estudió a Saku y a mí otra vez. Todavía no podía pensar en nada que decirle, así que el silencio se extendió. Justo antes de que se tornara incómodo, Yugito juntó sus manos y dijo, —Bien, tiempo de la confesión. Yahiko Akatsuki es un querido amigo mío, y me ha estado persiguiendo durante semanas para interpretar a Marguerite en The Scarlet Pimpernel.

Saku y yo jadeamos. Ella me lanzó una mirada que contenía tanta conmoción y emoción como me sentía. ¿Realmente podría trabajar con Yahiko Akatsuki y Yugito Nii? Eso fue más de lo que hubiera esperado. Contuve la respiración mientras esperaba que Yugito continuara.

—Siempre he querido hacer un film de época—, dijo, haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera, —así que leí el guión que Yahiko me envió, y me encantó—. Me miró a los ojos. —Pero dudé cuando me dijo que habías iniciado sesión para interpretar a Sir Percy. He estado sentada en una respuesta por semanas.

Ese revoloteo en mi estómago se convirtió en una agitación sorda, pero obligué a mi rostro a permanecer calmado. Yo no creía que ella explicaría todo esto solo para decirme que yo fui la razón por la que aprobó el proyecto. Realmente esperaba, no, de todos modos. No estaba seguro de sobrevivir a ese tipo de desilusión o rechazo.

Saku me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba enloqueciendo internamente, porque ella firmemente me apretó la mano. Cuando la miré, ella me dio una sonrisa segura. —Respira, Sasuke, —dijo en voz baja. —Estoy bastante segura de que tienes esta.

Estuve a punto de tener un ataque al corazón por la audacia de Saku, pero Yugito se rió y asintió con la cabeza. —Saku está en lo correcto. Tenía curiosidad por todo el rumor, así que fui a ver a The Druid Prince el día de la inauguración, y llamé a Yahiko de camino a casa desde el teatro para hacerle saber que quería el papel de Marguerite. Los contratos no se firmarán hasta la próxima semana, pero Yahiko me prometió que el papel es mío, así que parece que tú y yo trabajaremos juntos muy pronto.

Inhalé mi primer aliento en un minuto completo, y de inmediato escapó de mis pulmones en forma de una risa incrédula. Traté de hablar, pero no pude formar ninguna palabra. Me dio un vuelco la cabeza cuando intenté abarcar las noticias. Iba a protagonizar una película dirigida por Yahiko Akatsuki junto a Yugito Nii.

—Parece que lo has dejado sin palabras—, dijo Saku. Ella me dio un codazo juguetonamente.

—Lo siento. Solo estoy... guau. Me siento honrado. Siempre quise la oportunidad de trabajar en una producción seria, pero nunca soñé... —dejé escapar una risa incrédula, aún tambaleante por mi buena fortuna.

—Gracias, —finalmente escupí. —Por darme una oportunidad.

Yugito se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa, aunque estaba segura de que ella sabía exactamente cuán grande era esto para mí. Aprecio su indiferencia. —Estoy deseando que llegue—, dijo, sorprendiéndome aún más. —Con Yahiko a la cabeza, va a ser una producción de primer nivel. Tengo curiosidad por ver lo que lograrás cuando tengas un verdadero talento para trabajar, por una vez. —Su sonrisa se volvió conspirativa. — Sospecho que te sorprenderás muchísimo de esta ciudad incluso más de lo que ya tienes. Tengo muchas ganas de ser parte del próximo escándalo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Mi mandíbula cayó de nuevo, y Saku me sonrió con suficiente diversión brillando en sus grandes ojos jade para hacerme sonrojar. Apenas reprimiendo su risa, sonrió a Yugito.

—Ser participante en uno de los escándalos de Sasuke es una experiencia, sin duda.

Yugito se rió, pero podía decir que la diversión estaba dirigida a Saku en vez de a mí. Estaba seguro de que la conversación estaba a punto de cambiar el enfoque a mi infame novia. Aunque eso normalmente podría ponerme nervioso, me sentí aliviado esta vez solo por quitarme la atención de encima. Necesité un minuto para recuperarme de esta conversación.

—Dijo la mujer con un escándalo bastante impresionante, — bromeó Yugito, lanzando la broma anterior de Saku hacia ella.

Ella se rió y repitió la respuesta anterior de Yugito. —Touché.

—Y hablando de ese particular escándalo jugoso... — Yugito tomó la ceja levantada de Saku como permiso para continuar. —Tengo dos buenos amigos que nos han estado observando desde el bar desde el momento en que llegué aquí, y están salivando ante la posibilidad de hablar contigo. ¿Te importaría si te presento?

Saku pareció sorprendida. —¿Quieren hablar conmigo?

—Sip. ¿Te importaría?

—Supongo que no.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Pov. Sasuke_

Saku miró el sofá que estaba ocupando y la falta de espacio para incluir a más personas. Cuando ella comenzó a moverse, salté de mi asiento y la detuve. —No. Quédate quieta. —Agarré el extremo del sofá con los pies de Saku y lo alejé del fuego para dejar más espacio. Una vez que lo hice, la estrella de la música country ganadora del Grammy Fuu Choumei y su famoso hermano fotógrafo Utakata se unieron a nosotros, enganchando algunas sillas cercanas y ampliando nuestro pequeño círculo.

Después de que se hicieron las presentaciones, Fuu miró a Saku de pies a cabeza. Con la forma en que Saku estaba sentada, sus pies estaban en exhibición y sus tobillos estaban expuestos. Sus zapatos de zapatilla de punta estrecha ocultaban la mayor parte del daño a sus pies, pero algunas de sus cicatrices aún se veían. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que Carla estaba mirando; estaba revisando el vestido de Saku.

—Mi hermano y yo hemos estado discutiendo lo hermosa que estás toda la noche—, finalmente le dijo a Saku.

—Positivamente impresionante, — Utakata estuvo de acuerdo.

Teniendo en cuenta que Fuu era toda una visión y Utakata podría competir conmigo en el departamento de apariencias, el cumplido le dio un golpe, y Saku se sonrojó. — Gracias.

—Tu vestido, — dijo Fuu, examinando a Saku de pies a cabeza otra vez. —Es fabuloso. Es como si estuviera hecho para ti, tanto físicamente como en personalidad. Es simplista en su diseño y, sin embargo, elegante y sexy. Muestra lo suficiente mientras te permite sentirte segura, me imagino.

Era una forma educada de decir que cubría las cicatrices de Saku sin parecer que intentaba hacerlo. Estuve de acuerdo en que el vestido era brillante por esa misma razón. No me importaban en absoluto las cicatrices de Saku, pero sabía que lo sabía, y cuando la vi con este vestido, y vi la forma en que todo su rostro resplandecía, sabía que le había pagado mal a Hizashi y Hiashi. Y sabía que nunca dejaría que nadie más le hiciera un vestido nunca más.

—Lo hace, —Saku estuvo de acuerdo. —Tengo unos muy buenos amigos que pueden trabajar la magia con una máquina de coser.

—Magia, de hecho. Sabía que era un original. Es demasiado perfecto para ti. — Fuu se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. —¿Quiénes son tus diseñadores y toman otros clientes? ¿Van a hacer tu vestido para los Oscar?

Sonreí. Fuu era un gato listo para saltar. Entendí su emoción, sin embargo; un gran vestido era poderoso en la industria del entretenimiento y difícil de conseguir. Y el vestido de Saku realmente fue tan bueno. Si Hizashi y Hiashi buscaban un cambio de carrera, este vestido era todo lo que necesitaban.

—¿Los Oscar? — Saku preguntó. Ella giró su cabeza hacia mí. —No había pensado en eso.

Su pánico era lindo. —Relájate. Tienes tiempo, y estoy seguro de que Hizashi y Hiashi estarán encantados de hacerte uno para Los Oscar.

—Hizashi y Hiashi, —repitió Fuu. —¿Tienen apellidos? ¿Un nombre comercial?¿Un número de teléfono?

Utakata se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando una mano en la rodilla de Fuu. —Ey, hermana. Te encuentras tan desesperada.

Fuu resopló, y Utakata rodó sus ojos mientras nos lanzaba una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Ella terminó en una lista peor vestida después de los Grammy el año pasado. —Yugito, Saku y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

—¿Ven? — murmuró Fuu a Utakata.

Saku alivió a Fuu de su miseria. —Su apellido es Hyuga. En realidad, son diseñadores de vestuario para el programa de televisión Celebrity Dance Off. Ellos hacen todos los vestidos para los bailarines.

—Hmm, — dijo Fuu pensativa. —No lo he visto. Supongo que estaré viendo a Netflix todo el día mañana. —Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza. —¿Crees que me diseñarían un vestido para los Grammy?

Saku se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé. Sé que les encanta su concierto, y no creo que hayan diseñado algo para un cliente privado antes de esto. Pero estaría feliz de preguntar por ti.

—Oh, gracias, —dijo Fuu efusivamente. —Asegúrate de decirles cuánto amo tu vestido, y diles que estoy dispuesta a hacer que valga la pena.

Saku rió. —Lo haré.

Ella no había traído un bolso, así que saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo e hice que Fuu programara su número para mí.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. Oh, espero que digan que sí. No estaré siendo etiquetada como peor vestido nunca más.

—Eso es genial, hermana; ahora cállate sobre el precioso vestido, —dijo Utakata, haciéndole señas con la mano. —Hay cosas más importantes.

La sonrisa que mostró Saku me hizo saber que sabía dónde iba a llevar esta conversación. Fue uno de los fotógrafos más reconocidos a nivel mundial en el negocio y más conocido por trabajar con personas de interés en formas creativas, a menudo desnudas. El pobre bastardo estaba a punto de ser lanzado.

—Entonces, Saku, ¿escuché que Lindon te ofreció un contrato de modelaje...?

Su voz se convirtió en una pregunta. El conocimiento del contrato era público; lo que estaba preguntando era si ella planeaba aceptarlo Saku resopló justo en el momento. — Sí. Eso no va a suceder.

Todos rieron, pero la sonrisa de Utakata hizo crecer a Cheshire. —Esperaba que dijeras eso. Olvida a Lindon y su ropa interior. Déjame revelarte al mundo.

Incluso sospechando que la oferta se acercaba, fue sorprendente escuchar. Utakata no hace ofertas; él las aceptaba. Y a un precio muy alto. La mayoría de las personas en este estado de lista de fiestas y todo lo demás, matarían para hacer una sesión de fotos con él.

Utakata no debió haber dicho sus intenciones a su hermana, porque ella y Yugito se quedaron sin aliento. —Oh, ¡Utakata! —chilló Fuu, agarrándolo del brazo. — ¿Realmente lo harás?

—Si ella me deja. Incluso lo haré gratis. Solo quiero dispararle con mi cámara.

Ella chilló nuevamente y volvió toda su emoción vertiginosa sobre Saku. —¿Puedes creerlo? Esperaba que él te preguntara, pero no estaba segura. ¡No puedo esperar para ver lo que hace contigo! ¡Te verás tan increíble!

—Espera. —Saku vio el asombro de Yugito y la excitación de Fuu, luego frunció el ceño antes de decir:

—No entiendo. — Señaló a Fuu. —Tú, lo reconozco, y dijiste que él es tu hermano... — Miró a Utakata. —Entonces... ¿eres fotógrafo?

Las cejas de Utakata volaron hacia arriba, y tanto Fuu como Yugito jadearon de nuevo. Me reí por su sorpresa. Utakata parecía tomar la falta de reconocimiento con calma. — No es cualquier fotógrafo—, le dije, llevándome la mano a los labios para otro beso ligero.

—No, —Yugito estuvo de acuerdo. —Es el fotógrafo. Y lo que él te está ofreciendo es extremadamente generoso.

Saku me buscó para una confirmación, así que asentí. Tal vez ella quería más respuesta, pero no quería influir en ella de una forma u otra. Quería que ella lo aceptara en su oferta, pero no quería que mi deseo influyera en su decisión. No quería que lo hiciera si se sintiera incómoda.

—Es el mejor—, dijo Fuu. —Pero es ridículamente caro, y está más allá de lo snob sobre quién fotografiará. Él rechaza el 99% de sus solicitudes. Esta es la oferta de toda una vida.

—No es broma, —dijo Fuu. —Ni siquiera me ha tomado una foto, y soy su hermana. Estoy tan celosa en este momento.

Utakata se rió entre dientes y palmeó el hombro de Fuu. —Ah, hermana, sabes que no puedes tomarlo como algo personal. No puedo capturar a cualquiera, incluso si son tan hermosos como tú.

Fuu resopló, pero podía decir que estaba apaciguada por el cumplido.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar a todos? —, Preguntó Saku. —¿Qué te hace decidir a quién fotografiar y quién no, si no se trata solo de dinero o belleza?

—Todo y todos tienen belleza en algún lado. Es mi trabajo reconocer esa belleza y mejorarla, —dijo Utakata. Su voz se volvió seria cuando fue vencido por la pasión. —Ves, Saku, no solo tomo fotos. No soy un fotógrafo. Soy un artista. Yo creo obras de arte. Mis temas son mis lienzos, y la cámara es mi pincel. Tengo que sentirme inspirado para asumir un proyecto. La cámara tiene que hablarme.

Saku consideró sus palabras y asintió lentamente. —Eso tiene sentido. Pero, ¿de verdad estás tan inspirado por mí que no solo te ofrecerías voluntario para tomar mis fotos, sino que las harías de forma gratuita?

—Estoy tan inspirado—, le ofrecí con un sugerente movimiento de mi frente. — Especialmente si estamos hablando de fotos de desnudos.

—¡SASUKE! —Saku gritó. Ella comenzó a gritar un poco más, pero luego se rehusó y miró con pánico a Utakata. —Eso no es de lo que estamos hablando, ¿verdad? No puedes querer decir una sesión de fotos desnuda.

—Esperaba. —Utakata asintió con cautela. —Hecho bien, por supuesto, y solo mostrando tanto como te sientas cómodo. Lo que me gustaría hacer es…

Saku no lo dejó terminar. —De ninguna manera. Eso es peor que pedirme que desfile en lencería.

Utakata se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño profundamente a Saku. —Lo que estoy sugiriendo no es nada ni remotamente tan hortera como eso.

—Saku él no quiso insultarte—, dije rápidamente. —Está ofendida por la oferta. Se crio muy estrictamente y no está acostumbrada a una forma de vida tan liberal. Probablemente no pueda imaginar de qué tipo de fotografías estás hablando.

Saku estaba perturbada porque yo había hablado por ella, y ella me gritaría por ello más tarde, no tenía dudas. Pero ya sea que lo supiera o no, no quería ofender a Utakata. Esta oportunidad realmente fue especial. Incluso si no hiciera una sesión de desnudos, que yo sabía que no haría, después de que realmente lo pensara, probablemente cambiaría de opinión y lo llevaría a las imágenes. Intentaría ayudarla a entender más tarde, cuando tuvimos un tiempo a solas para hablar en privado. Una vez que ella dejara de gritarme, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Utakata se estrecharon en mí por un momento, pero logré convencerlo de que no quería hacer daño. Sus hombros se relajaron, y suspiró. —Estoy hablando de arte, Saku, no de pornografía.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir—, gruñó, con una mirada especial para mí. Oh sí, estaba en un gran problema. —Pero arte o no, no me estoy tomando fotos desnuda. En absoluto. Nunca. Para cualquiera. —Lanzó otra mirada sucia para mí. —Incluyéndolo a usted, señor.

Eso hizo que todos sonrieran un poco, así que fruncí el ceño y fingí estar desconsolado. — Ni siquiera solo a…

—Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa frase, si valoras tu vida.

Saku estaba cada vez más molesta conmigo por segundo, pero los demás se reían de nosotros ahora, lo cual fue algo bueno. Besé su mano de nuevo, tentada de levantarla y ponerla en mi regazo para poder besar algo más que su mano. Pero eso no pasaría muy bien con ella enojada conmigo.

—Lo siento. Me comportaré ahora. Lo prometo.

Saku resopló como si confiara en esa promesa tanto como confiaría en otra reunión casual con Kakuzo Hashi.

—Saku, no es lo que piensas, —dijo Fuu, viniendo en defensa de su hermano. —Te convertirá en la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Él tiene una manera de hacer que todo sea hermoso, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por mostrar un poco de piel, cicatrices o no. Te prometo que puedes confiar en él para que se vean tan naturales como un polvo de pecas.

—No completamente desnuda, entonces, — Utakata negoció. —Estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar algo con lo que te sientas cómoda, pero el punto es mostrarle al mundo sus cicatrices y dejarles ver cuán bellas son todavía. No serviría de nada cubrirte. No es que no luzcas radiante esta noche.

La ira sangró por el rostro de Saku, y la inseguridad se apoderó de ella. Saku sacó su mano de la mía y la abrazó fuertemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Si ella no estuviera vestida, estaría abrazándose las rodillas al pecho ahora mismo. Odiaba verla de esa manera y odiaba que los demás presenciaran su miedo. Probablemente también odiaba eso.

—Saku, es solo una oferta, —murmuré, moviéndome de mi silla al borde del sofá. Forcé sus manos separadas y deliberadamente tome la cicatrizada en mis manos. —No tienes que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda. Tú lo sabes. Olvídate de Kakuzo

Hashi. El bastardo te mintió, te manipuló y luego te explotó. Nadie que sepa que te culpará si no puedes compartirte con el mundo, y cualquier otra persona no importa. No le debes nada a nadie.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como si luchara por contener las lágrimas. Pasé los pulgares hacia atrás y adelante sobre su mano llena de cicatrices. —Te amo, Saku. No importa lo que termines haciendo. —La voz de mi audiolibro pudo o no haber sido usada intencionalmente. —Sé lo que esto significa para ti, y sé lo valiente que eres por estar aquí esta noche. Sé lo lejos que has llegado. Incluso si nunca te compartas con el mundo, no significará que eres débil, y nunca dejaré de estar orgulloso de ti.

Mis palabras suavemente habladas sometieron al grupo que nos rodea. Deseé que este momento pudiera haber sido privado, por Saku, pero al menos hizo que aquellos que nos miraban comenzaran a comprender lo difícil que era para ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban brillantes, pero no lloraba. Ella se encontró con mi mirada, y, con un asentimiento tímido, se inclinó para apoyar su frente contra la mía. Sonreí alentadoramente y no pude evitar dar un beso temprano, aunque todavía no eran las doce.

—Aunque te prometo una cosa—, le dije cuando ella se recostó. Parte del color había vuelto a su rostro, aunque todavía se veía visiblemente conmocionada. —Utakata no es Kakuzo Hashi. Él nunca trataría de engañarte para hacer algo que no harías de otra manera. Él no está pidiendo tomar tus fotos porque quiere explotarte.

—Por supuesto que no, —susurró Utakata.

Saku finalmente levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de simpatía y ánimo que le aguardaba. Fuu incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella negó en silencio con la cabeza. Saku miró a Utakata y luego fijó su mirada en su regazo mientras murmuraba, —¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Qué otra razón hay para hacer tal oferta, si no fuera por la fama, la publicidad o el dinero que vendería con sus imágenes?

—Por el arte —, respondió Utakata.

Ella encontró sus ojos otra vez, la incertidumbre nublada en la suya.

—No necesito el dinero, Saku. Y ya soy uno de los fotógrafos más famosos del mundo actualmente. Ya tengo más trabajo del que necesito. Pero desde el momento en que te vi con ese lindo y pequeño vestido amarillo en el estreno de The Druid Prince, no he querido más que la oportunidad de trabajar contigo. Eres una mujer impresionante, y las cicatrices solo realzan tu belleza. Donde otros ven imperfecciones, veo singularidad. No veo defectos; veo hermosas distinciones que te distinguen de todos los demás en el mundo. Veo la creación milagrosa que eres.

Ella tragó saliva, pero se estaba calmando. No estaba sorprendido. Ese fue un infierno de un discurso. Y porque quiso decir cada palabra, su sinceridad brilló a través de espadas.

—Cuando te miro —susurró Utakata, sus ojos se desenfocaron mientras se dejaba llevar por el pensamiento—, veo una misteriosa y hermosa hechicera, muy parecida a la mujer a la que llevas el nombre. Mi esperanza es hacer una sesión que represente eso. Te veo en un bosque mágico lleno de niebla junto a un pequeño arroyo, rodeado de pequeñas criaturas parecidas a las hadas. Te imagino con flores en tu cabello salvaje y delicadas alas de hilo que brotan de tu espalda.

Extendió su mano hacia Saku, hacia la que todavía sostenía, la cicatrizada. —¿Puedo?

Ella contuvo la respiración, y me congelé, esperando que ella me diera cualquier tipo de señal de que debería intervenir. Pasó un latido del corazón tenso, y luego Saku de mala gana colocó su temblorosa mano en la suya.

La sostuvo por un momento, y luego, muy lentamente, comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre su piel cicatrizada. —Hermosa, —murmuró para sí mismo. —Entonces, es mucho más suave de lo que imaginaba. —Sin soltar su mano, la miró a los ojos. —Si me dejaras, pondría tu piel en exhibición de una manera hermosa y natural. Elegante y de buen gusto. No mostraría nada gráfico. Tal vez lo suficiente de una curva aquí o allá para posar como tentador, como un hermoso duende de agua, juguetón y seductor al mismo tiempo, atrayendo a tu presa con tu abrumadora belleza. Utilizaría una luz de humor suave para igualar los tonos de tu piel y luego sacar el color natural de tus llamativos ojos para darte la apariencia de una mítica diosa de las hadas. Te imagino como la criatura más impresionante que jamás haya existido, y tus cicatrices solo mejorarían tu mística.

Mi boca se secó cuando creé una imagen vivida en mi mente de la imagen que pintó. Sakura como mi misteriosa, exótica, mágica y loca diosa de las hadas... Mierda, alguna vez quise esas fotos. Yo quería todo ese día en ese conjunto. Demonios, quería jugar el papel de un leñador perdido e indefenso bajo su hechizo. Ni siquiera tendría que actuar la parte. Olvídate de Cinder y Ella como superhéroes. Tenía una nueva fantasía. Y si alguien pudiera darle vida, Utakata Choumei podría.

—Eso suena hermoso. —La voz silenciosa y temblorosa de Saku me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. —Yo... lo pensaré, ¿bien?

Utakata, con una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación, liberó su mano y se echó hacia atrás.

—Vente por mi galería alguna vez. Puedo mostrarte muchos ejemplos del tipo de exposición del que estoy hablando, aunque no creo que ninguno de ellos tenga en cuenta tu potencial. Podríamos discutir cada detalle de la sesión de antemano, sin sorpresas, y podría obtener la aprobación final de cada fotografía publicada en cualquier capacidad.

Ella asintió de nuevo, levantando mi ánimo un poco y dándome la esperanza de que ella pudiera encontrar el coraje para hacer la sesión fotográfica. Sería tan bueno para ella, porque Utakata sabía cómo hacer bien su trabajo. De hecho, Saku se vería tan impresionante que ni siquiera ella podría odiar las imágenes. Finalmente se vería tan bella como yo la veo. Y el mundo podría callarse y dejarla sola.

—Haré eso—, dijo ella. —No haré ninguna promesa sobre la realización de la sesión fotográfica, pero me gustaría ver parte de tu trabajo.

Utakata sonrió. —Es una cita, hermosa. Y.… supongo que podrías llevar al novio, si es necesario.

Sus ojos se movieron brevemente hacia mí, haciendo que mi adrenalina aumentara.

¿Iba a invitarme a unirme a ella? Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero maldita sea, quería entrar. Debe haber visto el deseo en mis ojos, porque sus labios se crisparon antes de volver a mirar a Saku. —Incluso podríamos encontrarle espacio en una imagen o dos, si estás de acuerdo con el rodaje. —Me miró de nuevo y su sonrisa se torció. —Tú no te verías tan mal con el pecho desnudo con orejas puntiagudas, usando un par de polainas.

¡Demonios, sí! Un elfo es mucho mejor que un leñador.

Ella soltó un bufido. Y no suavemente. —Si crees que lo estás asustando con la amenaza de mallas, estás muy equivocado.

Todo el mundo se rió, y desvergonzadamente hinché mi pecho, mostrándoles a todos con orgullo una sonrisa. —Oh, estoy dentro. Y a diferencia de mi modesta novia, no tengo problemas con la desnudez.

Como sabía que lo haría, Saku se tapó la cara con la mano y gimió.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Todo el mes de enero fue un gran borrón. Lo primero que hice fue firmar con un agente. Me encontré con varios, pero al final, Jiraiya Fukasaku fue el único en quien confiaba para considerar mis preocupaciones personales y ayudarme a construir la carrera que quería versus construir la que me haría más rica y famosa.

Una vez que fue oficial, apretujé todo lo que pudimos en las dos semanas previas a la cirugía. Empezamos contratos en un reparto de películas y un documental, Sasuke y yo hicimos algunas apariciones en talk shows. Luego, mi cirugía y toda la terapia física extra tomaron la mayor parte de la segunda mitad del mes.

Cualquier tiempo libre que tuve lo gasté trazando el diseño de las nuevas Palabras de Sabiduría de Ellamara con Suigetsu. Hicimos un gran comienzo, y Suigetsu me había convencido de inmediato para comenzar una especie de serie de webisodios. Decidí comenzar una especie de video diario. Lo llamé My Fairy Tale Life. Fueron pequeños episodios de cinco a diez minutos en los que hice una crónica de todas las locuras de mi vida ahora que de repente era una celebridad. La gente se lo estaba devorando.

Había sido un mes loco y agitado pero muy bueno. Y la mejor parte fue que encontré un fantástico departamento. Ahora, el primero de febrero, y finalmente tuve llaves. Hoy fue un día conmovedor, y las cosas se complicaron mucho cuando esta alocada entrega de paquetes aleatorios se dejó en la oficina de mi agencia esta mañana.

Hinata, mi buen amigo Sasori, y yo estábamos todos sentados en la sala de estar, escudriñando un mar de cartas y paquetes cuando Ino llegó. —Vamos, —grité cuando Ino llamó, porque estaba enterrado en cosas y no quería arriesgarme a derribar ninguna de las pilas que había ordenado, o tropezarme y matarme en el caos. —Gracias por venir. Llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarnos a clasificar todo.

—¿Justo a tiempo? —Hinata se rió. —Estaría justo a tiempo dentro de seis horas, también. Vamos a estar aquí todo el día.

—Whoa, — dijo Ino cuando entró. —¿Que es todo esto?

Miré a mí alrededor y suspiré. —Es una combinación de deseos de despedida, correo de admiradores y obsequios de inauguración.

Ino parpadeó ante el desastre. Mi sala de estar, que ni siquiera tenía muebles, estaba llena hasta los topes con tarjetas, globos, flores y todo tipo de artículos caseros al azar. Parecía que estaba abriendo todos los regalos de la recepción nupcial más grande del mundo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo en el webisodio de la semana pasada se entusiasmó con lo emocionada que estaba por mudarse a su primer departamento? —, Preguntó Hinata.

—Y luego, — Sasori agregó, —ella bromeó ingenuamente que iba a estar durmiendo en el piso y comiendo en platos de papel para siempre porque no podía ir de compras físicamente por largos períodos de tiempo, ¿y ella todavía no tenía sus propias cosas? — Agitó la pila de regalos. —He aquí el resultado de ese chiste.

Gruñí. Tener más de cinco millones de suscriptores en YouTube tuvo repercusiones que nunca había esperado. Estuve publicando un video de My Fairy Tale Life una semana desde principios de enero, y en solo un mes, ya estaba clasificado entre los 300 usuarios de YouTube más populares. Fue una locura.

Después de que el episodio web de la semana pasada se publicó, el episodio en el que tuve que quitarme los vendajes después de la cirugía y presenté mi equipo de rehabilitación al mundo, el correo y los regalos de los fanáticos comenzaron a llegar al día siguiente. La única dirección física que alguien tenía para mí eran las oficinas de mi nuevo equipo de administración, así que la gente enviaba cosas. Como mi agente era el jefe de toda la compañía, habían sido amables y me habían guardado las cosas, ya que todavía no estaba en mi apartamento. Pero cuando dejaron un montón de correo esta mañana, amablemente me pidieron que invirtiera en un P.O. box y me advirtió que enviarían todas las entregas a mi apartamento a partir de ahora. No los culpé.

Cuando Ino finalmente se sentó en el piso con nosotros, Hinata le entregó una pila gigante de sobres para abrir. —Aquí. Puedes comenzar con estos. Muchos de ellos son de minoristas y tienen tarjetas de regalo como obsequios de inauguración de la casa. Mantengan esos. Vamos a recogerlos a todos y donarlos a un refugio para mujeres maltratadas o a un hogar grupal para niños o algo así.

—Y estoy repasando todas las cosas reales, —dije, sosteniendo un pequeño reloj de cristal que se vería genial en una estantería... tan pronto como tuviera una estantería. —

Todos son bienvenidos a pasar por eso también, y luego donaremos el resto con las tarjetas de regalo.

—Wow, —respiró Ino mientras rompía el sello de un sobre. —Esto es una locura.

—Oh, y mira las cartas de los admiradores, —añadió Hinata. —Saku no puede responder a todo, así que solo estamos buscando algo que parezca importante. Si es como la pequeña Marcie de diez años que es sobreviviente de un accidente de coche como Saku y le envió una carta de agradecimiento con una foto porque está en una silla de ruedas y está tratando de aprender a caminar de nuevo y Saku es una inspiración, entonces guárdalo. Ella quiere esos. Pero si es simplemente normal. Si es un correo de fanáticos tan lindo y divertido o cosas desagradables, pervertidas. Tíralos.

—A menos que sea tan espeluznante y acosador que tenemos que dárselo a la policía—, bromeé.

Ino me miró, aturdida. —¿Ha habido muchos de esos?

—Todavía no. —Me reí. —He estado en una patada de Janice Bishop desde Navidad, así que mi mente sigue yendo a todos estos lugares oscuros y retorcidos.

Ino negó con la cabeza, ambos frunciendo el ceño y riendo. —Eso no es divertido. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algún psicópata realmente intente atraparte fatal, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento. Supongo que no es tan gracioso cuando lo pones de esa manera. Pero oye, estoy a salvo aquí. Es una promesa. La seguridad en este edificio es muy estrecha. Sasuke no me hubiera dejado mudarme de otra manera.

—Sí, noté la seguridad.

Algo en su voz me hizo levantar la vista de la caja que estaba abriendo. —¿Qué es? Ino vaciló, pero se rompió rápidamente. —Papá vino conmigo hoy.

Mis cejas saltaron por mi frente tan alta que me dolió la cara. —¿Papá estaba aquí?

Ella asintió con gravedad. —Iba a venir y tratar de hablar contigo, pero no estaba en tu lista aprobada de visitantes. El recepcionista dijo que podía llamarte y preguntar si podía venir, pero papá dijo que no y salió furioso porque no creía que dijeras que sí.

No sabía qué decir. No estaba segura de cómo me sentía acerca de eso. Ya no estaba tan enojada con mi padre como lo había estado al principio, pero estaba resignada a una vida sin él. Incluso estaba mayormente convencida de que estaba mejor.

Ino suspiró. —Se está volviendo loco. Ha pasado más de un mes y todavía no has respondido ni una sola llamada telefónica ni correo electrónico.

Apisoné mis dientes. —Ese es el punto de desconocer a alguien.

Ino asintió, pero parecía triste. —Lo sé, pero él se siente tan mal. Él no quiso que cortaras todos los lazos. Estaba enojado ese día por todas esas cosas que esos imbéciles dijeron sobre nosotros. Estaba asustado, Saku. Él no quiso lastimarte.

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. — Nunca quiere lastimarme, pero siempre lo hace.

No pensé que Ino mencionaría nada más al respecto, pero ella dijo en voz muy baja: —Creo que ha aprendido la lección esta vez. Lo entiendo si no puedes perdonarlo, pero realmente deseo que al menos lo intentes.

Cuando finalmente la miré, sus ojos brillaban con una capa de humedad. —Es un desastre, y todos te echamos de menos. Incluso Temari lo hace. Ella finalmente estaba comenzando a apreciarte.

Fruncí el ceño. —Pero todavía te veo todo el tiempo, ¿y cuánto puede realmente Temari extrañarme? He dicho que la invites cada vez que vengas desde que me fui. — Miré alrededor de la habitación. —Me doy cuenta de que ella no está aquí... otra vez.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron con ira. —No es lo mismo, Saku. Eras parte de nuestra familia, y ahora ya no lo eres. Y Temari está avergonzada. Ella se siente culpable. La ropa interior era su culpa. Incluso Sasuke lo dijo. Ella cree que ambos la culparon y la odiaron.

—Oh vamos. Sasuke estaba enojado con papá ese día. Incluso se disculpó de inmediato.

—Sí, pero todavía pensó que era suficiente para decirlo.

Suspiré. —Bueno, técnicamente ella comenzó, pero a su manera solo había estado tratando de ayudarme, y si no fuera por Kakuzo Hashi, de lo que no tenía ni idea, hubiera estado bien. No la culpamos. Sabes que no.

—Sí, sé que no. Pero, ¿alguna vez has intentado decirle eso a Temari? ¿Has hablado con ella desde que te fuiste o simplemente la invitaste a pasar?

Ino sostuvo mi mirada con implacable franqueza mientras yo reflexionaba sobre su regaño. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella. Ella dijo lo que pensaba. Ella me amaba y me apoyaba, y era mi amiga, mi hermana, incluso. Pero cuando estaba enojada conmigo o decepcionada conmigo, me lo hacía saber. Esta vez, ella tenía razón.

Con un gesto de aceptación, saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Temari, posiblemente por primera vez. Ino arqueó una ceja, pero algo de la luz regresó a sus ojos y el costado de su boca se crispó, amenazando con convertirse en una sonrisa.

—¿Hola? —La voz de Temari tenía un borde y era bastante asombrosa, pero ella había respondido, y no había sido con un: ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Pensando que Temari no apreciaría una buena disculpa, o incluso que yo planteara el tema, simplemente dije: —Pon tu trasero huesudo aquí. Papá trajo a Ino, así sé que tienes un auto. Ino necesitará un viaje a casa eventualmente, y necesito que otro secuaz venga a ayudarme a ordenar toda esta basura. Y antes de que gruñas, los minions llegan a reclamar los tesoros que encuentran que yo no quiero, de los cuales, te aseguro que hay muchos, así que date prisa, antes de que todos los demás se queden con todo lo bueno.

Divertidos gruñidos y bufidos sonaron a mí alrededor. Uno incluso llegó por teléfono, y Temari dijo, —Mi trasero no es huesudo—. Hubo una breve pausa, y una voz menos cierta dijo: —Estaré allí en veinte minutos.

No me sorprendió cuando se cortó la llamada. —Allí, —dije, mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto con la dirección y las instrucciones de estacionamiento. —Estará aquí en veinte minutos.

Obtuve un montón de miradas curiosas, pero nadie dijo nada. Todos volvimos al trabajo. Ino decidió romper el silencio mientras abría una carta. —Entonces estoy segura de que Sasori no mencionó que está viendo a alguien.

—¿Qué? —Di un grito ahogado, azotando mi cabeza a mi amigo fuerte y silencioso.

—¡No me dijiste eso!

Sasori rodó sus ojos. —No es serio.

—Es totalmente serio—, dijo Hinata, ganando una mirada de molestia de Sasori.

Cuando sonreí, me disparó esa molestia. —Solo estamos pasando el rato en este momento. No vale la pena todo su alboroto.

Asintió con la cabeza hacia Ino y Hinata y volvió a concentrarse con fuerza en el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Tiene un nombre? — Bromeé. —¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué significa "pasar el rato"? ¿Besos? ¿Citas? ¿Algo exclusivo? ¿Estás enamorado? Vamos, quiero detalles. Odio que esté tan fuera de órbita ahora que ya no voy a la escuela.

—Su nombre es Hotaru Marian Tshuchigumo, —dijo Ino, riendo histéricamente. —Fue transferida de la preparatoria de Beverly Hills después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella es una rubia súper linda que parece un poco dulce pero luchadora.

—Como alguien más que conocemos. —Hinata se rió, dándome una mirada penetrante. — Parece que nuestro codiciado capitán de fútbol tiene un tipo específico.

Sasori negó con la cabeza ante la broma y arrojó la carta entre sus manos en una bolsa de basura abultada antes de alcanzar la siguiente en su pila.

Sonreí cuando noté el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasori me había aplastado por un tiempo. La gente se las arregló para parecer como si fuera este enorme y épico enamoramiento, y cuando tuve miedo de decepcionarme, temí que le rompiera el corazón. Pero si se hubiera quedado herido, nunca lo habría demostrado. Nos habíamos quedado fácilmente como buenos amigos. Me alegré de haber encontrado a alguien más.

—Espera, — dije, cuando algo se me ocurrió. —¿Sasori Robin Akasuna está saliendo con una chica llamada Hotaru Marian?

Ino y Hinata estallaron en carcajadas, como si hubieran estado esperando que hiciera la conexión todo este tiempo.

Sasori gimió. Odiaba las referencias de Robin Hood, y aún no había perdonado a sus padres por haberle llamado Robin. Pensaron que estaban siendo inteligentes, pero en cambio, simplemente habían maldecido a su hijo a toda una vida de tormento. Su única defensa fue que su apellido era diferente al antiguo proscrito heroico del folclore. Él siempre lo mencionó, pero no ayudó por completo. El pobre tipo. Empezó a golpear a cualquiera que lo llamara Robin en algún momento al comienzo de la escuela secundaria, y las burlas se detuvieron sobre todo después de eso. Sasori tiene un gancho de derecha duro.

Decidiendo no torturar a mi amigo más de lo que estoy segura de que ya había sido objeto de burlas desde el desarrollo de esta nueva relación, me conformé con negar con la cabeza. —Qué loca coincidencia.

—O tal vez sea el destino, — dijo Ino, provocando otro gemido de Sasori.

Arrancó otro sobre con un suspiro, murmuró algo sobre unos padres ridículos y luego se puso en pie de un salto cuando sonó el teléfono del departamento. —Lo conseguiré.

Se movió tan rápido que todos rompimos a reír. Después de un intercambio rápido, me entregó el teléfono. —Es tu portero.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿señorita Saku? —Sonreí ante el saludo. Mi portero era un dulce puertorriqueño llamado Yeriel. Me había familiarizado bastante con él cuando apareció el camión de reparto sorpresa. Le dije que solo podía llamarme Sakura o Saku, pero parecía que no podía dejarla. Tengo otra entrega para ti.

—¿Otra? —Mi estómago se apretó. ¿Seguirían viniendo? Tendría que contratar a un equipo completo de personas solo para tratar mi correo, si esto se mantuviera.

—Sí, señorita Saku. No se preocupe, sin embargo. Parece que solo son tus muebles.

—¿Los envío?

—¿Mis muebles? — No había pedido ningún mueble de sala de estar todavía. No tuve tiempo. Se suponía que los muebles serían mi tarea principal esta semana a partir de esta mañana, pero el correo me había desviado.

—Um... ¿hay una nota o una tarjeta o algo así?

—Espere. Puedo verificarlo. —Comencé a explicar lo que estaba pasando a mis amigos cuando la voz de Yeriel regresó con un entendimiento

—Ah.

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Parece que los muebles son otro regalo. ¿Te gustaría que lo rechace?

—Uh... — Honestamente, no sabía qué decir. —¿Alguien me envió un juego completo de sala de estar? ¿En serio?

—¿Es feo? —, Gritó Ino.

—¿Qué? —, Dijo, cuando fruncí el ceño. —Todavía no tienes ningún mueble de sala de estar.

Por teléfono, Yeriel se rió entre dientes. —Se ve de muy buen gusto, señorita Saku—

, dijo, después de haber escuchado a Ino. —Y caro. Es agradable. Quizás te guste.

Suspiré. —Todo bien. Envíalo, supongo.

Yeriel se rió de nuevo. — Muy bien, señorita Saku.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, Hinata me apuntaba mi cámara de video. —Amiga, — dijo ella. —Acabas de recibir muebles de la sala de estar como regalo de bienvenida de un extraño al azar. Esto pertenece por completo a My Fairy Tale Life.

—Bueno, mira dónde señalas esa cosa. —Ino no tiene una renuncia firmada de sus padres para estar en mis webisodios, y dudo mucho que papá me permita ponerla en Internet.

Ino frunció el ceño. —¿Debo obtener permiso?

Asentí. —Suigetsu me está haciendo hacer todo según las reglas. Algo sobre no querer ser demandado. Todos los que aparecen en el programa deben firmar un formulario de publicación. Todavía no tienes dieciocho años, así que no puedes firmarlo tú mismo.

—Bien. —Ino hizo un puchero. —Lo preguntaré, pero tienes razón. Papá definitivamente no estará de acuerdo con eso.

Hinata se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba fotos de todos los montones de correspondencia. —Lo que sea. Simplemente tendremos tu cara borrosa o algo así.

—Doblemente apartado.

Me reí justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién acaba de enviar a alguien una sala de estar completa? —, Sasori me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

—No lo sé. ¿Algún diseñador que espera filmar muchos webisodios mientras está sentado en él?

—¿Vas a quedártelo? —preguntó Sasori.

Me encogí de hombros. —Bueno si me gusta sí, supongo. Todavía no tengo ninguno.

—¿Qué pasa si es totalmente feo? —preguntó Ino.

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. —Yeriel dijo que se veía bien.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Ino corrió hacia mí al pasillo y se quedó sin aliento. — Oh, Saku, ¡es fabuloso! ¡Estamos totalmente guardando esto!

—¿Nosotros? — Me reí. —Si quieres que se quede, entonces ven aquí y ayúdame a limpiar un lugar para ello.

Los repartidores parecieron sorprendidos cuando vieron el desastre en la sala de estar. Sonreí tímidamente. —No eres el primero en entregar una entrega sorpresa hoy.

¿Supongo que simplemente lo colocaste junto a la pared en el pasillo por ahora? Nos va a tomar unos minutos hacer espacio para eso.

—Sí. —El fornido tipo le hizo un gesto a su equipo para que dejara la cosa y me tendió un portapapeles para que firmara. —Debemos ir a buscar el resto de todos modos.

—¿El resto?

El hombre parecía indiferente a mi sorpresa. Su mente ya estaba de vuelta abajo con el resto de su entrega. Miró el portapapeles y asintió. —Esta es solo la sala de estar y el comedor. Hay un juego de dormitorio y algunos muebles de oficina, también.

Supuse que ya debería estar acostumbrada a las sorpresas, pero aun así me quedé boquiabierta. —¿Están amueblando todo el departamento? ¿Quién?

—No, señora. Algunos diseñadores de interiores a las estrellas. Hay una carta en alguna parte. Volveremos en un minuto con el resto. —Observó el desastre en mi apartamento con cautela. —Intente, al menos, despejar el camino para que podamos llevar los muebles a las otras habitaciones.

Con eso, el hombre reunió a sus otros tres hombres y se dirigieron al ascensor. Les dejé la puerta abierta y me volví para mirar a mis amigos, aturdidos. —Es todo el departamento.

—Que locura, — murmuró Hinata.

Todo el mundo saltó a la acción, tratando de limpiar todo el espacio posible. Un minuto después, el teléfono de la casa sonó de nuevo. Teniendo en cuenta el único momento en que había hecho eso, todo el día era cuando Yeriel me llamaba, gemí mientras respondía. —Por favor dime que no es otra entrega. Honestamente, no tengo espacio para nada más.

Yeriel se rió. —No, señorita Saku . El señor Uchiha y el señor Inuzuka están aquí, pero tienen un par de invitados con ellos que no están en su lista. —Se aclaró la garganta y

habló un poco más. —Él, eh, dijo que reclutó un poco de mano de obra adicional para ayudar con la mudanza. ¿Puedo enviarlos?

Me reí una vez. —Si seguro. Sasukey Suigetsu pueden invitar a quien quieran. Diles que están a tiempo.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, sonreí a mis amigos que todavía estaban corriendo por la sala de estar.

—Noticias excelentes. Sasuke está aquí, y ha traído ayuda.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha reclutó ayuda? — Hinata puso otra caja fuera del camino y recogió la cámara de video otra vez. —Esto debería ser bueno.

No dos minutos después, Sasuke gritó usando una especie de voz porno profunda y cursi cuando llamó a mi puerta. —Entrega especial para Sakura Haruno.

Me encogí de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva que todos mis amigos me dispararon. —¿Qué puedo decir? Él es un cursi.

—Perfecto. —Hinata tocó el récord en la cámara de video y me dio una sonrisa descarada mientras lo apuntaba hacia la puerta. —Necesitamos fotos de él cuando está de un humor tonto, porque suele ser tan gruñón o serio con el público.

Dejé que se divirtiera. Después de todo, la chica tenía un punto. Incluso los agentes de Sasuke habían mencionado que yo era bueno para su imagen porque lo hacía parecer más agradable. —Vamos, —Llamé. —Sólo ten cuidado y mira por donde caminas. Hemos limpiado un poco de espacio, pero sigue siendo bastante caótico aquí.

Sasuke cruzando la puerta con una pequeña mesa de café no fue del todo inesperado. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no tuviera camisa era un tanto sorprendente. Cuando levanté una ceja inquisitiva hacia él, me dio una sonrisa grande y cursi para que coincidiera con la ridícula voz de estrella porno que había adoptado. —Tengo un buen paquete para usted, señorita Haruno. ¿Hay algún lugar especial en el que quieras que lo ponga?

Mis ojos se hincharon, y coloqué una mano sobre mi cara enrojecida. —¡Oh Dios mío, Sasuke! —Grité mientras Ino, Hinata e incluso el extremadamente reservado Sasori estallaba en carcajadas. —No dijiste eso.

Sasuke finalmente perdió la compostura y, después de dejar la mesa de café, me tomó en sus brazos para darme un beso y una disculpa muy poco sincera. —Lo siento. No pude resistirme. Y no me di cuenta de que tendrías compañía.

Notó que Hinata sostenía la cámara de video y parecía sorprendida. — ¿Acabas de obtener todo eso en el video?

—Oh sí—, dijo Hinata con orgullo, todavía apuntando la cámara hacia él. Sasuke me lanzó una mirada suplicante. —Lo editarás de tu webisodio, ¿verdad?

Me reí más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hace un minuto. —¿Estás bromeando? Lo que es más apropiado para My Fairy Tale. ¿La vida del cuento que la estrella del porno Sasuke me está entregando paquetes?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí, tratando de averiguar si hablaba en serio. Mantuve mi sonrisa como un profesional. Por supuesto que no lo publicaría si realmente no quisiera que lo haga, pero aún no tenía que saberlo. —¿Lo cortarías si te diera algo mejor?—, Preguntó.

—Mejor que Porno Sasuke—, preguntó Ino. Sonaba escéptica de que algo mejor existiera. Debo admitir que compartí su escepticismo.

Sasuke silbó ruidosamente. —¡Está bien, chicos! ¡Súbanlo!

Dirigí mis ojos hacia mi puerta abierta justo a tiempo para ver a dos de las estrellas de acción más grandes de Hollywood, también sin sus camisas, llevar mi sofá nuevo a mi apartamento.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Naruto Uzumaki era una popular estrella de cine de acción. Si necesitabas una muestra de músculos, muchas armas y explosiones, Naruto encabezaba tu lista. Había estado en un par de películas del padre de Sasuke, y supuse que así se conocían los dos.

Kiba Inuzuka era más una estrella de acción y suspenso. Era el tipo de espionaje sexy e inteligente. Sus películas tenían un montón de trucos de parkour de lujo y peleas ninja para los amantes de la acción y el sarcasmo quippy y sonrisas de ensueño que llevaron a las mujeres al teatro junto con los hombres. Sasuke lo había mencionado antes, y me dio la impresión de que Kiba era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Sasuke.

Ambos fueron muy fáciles de ver. Y estaban de pie, sin camisa, en mi sala de estar esperando a que les dijera dónde dejar mi nuevo sofá.

—¿Soy solo yo? —, Murmuró Sasori, —¿O simplemente apareció el elenco de Hostile Takeover para ayudar a Saku a mudarse?

—¡Maldita mierda! — dijo Ino.

Hinata asintió. —Está bien, sí, podemos borrar a Sasuke Porno por esto. Hablando de un cuento de hadas.

Ambas caras sorprendentemente familiares sonrieron a mis amigos antes de devolverme sus sonrisas. —Espero que no te importe que nos mostremos inesperadamente—, dijo Kiba, mostrándome una sonrisa juvenil cuando él y Naruto encontraron un lugar en la sala de estar lo suficientemente claro como para dejar el sofá.

Naruto se estiró después de dejar caer el sofá y asintió con la cabeza. —Si, nos encontramos con Sasuke en el estudio, y cuando mencionó que podrías necesitar un poco más de músculo hoy, bueno... — Flexionó sus brazos y me lanzó una sonrisa engreída.

Finalmente logré dejar de mirar boquiabierto y disparé al hombre con una sonrisa irónica. —Yo diría que ustedes dos definitivamente califican como puro músculo.

Ambos se rieron, y Naruto se acercó a mí, con la mano extendida. —Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

—¿Finalmente?

Le estreché la mano y le tendí la mía a Kiba después. Lo ignoró y me dio un suave abrazo, sorprendiéndome con su sentido de familiaridad y su conciencia de mi condición. No importa que él no tuviese camisa y yo era mucho más baja que él que mi cara estaba pegada a sus pectorales abultadas. —Sí, finalmente. —Él se rió. —Este tonto no ha hablado de nada más que de ti desde que te conoció en FantasyCon. Le he estado preguntando durante semanas cuando iba a dejarme tener una oportunidad adecuada para robarte de él.

Sasukese rió pero me alejó de su amigo y me colocó con fuerza a su lado. Me sentí aliviada de tener espacio para respirar, pero miré mentalmente hacia la silenciosa exhibición de posesión. No pensé que Sasuke siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Hombres.

Un golpe y uno muy tentativo tentador —¿Disculpe, señorita? — hizo que todos nos volviéramos hacia la puerta. El repartidor estaba de vuelta con el resto de los muebles y miraba con cautela a todos los hombres sin camisa del apartamento.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes eran todos, su boca se abrió. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y no pude pensar en nada más que encogerme de hombros y decir: —¿Necesitas algo de músculo extra para traer todo?


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a seguir a todos los hombres por la puerta para comenzar a mover muebles, lo agarré y lo atraje hacia mí. —Dejen que lo hagan, —dije, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura e inclinándome hacia él. Él no dio una pelea. Después de un beso rápido, de un hola obtuvo su completa atención, le dije: —¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Cómo fue la lectura del guión?

_The Scarlet Pimpernel _ya estaba completamente lanzado, y hoy era la primera vez que todos se juntaban para hacer una lectura completa del guión. Sasuke había sido un manojo de nervios y emoción esta mañana cuando se fue.

—Increíble. —Todo su rostro se iluminó, y sacudió la cabeza con asombro. — Todavía no puedo creer que pueda trabajar con todas esas personas. Esta película va a ser increíble. Soy el único en el elenco principal sin una nominación al premio de actuación.

—Bueno, el próximo año tendrás uno. Y será gracias a esta película.

Sasuke respiró hondo y asintió como si intentara convencerse de que era verdad. No había llegado a la lista final de nominados para "Mejor Actor" este año, pero se rumoreaba que había estado cerca. Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero no demasiado, considerando que nunca había soñado que recibiría algún reconocimiento. También ayudó que este año fuera el actor principal en una película que sin dudas barrería la ceremonia de premiación del próximo año.

—Me alegro de que la lectura haya ido bien hoy. Me preocupaba que estuvieras demasiado deslumbrado al tener que trabajar con tu gran enamorado de celebridades Yugito Nii.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke se estremeció ante la acusación, y su rostro se puso rosado. —¿De dónde vino eso? No estoy enamorado de Yugito.

—Estás totalmente sonrojado en este momento.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la mejilla y maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía calor. Él se puso tan nervioso como lo había sido la víspera de Año Nuevo y luego miró a la sonrisa en mi rostro. —Cállate mujer. No es un enamoramiento.

Esto fue muy divertido. —Es completamente un enamoramiento.

—Es admiración—, gruñó. —No te burles.

No pude evitar estallar en risas. —Yo no soñaría con eso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en mí, y él me apretó más fuerte. —Estoy seguro de que también tienes un enamoramiento de celebridades.

Lo hice totalmente, pero no podía dejar que Sasuke supiera quién era. Él me mataría.

—Pshhh. ¿Quién soy yo? De ninguna manera.

—No, lo haces. —Sasuke negó con la cabeza, rechazando mi respuesta. —Todo el mundo va fangirl sobre alguien eventualmente. Cuando descubra quién es el enamoramiento de tus celebridades, lo lamentarás.

Sonreí maliciosamente, todavía no lista para dejar de atormentar al hombre. —Tal vez haya una persona que pueda hacerme desmayar si lo encuentro en persona, pero no te lo estoy diciendo. Ese es un secreto que llevaré a mi tumba. —Lo hice sonar como una burla juguetona, pero realmente esperaba que Sasuke nunca descubriera mi enamoramiento con la estrella de rock Itachi Ishikawa, que era una obsesión borderline fangirl. Itachi es el cantante principal de mi banda favorita. Él fue la primera persona cuyo cartel coloqué en la pared de mi dormitorio. También era una de las personas menos favoritas de Sasuke en el planeta. Había mencionado que me gustaba a Tralse una vez con él en un correo electrónico hace años, y había escuchado mucho sobre lo que Itachi era en la vida real, y que por principio debería odiar a toda la banda. No lo había mencionado de nuevo.

—Tiene que ser alguien realmente embarazoso, o simplemente me lo dirás—, dijo Sasuke, mirándome como si tratara de extraer la verdad con sus ojos.

Tal vez algún día admitiría que me volví débil en las rodillas cada vez que su archienemigo se acercaba al micrófono, pero hoy no iba a ser ese día. Fui por el descarado cambio de tema. —¿Cómo va la búsqueda del nuevo asistente? ¿Algún candidato aceptable?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se convirtió en un puchero, y casi me río. Sabía que eso lo distraería. —Decididamente horrible, —gruñó. —Entonces Suigetsu no podrá dejarme.

—Había un par de potenciales, —ofreció Suigetsu desde el otro lado de la habitación, feliz de contradecir a su jefe. Él había sido el encargado de las entrevistas esta mañana mientras Sasuke estaba leyendo en su mesa. Cualquier persona que solicitó el puesto tuvo que superar a Suigetsu antes de obtener una entrevista con Sasuke. Conociendo a Suigetsu, dudaba que hubiera muchos que midieran.

Le mostré a Suigetsu una sonrisa. —Estupendo. ¿Te importaría enviarme a todos los mejores solicitantes después de que Sasuke elija uno?

Suigetsu alzó las cejas con una sonrisa. —En el mercado ya, ¿verdad?

—Mira a tu alrededor. Estoy bastante seguro de que necesitaré ayuda, aunque solo sea por la situación del correo de un fan.

—Diré, —murmuró Suigetsu, mirando las cajas de cartas y regalos que estaba ayudando a apilar en un lado de mi sala de estar. —Me compadezco de tu futuro ayudante.

Me reí. —Yo también.

Justo entonces es cuando Temari entró al apartamento con cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Acabo de ver... Kiba Inuzuka y Naruto Uzumaki llevando un escritorio por ese pasillo?

—Shirtless, —chilló Ino, moviendo la cabeza con entusiasmo. Palmeó el espacio vacío en el sofá a su lado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —Ven a sentarte y disfruta del espectáculo con nosotros.

—Solo ten cuidado con Naruto, — dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa. —Él es el mayor coqueteo de L.A., y no le importará que seas menor de edad.

Temari sacudió su sorpresa y le sonrió a Sasuke. —Si se supone que eso es una advertencia para mantenerte alejado de él, tu técnica podría hacer un poco de trabajo.

— Tiene herpes, —ofreció Sasuke.

Temari resopló. —Mejor.

—¿Es cierto?— Susurré mientras Temari se sentaba al lado de Ino.

Sasuke sonrió. —Dudoso. Pero ahora eso es todo en lo que ella pensará cada vez que coquetee con ella.

Todavía me estaba riendo cuando un par de mensajeros se detuvieron frente a mí, llevando una cabecera gigante por lo que parecía una cama de matrimonio. —Señorita,¿podría mostrarnos cómo te gustaría que se arregle la habitación para que podamos poner la cama?

Esa pregunta puso fin a mi momento con Sasuke, pero él vino conmigo para ofrecerme sus ideas sobre cómo debería armarse mi dormitorio, algo en lo que él era muy obvio. No quería la cama en la esquina porque no quería tener que arrastrarse hasta el pie de la cama para salir de ella cada vez que tenía que orinar por la noche.

Cuando le recordé que era mi habitación y que él tenía la suya en el cañón, murmuró palabra técnicamente y les dijo a los hombres que juntaran el armazón de la cama que planeaba quedarse más tiempo que él merecía una opinión.

Los chicos de reparto se pusieron de mi lado, por supuesto, pero terminé cediendo y no colocando la cama en una esquina, a pesar de que hacía que la habitación se sintiera mucho más pequeña. Tenía la sensación de que mudarme del apartamento de Sasuke no me daría tanto espacio como había planeado. Parecía que iba a tener un compañero de habitación no oficial la mayor parte del tiempo. No sabía por qué eso no era tan aterrador como un compañero de habitación oficial, pero no fue así.

Una vez que mi presencia ya no era necesaria, me pusieron a cargo de pedir la pizza, ya que no me podía levantar ni mover. No tenía idea de cuántas pizzas se necesitaban para alimentar a hombres tan grandes como Kiba y Naruto, así que pedí mucho para estar segura y también obtuve un montón de alitas de pollo.

La comida llegó justo después de que se fueran los repartidores, y mis invitados la atacaron con gusto. Con todos instalados, volví a ordenar mi correo. Tener un sofá para sentarse y estantes para poner los adornos ayudó.

Temari fue la primera en unirse a mí, mientras que los demás se rieron y bromearon en la cocina. Se sentó en el sofá con precaución y vaciló antes de hablar. — Entonces... um... — Por un momento, casi pensé que iba a intentar disculparse o algo así; la culpa y el remordimiento estaban en su rostro. Pero ella pareció dejar de hablar en el último momento y dijo: —¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

La oferta fue casi tan sorprendente como una disculpa. Supongo que porque, en cierto modo, fue ella quien dijo que lo sentía. Quería decirle que no se preocupara por eso. Realmente no la culpé por lo de Kakuzo Hashi. Pero pensé que Temari era del tipo que no quería escucharlo. Estaba seguro de que ella solo quería pasar de largo y pretender que nunca sucedió. Podría darle tanto.

Después de darle una caja de tarjetas sin abrir y explicarle lo que necesitaba que hiciera, se puso directamente a trabajar. El silencio fue incómodo, así que traté de pensar en una forma de romperlo. —Hey... um, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de Utakata Choumei?

—¿El fotógrafo?

Cuando asentí, Temari se encogió de hombros y volvió a rozar la tarjeta actual en su mano. —Por supuesto. Mi madre es una gran admiradora de su trabajo. Creo que se desmayaría si alguna vez lo hubiera conocido en persona. Fuimos a un evento de lujo celebrado en su galeria una vez, y ella apenas podía quedarse quieta. ¿Has visto sus cosas? Es increíble.

Fue la conversación más normal que Temari y yo tuvimos. Era extraño pero agradable, y yo quería pisar con cuidado para no dar diez pasos hacia atrás después de este salto gigante hacia adelante. —Sí, —acepté. —Sasuke y yo visitamos su galeria hace un par de semanas. Su trabajo era mucho más hermoso de lo que yo había esperado.

—¿Qué te hizo visitarlo?

—Bueno... — La pregunta nuevamente fue muy cautelosa, y cuando levanté la vista, Temari me estaba mirando con cautela. Me preguntaba si hablar con ella sobre esto era un error. Había una buena posibilidad de que pensara que estaba tratando de jactarme o presentar la oferta de Utakata en su rostro como una forma de hacerle ver que estaba equivocada acerca de mí. Sin embargo, afortunadamente ese no sería el caso. —Se me acercó. Él quiere hacer una sesión de fotos para ayudarme a revelar mis cicatrices al mundo.

Los ojos de Temari se ensancharon y luego se estrecharon. —¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Tomé aliento y la miré a los ojos. —¿Crees que debería hacerlo?

Sus ojos se llenaron hasta los límites esta vez, y su mandíbula se aflojó. —¿Me estás preguntando? ¿Por qué te importa lo que pienso?

Me encogí de hombros. —Porque no te retendrás. No me dirá lo que crees que quiero escuchar. No mentirás y dirás que todo será fácil, maravilloso y perfecto. No te sentarás allí y dirás que soy tan hermosa y que es la oportunidad de mi vida. —Sonreí y agregué: —No solo dirás que debería hacer lo que quiera. Sé que tendrás una opinión y sé que tendrás tus razones para ello. Quiero saber qué son. ¿Por favor?

Temari me miró por un momento, considerando mis palabras y si realmente las quería decir o no. Tenía una opinión, de acuerdo, una fuerte, y estaba tratando de decidir si realmente quería escucharla. La determinación brilló en sus ojos, y se sentó derecha, tirando de sus hombros hacia atrás. Ella acababa de decidir decirme si quería la verdad o no.

—Bien. Pienso que deberías hacerlo.

No me sorprendió tanto esa respuesta como pensé que sería. Se puso del lado de su madre la noche que escuchamos la entrevista de Kakuzo Hashi. Coincidí con su resolución, levantando mi barbilla un poco y tomando aliento. —Bueno. ¿Por qué?

—Porque necesitas hacerlo.

De acuerdo, ahora estaba sorprendida. Temari leyó la confusión en mi expresión y negó con la cabeza. —Eres la persona más terca, confiada y valiente que he conocido.

Lo intenté por una cara de póquer, pero no pude lograrlo. Temari ignoró mi sorpresa. Creo que ella lo esperaba. —Lo eres en todos los aspectos de su vida, excepto en lo que respecta a tus cicatrices. Estás aterrorizada de ellas. Tienes miedo de lo que la gente piense de ellas.

Ella tenía un punto. Incluso el solo hecho de escucharla decirlo en voz alta hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. —Con una buena razón, —mascullé.

Temari se encogió de hombros, reacia a aceptar la excusa. —Dices lo que quieras en tu blog. Arrastras libros y películas, sabiendo que habrá gente que piense que eres un idiota por tus opiniones. No te importa No te importa lo que digan o piensen sobre ti. No es lo que otras personas piensan de tus cicatrices lo que las hace tan incapacitantes para ti. Es lo que piensas sobre ellas. Es lo que piensas de ti misma.

Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, la cerré. Nunca antes lo había pensado así, pero Temari tenía razón. En todos los aspectos de mi vida, no me importó ni un ápice lo que la gente pensaba de mí. Excepto mis cicatrices y mi cojera. Cuando se trataba de mis discapacidades físicas, yo era diferente. Yo era débil.

—Tienes confianza hasta el punto de la arrogancia —continuó Temari— con tus pensamientos y opiniones sobre casi cualquier cosa. Es por eso que puedes mantener la tuya en una relación con un tipo como Sasuke. Ustedes dos son iguales. En todos los aspectos, excepto en la apariencia física. No tienes autoestima en absoluto.

Nuevamente, ella tenía razón. Probablemente fui mi peor crítico cuando se trataba de mi apariencia física y capacidades. Cada cosa horrible que había oído a alguien sobre mí no era peor que las cosas que ya había pensado de mí mismo. Tal vez es por eso que duelen tanto. Porque creí que eran verdad.

—Te está frenando—, dijo Temari.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, y Temari se encogió de hombros. —Tienes a Sasuke Uchiha loco adorando el suelo sobre el que caminas y durmiendo en tu cama por la noche. Apuesto a que nunca te has quitado la ropa. Apuesto a que nunca ha visto todas tus cicatrices. Apuesto a que nunca le has dejado tocarlas.

Me sonrojé y miré hacia el comedor. Para mi horror, la conversación alrededor de la mesa de comedor se había quedado en silencio. Nos estaban dando a Temari y a mí nuestro espacio, pero toda la sala estaba escuchando atentamente esta conversación.

Se me revolvió el estómago y pensé en correr a mi habitación y probar mi nueva cama, pero le pedí su opinión a Temari y le dije que lo quería porque ella me diría cosas aunque no lo hiciera, quería escucharlos. Definitivamente no quería escuchar esto, pero había hecho mi cama y ahora estaba atrapada en ella. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue respirar profundamente y forzar la bilis para que permaneciera en mi estómago.

—No, —susurré, porque Temari parecía estar esperando una respuesta, a pesar de que ya sabía la verdad. No he hecho nada de eso. Traté de defenderme. — No estoy lista. No es porque…

—Oh, por favor. —Temari rodó los ojos. —Sí, eres una pequeña virgen asustada, seguro. Pero no es tu timidez lo que te está frenando. Esa es solo la excusa que está usando para mentirte acerca de cuál es el verdadero problema.

Me puse rígida. Esa fue la primera declaración dura que me hizo recordar que estaba hablando con Temari. Era contundente, abrasiva y fría. ¿Pero era la verdad? Ella no estaba siendo maliciosa en este momento; ella solo estaba siendo honesta.

—La timidez se supera rápidamente cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada. Sasuke es tuyo. Lo amas, y no tienes dudas de que él también te ama. Han estado viviendo juntos por más de un mes. Si aún no has llegado tan lejos con él, no es la modestia lo que te detiene; es miedo.

Ella tenía razón. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella tenía toda la razón. Yo quería estar con Sasuke. Realmente, realmente lo hago. Y a veces, cuando nos besábamos, físicamente me dolía la necesidad de más. Pero yo siempre nos he retenido.

—Tienes que tomar esas fotos porque necesitas enfrentar tu miedo, —dijo Temari, llevándonos de vuelta al tema original. Me había olvidado por completo de la oferta de Utakata Choumei. —Tú eres la que se juzga a ti misma en función de tu aspecto—, dijo. —Y hasta que lo superes, nunca estarás lista para una relación íntima. Te vas a contener, vas a mantenerte alejada de Sasuke hasta que ya no pueda soportarlo más, y vas a abrir una brecha entre ustedes dos. Ustedes son una pareja para siempre. Si no lo haces, será por esta razón, y será tu culpa.

No fue hasta que Temari terminó su discurso que la inseguridad se apoderó de ella. Me sorprendió verlo. Sorprendida de que le importara si ella me había empujado demasiado lejos o no. Antes, ella no tendría. Antes, ella probablemente se habría deleitado con el hecho de que estaba congelado por la emoción en este momento. Que estaba tan abrumada por sus palabras que estaba demasiado cerca de las lágrimas para respirar.

Al ver la vulnerabilidad en su rostro y la rápida y nerviosa mirada que lanzó hacia Ino y Sasuke en la cocina, me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Tratando de encontrar algún tipo de término medio entre nosotros. Tal vez nunca estaríamos tan cerca de Ino y yo, pero ya no teníamos que ser enemigos. Tengo la sensación de que toda nuestra relación en el futuro depende de cómo respondí en este mismo momento. Le había dado una oportunidad, le pedí que fuera ella misma, y ella había aceptado el desafío.

Adentro, estaba hecha un desastre. Su conferencia me había destripado. Pero se lo había pedido, y estaba agradecida de que tuviera las agallas para dárselo. —Gracias—, murmuré. —Agradezco la honestidad.

Me obligué a ponerme en movimiento nuevamente, buscando una nueva tarjeta.

Saqué la tarjeta de regalo y la coloqué en una pila con los demás.

—No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —, Preguntó Temari. Ella todavía me estaba mirando de cerca. —No vas a tomar su oferta.

Inhalé profundamente y lo dejé salir lentamente. —No estoy segura de poder—, admití.

Temari pareció aceptar esto y volvió su atención a su propia pila de correspondencia. —Para lo que valga la pena, — dijo con una suavidad en su voz que no sabía que ella era capaz de hacer, —Estoy segura de que él te haría ver hermosa.

El cumplido me golpeó tan duro como su conferencia, porque era igual de crudo. Miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con sus ojos, y tuve que tragar un nudo gigante en mi garganta antes de poder formar cualquier palabra. —Gracias.

Ella continuó mirándome, y aunque no sonrió, asintió con un 100% de sinceridad.

Ambos caímos en silencio después de eso y volvimos a nuestras tareas. Pero el silencio era cómodo ahora. Algo había cambiado entre nosotros. Habíamos llegado a nuestro punto medio. Fue más que una tregua.

Fue aceptación de la una de la otra. Llegó un largo tiempo, y fue un sentimiento agradable.

Arriesgué una mirada hacia el comedor y encontré a Ino radiante con ojos llorosos. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas y sonrió como si estuviera tan feliz que fue doloroso. Me hizo reír. Pero luego vi a todos los demás tratando de no mirarme y me di cuenta de que las cosas podrían haber sido buenas entre Temari y yo ahora, pero todos los demás se estaban ahogando en torpeza.

Me aclaré la garganta y forcé un poco de alegría en mi voz cuando dije: —Entonces, Kiba, me preguntaba algo el otro día...

Kiba, sorprendido de ser señalado, miró alrededor del grupo antes de darme una mirada curiosa.

—¿Sobre mí?

Sonreí. —Sí. Mira, leí Asesinato en Motown la semana pasada, y Sasuke mencionó que estabas jugando el papel principal en la película.

La pregunta rompió la tensión, y la gente lentamente comenzó a moverse nuevamente, tirando sus platos de papel y servilletas.

Kiba entró en la sala de estar y encontró un asiento en el suelo cerca de mí. —Sí, terminamos la filmación en diciembre. Fue grandioso. Estoy esperando la liberación.

—Me alegra oírlo. ¿Cómo fue un suspenso romántico en lugar de los thrillers de acción normales en tu currículum? Estoy segura de que fuiste genial en el papel; estoy sorprendida. Me preguntaba ¿qué te hizo tomar el trabajo?

El rostro de Kiba se iluminó ante la pregunta, como si estuviera genuinamente halagado por mi interés. —Oh, bueno, en realidad, sucedió porque el autor del libro había publicado en alguna parte una vez que ella siempre me había imaginado como su detective principal en este libro. Supongo que sus fanáticos se unieron detrás de su elección lo suficiente como para que los productores se me acercaran primero. —Se encogió de hombros con sorprendente modestia. —Fue bastante halagador, así que leí el guión por curiosidad, y luego leí el libro por curiosidad, porque me gustó tanto el guión—. Sonrió. — Me he convertido en un poco fanático de Janice Bishop desde entonces.

Me reí. —Tú y yo. Me acabo de enterar en Navidad de que mi padre era un gran admirador de ella, así que leí su nuevo por curiosidad también. He estado haciendo mi camino a través de todos sus libros desde entonces. Ella es buena.

Kiba me dirigió una orgullosa sonrisa. —El estreno es en unas pocas semanas. Tengo algunas entradas extra para regalar. Sasuke y tú deberían venir por completo. Trae a tu padre, también. Janice Bishop estará allí. Estaré feliz de presentarte.

—Oh... — La mención de mi padre me sobresaltó por completo. —Gracias, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero...

—Te ayudaremos en eso—, dijo Sasuke, uniéndose a la conversación. Él no mencionó a mi padre en absoluto, así que lo ignoré también. Dolió mucho pensarlo.

—Guay. Voy a poner sus nombres en la lista.

Sasuke se sentó en el piso junto a mis piernas, descansando su espalda contra el sofá. Puso un brazo sobre mi regazo y sonrió a su amigo. —¿Recuerdas esa cosa de la que te estaba hablando sobre el blog de Saku? ¿Cuando te mostré la obra de arte que había dibujado?

Kiba sostenía una gran caja en su regazo, mirándola como si fuera un regalo de Navidad del que intentaba adivinar el contenido. Levantó los ojos del paquete para asentir con la cabeza hacia Sasuke. —¿Las cosas de la serie web —Las aventuras de Cinder y Ella?

—Sí.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y abres eso? —, Le interrumpí, señalando la caja en manos de Kiba. La curiosidad claramente lo estaba volviendo loco. —Ve lo que hay dentro.

Me guiñó un ojo y arrancó el papel de empaque marrón.

Sasuke tomó una caja y la abrió, mientras continuaba la conversación. —Su estreno sería una gran primera función para The Adventures of Cinder & Ella. Si no te importa dejarlo, Saku y yo te entrevistamos por un minuto esa noche.

Kiba se rió, pero el bufido de Naruto fue aún más fuerte. —¿Así que Saku podría publicarlo en su súper blog a todos sus cinco millones de suscriptores? Estoy bastante seguro de que no le importará. De hecho, — Naruto me lanzó una sonrisa devastadora, —si alguna vez estás preparada para una verdadera aventura, ven a visitarme a mi set alguna vez. Estoy filmando Maximum Force 3 en este momento. Si vienes en el día correcto, te pondremos algunos arneses y te dejaremos sentir una explosión.

Su entusiasmo por la pirotecnia era lindo. Y tan predecible que me reí.

—Tan asombroso como suena, creo que mi enfermero y mi fisioterapeuta tendrían aneurismas si lo intentara. —Cuando su rostro se desilusionó, dije: —Pero podríamos volar a Sasuke por completo. Eso podría ser divertido.

—Sí, suena como una verdadera explosión, —dijo Sasuke secamente. Eso obtuvo un buen gemido de todos.

La sonrisa de Naruto regresó con toda su fuerza. —Es una cita, nena. No me eches de espalda tampoco, porque cuando le diga al estudio que conseguí un artículo en "Palabras de sabiduría de Ellamara", van a besarme el culo por el resto de la producción.

Me reí de nuevo, pero él no estaba bromeando. La influencia que ahora tenía en Hollywood era completamente surrealista. Miré a Sasuke, y él se encogió de hombros, así que asentí. —Está bien, es una cita—, acepté.

—¡Oh! —Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que Kiba estaba sosteniendo en sus manos y tiró de mi lejos de él. — Una máquina de espresso. Una buena.

Él me sonrió. — Estamos guardando esto totalmente.


End file.
